Quiero ser Rikudo Sennin!
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿Que pasa si nadie supo que Naruto es hijo de Minato ,ni Sarutobi o Jiraiya? ¿y se gano el odio de la aldea que intentan asesinarlo?¿Y si tenia control sobre el poder del kyubi solo porque son amigos? ¿Y si se encuentra las armas de Rikudo sennin de la tumba de Kinkaku y Ginkaku? pues ser Otokage ocurrio por ello. Naruharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Bien, como igual que "Estamos cansadnos del dolor" otro fic mio donde los jinchurikis se unirán y que cuenta una historia alterna donde el Yondaime jamás le dijo a alguien sobre su matrimonio con kushina y sobre su relación con Naruto._

**El comienzo es el mismo solo que se le cambia algunas cosas.**

* * *

><p><em>La decisión que nos marca.<em>

En el mundo mental de alguien que todos conocían en konoha, el kyubi no youko lloraba fuertemente mientras que con sus colas acurrucaba a un pequeño ocho años de edad. Muchos dicen que los demonios son seres hecho de odio y muerte, eso es cierto pero también son seres con libre albedrio y como hicieron el Yonbi y el Hachibi, pueden dejar a un lado su naturaleza destructiva y tener una personalidad un poco….mas amistosa.

Era la primera vez que el bijuu de nueves colas lloraba por algo.

-_Estúpidos humanos-_Pensó el zorro demoniaco con furia e ira desenfrenada ,maldecía al Yondaime por su idiotez ,maldecía a kushina por su ingenuidad ,maldecía a Mito por guardar secretos ,maldecía a Madara por haberle puesto en este predicamento ,maldecía al Sandaime por su hipocresía. En resumen maldecía a todos por lastimar a su último contenedor.

A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, Naruto uzumaki tuvo una vida diferente a la ya conocida, su vida fue la consecuencia de la mala decisión que le costaría la estabilidad mundial en el futuro y ese era; que Minato Namikaze no decirle absolutamente a nadie que Kushina uzumaki fue su esposa. Una simple decisión que volvió una mierda la vida de un pobre infante. El kyubi tenia que admitir que fue gracias a esa estúpida decisión que consiguió obtener un poco de humanidad pero a la vez le dio una muestra más de lo asqueroso que es la raza humana.

Minato Namikaze comenzó a salir con Kushina uzumaki cuando era mas joven y decidieron mantener su relación en secreto, en lo mayores de los secretos, tanto que el Sannin Jiraiya o el Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi supieran en lo absoluto. Después hubo una boda donde el único que fue como testigo de la boda fue el mismísimo kyubi, algo que le hizo gracia durante meses pero le hizo sentir un poco raro por ello. El matrimonio entre ellos continuo y parecía que era el amor mas puro que el ser de chakra jamás había oído o visto, fue casi tal como la relación entre Rikudō sennin y su esposa hace ya miles de años. A la luz del día, kushina y Minato no se juntaban casi, para muchos parecía los mejores amigos pero en la intimidad eran simplemente una pareja casada.

Minato decidió mantener su matrimonio en secreto para evitar que sus enemigos tantos de Kumo e Iwa atacaran a su esposa y cuando se entero sobre el próximo nacimiento de su hijo, cometió el error de aun guardar el secreto, kushina cometió su error en ser tan ingenua. Nombro al niño como Naruto al honor de uno de los libros que escribió su adorado sensei. Con el pasar el tiempo se hizo evidente que estaba embarazada e hizo público a algunos pocos el nombre de su hijo sin saber asegurando el linaje del tercer jinchuriki como Namikaze.

Así paso el tiempo y sucedió la tragedia del nacimiento del mocoso, apareció aquel sujeto con un poder y aura que le recordó a Madara uchiha pero…_hubo algo diferente en el. _El enmascarado que posteriormente seria conocido como Tobi libero del cuerpo de kushina al kyubi y en una serie de sucesos donde la bestia fue controlada por el Sharingan ,el kyubi termino dentro de Naruto ,sus padres murieron con una mayor parte de la población de konoha y así inicio la vida del tercer jinchuriki del kyubi.

Claro, como si eso se le fuera llamar vida.

El kyubi tenia que admitirlo a regañadientes, la vida de Naruto fue peor que de lo que podía imaginar y todo fue por culpa de Minato, kushina, Mito y Sarutobi. Mito debió de decirle a la población de konoha que ella era una jinchuriki ,que explicara que era un jinchuriki ,obviamente no obtendría el rechazo de la aldea por haber sido la esposa del Shodaime hokage pero ella dudo y no lo hizo ,su estúpida decisión llevo a que Kushina no fuera conocida como una jinchuriki ,ciertamente ellas fueron sus peores carceleros ,el kyubi siempre dirá que Naruto uzumaki fue su mejor jinchuriki que tuvo que soportar y lo puro que aun se mantuvo contra todo el dolor que padeció le impresiono cada vez mas.

El Sandaime fue la parte clave del asunto, el no sabia quien era el niño pero le atribuyo como hijo de Kushina pero al no saber que Naruto era hijo del Yondaime, se lleno de _odio. _Por respeto a la mujer de Uzu dejo vivir al niño pero no hizo jamás nada por el y en especial no puso la ley de no hablar sobre el kyubi o lo sucedido en aquel día, solo tenia a la veinticuatro horas vigilancia al niño para que no fuera lastimado físicamente.

Pero no señor, el peor dolor es siempre es el del corazón.

* * *

><p>Naruto fue oficialmente llamado el jinchuriki del kyubi y como todos sus <em>hermanos y hermanas <em>vivió en el mismo infierno. Sin la protección o cuidado del sandaime, Naruto vivió en la soledad absoluta, a los tres años fue echado del orfanato y por el desprecio visible de la aldea hacia a él, Naruto tenia que vivir en el bosque y tratar de sobrevivir en lo peores de los horrores que cualquiera puede imaginar.

Los niños jamás se acercaban, todos le decían demonio, en mas, Naruto aprendió su nombre fue en la primera reunió con el kyubi a los cinco años. Fue en un momento que Naruto fue apaleado por una gran turba de persona y el kyubi tuvo que poner chakra extra para que el chico no se muriera. La reunión fue de lo más interesante, en vez de mostrar odio, disgusto, miedo u otra clase de emoción Naruto simplemente lloro, lloro de alegría ,algo que cambiaria para siempre al kyubi.

Al igual que Killer bee, Yagura o Gaara, Naruto desesperado por la soledad recurrió al causante de su dolor pero a diferencia de los otros, Naruto solo quería a un amigo, no un arma para matar, no para volverse mas fuerte u otra razón. Naruto simplemente quería un amigo. Y así fue ,de manera extraña ,la pureza en Naruto logro entablar con el kyubi que jamás dejo de sorprenderse del rubio ,aun cuando todos le odiaban ,aun cuando el hokage era frio con el ,aun cuando comía de la basura ,aun cuando ya había sido apuñalado varias veces ,aun cuando intentaron ahorcarle ,aun cuando le prendieron fuego ,todo eso y mas tortura ,el chico jamás sintió algún altivo de odio.

No odiaba a nadie. Eso era innatural, la única vez que el kyubi había visto aquello fue dos veces, el mismo Rikudō sennin y su segundo hijo, porque el Rikudō sennin fue bondadoso y de corazón puro con el que le dio un nombre, Kurama. El chico era tan puro, aun con todo el odio del mundo lo era, su ingenuidad y sinceridad hizo que el kyubi simplemente lo aceptara no como su carcelero sino como su amigo, a tal punto que le conto todo lo que sabia. Y por ello fue que terminaron en la situación actual.

Naruto sintió rabia, si, sintió rabia pero no sintió odio hacia su padre como le explico Kurama, pero después de un momento se lleno de alegría pura al haber sido hijo de un gran ninja y tuvo la idea de ser hokage para quizas ser como el Mizukage Yondaime Yagura que al igual que el, tuvo que pasar por el odio de su aldea pero al final fue reconocido como tal, aunque no supo sobre lo sucedido de la guerra civil de kiri. Naruto ilusionado sobre su nueva meta ,una que quizas el kyubi tenia deseo de ayudar ,fue hacia el hokage y cometió el error de decirle sobre su descubrimiento ,que era el hijo del Yondaime hokage.

Eso no le agrado a Sarutobi y eso fue por lo que el kyubi maldecía al hombre por hipócrita ,hablando sobre la voluntad de fuego ,del proteger a los demás para volverse mas fuerte pero que si tenia la aptitud de tratar mal al chico ,con frialdad e ignorar su existencia ,claro que en ese momento grito furioso de que lo que Naruto había dicho era una vil mentira y presa del odio echo a Naruto fuera del edificio del hokage y ordeno a sus ANBU que no siguiera mas al niño ,que se la velara el mismo. Sin saberlo las palabras del Sandaime fue rumoreada después en las filas Shinobis causando furia en ellos por las palabras de Naruto de creer que él fue el hijo del Minato, algunos lo pensaron tales como el clan Inuzuka, Aburame y Uchiha que siempre fueron parcial hacia el chico, pero eso no evito que una tumulto de Shinobis furiosos atacaran al rubio días después causándole un montón de dolor físico y peor, dolor emocional.

Eso es lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, del porque el bijuu mas poderoso de todos lloraba por primera vez en toda su existencia. Si uno podía ver fuera del paisaje mental quizas se podía entender. Actualmente la zona donde se encontraba era un poco alejado de lo que eran los restos de la aldea entre los arboles, una que desapareció durante en la primera gran guerra ninja, una pequeña aldea que se encontraba en el punto exacto entre Iwa, Taki, Kusa.

En un árbol se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado por todas parte de Naruto siendo sostenido entre sus manos que estaba siendo empalada por una katana oxidada por una cuerda , sus brazos estaban pegados y se podía ver que de manera grotesca como tres placas de metales empalaban entre si los dos brazos juntos que dejaba brotar una gran cantidad de sangre ,el torso del joven se podía ver grandes cantidades de quemaduras que lentamente se regeneraba aun contra las barras de metal que tenia incrustada en el pecho y estomago y finalmente las piernas se le podía ver unos que otros huesos ,dando a entender que se empeñaron en rompérsela al pobre infante. Naruto fue llevado ahí por los ninjas que le habían atacado y creyeron que era mejor que se muriera ahí y ahí seria la zona donde unos años después aparecería de nuevo el kyubi y que si tenían suerte, atacara a otra de la aldea, lastima que eso no se cumplirá.

_-¡No! ¡No dejare que mueras Naruto!-_ Grito fuertemente el kyubi mientras miraba al niño entre sus colas. Ese era la imagen mental de "su propio yo" de Naruto que demostraba lo cansado que estaba mentalmente, el kyubi velaba con cuidado su sueño y ya hace tiempo que había atravesado la reja para poder estar cerca de su amigo, kyubi honestamente podía haber tomado control sobre el chico y haber comido su alma para tomar control sobre su cuerpo, pero Naruto le mostro tal confianza y entrega que le había permitido ya hace años estar con el en esa jaula cuando iba a su paisaje mental. El kyubi se concentro en su chakra y abrió los ojos consternado-_¡Aun no hay malicia en su alma! ¡¿Acaso aun no odia a esa maldita aldea? ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Acaso este chico es tan bondadoso como lo fue Rikudō sennin? ¡No importa! ¡He enviando todo mi chakra para asegurar su vida!_

Chakra que tomo la forma de nueve colas de improvisto ,rodeo a Naruto dándole el manto de un zorro y rápidamente sus heridas eran completamente curadas ,la gran mayoría de es exacto ,sus piernas ,las quemaduras y la mayor parte de las heridas internas fueron sanadas satisfactoriamente pero parecía que los ninjas de konoha supieron contrarrestar este contratiempo ya que las barras metálicas en el cuerpo de Naruto no podía ser retiradas y si no lo hacia ,Naruto moriría desangrando ,el kyubi grito frustrado ,no le gustaba pero debía de tomar el control del cuerpo de Naruto y aunque fue por el alma pura de Naruto que las nueves colas están libre aun sin afectar el sello ,el acceder la segunda fase seria mas perjudicial que beneficioso. El kyubi gruño y concentro su chakra hasta disminuir las colas a cuatro y haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto se transformara en la segunda fase ,es decir ,cuando el chakra mismo de un bijuu cargado con Youki es absorbido en la piel del jinchuriki convirtiéndole en un ser casi hecho de chakra.

Naruto se transformo en su forma de cuatro colas pero esta vez fue el kyubi que tenia el control completo de su cuerpo. Con gran fuerza, el kyubi en el cuerpo de su jinchuriki libera sus brazos de un agustinos momento de las estacas de metal y con un movimiento de su cuerpo se suelta de la cuerda que le tenia suspendido para posteriormente caer al suelo sumamente malherido. Kurama gruño fastidiado, aun cuando logro quitar y liberar las ataduras, aun el cuerpo de su contenedor sigue en mal estado, en especial la perdida de sangre lo tenia muy débil además sobre la quemadura extrema de piel causada por la transformación. Desactivando su chakra haciendo que el cuerpo del chico volviera a la normalidad aun con toda su piel al rojo vivo por el despellejamiento al acceder a la segunda fase. Esperaba que aquello haya ayudado, porque si no y moría, se aseguraría de exterminar a konoha cuando regresara del Makai. Una amenaza que con gusto cumpliría.

Sin saberlo en lo absoluto, el kyubi dará una ayuda a una persona que cambiaria el mundo de manera drásticamente y lo raro de asunto fue que ya había sucedido aquello por dos seres similares en el pasado, un humano que comprendía a la humanidad y que deseaba la paz para eliminar el odio del mundo y un demonio que nació de la oscuridad pero que termino viviendo dentro de ese humano. Una nueva era se abrirá y bijuu junto con contenedor serán los indicados para hacerlo realidad.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien ,el segundo capitulo ya va por la vida créeme y lo subiré en dos días después ,el fic tendrá acción y Naruto tendrá a las armas del sabio de los seis camino ,en fin ,sé que el primer capitulo no tuvo mucha emoción pero era una introducción para el verdadero comienzo al fic ,si quiere una idea que me quieran dar ,la acepto ,sino ok ,en fin ,también en otro momento subiera fic de Harry Potter donde habrá un Harry Potter que domine el Mokuton ,otra donde Harry tiene a Samehada y las que se lleva el premio que serán un Harry Potter con el Sharingan y otra con el Rinnegan. Si alguien quiere usar una de esta idea, puede hacerlo como quiera, claro queme avisa si la va a subir. Todos estos fics no son actualizable sino son creados por la idea del momento.<strong>_

_**!Oh! y esperen ya que tengo listo tres capitulo mas ,en el proximo apareceran las armas atesoradas.**_

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Bien, como igual que "Estamos cansadnos del dolor" otro fic mio donde los jinchurikis se unirán y que cuenta una historia alterna donde el Yondaime jamás le dijo a alguien sobre su matrimonio con kushina y sobre su relación con Naruto._

* * *

><p><em>Las cuatros armas atesoradas.<em>

En una cueva sumamente oculta que se encontraba en un pequeño valle que se encontraba entre las fronteras entre Kumo ,Konoha y Oto se podía ver la figura moribunda de un joven de unos ochos o mas años de edad con una camisa naranja oscura pero llena de una gran cantidad de sangre seca además de otros agujero causado por las estacas ,un pantalón gris que al igual que su ropa estaba casi roja po su propia sangre ,el joven Naruto uzumaki había sobrevivido a duras penas ,en realidad fue gracias al kyubi que logro sobrevivir pero el dolor muscular ,la quemadura extrema de piel ,la perdida de sangre ,la desnutrición ,la fatiga entre otros factores tenia a Naruto en estado lamentable ,aun para los estándares shinobis y aunque tenia la habilidad curativa de su bijuu trabajando en el ,sus heridas no podía ser curado tan rápido.

Naruto pensó con tristeza por lo sucedido, ya no tenia hogar a donde ir, le habían echado de la aldea y sino fuera por que Kurama estaba en grandes condiciones con el, no habría sobrevivido. Y aun a pesar de todo, no sentía odio. Es que no podía, no podías odiarlos ,una de la habilidades que le había otorgado el kyubi aparte del aumento de los cincos sentidos a niveles animal ,curación rápida y regeneración fue la habilidad sensorial de detectar las emociones negativa. No le gustaba el odio porque eso era lo que sentía con la gran mayoría de las personas en la aldea, no le gustaba el odio, le hacia sentir pésimo y aprendió no desear odio. Otra razón del porque Naruto no podía odiar a konoha es porque por su habilidad sensorial le permitía no solo detectar el odio sino la tristeza, el dolor, la furia, la malicia y la soledad entre otras. Y todos aquellos que le despreciaban a excepción de los niños ignorantes, sentía muchísima tristeza, ellos perdieron algo durante el ataque de Kurama, ellos tenían excusa al odiar, así que Naruto ya había aprendido ya hace mucho a perdonar y deseaba regresarle un poco de aquello que ellos perdieron pero pensó que es mejor vivir fuera de la aldea para que aquel ser que representaba lo que había perdido no le siguiera mortificando.

-**Eres un completo tonto.**

-Lo se, Kurama, lo se. Soy muy ingenuo pero así soy yo, no puedo odiar a la aldea, ellos perdieron a alguien o algo de valor muy importante para ellos. Así es la raza humana, cuando tú amas, tú odias. Somos egoístas por naturaleza, somos posesivo por nuestros seres queridos o cosas materiales, al perderlo el odio surge y así….son las cosas….

-**Para ser un mocoso, eres muy sabio Gaki. Los humanos son seres incompletos, esa es la verdad.**

**-**Lo somos porque cuando nos juntamos, es cuando somos unidos…..completos, Kurama. Hay un dicho "Del dolor aprendemos" odiamos el dolor, lo evitamos y lo repudiamos porque aquello nos enseña que las cosas siempre pueden resultar negativamente, la raza humana es egoísta porque siempre quieren la felicidad a uno mismo pero cuando sentimos otra cosa a lo que nosotros queremos, sentimos dolor y es cuando aprendemos que las cosas nunca se da, aun cuando las quieres. Por otro lado el dolor nos enseña a evitar a aquello que nos causar tanto dolor, otra veces destruimos aquellos que nos lastima pero la verdadera lección es que aprendemos a manejar a aquello que nos hiere y lidiar con ello para no volver ser lastimado.

-**¿Y cual es tu punto, gaki?**

**-**Aprendí que en konoha no hay nada para mi, si bien me lleve bien una que otra veces con las personas de ese local de ramen además de esos dos ninjas uchiha ¿Cómo se llamaban? Shisui e… ¿Itachi? Bueno, aparte de ellos…no hay nadie que yo le importe en lo absoluto.

**-¿Entonces?**

-Que aprendí que allí solo hay dolor, no puedo destruir ese lugar, no puedo conllevar el dolor ahí, solamente me deja la primera opción, evitar konoha, el lugar que me causo tanta desdicha. Pero también aprendí sobrellevar otro dolor que tú y yo poseemos Kurama. Seremos objetivos no importa que, seremos ninjas, seremos armas para otros, aun cuando sean por motivos sinceros o de buenas personas, nuestro destino es ser….ser usados de alguna manera.

-**Por eso odie estar dentro de tu madre y Mito uzumaki. Ellas siempre decían que me tenían sellado solo porque causaba mucha destrucción o que mi poder debía de ser contenido ¡Que basura! Eran unas humanas mentirosas. Ellas nunca entendieron que yo no busque la destrucción, sino que ella vino a mí en primer lugar.**

**-**No insultes a mi madre, Kurama.

-**Olvídalo Gaki, esta es la verdad, aparte del encuentro entre Madara contra Hashirama ¿Has leído u encontrado palabra alguna que cause genocidio en masa en el pasado? No, yo siempre viví en mi terreno en paz, lejos de toda civilización humana y eran los ninjas que me atacaban en masas y esos dicen que fui yo el que atacaba. **

-Lo se….

-**Tus predecesoras se mentían a si misma , ellas solo justificaban el hecho que estaba sellado dentro de ellas para creer que su trabajo era muy importante ,ellas siempre veían en mi un monstruo y no solo un ser de chakra oscuro ,si hubieran sido como tu Gaki ,quizas las cosas hubieran sido diferente ,pero no. Ellas creían que contenían a un ser del genocidio, quizas si, quizas lo soy pero encerrarme y tratarme como si fuera el mismo Yami ¡Eso es una falta de respeto! Por eso jamás le preste atención.**

**-**No lo se Kyubi, no las juzgue tanto, Kurama.

**-¡Mph! Ellas se hacían las ignorantes, ella creían que no eran simples armas a los ojos de la aldea, ella trataban de convencerse de que eran importante dique para evitar que yo causara destrucción ¡Si claro! Mito uzumaki controlo parte de mi poder y gano popularidad por todo el continente elemental ¿Y fue escogida como Hokage? Y es que ella era mas fuerte que Tobirama pero no lo hicieron porque aun como esposa de Hashirama, la veían aun como un arma con un gran poder, es igual a Kushina, aun si hubiera sobrevivido no se hubiera convertido en hokage y eso que tenia casi el mismo nivel que el Yondaime sin usar al cien por ciento sus técnicas de espacio-tiempo. Es verdad lo que dijiste chico, seremos armas a los ojos de las naciones ninjas, quizas habrá una manera de convertirte en Kage, no por nada el contenedor del Sanbi logro hacerlo.**

**-**Estas muy enojado ¿cierto? Lo he notado- Hablo calmadamente Naruto dándose cuenta de ello, era normal las conversaciones que mantenía con su amigo, la filosofía que tenían era diferente y sus puntos de vistas sobre la raza humana chocaban entre si pero eso era lo divertido, al comentar y contemplar sobre las diferentes opiniones y faceta del ser humano es lo que entretenía a Naruto, porque así podía entender mejor a los demás. Por otro lado noto que el Kurama ha estado enojado con lo referente a konoha, no podía pensar que su bijuu quisiera destruir a la aldea de manera voluntaria y no solo por simple capricho.

**-Mph…. ¿Como te encuentras? Debes de irte de ahí. Siento el Youki del Hachibi y el Nibi en la tierra del rayo y es mejor estar alejados de ellos-**Intentando cambiar de tema, el kyubi decidió mantenerse callado, aun cuando le decía y repetía a Naruto que hiciera venganza o justicia hacia a esa maldita aldea, el rubio siempre se negaba. Era condenadamente puro.

-Me alegro, otros hermanos jinchurikis juntos seria genial…..pero es cierto, no quiero ser un arma…quiero ver el mundo….quiero ser yo y tu Kurama, juntos como amigos.

**-Eres un sentimental Gaki. **

-Hehehe, lo siento pero es mejor tratar bien a todos que insultarle ¿Te parece ir al valle del fin? Quiero ver ese lugar…nos tomara unas semanas ir ya que no puedo caminar bien.

-**Me da igual, aunque ese lugar me da asco, fue cuando el maldito de Madara me…..Espera….usa la habilidad sensorial**-Ordeno seriamente el kyubi y Naruto no objeto nada en contra y usando aquel poder, logro sentir alrededor de unos dos kilometro a la redonda hasta que sintió dos firma de chakra muy reconocida. El kyubi se adelanto- **Si, es mi chakra pero no recuerdo que…. ¿Ah no ser…? ¡Naruto! ¡Ve inmediatamente allá!**

**-**Ya voy Kurama-Hablo el rubio seriamente y es que raramente cuando su bijuu le hablaba por su nombre, la situación debía de ser muy seria. Concentrado un poco de chakra un manto de dos colas se formo encima de su cuerpo y curo levemente sus heridas aun mas rápido pero le hacia sentir muy agotado, pero ignoro aquello y con el poder extra dio un gran impulso para posteriormente correr velozmente aunque tenia cuidado de no presionar mucho sus piernas y no usar su brazo, aunque se sentía un poco mal por la perdida de sangre y el hambre. Pero no se rindió.

Se detuvo a donde había detectado la firma de chakra que era similar al del kyubi y lo que encontraron era una gran roca encima de otras un poco mas pequeña ,alrededor de ello habían un montón de marcas negras ,una que otras formaciones rocosas rara y finalmente una deformada cascada del tamaño de unos quince metros un poco alejado de ahí pero no parecía natural ,Naruto achico los ojos, eso era el escenario de un antiguo combate pero….era de hace ya mucho tiempo ,como unos veinte a cuarenta años o mas pensó el rubio analizando con cuidado la zona.

-Aquí sucedió algo…. ¿Dónde me dijiste que buscara Kurama?-Pregunto al aire Naruto mientras aun con el manto de dos colas caminaba con cuidado por ese lugar, aun se sentía cansando así que por ello debía de tener cuidado.

**-Bajos los escombros Gaki**-Señalo el kyubi seriamente y Naruto con cuidado uso una garra de chakra ya formada para levantar las rocas que se encontraba amontonadas una sobre la otra ,le tomo diez minuto hacerlo pero logro quitar toda las rocas y ver que era aquello que tenia chakra del kyubi y era muy simple: Dos cadáveres.

Dos esqueletos que se encontraba en una posición donde uno podía pensar que las rocas le cayeron encima causándole la muerte, Naruto frunció el ceño al olor de la peste y descubrió que aun había unos que otros resto en los dos cadáveres por lo que causaba el mal olor, pero había algo que llamo la atención al rubio y era que los dos tipos tenían ropa negra con un chaleco ninja y finalmente que en su cabeza había un especie de sombrero de pluma similar a los de un ave. El kyubi los reconoció inmediatamente.

-**¡Ja! ¡Conque aquí estaban sus cadáveres! Es interesante ver donde murieron estos bastardos habladores.**

**-**¿Quiénes son estos Kurama?

-**¡Hahahaha Gaki! ¡Estas en una tumba histórica! Lo que ves aquí es la tumba de los hermanos de Oro y Plata, Ginkaku y Kinkaku.**

**-**¿No fueron aquellos que terminaron en tu estomago y que hizo que te diera diarrea? …..hehehehe.

**-¡Grrrrr! ¡No tientes tu suerte, Gaki!...en fin, claro. Lo recuerdo como si fuera…ya hace mas de unos cincuenta años ,dos chicos de unos quince años Chunin fueron enviados dique a capturarme ,la verdad creo que fueron como señuelo para hacerle saber a Kumo en donde me encontraba e intentar capturarme. Como sea, me comí a esos idiotas y evadí a Kumo, claro que causaba unos que otros destrozos, si, viejo tiempos.**

-¿Qué mas paso?

-**Pues esto sucedió un poco antes de la batalla entre Madara y Shodaime, los dos idiotas seguían vivo en mi estomago por dos semanas, cosa que me molesto y tuve que escupirlo. Escaparon porque pudieron absorber una gran parte de mi chakra en su ser ¿Cómo lo hicieron? No lo se pero si supe cuando estaba en Mito que esos dos comenzaron a causar destrozos en kumo. Conociendo a la humanidad los hermanos de Oro y plata se llenaron de odio por haber sido enviando a una misión suicida. Pero esto es lo interesante, estos dos consiguieron en su poder las Armas Atesoradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos y capaces de manejarlas.**

-¿Armas atesoradas?

**-Armas creada de la nada por Rikudō sennin y con un poder destructivo, hay otras creaciones de Rikudō sennin que no son muy conocida y sinceramente nadie sabe donde están tales como "El collar de seis tomoes" u otra armas de peligro. El punto fue que solo hay cinco armas que actualmente se sabe que si pertenecieron a Rikudō sennin.**

-¿Qué hacen?

**-Se un poco pero una es capaz de maldecir a una persona, otra capaz de sacar el alma, otra sellarla completamente, otra manejar los cincos elementos y la ultima capaz de sellar lo que sea con solo nombrarlo. Armas terroríficas pero que consumen una gran cantidad de chakra. Un Chunin normal al usarla moriría en quince segundos por la absorción de chakra.**

-¿Y como hicieron Ginkaku y Kinkaku entonces?-Pregunto confundido Naruto mientras usando su garra de chakra para introducirla dentro del hoyo , pudo sacar un objeto que parecía una calabaza de color arena y que tenia una tela de color negro. Naruto la atrajo hacia él y noto que el objeto absorbía el chakra del kyubi de manera perturbadoramente rápida pero de repente se detuvo y comenzó a absorber un poco de chakra regularmente. Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido-¿Esta es una de esas armas?

**-El ****Benihisago, esta arma tiene una forma de calabaza y tiene la habilidad única de sellar las almas dentro de ella cuando usas la otras armas correctamente pero nadie sabe que el Benihisago tiene otra habilidades, es capaz de absorber chakra, almas, fuerzas de la naturaleza, etc. pero es solo en conjunto con el Kōkinjō, que es la cuerda que esta allá.**

-Lo tengo-Dijo Naruto extendiendo de nuevo la garra de chakra y tomando el brazo del cadáver que era mas grande, pretendía quitarle una gran cuerda que cubría su antebrazo de color dorado pero simplemente termino arrancándole todo el brazo. Naruto sonrió tímidamente, no era su culpa que el esqueleto fuera muy frágil pero le dio igual y con cuidado separo el arma del hueso y lo miro con suma atención.

**-Al entrar en contacto con alguien, es capaz de sacar el alma de la victima, si es cortado por el Shichiseiken entonces es absorbido por el Benihisago, es un poco fácil pero a la vez difícil de entender la fusión de estas armas. Pero escucha, el Kōkinjō tiene otro trucos, como bien te dije cuando toca a alguien saca el alma de la victima tiene las funciones de que si toca algo es capaz de simplemente "Sacarlo" tales que puedes remover quizas hasta Kekkei Gekkais en una persona, pero como sea, el punto es que sincronizando el Benihisago y el Kōkinjō puedes ser capaz de absorber técnicas del oponente.**

-Mmmm ok…. ¿Qué es un Kekkei Gekkai?... ¡Oh mira eso! ¡Una espada!-Como un niño al cien por ciento, Naruto salió corriendo para tomar el objeto que había visto, que actualmente se encontraba dentro del cuerpo en esqueleto de Kinkaku, por otro lado el kyubi se pego fuertemente en su frente con su pata pero no podía culpar al chico y es que era eso, un niño que apenas tiene ochos años y que no sabia mucho sobre el mundo ninja y si lo sabia era porque el kyubi le había hablado sobre ello.

Naruto con esfuerzo saco la espada que tenia una forma muy extraña, era larga, plana y ancha, estaba dividida en dos laminas de un metal de color blanco y su forma parecía a la de un especie de abanico pero a Naruto le dio igual, si era un arma del Rikudō sennin, debe de ser igual de poderosa. La tomo con cuidado y examino si podía encontrar la otra arma y la descubrió en la mano de Ginkaku, se trataba de un abanico de pluma blanco con puntas rojas y al tener las dos armas, su capa de chakra de dos colas desaparece pero no siente mucha perdida de chakra, es mas, Naruto solo sentía que el chakra del kyubi no estaba perdiendo mucho.

**-El Bashōsen que tiene la habilidad de lanzar un ataque elemental que el usuario tenga en mente, la arma mas útil piensa muchos, yo sé que otra cualidad de esta arma es otorgarle al usuario el dominio de los cincos elementos mediante un proceso que toma un poco de tiempo. El Shichiseiken tiene la habilidad de cortar el alma y maldecirla. Si la persona maldecida dice la palabra mas usada que tenga, será absorbido en el Benihisago, otra habilidad monstruosa es que si cortas al oponente con esta arma serás capaz de lastimar su alma, si bien esto no parece importante, el chakra se compone de energía física y mental pero a la vez de espiritual y física, por ende al cortar con la espada puedes causar desorden en el sistema del chakra de tu oponente.**

-Whoau, con estas armas estos tipos fueron muy poderosos ¿Cómo habrán muerto?

**-Recuerdo que a Mito le dijeron que su cuñado, Tobirama Senju murió asesinado por la escuadra Ginkaku, en poca palabra el segundo Hokage murió derrotando a estos dos tipos….pero la realidad fue que el Nidaime Hokage tuvo suerte al derrotar a estos dos.**

-¿Por qué Kurama? ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! Estos tipos dominaban los cinco elementos, eran capaz de absorber los ataques, de cortar y lastimar el alma además de tener parte de tu chakra y…..sabes….es cierto ¿Cómo pudo derrotarlos el Nidaime Hokage?

**-Fue suerte. Los hermanos de Oro y plata nunca pudieron manejar correctamente las armas, en realidad era solo capaz de usarla de manera muy pobre. Te lo diré, no obtuvieron el dominio de los cinco elementos, no fueron capaces de atacar el alma del oponente, no eran capaces de absorber los ataques externos, no sabían si eran capaces de absorber los Kekkei Gekkai entre otras habilidades.**

-¿Por qué no pudieron?

**-Principalmente chakra, la obtención de los cincos elementos requiere muchísimo chakra, no se si aquello de absorber Kekkei Gekkai sea cierta pero se necesita mucho chakra para hacer las otras técnicas. Ahora, te diré porque tu no sientes fatigas al tener puestas las cuatros armas y eso que apenas eres un niño de ocho años.**

-¡Oye, Kurama, no me digas niño! ¡Sé que soy un poco pequeño pero me alimento bien con pura frutas y pescado en el bosque, además de la poca comida que encontré en los botes de basura!...pero si, me da curiosidad, amigo. Sé que eso tiene que ver con tu chakra pero mi propio chakra no se ve afectado.

**-Es por mi chico, siéntete afortunado. Nosotros los bijuus tenemos relación con Rikudō sennin, no lo sabia hasta ahora pero al ver que tu cuerpo no sufre por las armas, me he dado cuenta que quizas seamos el único que podamos usarla sin alguna clase de consecuencia. Bien, te explicare que es gracia a mis que puedo maniobrar mi chakra y de manera constante pero leve trasmitir chakra a las armas, ya entendí porque las armas eran peligrosa. No tenían control.**

-¿Control?

**-Imagina una…aspiradora. Una maquina capaz de múltiples funciones pero si no se apaga, la maquina siempre seguirá aspirando y así seguirá hasta que alguien sea capaz de manejarla….pero como no se ha apagado, seguirá aspirando hasta la muerte. Eso son las armas.**

-Ya veo, las armas necesitan chakra pero con un buen control puede transferir la cantidad correcta y así estas armas ya no afectara tanto al usuario, supongo que nadie descubrió esto porque muchos se adelantaban en usarla ¡Pero supongo que nadie es como mi amigo, el viejo Kurama hehehe!

**-¡Grrr! ¡No moleste Gaki! Pero es cierto, sino fuera por mí ya habrías muerto ya que nuestro chakra esta conectado y que tienes acceso completo a todo mi poder, es posibles que uses todas las armas al máximo nivel. Solo espero que llegue el día que me libere de esta jaula y me de un lugar tranquilo que me pueda descansar.**

-Si….algún día seré capaz de eso-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tímida recordando que el kyubi ya hace mucho le había pedido cambiar su paisaje mental, logro hacer un campo de flores y hierbas con un gran sol rojo pero no pudo deshacer la reja. Quizas cuando sea capaz de modificar el sello pueda darle un poco de libertad a su amigo, eso y que el kyubi le dijo que por el sello Naruto jamás podrá acceder a su modo bijuu. Como si Naruto quisiera transformarse en un zorro gigante que causa que todos se caguen de miedo y causar desastre publico. A lo lejos Killerbee, Han y Gaara estornudaron mientras Ichibi, Gobi y Hachibi se sentía insultados.

Naruto con cuidado se sentó en el suelo ,simplemente a lado del cadáver de Kinkaku mientras acomodaba las cuatros armas ,parecía que el chakra ya había curado un poco sus piernas ,ya no sentía dolor en caminar pero se sentía muerto de hambre y cansancio pero sentía que debía de irse. Ese lugar no era seguro y tenia mucha hambre.

-**¿Dijiste que querías ir al valle del fin, no?**

**-**Si, lo haremos pero tengo mucha hambre en este momento, además pensaba sobre mi vida ¿Qué hare ahora? No quiero ir por allí como un vago, quiero un propósito pero tampoco quiero ser una simple arma, un simple shinobi con poder que todos ignoren. Quiero ser importante para alguien, quiero que alguien se preocupe por mí, quiero que me digan que mi presencia en este mundo es importante, quiero valer mi destino, quiero valer mi existencia pero ¿Cómo?

-**Mmmm, quizas matando a enemigos fuertes ¿No?**

-¿Bromeas? Si hago eso todos tendrán excusa para llamarme demonio-Dijo Naruto sin saber que un pelirrojo en Suna estornudo nuevamente y pensó que quizas es hora de hacerle una revisión a su vida, no entendió porque pero considero hacerlo igual. Naruto miro una vez mas sus nuevas armas, se sentía realizado, tenia en su posesión las armas creadas por el que decían fue el salvador de la humanidad ya hace milenios, Rikudō sennin y pensó un momento con atención, Kyubi entrecerró los ojos, ya comenzaba a imaginarse que es lo que quería hacer su contenedor.

**-¿No estarás pensando en…..?**

-¡Ya sé que hare Dattebayo! ¡Seré como Rikudō sennin! Entrenare, dominare el poder de estas armas y la usare para defender al prójimo. Protegeré al débil para evitar que surja el odio-Dijo con decisión el rubio y levantándose del suelo extendió sus manos como si tuviera contando palabras a un gran publico y en este caso era el mundo entero-¡Desde hoy! ¡Naruto uzumaki Namikaze! ¡Hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, que a la vez tercer Jinchuriki del kyubi! ¡Hare que el odio desaparezca de este mundo! ¡Así evitare que otros como nosotros sufran y nazca el odio sin fin! ¡Yo seré el nuevo Rikudō sennin! ¡Véalo mundo! ¡Yo destruiré el odio y la soledad! ¡Dattebayo!

El kyubi sintió como se ahogaba con su propia saliva, el chico siempre le sorprendía, esto ya era el colmo ¿Ahora quería deshacer el odio del mundo? ¿Él quería ser como Rikudō sennin? En lugar de reírse el kyubi simplemente no supo que pensar, no podía decir si el chico estaba loco o es que de verdad planeaba cumplir ese objetivo, algo imposible a su opinión….pero recordó la vida del chico, su primer amigo, el primer humano que le perdono y es que el kyubi sabia que era parte de su culpa que todos odiaban al chico y el primer humano que no era capaz de sentir odio en su alma.

Era tan puro.

**-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ERES GRACIOSO NARUTO! ¡PERO TÚ HAS LOGRADO COSAS INIMAGINABLE AUN SIN SER POR COMPLETO UN NINJA! ¡Sé que lo lograras y por ello mi poder estará a tu disposición! ¡Intentémoslo! **

-¡Esa es la aptitud Kurama! Demostrémosle a la raza humana que los demonios que ellos llaman son igual de humano que ellos, ese será mi nueva meta, no seré un simple Kage, sino ¡Aquel que todos conozcan y admiren! ¡Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin!-Dijo emocionado Naruto riéndose levemente por primera vez en muchos años, una risa tímida pero feliz que demostraba su estado de animo. viendo a los cadáveres de los hermanos Naruto decidió quitar una de la túnica de los hermanos envolviéndola encima de sus hombros como capa de viaje y encima de ello con cuidado ato la Kōkinjō a la Benihisago para poderlo amarrarla en su espalda y tomo tanto la Shichiseiken para después ponerla con cuidado en la tela negra que tenia el Benihisago y tomo con su mano derecha la Bashōsen para después moviendo con un movimiento de su mano uso el abanico que creo una ola de gran tamaño de fuego que arraso con los dos cadáveres para después solo quedar simple cenizas.

-**¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora estas casi al punto de caerte de rodillas por la fatiga.**

-Si ,lo siento pero merecían un entierro digno estos dos aunque estoy muy cansando para darle un entierro en el suelo ,así que los queme para que sus cenizas…..-Corto la oración y miro como el viento se llevaba las cenizas de los dos hermanos y Naruto sonrió levemente-Sean llevadas por el viento….

**-Sentimental.**

-Cállate Zorro antipático…..hehehehe, siempre eres divertido Kurama….Bien vámonos ¿Oye puedes darme un poco de tu chakra?

**-¿Para que?**

-Para irnos rápido ¿Me crees tan tonto? Tengo ocho años pero ya he tenido muchos intento de asesinato a mi persona y sé que me están mirando ¡Vamos!-Saltando un poco a la derecha esquivo unas kunais que tenia unas flamas en la punta que se incrustaron profundamente en el suelo aunque Naruto se dio cuenta que las kunais fueron lanzadas un poco mas a la derecha donde él había estado. Naruto de pronto fue rodeado por una capa de chakra de nueves colas sin embargo no accedió a la segunda fase o perdió el control. Flexiono su rodillas con esfuerzos por su estado debilitado y miro quien fue el atacante- Nos veremos algún día, hermana. Espero que no nos peleemos en el futuro.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo…!-Antes de que la desconocida hablara, Naruto dio un gran impulso a dirección al aire, todo gracias a su aumento completo de chakra, tomando como unos treintas kilómetros lejos del lugar. De unos arbusto salió una joven de unos catorces años de edad de cabello rubio arenoso con una coleta de caballo siendo amarrado por vendas, un traje negro con partes purpuras, unas vendas en sus brazos y en el izquierdo descansaba un collar de perla de color rojo y como su banda acreditaba, era una ninja de Kumo. Era Yugito Nii.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos. Yugito Nii estaba muy conmocionado como para decir algo y es que sentía que acabo de ver algo irreal en cualquier sentido. Y lo peor fue que el chico ya se había ido del lugar y por el poder del impulso que dio en ese salto debe de estar a una gran distancia. La joven de kumo se permitió sentarse debajo de un árbol del lugar para tomar un respiro de todas las emociones que había experimentando desde la última hora.

Comenzando desde el principio, ella regresaba de una misión de sigilo y asesinato que le había tomado un poco mas de tiempo de lo usual. Ella decidió tomarse su tiempo antes de regresar a kumo y es que no estaba de humor como para soportar la miradas airada de la aldea, podía ser una poderosa kunoichi pero ella no se comparaba con Killerbee que se había ganado el amor de kumo, así que caminado por la zona de la cascada baja, había escuchado alguien hablando al parecer solo.

Ella usando sus habilidades de sigilo se mantuvo quieta y suprimió su chakra para no ser descubierta y se dispuso a escuchar a quien fuera que estuviera hablando al aire en la cascada baja, un lugar que se dice que se creo el Nidaime Hokage junto con el Nidaime Raikage durante un combate contra un oponente que jamás se supo quien. Primero noto que era un chico levemente desnutrido ,con ropa rasgada ,llena de sangre ,malherido y que parecía un poco loco ,eso fue lo que vio pero noto como un aura le rodeaba a su ser ,un aura de tragedia ,tristeza pero aumentando sus sentidos noto sorprendida una pequeña aura de fuerza y valentía.

No, en serio que lo noto y también la capa de chakra. Lo siguiente que escucho y vio hizo que le diera casi un paro cardiaco, un chico de ocho años aparentemente un jinchuriki que tenia casi control completo en su transformación ya que mantenía su consciencia estable, encontró la ya buscada tumba de los hermanos de Oro y plata desde hace décadas, no solo eso, sino que las armas no le causo la muerte además que el chico era el infame jinchuriki del kyubi.

También miro algo que le divirtió ,como la aptitud del chico ,tan calmado y levemente gracioso le pareció entretenido ,cuando hablo sobre el hecho de que los hermanos de Oro y plata estuvieron dentro del kyubi ,obvio que no escucho lo que decía el bijuu de nueves colas pero el Nibi le contaba los sucesos que aconteció en aquella época. Por si fuera poco se sorprendió al enterarse de parte del Nibi que maulló sorprendida y temerosa que el Kyubi le había concedido el control ¡Total! De su chakra a un humano y mas que le había dicho su nombre, algo que no sabia Yugito, sobre lo de que las bestias con cola tenían nombre propio.

Pero lo que si la sorprendió fueron las palabras tan llena de convicción ,sentimiento ,decisión que soltó el rubio ,sus palabras de no ser una simple arma ,un ninja mas del montón que seria olvidado con el tiempo donde siempre vivió con el odio y el miedo. Eso le llego. Yugito siempre vivió para ser una ninja, alguien que siempre cumplía órdenes, que dejaba atrás sus emociones para ser simplemente un arma para Kumo, velar su aldea como una ninja más. No tenia metas, no tenía un sueño y fue cuando las palabras de Naruto sobre su meta que hizo que se diera cuenta que su vida era vacía y entendió porque nunca congeniaba con Killerbee o porque todos aun la odiaban cuando el concepto de ser un jinchuriki había cambiado tanto en Kumo.

Porque para los demás, ella era simplemente alguien vacía. No tenia amigas, no tenia alguien que se preocupara por ella y por alguien por que preocuparse en lo mas mínimo, no tenia nada. Jamás intento hacer la diferencia o algo, para sentir que….su existencia sea valida. Y este chico que al igual que Killerbee se llevaba tan bien con su bijuu, deseaba eliminar el odio y la soledad del mundo solo porque ¿Quería? Y una mierda, esa era una meta imposible pero tan llena de…..vida, emoción, decisión, perseverancia que sacudió emocionalmente a la siempre fría y vacía Yugito Nii. Mordiendo sus labios, sintió un poco de vergüenza por haberle tirado esas kunais al chico y es que sintió mucha tristeza y un especie de choque emocional se sintió dentro suyo al pensar que su vida no tenia valor, así que intentando cumplir con su deber intento atacarlo para llevarlo a Kumo, quizas para tomar las armas y quizas conocer mejor a ese jinchuriki. No pudo y en vez de eso, El chico no le ataco o ¡Siquiera no parecía enojado! Cuando le ataco, simplemente le saludo cálidamente como si fueran….._hermanos _como él le había dicho. Yugito apretó un poco mas los labios, sentía que lloraría pero se contuvo, lloraría en lo hombros de otro…._hermano_ para así tener quizas un poco de consuelo por alguien que paso por lo mismo que ella. La soledad y el odio hacia su existencia.

_-Tendré que….decirle esto…..al Raikage….se va a enojar pero….quizas pueda hacer que no haga nada malo al chico…. ¿Se llamaba Naruto uzumaki Namikaze? Oh dios ,este chico….es muy especial_-Y con pura fuerza de voluntad la joven se lanzo corriendo a alta velocidad esperando llegar a Kumo a tiempo para contar esta noticia y liberar un poco sus emociones. Quizas encuentre algo para llenar el vacío en su alma. Lo encontraría. Por otro lado el Nibi se mantenía callado, el Kyubi había cambiado, eso era lo más sorprendente. Se permitió pensar que quizas deba de conversar con su carcelera pero deshecho la idea de inmediato pero el pensamiento jamás dejo su mente por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>-¡Hehehehe! ¿Conque ella es una hermana? Me alegro haberme encontrado con uno de mis hermanos. Interesante y eso que tu la mencionaste ¿No, Kurama?-Dijo Naruto entre triste y feliz a su bijuu que gruño fastidiado pero no objeto nada. Naruto se sentía así porque había sentido a Yugito fue cuando sintió una profunda tristeza y conflicto en su alma, pensó que fue cuando había hablando que no deseaba ser un arma mas así que atribuyo que su <em>hermana<em> tenia ese mismo destino. Pero estaba feliz porque se veía en muy buen estado, era una ninja y supuso que quizas le aceptaron en su aldea, no lo sabia pero esperaba que así fuera.

**-Supongo que si, enano. Lo que si es que el Nibi estará en shock al ver que estoy ayudando a un humano.**

**-**Auch, hieres mi sentimiento Kurama.

-**Debería de herir tu cabeza a punta de patadas pero no puedo.**

-¡Hahahaha! Lo se, eres muy divertido Kurama.

**-Lo soy para ti porque tú no entiendes el sarcasmo.**

-Bueno ¿Crees que tengamos problemas con Kumo?

**-Lo tendremos, enano. Piénsalo sus preciosas armas desaparecida ya hace quien sabe cuantas décadas y terminan en las manos de un mocoso expulsado de konoha ¿eh? Yo me cabrearía si me pasase eso.**

-Cierto, bueno debemos de ir a entrenar ¿Qué debo de hacer?

**-Hace poco revise los recuerdos que guardo de la vida de Mito uzumaki. La técnica que necesitas es la técnica clones de sombra, con ella te volverás mas fuerte, tanto que serás igual que poderoso a comparación que Mito en su juventud.**

-¡¿En serio? ¡Eres genial zorro! Como premio te voy a dar…. ¿Qué te doy?

**-¿Me dejarías destruir konoha?**

-No.

-**Aguafiestas.**

-¿Entonces?

**-Mmmmmm, encontrémonos con el Nibi en el futuro.**

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

**-Para divertirme.**

-¿divertirte? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso planean destruir un…? ¡Noooo! ¿Bromeas verdad?

**-¿De que hablas?**

-¡Hahahaha! Nada mi amigo, es que no pensé que los Bijuus fueran pervertidos o cariñosos entre si.

**-¡CALLATE! ¡NO DIGAS MAS NADA! ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO ,MOCOSO TONTO!**

-Ya Kurama, no es para que te pongas así…. hehehe.

**-Como sea ¿Entonces?**

-Claro, quizas en tres o cuatro años a lo sumo ¿Te parece? Es que apenas soy un niño y bueno soy muy inocente como para que…

**-¡Suficiente! Bien acepto, solo no vuelvas a mencionar sobre esto.**

-Hehehehe, tranquilo. Menos mal que tu me enseñaste como nacen los bebes…aunque no se si ustedes pueden tener niños hehehehe-Mientras conversaba sobre nimiedades ,Naruto se la había pasado saltando con fuerza durante la ultima media hora y sentía que era tiempo para tomarse un descanso. Con pesadez cayo al suelo desactivando su capa de chakra y sin inquiera pensarlo cayote rostro al suelo cayendo poco a poco en la inconciencia. Sentía mucho cansancio pero miro como a los lejos dos figuras caminaban cerca suyo y solo pudo notar a un chico con un rostro de chica de pelo negro claramente preocupado. Naruto no sintió malicia en esa persona, claro que la otra tenia una gran sed de sangre, malicia pero tenía un sentimiento de protección y un poco de honor. Quizas sabría después de despertar.

-¿Estas bien? Zabuza-sama, el chico se ve muy fatigado.

-Déjalo Haku….interesante objetos tiene.

-Pero Zabuza-sama, tal ves podíamos ayudarle.

-Mmmm….no soy caritativo pero…seria hipócrita de mi parte cuando yo te salve de Kiri. Eres muy blando Haku, llevémoslo a la base, este chico me trae curiosidad por esas armas.

-Si Zabuza-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**¡Hola! Aquí su autor favorito, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Próximo capitulo habrá un salto de tiempo alrededor de tres años. Díganme ¿Quiere que Naruto obtenga otros elementos? **

**Yugito tiene catorce en este fic y después del Timeskip o sea el salto de tiempo tendrá dieciocho años, principalmente pensé que ella tuviera una relación con Gaara, me encanta esa pareja pero no me decido si por Naruto o por Gaara ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

_**Toaneo07**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Bien, como igual que "Estamos cansadnos del dolor" otro fic mio donde los jinchurikis se unirán y que cuenta una historia alterna donde el Yondaime jamás le dijo a alguien sobre su matrimonio con kushina y sobre su relación con Naruto._

_Espero que le haya gustado el fic XD._

* * *

><p><em>El maestro y el paso del tiempo.<em>

Lo primero que vio Naruto cuando abrió los ojos fue a un chico de cabello negro sedoso y ojos ónix profundo que le sonreía amistosamente. El primer pensamiento de Naruto fue que ese era el chico con el rostro mas femenino que había visto en toda su vida. Lo segundo fue que tenía mucha hambre y cansancio. Lo tercero fue que sentía un poco de comodidad y miro atentamente porque.

Su ropa había sido removida y solo tenia un pantalón levemente ancho de color negro profundo, habían una que otra venda en su torso, brazos y en especial sus pies, supuso que eran las heridas que no se cerraron correctamente o que se abrieron mientras escapaba de la jinchuriki del dos colas, bueno, agradecía que le hayan curado pero aun no entendía porque no podía moverse. Oh claro, era porque tenia unas cadenas en sus pies. Eso no era nada, si usaba la toxicidad del chakra del Kurama, se podía liberar fácilmente.

-Oh ¡El mocoso esta despierto! Tengo mucha pregunta que hacerte-Sonó la voz levemente sádica de alguien entrando en la habitación. Naruto miro que se trataba de un hombre mayor de piel levemente morena, con una vendas cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, de pelo negro y finalmente una banda en su frente a medio lado con el símbolo de kiri. Naruto se permitió ver la habitación donde se encontraba, era un cuarto simple, con una cama, una mesa de noche donde había un suculento tazón de arroz con carne y finalmente encontró en una esquina sus nuevas armas. Zabuza sonrió complacido- Vaya mocoso, ya descubriste la situación en la que te encuentras.

-Si…. ¿Me pueden dar un poco de comida? ¡Tengo Hambre Dattebayo!-Zabuza se cayo al viejo estilo anime al ver como reacciono Naruto, esperaba que el chico se asustara por haber sido secuestrado por el, pero en vez de eso simplemente….pidió comida como si el fuera su puta madre. Por otro lado Haku rio levemente y con cuidado le tendió el plato a Naruto que con una gran sonrisa zorruna devoro todo en diez segundos-¡Gracias por todo! Me siento mucho mejor ¡Y era carne! ¡Hace años que no había comido carne! ¡Que Dios ten bendiga chico!

-Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien sabe que soy un chico ¿Cómo supiste?

-Pues, mmm supongo que fue por mi olfato, me permitió oler tus feromonas y supe que eras un chico. Pero dime….eh debes de ser un poco mas…no se, niño y así nadie dirá que eres una niña ¡En serio! Y si tienes una cicatriz toda Cool ¡Quien sabe cuantas chicas tendrás!...bueno, yo no se, Kurama siempre dice que a las chicas le gusta las cicatrices aunque creo que mentían para hacerme sentirme mejor por mis bigotes ¡O se estará burlando!

-Mmm eso es interesante, pero no creo que una cicatriz me ayude. Además tus bigotes te hace ver salvaje, yo pienso….-Zabuza aprovecho ese momento para toser llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes, no entendía como pero ese chico rubio había hecho que Haku mostrara un poco de emoción durante su breve pero rara conversación. Tomando una silla se sentó e intento asustar al chico con una gran sonrisa sádica, el chico parecía asustado por un momento pero después solo hizo una sonrisa zorruna. A Zabuza no le estaba gustado como iba la situación.

-Ya se lo que intentas, me quieres asustar ¿no? En mi aldea soy conocido como el demonio encarnado u otros nombres peores ,así que es obvio que ha habido intento de asesinato a mi persona u otra cosas ,ya estoy acostumbrando a la tortura psicológica –Aclaro Naruto con una sonrisa calmada mientras se acomodó en la cama. Zabuza frunció el ceño sobre lo que le dijo el chico, a él también le habían llamado "el demonio de la neblina" y aunque era un buen apodo, que se lo dijeran de niño era horrible así que simplemente guardo silencio pero igual se impresiono por como el chico había descubierto lo que intentaba hacer.

-Te seré directo, niño. Te ayude solo porque Haku es tan bondadoso que hasta duele, pero planeaba tomar tus armas raras, claro hasta que al tocarla casi quede sin chakra en menos de dos minutos. Esas armas son desconocidas y además que absorbe muchísimo chakra de manera rápida, así que no me sirven pero tú lado tenia, en poca palabra debes de tener el chakra mas allá que el nivel Kage, porque si no es así, serias incapaces de usarlas ¿Me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo cierto pero la verdad es que tengo algo que evita que las armas atesoradas me afecten tanto, solo yo puedo usarlas completamente, aunque bueno apenas las tengo solo un día…. ¿Cuánto tiempo me he mantenido dormido?

-cinco días, chico. Tus conductos de chakra estaban en niveles bajo y tenias varios huesos rotos entre otras heridas serias. Haku sabe un poco sobre medicina así que él fue que te curo. Te seré directo, quiero que te unas a mí.

-¿Para que?

-¿Cómo que para que? ¡Pues para ser los mas poderosos! Sé que eres un simple mocoso y aunque tienes alto niveles de chakra además de esas armas raras, se nota que aun no has entrenado correctamente pero tienes talento, eso se puede ver. Trabaja para mi, te entrenare y te hare mas fuerte.

-¿Y luego que?

-Planeo atacar a Kiri-Sentencio con voz fría Zabuza, Naruto abrió los ojos y los achico levemente mientras miraba con frialdad a Zabuza. El jounin renegado noto el cambio y espero que el chico hablara. No espero lo que diría a continuación.

-¿Por qué quieres atacar a kiri? Dime tu razón-Hablo Naruto sorprendiendo levemente a Zabuza y es que jamás alguien le había preguntado sus razones, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza decidió decirle.

-Soy un ninja renegado porque intente un golpe de estado a los ojos del público pero lo hice por una razón. En kiri se vive una guerra civil entre los shinobis y los miembros de los clanes con Kekkei Genkais.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno, eso es compresible, eres solo un niño. Un Kekkei Gekkai es una alteración genética que le da a un ser humanado una habilidad única, tales como poderes que otros no poseen y que solo aparecen en un determinado clan. Haku es parte del clan Yuki pero que actualmente esta casi extinto, fue por el que decidí dar mi ataque.

-Ya veo...Dime mas.

-Intente atacar y matar al Mizukage que causo esto y si hubiera funcionado, la guerra hubiera terminado pero falle y fui calificado como ninja renegado, tuve que esconderme aquí con Haku y otros dos Chunin que actualmente se encuentran en una misión. Aun no entiendo porque el Yondaime inicio esa masacre sin sentido, aun cuando ya habíamos salido del reinado oscuro del Sandaime Mizukage que hizo que en la academia, el graduado deba de matar a sus compañeros. Nunca lo entendí.

-¿Yondaime? Espera ¿Te refieres a Yagura?-Pregunto impactado Naruto y es que siempre vio a Yagura como su ídolo, que haya iniciado una guerra le hacia sentir muy triste y devastado. Zabuza asintió lentamente a saber que el chico sabía sobre el Yondaime Mizukage.

-Si, yo estuve con el durante nuestra infancia, él fue el jinchuriki del Sanbi. Como todos, él no era muy social pero era amable ¡Mph! Aun con su reinado oscuro se le consideraba el Mizukage más amable de todos pero eso no me impidió intentar matarlo. Tantos shinobis y generaciones perdidas por orden del que fue alguien querido en kiri. Mi objetivo es simple, atacare kiri o me uniré a la resistencia para terminar de una vez por toda con esto.

Naruto guardo silencio sobre las palabras de Zabuza, con su habilidad sensorial sintió la tristeza, decepción, la ira y la decisión en sus palabras. Pero aun no podía creer que fue uno de sus modelos a seguir haya iniciado una guerra civil en su propio pueblo, Naruto se pregunto que si él hubiera caído en la locura si se hubiera vuelto hokage. Se prometió jamás ceder al poder.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Yo….acepto que lo de Yagura me sorprendió, él era mi ídolo. Fue el primer jinchuriki que se convirtió en Kage y obtuvo el respeto de su aldea y….-Naruto se detuvo al ver la mirada sorprendida de los otro dos, supuso que no sabían que él era un jinchuriki-bueno ya lo saben, como sea.

-¿Eres un jinchuriki? Con razón con lo del chakra nivel quien sabe cuanto.

-Si. Soy el…

-Eres el jinchuriki del kyubi que tanto se habla, Naruto uzumaki Namikaze conocido también como el próximo "Flash amarrillo"-Corto de improvisto Haku atrayendo la atención de Naruto que se le quedo mirando raro unos segundos antes de que….

-¿Perdón?

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces esas son las armas atesoradas de Kumo que he estado escuchando? Ya veo porque no podía usarlas. Chico, no sabes de lo que estas metido-Dijo Zabuza divertido y es que ya había escuchado sobre los rumores y que rumores, lo cuales ya se habían extendido por varios países en medio de tres días de manera rápida.

-¿De que están hablando?

-De que eres la primicia en el continente elemental en estos momentos. Al parecer fuiste visto en Kumo y según las noticias, mediante un análisis de sangre e investigación, yo la verdad no se, se descubrió tu parentesco y además que aparentemente se dice que fuiste asesinado en konoha, cosa que al parecer no es cierto. Todo el continente elemental esta en caos. Según mis fuentes, ha habido un aumento de misiones de búsqueda a tu nombre niño. En especial Kumogakure que tiene un equipo que se encuentra buscando tu localización, al parecer vivo y no muerto como suele ser.

-Oh rayos….y yo creí que ella no le contaría a nadie. Bueno, que mas da, a mi me da lo mismo.

-Eres raro niño. Hay varias aldeas que te están buscando, para usarte como un arma y tú actúas con mucha normalidad.

-Si, lo se. La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué harás conmigo?

-Debería darte a Kumo quienes están pagando en cantidades pero…no lo hare-Confeso el renegado sorprendiendo al joven uzumaki. Haku sonrió levemente, si bien se mantuvo callado durante toda la conversación, se dio cuenta que Zabuza respetaba un poco al chico.

-No creo tampoco que te ayude en tu ataque a Kiri. No ahora…..soy muy débil y quiero hacer algunas cosas antes de….lanzarme a una guerra.

-Eso es algo. Te puedo entrenar y cuando estemos listos, ir a Kiri y unirnos con la resistencia pero el punto es ¿Dónde estaremos? Nos encontramos en una de mis pequeñas base cerca del país de la ola, no tenemos el tiempo para entrenar además que llamaríamos la atención.

-Zabuza-sama ¿Qué haremos entonces?-Pregunto Haku después de un momento de silencio. Naruto guardo silencio, podía sentir que ellos tenían buenas intenciones con el, bueno, en realidad Haku no era malo y Zabuza solo le entrenaría para desu recibir algo a cambio, obviamente no seria su arma sino como un socio o un aliado.

**-Uzushiogakure, chico.**

**-**¿Y si vamos a la tierra del remolino?-Pregunto el rubio y se gano una mirada confundida de parte de Haku ,Zabuza por otro lado pensó sobre ello ,había escuchando sobre ese lugar pero fue erradicado durante la tercera guerra mundial ninja así que no sabia donde estaba. Naruto se adelanto en eso- Yo se donde queda, debemos de tomar por vía marítima a noroeste del… ¿Dijiste país de la olas? Pues es aquí donde debemos de partir.

-Interesante ¿Por qué debemos de ir a ese lugar?-Indago el jounin renegado. Naruto pensó sobre el lugar donde nació su madre, la tierra del remolino donde estuvo la aldea de Uzu y fue ahí donde debía de encontrarse con los escritos o algo de su patrimonio uzumaki.

-Soy un uzumaki ¿no? Básicamente ese lugar es mio. Nadie sospechara que estaremos ahí, nos la arreglaremos además si buscamos quien sabe que encontremos ¡Quizas espadas! ¡O escudo! ¡O un Dragon! ¡Oh un jutsu Super patea trasero! ¡Sera genial!

Zabuza y Haku dejaron caer una gran gota por ver el ya notorio entusiasmo del rubio, de verdad que alguna veces parecía un chico sabio, calmado y capaz de sobrellevar situaciones que no debería de hacer un niño de ocho años pero que demostraba cuan dura fue su vida, claro que eso no evita que actué como un niño hiperactivo en otro temas. Haku se rio discretamente, seria entretenido tener un amigo así y Zabuza solo se sobo la frente, no sabia porque pero sentía que sufriría dolores de cabeza, migraña nocturna, casi ataques al corazón por quizas susto o sorpresa pero de algo estaba seguro. Ese chico quizas le terminaría matando, su instinto se lo decía.

-_Me he ablandando…. _Bien mocoso, como eres solo un niño que no conoce mucho sobre las artes ninja, te enseñare lo principal y es que camines en el agua, te tomara un tiempo pero sé que lo harás-Dijo Zabuza seriamente atrayendo la atención del joven que asintió con entusiasmo-Bien, desde ahora seré tu sensei ¿Tienes alguna habilidad o jutsu que te sepa?

-¿Habilidad? Pues no….pero el kyubi me dijo que me enseñaría el jutsu clones de sombra…no sé que sea eso pero nah .debe de ser genial.

-¿Un bijuu dando Jutsus? ¡Hahahaha! Eres una mina de oro muchacho, lo puedo sentir, tu harás grandes cosas, eso lo se. Aprende ese jutsu y trata de averiguar todo sobre el, siento que ese jutsu lo he escuchado antes. Haku prepara un poco de comida al mocoso, debe de estar en óptima condiciones si quiere sobrevivir a mi entrenamiento ¡hahahaha!

Y con eso salió de la habitación dejando a un poco asustado Naruto y a un divertido Haku que se levanto para ir a la cocina para darle un poco mas de alimento a su nuevo compañero pero antes de salir, creo un Senbon de hielo entre sus dedos y lo lanzo con precisión cortando las ataduras de Naruto sorprendiéndolo a un montón.

-Para que puedas caminar libremente. Espera aquí y te traigo algo, Naruto-Con eso el joven pelinegro salió de la habitación. Naruto sonrió levemente, no sabia como pero se había ganado unos buenos aliados y quizas le ayuden en su meta de eliminar el odio del todo el mundo. Con cuidado se levanto y se acercó a sus armas atesoradas, tomo la Shichiseiken con cuidado, noto como la espada plana absorbía un poco de su chakra para después sentir que ya no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Y eso Kurama?

**-Como te dije, la espada automáticamente siempre absorbía chakra, ahora puedo hacer que sea manual, solo tengo que darle un poco de mi chakra para que la espada funcione por un largo tiempo. Solo es una, cuando uses las demás, notara como lentamente nuestro chakra es disminuido.**

-Debemos de encontrarnos otra arma, pero nah, no hay presión en eso.

-**¿Crees que es seguro confiar en estas personas? Eres muy crédulo…eso te ha costado mucho en el pasado.**

**-**Y fue por eso que me diste la habilidad sensorial, para saber las intenciones de quienes están mí alrededor…..a diferencia de los aldeanos de konoha que siempre querían hacerme daño, este Zabuza es sincero en su objetivo y aunque desea que yo le siga como lo hace Haku, sabe que no es posible. Somos muy poderosos para ser contenido, Kurama.

-**Cierto, si hay problemas solo debemos de lanzarle un Imari y listo ¡Hahahahaha! **

**-**Eres un sádico pero bueno….tenemos tiempo para analizar a estas persona y ver si son confiable. Yo no me retratare en mi camino ¡Seré el nuevo Rikudō sennin!-Con ello Naruto sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y decidió esperar a que Haku regresara para que pudiera comer un poco mas de alimento. Tenía un presentimiento que le decía que se volvería muchísimo más fuerte y así seria.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: 3 Años y medio después.<strong>

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NARUTO-SAMA!-Gritaron en coro un gran tumulto de persona en la pequeña isla del país de la olas. Un hombre ya avanzando de edad con cabello canoso era aparentemente el líder que saludaba felicitaba al joven que actualmente había salvado el país de las manos del líder criminal Gato.

Naruto rio con timidez mientras con sus manos intentaba apaciguar los griteríos de la gente del pueblo, el simplemente no hizo nada, solo ataco el grupo de Gato, los encarcelo y le dio su fortuna a la gente de Nami, eso no era nada.

Naruto había crecido mucho durante los últimos tres años, gracias a la dieta de comer pura verdura, pescado y fruta en la tierra de Uzu, tenia una gran altura que rivalizaba a la de un joven de quince años aun cuando apneas iba a cumplir doce en unos meses además que su cabello había crecido tanto que le llegaba al cuello, lo que lo hacia una copia viva del Yondaime hokage. Su vestimenta era simplemente un pantalón suelto de color negro, una camisa sin manga de color igual pero con un tono verdoso oscuro, unos calentadores azules oscuros en sus antebrazos, unas vendas que cubría la mitad de su rostro, según Zabuza era parte de la tradición de los espadachines de la neblina además de los dientes de tiburón, cosa que si posee pero que le costó tenerlo por medio dolorosos ,en su espalda descansaba mediante una cuerda negra su Benihisago además que tenia marcado en el unos sellos con varios Kanji en el y finalmente en su frente tenia su banda personalizada con el símbolo de Uzushiogakure como honor a su país caído.

Recordó que hacia una semana había pasado por Nami no Kuni para buscar unos suministros en la pequeña base de Zabuza y descubrió que el país se encontraba en un estado muy pobre causado por un mafioso llamado Gato. Entonces decidió hacer algo al respecto y logro derrotar a toda la pandilla del mafioso además de tomar su fortuna y dársela a la ciudad. La gente de pueblo de inmediato lo vio como un héroe, cosa que confundió a Naruto ya que no había hecho nada importante, solo lo hizo porque pensó que era lo correcto. Eso y que también detecto en toda la ciudad la tristeza y la miseria causada por Gato. No podía dejar que aquello continuara.

Ahora tenía un nombre en un puente….sinceramente Naruto no veía aquello como algo importante pero sabia que los ninjas tanto de Iwa y Konoha estarán ahí en búsqueda de su persona. Era por eso que se encontraba en la entrada del puente para partir de inmediato y lo que sucedió fue que las personas de Nami habían salido a despedir a su "Héroe" cosa que a Naruto le hacia un poco de gracia pero le hacia sentir un poco bien al saber que era importante al menos para alguien.

-Muchas gracias por haberme dado asilo, Tazuna.

-¡¿Pero que dices muchacho? ¡Si debería haberte dado un hotel de cinco estrella para ti solo! Esto es poco con lo que has hecho a este pueblo. Al principio admito que no creí que serias capaz de hacerle frente a Gato pero cuando lo hiciste me impresiono muchísimo.

-Eso no fue nada, no podía soportar que inocentes pagaras por culpa de la ambiciones de un solo hombre. Era tiempo que se hiciera justicia.

-Y por eso serás declarado como héroe de Nami y además que ayudaste a construir el puente con tu técnica ninja esa de clones, estamos muy agradecido. Si necesitas algo en el futuro, siempre serás bienvenido a nuestro pueblo.

-Muchas gracias Tazuna. Salúdame a Tsunami y a Inari ¡Adiós!-Con eso desapareció en medio de un Shunshin dejando sorprendido al tumulto pero estos salieron de la sorpresa para después dar gritos de asombros y felicidad por la muestra de habilidad de su héroe.

Ya a ciento de metros de ahí, Naruto suspiro para posteriormente sonreír alegremente. Siempre le gustaba ayudar a otros, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, como cuando se encontró con el sequito de la princesa Koyuki y fue contratado para que la escoltara a Yuki no Kuni y en una serie de sucesos raros, la princesa o Daymio si se piensa bien regreso a su hogar y retorno a su posición liderando a la tierra de la nieve. Por otro lado Naruto en medio de ese combate se hizo de una poderosa aliada, Fubuki, una de las ninjas que estaban bajo el mando del tío de Koyuki quien fue que inicio un golpe de estado ya hace muchos años. Naruto se permitió sonreír al recordar cuando tuvo que convencer a Fubuki para que se uniera a él en contra Doto y funciono, ahora la mujer de pelo rosa se encontraba en ese momento junto a Zabuza y Haku en Kiri para contactar a la resistencia contra el ejercito de Yagura en la guerra civil.

Al final Naruto no fue a Kiri junto con su maestro Zabuza, Naruto le dijo que el iría antes de arreglar algunos asuntos por todo el continente elemental. Uno de esos asuntos era saber sobre sus compañeros jinchurikis y es que había escuchado rumores sobre unos tipos de túnica negra con nubes rojas que han estado merodeando por varios puntos en el continente elemental sospechosamente le habían atacado. Según sus fuentes, el jinchuriki del Gobi y Nanabi habían sido raptados por lo mismos sujetos y no se le había visto mas en sus aldeas. Aunque debía de estar en guardia por si aquellos sucesos tienen una relación interconectada, dos jinchurikis desaparecidos es muy llamativo además de peligroso para cualquiera.

Otro de sus asunto fue en la búsqueda de las otras armas perdidas de los espadachines de la neblina, actualmente se había encontrado a la Nuibari y su arma que le hacia como espadachín de los siete, la Shibuki. Naruto recordó cuando Zabuza y Haku habían encontrado la espada explosiva en uno de sus viajes fuera de Uzu, así comenzó su entrenamiento intensivo bajo el mando de Zabuza, por otro lado la Nuibari la encontró por casualidad por los alrededores de Kusa y no la manejaba porque no era su estilo. La Shibuki era su arma perfecta porque usaba un gran pergamino lleno de sellos explosivos, ahí provenía su nombre pero Naruto que había encontrado grandes rollos y pergaminos de técnicas de Fūinjutsu en Uzu, logro perfeccionar a la Shibuki añadiéndole múltiple sellos de diferentes tipos, tantos para combate como para uso diario.

Naruto también tenia otros asuntos tal como la búsqueda de información de Rikudō sennin, algo que le ayudara a volverse mas fuerte pero solo encontró información revolante sobre el Doujutsu que decían poseyó el gran sabio y ese era el Rinnegan. El Doujutsu mas poderoso decían y Naruto lo creía, no por nada aun miles de años después de la era de Rikudō sennin, este es respetado aun cuando se cree que es un mito.

Naruto recordó que debía de hacer un entrenamiento intensivo y es que le faltaba poco para hacer Jutsus de elemento madera. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que había hecho la técnica de trapazo elemental junto con la Bashōsen que consistía en devorar una de la pluma del arma. La cuestión es simple, el arma en si estaba hecha de un material con micro-chakra en el, en sentido simple, era un arma de chakra y el kyubi le dijo que debía de tomar una de la pluma para después devorarlo porque así el chakra del objeto se disolvería y le permitiría que el chakra que permitía tener los cinco elementos fuera absorbido por su propio cuerpo. Este método era casi imposible para el estándar humano, porque simplemente al tocar el arma sufriría por la absorción de chakra pero Naruto usando el chakra del kyubi al máximo logro que la hoja no hiciera estrago en su cuerpo, claro que grito como loco cuando la hoja cortada del Bashōsen se disolvió y altero todo su sistema de chakra. Naruto sabia que solo él pudo haber hecho eso por las reservas extraordinarias del kyubi.

Ahora dominaba los cincos elementos, su elemento viento al parecer fue el mas fuerte y mas fácil de manejar. Usando el Bashōsen para hacer técnicas elementales, después el la emulaba por si mismo creando nuevas técnicas. Zabuza y Haku también le ayudaron en su entrenamiento, Zabuza obviamente le enseño todas sus técnicas del elemento agua y la famosa técnica ocultación en la neblina donde hacia a Naruto un certificado ninja entre las filas de los espadachines de la neblina. Haku le ayudo a entrenar en algunos Jutsus de elemento viento y juntos lograron perfeccionar Jutsus de elemento hielo, eso fue lo obvio debido a la afinidad más cercana que tenía Naruto y el entrenamiento de elemento agua que le dio Zabuza.

Decidió entrenar en el elemento madera al honor del Shodaime hokage, claro que a disgusto del kyubi que nunca le cayo bien el sujeto pero acepto que el chico dominara ese elemento si conseguía alguien que le enseñara a dominar Jutsus de fuego. Cosa que aun no resultaba ya que no habían encontrado algún ninja que fuera capaz de ayudar al joven.

Además Naruto sabía que Zabuza le buscaría dentro de unos seis o nueve meses para cumplir con su promesa de ayudar a kiri, no por nada Naruto siempre cumplía con su promesa. Mientras saltaba a alta velocidad de árbol en árbol Naruto pensó en lo que haría en el futuro, como ya había pensando, faltaba meses para encontrarse con Zabuza y quería hacer algo antes de ir a Kirigakure.

-_¿Podría entrenar con el Rasengan?-_Pensó recordando el entrenamiento del jutsu de su padre. Fue al final del año pasado cuando el kyubi le comento sobre ese jutsu, en uno de los recuerdos de la vida de kushina, Minato le había mostrado y explicado el jutsu. Naruto paso un mes y medio entrenando ese jutsu aun usando un millar de clones de sombra y es que tuvo que aprender mejores controles de chakra para poder pasar el primer paso del Rasengan y es que le costó porque solo era un recuerdo donde saco la referencia, tuvo que descubrir como hacer el jutsu por si mismo. Después de haberlo dominado Zabuza le felicito y le dejo la misión de que perfeccionara ese jutsu, de hay nació el Oodama Rasengan, el Rasenregan, el Kyu-Rasengan y el Cho Oodama Rasengan. Lo único que aun no alcanzaba perfeccionar era la infusión de chakra elemental al Rasengan pero le faltaba poco-_Quizas es tiempo para entrenar ¡Arte ninja: Técnica del cuerpo parpadeante!_

Creando un jutsu que emulaba el apodo que le dieron a Shisui uchiha "El Teletrasnportador" Naruto desapareció en una cortina de humo para después aparecer repetidamente veces a diferentes kilometro de distancia. Una técnica estándar para los jounins pero Shisui uchiha había descubierto que si ponías suficiente chakra en la técnicas puede recorrer grandes distancia en un parpadeo además de poder usarlo como un jutsu de evasión y ataque sigiloso, no por nada también fue conocido como "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante" y el único Uchiha que obtuvo la suficiente fama para poder haber sido Hokage, sino hubiera muerto hacia unos años. Eso puso en shock a Naruto al enterarse que había muerto junto con casi todo el clan uchiha causado por ahora renegado clase-S, Itachi Uchiha.

Suspirando dejo eso para después y siguió teletransportándose a distancia a distancia, el jutsu gastaba muchísimo chakra por obvia razones ya que no recorría metros sino kilómetros pero Naruto tenia muchísimo de sobra, con su entrenamiento demencial de clones de sombra fue capaz de aumentar su niveles de chakra a nivel Kage y es que con el control total del chakra del kyubi en primer momento, fue capaz de hacer mas de mil clones a diario. Una mina de oro de entrenamiento le había dicho Zabuza aquella vez. Claro que fue muy duro porque debió de hacer un entrenamiento infernal de endurecimiento físico para así su cuerpo estuviera estable ,además de no desestabilizar su chakra por la sobrecarga de energía mental y no física y para rematar tuvo que tener cuidado cuando disipaba los clones ,muchísimo cuidado porque la primera que quinientos clones se disiparon al mismo tiempo para después los otros quinientos ,Naruto duro un mes en coma por la sobrecarga mental de información ,sino fuera por el kyubi habría muerto ya hace mucho tiempo.

_-Gracias Kurama._

**-No me las des mocoso, solo quiero ver si harás cumplir esa meta tuya de eliminar el odio del todo el mundo, algo que me tiene sin cuidado pero me da igual. Es entretenido todas las cosas que has hecho, en especial cuando esa chica Fubuki intento colarse a tu habitación ¡Hahahahaha!**

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé que quería en mi cuarto pero menos mal que me di cuenta de su presencia_-Pensó el joven con inocencia sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de quien fue en un primer momento enemigo en una misión. El kyubi tenia que admitirlo. El chico era muy inocente sobre todo en lo referente al sexo opuesto. Que supiera donde vienen los bebes y que el Kyubi siempre se divertía con el Nibi ya es un milagro. La culpa no era de nadie, el chico no había tenido contacto femenino desde….nunca.

**-Necesitas conseguirte una mujer.**

_-¿Para que?_

**-¿Cómo que para…? ¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! Solo espero que cumplas tu promesa y visitemos a la gata después.**

_-Ok, Kurama._

Y así Naruto continúo su camino hacia el país del arroz, había escuchado unos rumores sobre que una aldea ninja había nacido en esas tierras y es curioso como fue posible que aquello haya sucedido en un lapso de más o menos tres años. Con eso decidió ir de inmediato para entrenar y ver como era aquella aldea. Sin saber que se metería en una batalla campal y que en ese lugar su nombre será reconocido como tal por todo el continente elemental.

* * *

><p>Nueves figuras en forma holográfica se encontraba actualmente en un profundo silencio en medio de una gran cueva donde encima de ellos se encontraba una estatua demoniaca con dos ojos abiertos dando. Ellos eran los akatsukis. El primer en hablar fue el holograma donde mostraba unos ojos anillados de color morado, el legendario Rinnegan.<p>

-Zetsu, informe.

-Bien líder-sama. **Al parecer las noticias aun **circulan por todas las aldeas sobre **el jinchuriki del kyubi **resolviendo el golpe de estado que **hubo en la tierra de la nieve ahora **conocida como la tierra de la primavera. **Eso sonó muy Gay.**

**-**….Gracias Zetsu. Todos ustedes han sabido las últimas noticias ¿no? Déjenme refrescarle la memoria para quienes no saben sobre esto. En especial nuestros recientes miembros como Hidan, Deidara e Itachi.

-Mph, díganos Líder-sama, estamos muy retrasados, debo de cobrar una recompensa en unas horas.

-¡PUTO KAKUZU! ¡SIEMPRE DINERO Y DINERO! ¡JASHIN TE MALDICE! ¡HASTA APUESTO QUE SI FUERAS MUJER TE PROSTITU-A-ARGH! ¡MALDITO KAKUZU NO ME APUÑALES!

-Te lo merecías idiota.

-Suficiente los dos. Como algunos saben, nuestro conocido objetivo, el nueves colas o llamado Naruto uzumaki a la edad de ochos años había "huido" de su aldea pero la triste verdad fue que los grupos shinobis lo expulsaron de la aldea intentando asesinarlo.

-Esa información se escapo unos días después de la huida del jinchuriki del kyubi cuando Kumo hizo oficial la información del parentesco del chico además de la investigación donde se encontró una gran cantidad de sangre alejado donde se vio en el país del trueno. Eso fue un gran escandalo en Konoha cuando aquella información se hizo de oídos publico.

-Gracias Itachi. Efectivamente, el intento de asesinato a su jinchuriki a causado que konoha perdiera peticiones de misiones y por ende como consecuencia de ello se hizo búsqueda al hijo del Yondaime hokage, lo que es beneficioso para nosotros ya que nuestra célula espía nos podía informar si el chico es capturado para nosotros capturarlo.

-¡Claro que eso hubiera funcionado si ese mocoso no hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra! Lo único que se sabe es que actualmente tiene cuatro de las cincos armas de Rikudō sennin. Lo cual tiene todas las naciones ninjas buscándole.

-Exacto. Eso se volvió un problema y más ahora que hemos llamado la atención con la captura del Nanabi y el Gobi. Actualmente Iwa esta en estado de alerta buscando tanto al kyubi como en la búsqueda y protección del Yonbi. Kumo es casi impenetrable, nuestros espías nos informan que el Nibi ha estado entrenando bajo el mando del Hachibi y el mismo Raikage. El Rokubi y el Sanbi siguen en Kiri, el Ichibi sigue en Suna. La situación esta en mal estado.

-Correcto, líder-sama. Mis espías en Suna me informan que el jinchuriki del Ichibi se ha distanciado del pueblo pero al parecer hace poco comenzó a ser entrenando por el Yondaime Kazekage ¿Para que? No lo se, pero hay que estar alerta.

-Buen trabajo, Sasori. La situación es así, nuestra única opción es centrarnos es en el Yonbi o el Kyubi pero como este debe de ser el ultimo que debe ser sellado en el Gedo mazo, entonces esta descartado. La prioridad es simple, capturar al Yonbi después encargarnos de conseguir una gran fortuna hasta en unos años donde atacaremos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué en unos años Líder-sama, Mmm?

-Porque será lo mejor Deidara. La situación de la guerra civil en Kiri evita que nos acerquemos además que los dos jinchurikis están bien salvaguardo y por si fuera poco, el Mizukage es el jinchuriki del Sanbi, seria casi imposible atacarle ahora. Es lo mismo con el Ichibi que tiene protección por el Yondaime Kazekage y con el Raikage al igual que el Nibi y el Hachibi. Cuando el momento de atacar se aproxime será cuando nuestros objetivos estén en solitarios. Divide y conquista, eso es algo que se aprende en la guerra.

-¿Qué sucederá con el jinchuriki del kyubi? ¿No que tiene las armas atesorada del Rikudō sennin?

-Aun con las armas, es solo un niño de doce años a lo mucho. Las armas consumen una gran cantidad considerable de chakra, la única manera que la dominara seria con el chakra del kyubi, pero eso es imposible ya que solo el Mizukage Yagura y el jinchuriki del Hachibi Killerbee han dominado sus respectivas bestias sin contar a Madara uchiha y Hashirama Senju. Un niño que aunque sea hijo del Yondaime Hokage y la última Uzumaki, no será capaz de dominar al bijuu más poderoso…Kisame, iras con Deidara en búsqueda del Yonbi. Itachi tu te encargaras en la búsqueda de la información del kyubi en Konoha además de mantener un ojo en el para hacerle un seguimiento con Zetsu. Los otros harán misiones para conseguir el dinero suficiente que necesitamos. La reunión finaliza.

Así poco a poco las figuras desaparecían para cumplir sus misiones dejando únicamente a Pein y Konan. El primero pensando sobre ese jinchuriki, echado de su aldea para después ser asesinado, lo cual hacia que se enojara a niveles creciente y sintiera un odio intenso a konoha por una vez mas mostrar los hipócritas que eran cuando se auto-llamaban la aldea mas pacifica. Recordó cuando escucho sobre lo sucedido con el jinchuriki del kyubi, sintió un gran enojo y decidió tomar una decisión. Y fue que cuando tomaba a un jinchuriki revisaba su mente usando el camino humano para determinar cuan dolorosa estuvo su vida y descubrió que fue tal o peor que su vida en Ame y decidió dejarlos vivir.

Actualmente los cuerpos de Han y Fu, los jinchurikis de Gobi y Nanabi seguían aun con vida en Amegakure. Pein se aseguro que sus bestias fueran removidas satisfactoriamente para después asegurar que no murieran por la extracción. Decidió mantenerlos con vida en una capsula donde los mantenían en animación suspendida. Vería en el futuro si esos dos le seria útil cuando creara su máximo jutsu capaz de arrasar ciudades y así hundir al mundo con el miedo para encontrar la tal ansiada paz.

Konan por otro lado se preguntaba la razón del porque el jinchuriki del kyubi tendría las cuatros armas atesoradas de Rikudō sennin, armas que creía que aunque le pertenecía a Nagato por derecho pero la realidad era que no deseaba que Nagato las poseyeras, porque si se da la situación, Nagato podría morir por el desgaste de chakra. Aun se preguntaba porque razón el niño kyubi tendría las armas y como las consiguió.

_-Creo que por ser un uzumaki, hace cosas que exceden la lógica-_Pensó la mujer de cabello azul para después desaparecer junto a Pein. Sin embargo de las sombras salió un enmascarado de cabello negro corto, su mascara era un espiral de color naranja en remolino. Era Tobi. Y actualmente había un aire de frialdad a su alrededor.

-_Ese chico….tengo un mal presentimiento con el_-Pensó con cautela el Uchiha enmascarado. Desapareciendo en un remolino a través del agujero de su mascara. Faltaba mucho tiempo para hacerse notar pero por si la mosca le echaría un ojo a Akatsuki para saber como van los avances de la recolección de los Bijuus. Por mientras estará en Kiri en la búsqueda de los otros caminos, ya tenia a los Senju, a los Uchiha, sabia sobre el Uzumaki, faltaba obtener el poder de otros tres clanes poderosos para así tener los seis poderes de los seis clanes relacionado con Rikudō sennin o como el llamaba, los seis clanes de los seis caminos- _¡Porque con ello seré un dios!_

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximamente se acerca una nueva saga, la saga de Otogakure. Sobre los Jinchurikis como Han y Fu no aparecerán por ahora sino en varios capítulos más, ellos son mis favoritos ¡Por favor! Merecen ser mencionado. Además Yagura jugara un papel importante ya que se enfrentara contra Naruto en la guerra de kiri, lo cual eso será una saga.<strong>

**Pronto iniciara el desmadre y habrá enemigos jamás visto contra Naruto, porque será poderosos pero tendrá que enfrentarse contra ninja del mismo nivel.**

**Lo de Tobi es una teoría que tengo presente. Cuando Tobi tomo el Rinnegan de Nagato, dijo que tres de los seis camino se habían fusionado en uno (Se menciona a si mismo) en poca palabra que son seis clanes que con sus poderes daría el resultado a Rikudō sennin, yo pienso que el Rinnegan pertenece y la vida larga es el rango en los uzumaki. Mi teoría nace que Madara controlo a Yagura para que iniciara la masacre en Kiri para que Madara encontrara y usara los cadáveres para ver si encontraba los otros tres caminos ¿No le parece? Esa es una gran teoría que explica porque Tobi iniciara la masacre de los Kekkei Gekkai.**

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Bien, como igual que "Estamos cansadnos del dolor" otro fic mio donde los jinchurikis se unirán y que cuenta una historia alterna donde el Yondaime jamás le dijo a alguien sobre su matrimonio con kushina y sobre su relación con Naruto._

_Espero que le haya gustado el fic XD._

* * *

><p><em>El nuevo Otokage parte uno.<em>

Se podía ver a Naruto tomando un gran trago del Benihisago, había descubierto ese truco desde hace unos meses, la calabaza también serbia para tomar alcohol. El kyubi en broma le había retado a tomar todo en trago en el Benihisago sin parar, Naruto había aceptado y pagando varias botellas de sake caliente y echándolo en la calabaza, comenzó la apuesta. Fue lo peor que se le había ocurrido hacer. Había despertado dos días después cerca de la frontera de Ame y descubrió que había hecho desmadre por toda la frontera, además que le había pateado el trasero a un ninja llamado Aoi Rokusho y que tomo su espada que se llamaba Raijin no Ken o llamada _la espada del dios del trueno_ que le perteneció al Nidaime Hokage. La cuestión era que no sabia donde estaba la espada, el kyubi dice que la sello en alguna parte pero Naruto no sabia donde. Desde entonces decidió tomar un poco de bebida de vez en cuando pero no tal en exceso.

Aun cuando llevaba alcohol en su calabaza, cosa que podía ser peligrosa en los estándares ninjas, Naruto había creado Jutsus con la utilización de su bebida, dos Jutsus que emulaba las técnicas acidas de la invocaciones de la reina babosa, Tsunade Senju, una de los legendarios Sannín. Así simulo un jutsu usando lo que decían de la Sannín, que era una vieja babosa borracha con alcohol. A lo lejos Tsunade estornudo y sintió ganas de patear el trasero a un mocoso irrespetuoso. Naruto ignorante de que su vida corría peligro, tomo otro trago de sake y decidió que era suficiente para después ver a la lejanía una pequeña aldea, a comparación a Nami, que tenia como nombre Otogakure no sato.

Era una aldea muy pequeña y empobrecida, eso fue lo que había llamado la atención a Naruto desde el día que había terminado en ese lugar. Había estado buscando información de toda la aldea ,quien era su líder ,cuanto shinobis había ,como era la economía ,hasta los secretos mas oscuros de la aldea y los encontró tomándole varios días encontrarlos ,mas en especifico una dos semanas en total.

Al parecer la aldea fue fundando hace ya hace como unos once años por el Sannin de la serpiente, Orochimaru y fue en ese mismo año que hizo que Otogakure diera acto de aparición en todo el continente elemental. Naruto tuvo su sospecha porque todos sabían sobre la fama de Orochimaru y por ello investigo siendo el primero en hacerlo ya que Otogakure solo se había hecho notar recientemente y nadie sabía que el pueblo fue fundando por un renegado. Usos sus clones como espías, interrogo a algunas personas con algunos métodos que Zabuza le había enseñado usando la Shibuki pero se aseguro de no matar a alguien además de poner sello de confidencia en sus interrogados, no solo eso, tuvo que enviar algunos de sus clones a varios puntos del país además de unas que otros lugares cerca de la frontera de Kusa ,se encargo de sacar discretamente a las familias que le dieron información y le dieron apoyo en su marcha ,hasta se había hecho de una poderosa aliada en Oto y logro averiguar mucha información.

Lo que encontró no le gusto.

Eso no era una aldea escondida, era una tierra de prisioneros donde Orochimaru tomaba al azar personas para convertirlos en experimentos para que el creara Kinjutsus propios, tal como uno que se llamaba la marca de maldición. Uno de sus clones espías encontró una base en el norte donde encontró a una gran prisión lleno de personas siendo marcados por ese tal sello de maldición. No solo eso, había llamado a Gozu y Meizu, los Chunin que seguían a Zabuza, que habían estado en un viaje de entrenamiento desde hace dos años y les pidió que averiguara en unas bases especiales para encontrar información sobre Otogakure eficazmente. Si bien Gozu y Meizu al principio no confiaban de Naruto, es mas le subestimaba pero Naruto cambio eso cuando combatió con ellos usando al mismo tiempo las cuartos armas atesoradas, fue divertido verlos sellados en la Benihisago, después de ello los dos hermanos demonios le dieron su total lealtad. La información que habían encontrado no fue mucha pero también fue muy productiva porque lograron crear una base de ataque al igual que en las otras bases.

Porque Naruto iba a dar un ataque masivo. Por ello estaba tomando para mantenerse relajado ,decidió derrotar a Orochimaru para liberar a Otogakure pero necesitaba asegurar que todos los prisioneros que a la vez los sujetos de experimentos estuvieran en libertad además de hacer estallar todas esas bases ,no dejaría que Orochimaru intentara controlar una vez mas a esa aldea. Lo había planificado todo ,se había preparado desde ya hace dos días creando en un total de diez mil clones y dividirlos en diferentes tareas ,también tuvo que esperar para tener una poderosa barrera usando sellos por todo el lugar y así evitar que los ninjas sensores ,si es que hay en Oto ,descubrieran su pequeño complot ,no solo eso también se aseguro atacar cuando Orochimaru estuviera en la pequeña aldea además usando clones disfrazados hizo que todos los ninjas fueran al centro de la aldea ,solo tenia un momento para atacar y necesitaba que la aldea estuviera de su lado para poder luchar contra Orochimaru con vía libre ,Naruto sabia que era poderoso pero contra una aldea completa es casi imposible ,claro que si pudiera acceder a su modo Bijuu pero eso no entraba al cuento. Naruto era fuerte pero no era dios, le faltaba experiencia, su Taijutsu era débil y carecía de reflejos y evasión, en poca palabra necesitaba experiencia pero necesitaba derrotar a Orochimaru.

Retornando con sus clones, creo diez mil en total para dividirlos en grupos de dos mil lo cuales cuatro de esos grupos se dirigieron hacia las otras cuatros bases tanto del Norte, Este, Oeste y Sur, los otros dos mil fueron enviando a aquella base donde se encontraban Gozu y Meizu para asaltarla. Sabía que cuando esto terminara debía de darle algo a cambio por sus servicios. Naruto suspiro mirando a lado suyo como una pequeña lagartija de color rojo fuego le abría su boca donde mostraba un pequeño pergamino, el rubio la tomo sin ningún rastro de asco y la abrió.

Las invocaciones estaban en posición. Recordó cuando estuvo en Uzu, el junto a Zabuza, Haku, Meizu y Gozu tuvieron que meterse en una persecución en una gran caverna llena de trampas formaba por puros sellos de Fūinjutsus entre otra cosas que aun en la actualidad le enviaba escalofrió al rubio, Naruto pensó en como termino ahí y es que solo habían entrado en una de las casas en ruinas de la aldea y después terminaron en esa maldita caverna. Pero tuvo su recompensa gracias a que su sangre era como una especie de llave porque con una gota de ella logro detener las malditas trampas y encontrar una gran cueva llena de pergaminos tanto de técnicas, historia entre otras armas raras y otras simples que no fueron de importancia. Hubo algo que llamo la atención a Naruto y fueron los pergaminos de invocaciones que contenían diferentes animales y tipos, como el pergamino de Mamíferos, Reptiles, Anfibios, Peces entre otros. En si los principales rollo de invocaciones permitía que en lugar de solo invocar un solo tipo de animal podía hacer unos que otros pero de la misma especie ,como tal los tipos de invocaciones que Naruto podía hacer y fueron los reptiles ya que ahora podía invocar lagartijas ,camaleones ,Salamandras ,caimanes y los mas fuerte cocodrilos.

Zabuza tomo el de los peces capaz de invocar anguilas, pirañas, truchas, ballenas y tiburones, Haku por otro lado tomo uno mucho mas personal y ese eran el de los pingüinos según por su afinidad al elemento hielo y técnicas referente a la congelación y nieve, Meizu y Gozu no tomaron ninguno ya que en ese entonces no tenían el chakra suficiente para invocar alguna criatura pero ya en la actualidad le exigía a Naruto que le diera la capacidad de invocar Reptiles de parte de Meizu y de aves de parte de Gozu. Naruto sonrió por aquello, esos tontos arrogantes comenzaron a pensar mejor para compensar en las debilidades del otro.

Naruto también ideo un plan de contención si la invasión salía mal, invoco a una gran cantidad de salamandras de combate como de demolición y Camaleones invisibles y de barrera para evitar que alguien sospechoso escapara en aquellas bases además de asegurar que fueran destruida, por si fuera poco hizo un plan que usaría mas tarde si todo sale bien como en el plan. Naruto dio un pequeño salto desde donde se encontraba y aterrizo en la cabeza de una salamandra casi similar a la que hizo famoso a Hanzo conocido como "Salamandra Hanzo" llamada Ibuse ,solo que esta era mas diferente ,principalmente porque las invocaciones de Hanzo eran personales y simplemente nadie podía invocarlas. La salamandra era un poco delgada de un color gris con manchas naranja y en la punta de su cola tenia unas manchas de un color gris verdoso, ese era la salamandra jefe, Mizubashi.

-¿Listo enano?-Pregunto la invocación con voz grave y seca ,Naruto asintió en voz baja y haciendo el sello del carnero mostro desde su mano la Shibuki ,atacaría desde el principio pero debía de mantener alejado de si mismo a Orochimaru. Por suerte su habilidad sensorial podía sentir la concentración de oscuridad del Sannin de la serpiente.

-Estoy listo- Y haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice y medio miro de reojo a la pequeña lagartija, Iwashi se llamaba recordó que asintió y de su espalda saco una pequeñas alas trasparente de color rojizo y con pequeño brinco salió a dirección del cielo. Ya había dado la señal y pronto todo cambiara- Prepárate Kurama, Mizubashi-sama, hoy desterraremos a una serpiente.

**-Eres un loco Gaki…..Espero que la pasemos bien.**

* * *

><p>En uno de los salones de la base del centro de Otogakure, una joven pelirroja y de ojos marrones achicaba los ojos impaciente mirando afuera de una ventana a dirección del pueblo, a lado suyo se encontraba un joven pelinegro en puntas y un especie de banda con placas de metal en su mejilla que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y detrás suyo sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas era una joven de cabello negro lacio que al igual que el joven tenia una banda con una nota musical en ella. De pronto de la bufanda del joven salió una minúscula lagartija de color marrón oscuro que levemente silbo para desaparecer en una explosión de humo. Los tres tragaron saliva fuertemente.<p>

-No puedo creer lo que vamos hacer.

-Si….todo se ira a la mierda en unos segundos, la mierda total ¿Y el marica de Dosu? –Inquirió la pelirroja con voz arriada pero en susurro, el pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente mientras que la joven de cabello lacio bufo fastidiada.

-Lo eliminamos, le comentamos lo que sucedería y dijo que le daría su total lealtad a nuestro….jefe, así que lo matamos y ocultamos el cuerpo.

-Que marica, igual de una manera u otra, moriría, si no es por el rubio seria por mis propias manos.

-¿Qué sucede con los aldeanos?

-Míralo tu mismo, Pendejo-Señalando a través de la ventana, toda la pequeña pero notable grupo de personas que había en la calle de Oto se dirigían hacia la entrada de la aldea, es mas, aquellos que estaban en sus empobrecidos hogares igual salieron. Ya había comenzando-¡Zaku! ¡Kin! ¡Vámonos de este lugar de mierda! ¡YA!

-¡Si Tayuya!-Con prisa los tres jóvenes saltaron a través de la ventana y sin mirar atrás comenzaron a correr hacia a donde estaba la comitiva de la población civil de la aldea ,no solo eso sino grupos shinobis se dirigía igual hacia ese punto. Tayuya miro a atrás suyo, sobre su hombro y miro con leve temor como encima de la base se veía un Orochimaru sonriendo maliciosamente. Sospechaba, eso era cierto pero Tayuya sentía algo en su pecho que le aseguraba que quizas las cosas resulten.

Recordó como hace días se encontró con ese chico rubio y la derroto fácilmente ,despues de una acalorada discusión donde la mayor parte fue porque ella se puso a insultarle ,Naruto le explico su deseo de derrotar a Orochimaru o en caso extremo desterrarlo de Oto para despues cazarlo para terminar con su vil existencia. Se burlo del chico porque aunque le había vencido no estaba al nivel de un Jounin y pensaba vencer a un Sannin ¡Eso era ridículo! Pero Naruto con una aptitud tranquila y humilde libero el poder de las nueves colas haciendo que ella se desmayara por haber sido espectadora de aquel gran poder. Al despertar Naruto le juro que ayudaría su pueblo y lo que obtuvo su lealtad fue cuando Naruto en un airado conflicto con un montón de sellos y técnicas de Fūinjutsu lucho fuertemente para destruir contra el sello de maldición que tenia y tuvo en parte éxito. Naruto explico que era imposible destruir el sello porque era una parte de ella como una alteración genética pero Naruto logro deshacerse de los casi invisibles sellos de atracción mental, de adicción, de control de esclavitud y susurrante emocional. Todos esos sellos combinados causaba que la personas experimentara una fuerte adicción del uso del sello, también al uso continuo la persona sufre alteración corporal, no solo eso, como Orochimaru oprimió una parte de su voluntad en el sello, toda las personas tendrán una conexión con el y serán tentando por el Sannin a seguirle y como hay un sello de control de esclavitud, la mera persona se convierte en un sirviente mas del Sannin.

Libre del dominio de Orochimaru ,Tayuya fue invadida por el sentido común que se le había arrebatado por culpa de ese sello ,el sello le daba a la persona un bloqueo al razonamiento y el sentido de pensar por uno mismo ,en poca palabra de manera sutil convertía a la persona en alguien dependiente a Orochimaru. Con su restaurado sentido común Tayuya sintió asco al pensar en todo eso años sirviendo a ese maldito y estaba harta de que las injusticia se viviera en donde sus padres habían decidido que seria su hogar y perdió por culpa de Orochimaru, recordó como ella y sus padres en el comienzo del nacimiento de Oto habían ido a aquella aldea por un futuro mejor y ser parte de una nueva aldea shinobi pero sus padres fueron los primeros en ser usado en experimentos al igual que ella con el sello maldito. Por ello decidió darle su lealtad a Naruto en derrotar o desterrar a Orochimaru. El asunto fue que Tayuya hizo mucho mas que eso, busco aliados en la aldea, todos temían a Orochimaru por sus oscuros experimento y como oprimía a la aldea injustamente, tantas familias y uno que otros clanes ninja que creyeron en el para haber terminando como solo un campo de concentración de puros futuros experimentos decidieron por fin levantarse en armas. Eso sirvió a que comenzara a correr la voz que en ese día habría una revolución, habría una guerra civil para detener de una vez por toda a Orochimaru y se aseguro que la situación fuera en lo mas absoluto de los secretos, es mas Naruto le había dado una de sus invocaciones que servía como sensor principiante y que le daba a saber si Orochimaru o algún allegado mas cercano se acercaba a ella o a alguno de los ninjas que le dieron su total apoyo, entre ellos Kin y Zaku.

Ese día Oto se alzaría desde la basura, aun tenían tiempo de que la aldea fuera reconocida y evitaría que se convirtiera en un vertedero de pobreza por culpa de la ambición de una persona. Tayuya lo creía, Naruto le había dicho, había prometido que salvaría a ese pueblo de su inminente olvido. Kin y Zaku pensaban igual ,el joven pensaba en las cosas que tuvo que vivir en esa aldea empobrecida y lo que tuvo que trabajar para ser reconocido en su aldea y no ser otro niño huérfano del montón ,Orochimaru le había dado una oportunidad al principio y le había dado su fe ciega pero Tayuya le hizo ver las cosas que ocurrían en lo mas oculto de Oto ,las muertes ,los experimentos ,la pobreza y la tristeza porque descubrió que aquellos huérfanos perdieron a sus padres fue en experimentos del Sannin o en campo de concentración en la planicie de arroz un poco alejado de la aldea donde sirve como eje central de la economía de Oto pero si la aldea era pobre ya que el dinero siempre va a su "_Otokage_" y eso lleno de ira a Zaku y decidió ser leal a Tayuya para ver morir al bastardo que le había despreciado despues de haber luchado tanto para obtener su reconocimiento que al final no sirvió de nada. Kin tsuchi por otro lado deseaba lo mismo que Zaku pero deseaba cumplir con su sueño mas secreto, recorrer un poco el mundo y es que a los ninjas no se le permitía salir de la aldea ¿Por qué? Parece ser que Orochimaru estaba formando un ejército ¿Para que? Nadie sabia pero el numero de ninjas era muy bajo como para atacar siniquiera a una aldea menor y deseaba con todo su corazón ver el mundo afuera de Oto y finalmente encontrar un hombre que le de todo el amor que jamás se le fue dado y quizas en un futuro formar una familia pero siguiendo a Orochimaru eso jamás se daría ,la vida de una Kunoichi en Oto era demasiado bajo y con la pobreza también viene el vandalismo y el prostituismo ,no seria raro que muchas Kunoichi sean violadas en servicio por el bajo respeto entre las filas shinobis y es que ¿Cómo respetaras a una mujer cuando tu "Kage" solo los usas como simple muñecos? Por ello Kin se unió a Tayuya junto con casi toda la población Kunoichi.

Ese día Otogakure cambiara para bien.

Por otro lado Orochimaru sonrió divertido ,casi el 43% de su población Shinobi se dirigía hacia la entrada de la aldea junto con casi toda la población civil ,eso le parecía muy divertido ,desde hace días había notado que muchos de sus Shinobis se habían comenzando a comportar extraño y hasta Tayuya ya no paraba cerca de él y los otros cuatro del sonido ,es mas ya había notado que no sentía una conexión con el sello de maldición de Tayuya ,pero permitió que todo aquello continuara ,nada arruinaría su plan de atacar a Konoha durante los exámenes Chunin en siete meses juntos con un ejercito de Suna y por ello se concentro en su plan de ataque además de prepararse en la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha para marcarlo con su sello de maldición y posteriormente tentarlo a que se uniera a el por la promesa de la búsqueda de poder para que pueda matar a su hermano Itachi ,claro que eso era una treta para poder tomar posesión de su cuerpo y obtener el Sharingan. Sin saberlo correctamente, Orochimaru cometió un gran error y fue el dejar que su orgullo le nublara los rastro de peligros y aun mirando el tumulto de personas, pensando con arrogancia que aquello no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo, solo con invocar a Manda servía para que los devoraba, les haría saber quien era el Kage de la aldea del Sonido. Sonriendo con pura malicia, hizo un gesto hacia a sus restantes ninjas para que se apartara y permito únicamente a Kimimaro y los otros restante cuatro del sonido que estuvieran junto a él, igual era un gran honor estar encima de la gran serpiente Manda.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-Grito el Sannin chocando fuertemente su mano al suelo y de improvisto estallo una gran cortina de humo que despues de disiparse se mostro a una gran serpiente de color morado y ojos azules. Orochimaru sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de terror de la población y la mayoría de los shinobis que se encontraba con ellos-Hola Manda, Kukuku, ha sido tiempo ¿Verdad?

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Para que me has llamado? ¡Te exijo que me des mil sacrificios por hacerme perder así el tiempo!

-Kukuku siempre tan amigable ¿No, querido amigo? Pues supongo que no has notado a esas personas delante de ti. Son todos tuyos, al parecer deseaban ir en mí contra Kukuku-Riendo con malicia pura, Orochimaru señalo al grupo que actualmente aun no se había movido pero ocurrió algo que sorprendió a todos por igual. Tayuya con una gran mueca de furia dio un paso adelante y grito a los cuatros vientos unas palabras inspiradoras, a su manera.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE LES INTIMIDEN! ¡HOY SERA EL DÍA EN QUE OROCHIMARU-TEME CAIGA! ¡ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE TI Y DE TU ABUSOS! ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE NUESTRO PUEBLO CAIGA SOLO POR TU MALDITA AMBICION, MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA!

Las palabras de Tayuya impulso un poco a los presentes, los civiles con decisión tomaron hachas, palas y otros objetos corta-punzante, los Shinobis se prepararon para la próxima batalla. Por otro lado algunos ninjas del lado de Orochimaru dieron un gran salto y se situaron a lado del grupo, creyendo firmemente que la unión hacia la fuerza, cosa que enojo visiblemente a Orochimaru al igual que Manda que creía que aquellos humanos no le tomaban muy en serio. Con un silbido de serpiente que hacia notar su irritación, Orochimaru miro con ansias asesina a Tayuya.

-Kukuku, palabras grandes Tayuya, lo admito pero tendré que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores-Con unos cuantos sellos de manos y chocándolo en la cabeza de Manda hizo surgir derribando un edificio de proceso otras tres serpientes de color Maron. Orochimaru sonrió con maldad-Ahora, dime algo Tayuya ¿Serás tu el que de el primer paso? O ¿Quién será capaz de detenerme?

-¡PUES YO! ¡OODAMA RASENGAN!-De improvisto del cielo cayeron mas de cientos de clones de un rubio que Tayuya conocía muy bien y sonriendo entre aliviada y maliciosamente se paro frente al grupo que actualmente le había apoyado. Los clones con esfera de chakra concentradora del tamaño de un balón de futbol en sus manos la chocaron con fuerza a las otras tres serpientes haciendo que chillaran de dolor para desaparecer en una explosión de humo obstruyendo la visión tanto de Orochimaru y los presentes. Lentamente otra figura cayó del suelo disipando el humo abruptamente mostrando encima de una salamandra, a un joven rubio de ojos azules y que tenía en su mano derecha una espada la cual sujetada a ella tenía un gran pergamino y que en la otra tenía enrocado en su antebrazo una gran cuerda de color dorado. El joven irradiaba una gran presencia de poder, pureza y valentía y muchos creyeron ver algo que los sorprendió, sino fuera por las vendas en la boca dirían que veían a un clon del Yondaime Hokage.

-¿Quién…eres?-Pregunto Orochimaru no queriendo sonar sorprendido aun cuando lo estaba. Sakon por otro lado pensó que la situación era demasiado para el y con una señal de su mano llamo la atención de Jirobo y Kidomaru quienes asintieron lentamente. Dieron discretamente un pequeño salto lejos de la serpiente morada

-Soy el que te derrotara Orochimaru ¡Arte ninja: técnica del cuerpo parpadeante!-Con ello apareciendo entre Orochimaru y Kimimaro Naruto estrello su antebrazo en el pecho de Kimimaro y choco su Shibuki contra Orochimaru que saco desde su boca a Kusanagi chocando fuertemente contra la arma de Kiri. Naruto sonrió bajo sus vendas-¡Kōkinjō: extracción! ¡Shibuki: Liberación explosiva!

De repente Orochimaru fue empujado literalmente cuando el pergamino de Shibuki fue puesta en libertad dejando de paso una gran explosión hecha de viento liberadas por sellos de Fūinjutsu, por otro lado un especie de sustancia azul con unos que otros signos negros en el salió abruptamente de la boca de Kimimaro ya que la cuerda dorada que tenia Naruto en su antebrazo era el Kōkinjō que le permitía sacar el alma de una persona al contacto con ella. Naruto soltó de improvisto a Shibuki y trajo su mano izquierda uniéndola en una, hizo su sello mas usado y creo rápidamente dos clones, uno de ellos tomo la Shibuki y se lanzo hacia Orochimaru mientras el otro lanzo a Naruto del cielo ya que Manda había reaccionado e intento mediante un movimiento de su cabeza tragarse a Naruto, por suerte no lo logro ya que los otros habían saltado. Pero Naruto no perdió tiempo, de un salto de su mano derecha que brillo rápidamente hizo relucir a la Shichiseiken y de un tajo corto el punto donde salía el alma de Kimimaro donde se dirigió directamente hacia a la Benihisago.

-¡Sellado completo! Veamos cual es tu palabra mas usada o favorita…. ¿Qué rayos? Como sea- Dijo Naruto con extrañes al ver como la palabra favorita de Kimimaro era simplemente _Orochimaru-sama_, pero se escogió de hombro, pronto el Sannin saldría de su sorpresa y…

-¡MUERE MOCOSO!-Pensó demasiado rápido. Con un movimiento esquivo la estocada del Sannín y dio un salto atrás mientras e hizo el sello del carnero con su mano izquierda y las hundió en el suelo donde surgió la cabeza de una salamandra que escupió una gran cantidad de agua a presión, cosa que Orochimaru esquivo fácilmente. Naruto dio un salto esquivando una gran cantidad de hueso desde el suelo y vio como a la lejanía su espada Shibuki había sido tomada por Tayuya, suspiro aliviado ya que si perdía la espada, Zabuza le cortaría el cuello. Creando dos clones los envió a Orochimaru y estos atacaron con movimientos de la Shichiseiken que son eludía fácilmente por Orochimaru.

De pronto el rubio dio un gran salto para esquivar una gran mordida de Manda ,se había olvidado de él ,así que creo dos clones y los envió además de llamar a Mizubashi y a la invocación que recién hizo ,Kirinami que era una salamandra experta de lanzamientos de técnicas de agua. Naruto aterrizo en el suelo y tomando una gran respiración se permitió erguirse donde estaba para ver a quien seria su oponente, Orochimaru que había derrotado a sus clones. Naruto miro a espalda suya, estaban todos los Shinobis combatiendo entre si, su fracción y la que seguía siendo fiel a Orochimaru, de pronto tuvo que dar un gran salto para esquivar el cuerpo herido de Kirinami que se disipo en una cortina de humo. Naruto creo otros doce clones y los envió a ayudar a otros ninjas que parecían estar en problema. Se descuido ya que Orochimaru apareció a lado suyo corto fuertemente en medio de su estomago pero no dejaría que eso resultaría así, movió su puño izquierdo con la esperanza de poder sacar su alma pero el Sannin lo esquivo, pero Naruto no se rindió, uso su propio Shunshin personalizado y apareció a lado de Tayuya y con un movimiento fluido le quito la Shibuki y la choco fuertemente contra el suelo causando que los ninjas que estaban a punto de dar un ataque se dispersara por una poderosa explosión. Mizubashi apareció a su lado y noto que tenía una que otras heridas y miro al frente como un cabreado Manda lo miraba esperando el momento para atacar.

-¿Quién eres mocoso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?-Rugió furioso Orochimaru mientras su sequito de ninjas que le seguían fielmente, se mantenía en guardia esperando algún movimiento enemigo. Ya hace muchos los civiles habían huido hacia las afueras del bosque donde estaban siendo protegidos por un gran ejercito de clones e invocaciones. De improvisto un poco magullado Zaku salto frente de él y apunto a dirección de Orochimaru con furia y odio pintada en su rostro, de sus manos agujeradas brillo por la gran cantidad de chakra viento que iba a ser disparada.

-¡Técnica de viento cortante!-Grito con furia lanzando desde sus brazos una gran carga de viento a presión que se dirigía a dirección del Sannin que fue protegido por la cola de Manda y que furioso respondió llevando su cola a dirección de los shinobis quienes se cubrieron pensando que su vida había llegado a su final. Solo que eso nunca sucedió. Lentamente todos abrieron los ojos para ver sorprendidos y maravillados como una gran garra de chakra puro de color rojo detuvo con dificultad la gran extremidad de la serpiente morada que la apretó con mucha fuerza sacando un silbido de dolor de la serpiente, dicha garra provenía de la mano izquierda de Naruto que era rodeado por un manto puro de chakra de color rojo y con tres colas danzando al son del viento. Orochimaru crujió los dientes por la ira al reconocer por fin al causante de ese alboroto.

-¡YA SE QUIEN ERES! ¡ERES EL LLAMADO HIJO DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE! ¡EL JINCHURIKI DEL KYUBI! ¡TU PADRE ARRUINO MI AMBICION DE SER EL CUARTO HOKAGE! ¡AHORA TU MORIRAS!-Grito sorprendiendo a los presentes ya que habían escuchando antes quien era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y al descubrir quien era el que causo aquella revolución lleno de valor a los shinobis rebeldes. Naruto sintió como lentamente el miedo salía de los cuerpos de quienes le estaban apoyando y como sus enemigos sentía pavor, Naruto no estaba orgulloso sobre su fama causada por su padre pero al menos se alegró que aquello sirviera para algo.

-Orochimaru de los Sannin, ninja renegado. Hoy te derrotare-Dijo calmadamente Naruto caminado con decisión y lanzo su mano derecha donde estaba la Shichiseiken donde aun resplandecía la palabra favorita de Kimimaro. De improvisto lanzo su garra izquierda directamente al Sannin que dio un salto hacia atrás pero noto como un especie de lagarto disparaba una bala a presión de agua a espalda suya ,no se preocupo mucho cuando Kimimaro se poso frente al ataque y cubrió sus brazos con huesos puros como una fuerte defensa fierra pero….

-¡Yo lo protegeré Orochimaru-sama!-Al terminar de hablar, para sorpresa completa de todos, Kimimaro de improvisto parecía ser absorbido por algo y de manera fugaz fue disparado en medio de un torbellino pequeño de viento hacia la Benihisago de Naruto y entro en ella rápidamente. Orochimaru tuvo que dar un gran salto para esquivar la bala de agua ya que Kimimaro no la detuvo. Orochimaru comenzaba a preocuparse en serio, ya se había dado cuenta que esa era una de las armas de Rikudō sennin y que Kimimaro había sido sellado en una de ellas.

-¡Maldito seas Namikaze! ¡Acabare contigo! ¡De una vez captas mis órdenes, Manda! ¡ATACA!-Bramo Orochimaru haciendo sellos a alta velocidad y su serpiente malhumorada pero excitada por la pronta batalla abrió la boca y soltó una bomba llena de veneno siendo acompañado por su invocador que soltó una gran bruma de fuego creando en si una gran cantidad de llamas en alta presión.

Naruto gruño y creo setenta clones consumiendo ya la mitad de su propio chakra y juntos hicieron una gran cantidad de sellos haciendo que unos dragones de agua impactaran contra la bruma de llamas, si bien Naruto dominaba los cincos elementos mas un sub-elemento como el hielo y un poco mas cerca con el elemento madera, Naruto tenia pocos Jutsus de todos los elementos, solo los del viento, agua y hielo eran lo mas abundante, tenia apenas uno o dos Jutsus de los otro tres elementos. Así que ideo una estrategia, crear millares de clones para lanzar en conjunto técnicas de gran poder. Naruto comenzó a hacer uno que otros sellos y alzo su brazo a dirección de la neblina que se había formado.

-¡Técnica ocultación de la neblina!-Con ello usando su chakra de agua, movió la niebla a dirección de los grupos rivales e hizo una seña a Tayuya que con un grito de batalla se lanzo a la batalla junto con el sequito de ninjas pinzándole los talones tras ella. Naruto uso su habilidad sensorial y descubrió una gran firma de chacra maligno abajo suyo y maldigo como una gran espada surgió desde el suelo e impacto en medio de su pecho sacando sangre a montones de su boca pero Naruto no se rindió. Sellado la Shichiseiken nuevamente Naruto tomo entre sus manos la hoja de Kusanagi y trato de sacársela pero descubrió que la espada es retráctil ya que fue empujado por esta atravesando varias casas fuertemente, Naruto gruño y lanzo sus tres colas hacia donde se encontraba Orochimaru mientras que con sus manos hizo unos sellos de mano-¡Elemento Agua: Muro de agua!

Escupiendo desde su boca un gran chorro de agua que permitió sacar la espada de su pecho pero esta se movió rápidamente intentando apuñalarle pero Naruto no dejo que aquello le afectara así que usando una de sus colas que actualmente a máxima velocidad planeaban interceptar a Orochimaru que estaba bajo tierra se detuvo y se incrusto en el suelo para despues retraer su cuerpo y así evitando a poco la espada. Mientras Orochimaru salió de la tierra ya que tuvo que esquivar las extremidades de chakra jinchuriki, una técnica que todo los jinchurikis domina y con unas señales de mano envió unas ondas de viento cortante al chico. El rubio noto aquello y decidió lanzar una simple bola de fuego disipando el jutsu de viento mientras su manto de chakra se disipo pero noto como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y atemorizado miro como esta exploto para permitir ver la gran boca de Manda ,Naruto maldigo aquello ya que se le había olvidado la serpiente.

-¡Ya voy Naruto!-Grito con urgencia Mizubashi que salto entre las fauces de Manda y con sus manos detuvo que cerrara su boca. Naruto aun se encontraba en el aire pero tuvo que esquivar otra estocada de parte de Kusanagi y un montón de serpiente que intentaron morderlo pero Naruto utilizo aquel jutsu basado en Tsunade.

-¡Técnica de la babosa: Sake caliente en fiesta!-Grito y de su Benihisago salió un potente chorro de sake en estado caliente y fundió rápidamente a las serpientes que habían salido de la manga de Orochimaru. Naruto cayó en la cabeza de Mizubashi e hizo otros sellos de manos-¡Elemento agua: choque furioso entre rocas de agua!

El pequeño maremoto de agua fue interrumpida por la cola resurgida de Manda y que choco fuertemente contra Mizubashi, Naruto gruño levemente y dio un gran salto en el aire y creo varios clones y cada uno creo en sus manos un Oodama Rasengan que lograron impactar fuertemente en la frente de la serpiente morada pero con un movimiento de su cola los golpeo como si fueran mero insectos. Naruto fue disparado a varios edificios hasta que se detuvo chocando contra una vieja choza. Levantándose con dificultad noto como la batalla en la aldea aumentaba por cada minuto y creando otro millar de clones los envió a ayudar a los ninjas y tuvo que moverse a un lado ya que tuvo que esquivar unas vigas de ¿Metal? Desde el suelo e incrédulo dio unos cuantos salto hacia atrás para ver como Orochimaru surgía del suelo con una gran sonrisa psicópata y un detrás Manda que silbaba maliciosamente.

-Kukuku, déjenme decirte que me has causado muchos problemas Naruto-kun, has causado que termine utilizando mi recién adquirido elemento metal contra ti. Es hora de ponerse serios-Sentencio con su sonrisa maliciosa y antes de siquiera hiciera algo fue golpeado abruptamente por un arma que causo que fuera enviando y atravesando varias cosas de la zona. Naruto no lo había notado pero había un Genjutsu en la zona y apareciendo en la zona era una Tayuya levemente cansada y con un en alto Shibuki en su mano que recién había liberado una gran explosión combinada con ondas de viento para mayor poder de impacto. Naruto sonrió levemente pero frunció el ceño.

-_Solo un Uzumaki es capaz de usar al completo la Shibuki. Eso no es importante ahora ,estoy en una pelea-_Pensó seriamente Naruto mientras se posaba a lado de Tayuya quien le sonrió entre cansada y burlonamente ,Naruto conto que tenia unas que otras heridas y sangre en su ropa. Naruto con un crujido mordió con sus dientes de tiburón la venda de su rostro para mostrar plenamente sorprendiendo levemente a Tayuya, Naruto manteniendo su habilidad sensorial lista, tomo entre sus dientes el calentador de su brazo derecho y lo rasgo para mostrar unos que otros sellos tatuados en el. Con su mano izquierda toco uno donde decía "Espada larga" y surgió una espada larga en forma de una aguja con un cable largo y delgado que se asemeja a un hilo en la parte del mango y se la tendió a Tayuya para despues quitarle la Shibuki con educación-Lo siento pero esta es mi arma, es la que me hace un espadachín de los sietes espadachines de la neblina.

-¿Sabes rubio tonto? Eres alguien con muchas sorpresas….Debemos de ganar rápidamente-Sentencio Tayuya mientras que movió un poco la rara espada Nuibari con un poco de torpeza y que a la vez con su mano izquierda chocaba fuertemente en el suelo donde en una bomba de humo aparecieron tres pequeños gigantes aparentemente sin vida, uno de cabello rubio arenoso con un bate, uno sin brazos cubierto de vendas y finalmente uno calvo con garras en sus brazos. Tayuya comenzó a silbar levemente haciendo que los tres pequeños gigantes se movieran. Naruto fue muy curioso por ello y Tayuya decidió responderle- Hehehe, con mi sello de maldición modificado, mi chakra es lo suficiente fuerte como para poder manejar a mis Dokis sin mi flauta. Lastima que no puedo hacer Genjutsu…. Técnica secreta del sonido: Marionetas sin flauta.

-Kukukukukuku….ustedes son muy divertido, será divertido exterminarlos y usarlos como mis experimentos-Sentencio Orochimaru saliendo de unos escombros con grandes quemaduras en su ropa y rostro. Naruto tomo posición y con su mano libre creo unos diez clones, agradecía por siempre a Haku en enseñarle canalizar chakra con solo una mano. Orochimaru por otro lado comenzó a reír desquiciadamente ante la confusión de los dos jóvenes- Como dije una vez….Es hora de ponerse serios.

Tayuya y Naruto miraron asqueado y horrorizado como Orochimaru abría la boca de forma que ningún humano normal seria capaz y son espectadores de como unas manos aparecen en medio de la boca del Sannin y la abrió lentamente dando paso a un….nuevo y sin heridas Orochimaru. No solo era eso, Naruto noto que su chakra parecía aun intacto, cosa que los sorprendió aun mas. Orochimaru termino de salir del otro cuerpo como si fuera una mera segunda piel y al ver la sorpresa en los dos jóvenes rio malvadamente.

-Espero que me den un buen entretenimiento por haberme hecho perder mi calma y mi tiempo por nada. Mueran-Con aquella palabra se lanzo a alta velocidad desenvainando su Kusanagi y apuntándolo directamente al corazón de Tayuya, Naruto abrió los ojos e intento moverse pero Manda apareció de improvisto encima suyo y abrió la boca hacia donde se encontraba. Todo había sucedido en medio de unos segundos y los dos jóvenes no sabían como reaccionar hasta que…

-¡DEAD KICK-FAST!

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: CUERPO MAREMOTO DE COLMILLOS!

Una gran criatura hecha de agua de gran tamaño que recordaba a un especie de pulpo con dientes impacto de frente a Manda mientras una figura en un borrón choco contra el rostro de Orochimaru mandándolo a volar nuevamente a varios metros de ahí. Naruto suspiro para ver quienes eran lo que habían intervenido en ese combate. Solo vio la silueta de un joven de doce en medio de la criatura de agua y a un chico con la piel completamente marrón ennegrecida y con una especie de turbina en su espalda de cabello naranja claro. De pronto Naruto recibió los recuerdos de varios de sus clones y sonrió levemente.

-Así que ¿Suigetsu y Juugo, eh? Quizas pueda ganar esta palabra-Dijo Naruto mientras el reconocido Juugo ayudaba a Tayuya que se había caído por el susto quien gruño furiosa por haber sido sorprendida y silbando un poco hizo que su Doki esperaran instrucciones. Orochimaru surgió en el suelo donde había caído y frunció el ceño al ver que las cosas se habían complicado, gruñendo dio unos cuantos sellos de manos para despues chocarla fuertemente en el suelo y permitió como tres ataúdes salieran del suelo donde tenían en la cubierta diferentes kanji donde decían "_Explosivo_" "_Quemar_" y "_Magnetismo_" aquello dio mala espina a los presentes.

-Mmmm Creo que son los primeros en presenciar esta técnica a este nivel, iba usarla por primera vez contra Sarutobi-Sensei pero ¡Espero que se sienta orgulloso de ser los primeros en morir por esta técnica! ¡Kuchiyose: Edo tensei!-Grito con jubilo el Sannin haciendo que la tumba se abrieran para mostrar algo que impresiono a Juugo y a Tayuya. Eran los cuerpos de tres personas, un pelinegro con un corte en cinco puntas y con una banda de Iwa, una mujer de cabello rubio con unos mechones marrones y que tenia una banda de Suna y finalmente un hombre de cabello rubio y una banda de Kumo. Tayuya comenzó a temblar levemente y eso fue notado por Naruto.

-No me digas….

-Estamos hasta la mierda en el cuello.

-Kukuku, les presentares a mi nuevos invitados-Ignorando las explosiones que ocurrían a su alrededor o a sus nuevos oponentes, con cuidado incrusto unas kunais con un sello en la cabeza de los revividos, que Naruto reconoció como sellos de supresión de personalidad y de control, firmemente cosa que parecía sorprendente ya que las había atravesado como si fueran agua. Los ojos de los tres shinobis se abrieron de golpe y Orochimaru sonrió malvadamente- Les presento a Gari de Iwa, a Pakura de Suna y finalmente a Koroi de Kumo. Disfrútenlo chicos, hoy morirán.

_-Espero que las cosas salgan bien-_Pensó Naruto levemente nervioso pero decidido en todo siendo acompañado por Juugo, Tayuya y Suigetsu que se preparado para ver que era aquella técnica y aquellos tipos harían pero de algo que estaban seguro era que la batalla será muy extrema.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comenzó la saga de Otogakure y ahora Naruto tendrá que enfrentarse no solo a Orochimaru sino a tres shinobis destacados mediante el Edo tensei pero no estará solo sino con Tayuya, Suigetsu y Juugo. En el próximo capitulo habrá giros en este extenso combate además de verse al pleno completo de las habilidades de Naruto, la aparición de un posible aliado de Naruto un nuevo reto, el peligro de Akatsuki, el descubrimiento de un poder nuevo a manos de Tobi que tiene que ver con algo llamado "dimensional" y Pein sospecha de Tobi. Todo eso y más en este grandioso fic.<strong>_

_**Felicidades mi gente, Yugito será la pareja principal de Naruto y espero que los disfruten, en unos capítulos podemos verla de nuevo y como le hará Naruto contra el Raikage. Otra cosa, no habrá Konoha-Bashing, si bien Konoha parece los malos, en realidad no lo son, solo es como todas las aldeas tratan a su jinchurikis y hablando de jinchurikis, espero que todos los fans de Naruto estén pendiente del manga de la batalla entre los jinchurikis en la cuarta guerra ninja, despues de la saga de Otogakure, iniciara la saga examen Chunnin y despues la saga la batalla contra el famoso Yagura u otro nombre será. En fin comenten. **_

_**Toaneo07**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Bien, como igual que "Estamos cansadnos del dolor" otro fic mio donde los jinchurikis se unirán y que cuenta una historia alterna donde el Yondaime jamás le dijo a alguien sobre su matrimonio con kushina y sobre su relación con Naruto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal ¡Yay! Junto con Kin y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo._

* * *

><p><em>El nuevo Otokage parte dos.<em>

Esquivando una que otras estocadas viniendo de la Kusanagi Naruto tuvo que pensar que esto era una mierda, Kurama lo apoyo en ello, la batalla contra Orochimaru ya había tomado como seis horas y si no fuera por su cantidad demencial de chakra nivel Kage no hubiera sobrevivido desde hace mucho tiempo. La batalla se había complicado ,la mayoría de los shinobis fieles o mas bien temerosos de Orochimaru habían sido capturados por sus clones y usando un sello complejo de éxtasis logro que cayeran en un estado de completa rigidez y ordeno llevarlos fuera de la aldea para mantenerlos prisioneros hasta que Orochimaru fuera derrotado. Por ello la batalla se había tomado mucho tiempo ,si bien Oto tiene como dos mil ninjas quinientos veinte la mayoría eran simplemente casi Genin avanzando y es que Orochimaru preferido "La cantidad superior a la calidad" y aquello era malo para una aldea escondida ya que podían fácilmente ser derrotados por otra aldea ,hasta las menores como Takigakure ,Kusagakure ,Amegakure , Kemurigakure , Ishigakure y Yumegakure podían superar su fuerza militar ,lo que sea que ha estado haciendo Orochimaru en esa aldea debe de ser solo para su propio beneficio.

Creando dos dragones de agua para despues lanzarlo al Sannin de la serpiente, Naruto pensó sobre los nuevos enemigos que se estaba enfrentando actualmente que fueron traídos por el Edo tensei, Gari, Pakura y Koroi que luchaban fuertemente no solo contra Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo y Tayuya sino también con otros grupos de ninjas que habían intentando atacarle por sorpresa, hasta Kin y Zaku habían sido heridos y llevado afuera de la aldea. En la actualidad Mizubashi y Kirinami se encontraba conteniendo a Manda que estaba siendo acompañada por otras dos serpientes ,una mediana de color blanca con cascabel llamada Nagihime y una cobra negra con grandes colmillos de un excéntrico color morado llamado Dokueki ya que fueron llamados por el invocador de la serpientes ante la situación ventajosa y Como Naruto predijo sobre esa posibilidad ,había invocando unos que otras invocaciones para la batalla y la trasportación de los civiles y ninjas heridos a otro lugar ,en la actualidad las otras dos salamandras estaban luchando juntos con el líder del clan de la lagartija ,Iwakuroi que era capaz de lanzar ataques de tierra color negra causada por la combinación de químicos naturales explosivos y corrosivos con la misma tierra llamado "_Elemento químico_" siendo acompañado por otros dos lagartija de gran habilidad ,Iwamaru y Iwashi quienes eran conocidos como_ las lagartijas de la lengua y cola ,_maestro del trabajo de equipo además de una gran velocidad aun para sus tamaño.

-¡Elemento agua: Marea de agua!-Grito fuertemente Suigetsu mientras lanzaba desde su boca una corriente de agua que tomo la forma de una pequeña pero mortal ola que se dirigía hacia Pakura que uso su Kekkei Gekkai, el _elemento Quemar_ creando una bruma de color morada rojiza que disolvió en pavor la técnica de Suigetsu pero eso era el plan del peliazul quien sonrió sádicamente como un tiburón. Con rapidez salto a la bruma de vapor y usando la Nuibari, la espada aguja corto en dos a la revivida Pakura pero tuvo que contener un gruñido cuando la revivida kunoichi comenzó a regenerarse mediante pedazos de papeles. Naruto suspiro ya que aun no podían derrotar a aquellos enemigos tan fácilmente, con un salto el rubio esquivo otro ataque explosivo de Gari y creo un clon de sombra que lo mando para que chocara con un Rasengan en la espalda de Koroi que iba a atacar de un tajo a Tayuya, claro que apareció Juugo y en su "_Modo asesino_" choco su codo en el pecho del revivido de kumo enviándolo a través de varios escombros aprovechando el desconcierto del revivido.

Suigetsu se rio levemente al recordar como coño termino en medio de una guerra civil, fue por las espadas y su nueva lealtad a quien dice ser el próximo Rikudō sennin. Esquivando otro ataque de Pakura, Suigetsu rio con fuerza mientras que a la vez lanzo desde su boca un chorro de agua hacia Orochimaru que había tomado ese momento para atacar por la espalda del rubio quien respondió lanzando otra ronda de sake acida que como siempre fue eludida por el Sannin. Suigetsu siguió riendo cuando la memoria de hace unas horas le llegaron a su cabeza, él estaba atrapado en ese envase por culpa de Orochimaru que deseaba utilizarlo a el por su Kekkei Gekkai y entonces apareció ese uzumaki diciéndole que habría una revolución en Oto, que necesitaba su ayuda para derrotar a Orochimaru y que fuera parte de su grupo personal de eliminar el odio y la soledad del mundo, como lo hizo Rikudō sennin. Suigetsu rio por aquello, una persona ignorante pensaría que Naruto quiere dominar a la tierra y ser como un dios, eso era falso, Naruto quería ayudar, quería eliminar el odio y eso porque el no menciono nada de controlar o decir que es superior a los demás, solo hace hincapié que deseaba ser un salvador como lo fue el sabio de los seis caminos. Eso si fue algo loco pero podría lo, el chico se veía muy seguro de si mismo, era poderoso y por si fuera poco había logrado liberar a todos los prisioneros de la base donde se encontraba recluido y con sorpresa uso técnicas de Fūinjutsu para sellar el poder del sello de maldición en los sujetos de experimentos que no podían controlar su estado salvaje.

_-Quizas fue por eso que Juugo peleaba de manera consciente-_ Pensó en ese momento pero recordó como salió de aquella base y descubrió que el ataque ya había iniciado, porque Naruto que estaba ahí era un clon. Suigetsu se apresuró a ir a Oto junto con un trasladado por igual Juugo encima de una de las invocaciones del rubio, un caimán que solo tiene la habilidad de moverse rápido en tierra firme llamado Taiyōsho y con su ayuda lograron llegar a tiempo a Oto para la batalla junto con un pequeño sequito de ninjas y campesinos o civiles mutados por el sello de maldición. Ese día Otogakure cambiaria para siempre.

Juugo era otro tema diferente, él no podía creer que por primera vez estaba luchando usando lo que el había considerado una maldición durante toda su vida, se sentía libre, casi feliz. Cuando Naruto le había liberado se armó una grande ya que tuvo que ser contenido por diez clones a la vez pero Naruto lo soluciono usando un sello de supresión de personalidad en el ,algo tan simple que había eliminado por fin su lado psicópata y Naruto había dado su opinión que cualquiera con conocimiento básico de Fūinjutsu podría ejecutarlo fácilmente , Por eso Juugo llego a pensar que Orochimaru nunca le importo ayudarle a dominar o a reprimir su lado psicópata ,sino usaba su enfermedad mental para usarlo como medio de extracción de su tal sello de maldición ,cosa que enfureció a Juugo dándole su lealtad a Naruto ,claro eso y también le pidió que asegurara la vida de su mejor amigo Kimimaro que horas antes confirmo estaba sellado pero actualmente vivo. Haciendo estallar fuertemente su turbina de su espalda se lanzo a alta velocidad para chocar su puño en el torso de Koroi para hacerlo chocar contra otra pieza de concreto pero Juugo no se detuvo ahí y creo en su piel en el lado de su codo del brazo derecho una pequeña pero poderosa turbina de chakra que con el poderoso impulso envió volando a Koroi hacia al otro lado del campo de la batalla.

Orochimaru gritando una técnica hizo surgir del suelo unas picas del metal que intentaron empalar a Naruto y a Tayuya pero fueron salvados por el Doki que quedaba de la pelirroja y usando unos sellos de manos lanzo otro Genjutsu que fue destrozado por el Sannin, Tayuya gruño enojada por estar privada de sus habilidades. Recordó que en un momento Suigetsu le había arrebatado la Nuibari diciendo que él fue un estudiante de los espadachines de la neblina y por ello la espada era suya, cosa que mantuvo durante horas a Tayuya diciendo vulgaridades que hasta pusieron sonrojado por la vergüenza al mismo kyubi. Tayuya gruño una vez ya que sus oponentes poseen Kekkei Gekkais extraños y poderoso, en especial esa Pakura con su elemento Quemar ya que tuvieron que ser cuidadosos con sus ataques ya que eran bolas de fuegos de alta densidad y si era tocado por esas flamas, hasta el agua de su propio cuerpo se deshidrataba en cuestiones de segundos convirtiéndole en una momia, ya había decenas de ninjas Oto que murieron por esa técnica y dos de sus Dokis que quedaron literalmente secos al recibir aquellas flamas. Tayuya tenía que aceptar que es por la espada Nuibari que Suigetsu podía mantener a distancia a Pakura porque si llegara a recibir alguno de esos ataques moriría.

-¡Elemento Metal: Picas de la cascabel!-Grito el Sannin sacando de sus mangas serpientes hechas de metal blanco que se dirigía hacia Naruto que lanzo una vez mas sake caliente en ebullición contra las serpientes pero esta no se derritiendo y empalaron desde el pecho y brazos del rubio dejándolo en shock. Orochimaru sonrió divertido ya que porfin logro atrapar al rubio hijo del Minato Namikaze que le había causado tantos problemas. Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y cuando pretendía lanzar desde su boca su Kusanagi…

-¡ELEMENTO CRISTAL: CUCHILLA DE TIGRE DE RUBI!-Intervino un voz femenina que apareció entre Naruto y las serpientes de metal y de un tajo las destruyo con una gran garra de tigre en su brazo liberando al rubio que sin perder tiempo adopto un manto de cuatro colas de chakra rojo. Orochimaru gruño furioso al descubrir quien fue la causante de interferir en su pelea, Guren quien tenia una mirada fría en su rostro- Mi lealtad hacia a ti ha muerto Orochimaru. Hoy morirás.

-¡¿Guren? ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme? ¡¿CREI QUE ERAS MI MAS FIEL SIRVIENTE?

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, era tu fiel sirviente ¡Pero es tiempo para tener lo que no solo yo deseo! ¡Sino todo los de Oto! ¡Libertad!-Grito la mujer de pelo azul lanzándose a alta velocidad contra el Sannin que respondió con su Kusanagi para atacar frontalmente. Naruto por otro lado usando su shunshin personalidad apareció a lado del Sannin y choco fuertemente su Shibuki en el torso de la piel pálida causando una gran explosión. Guren no se quedo atrás, haciendo unos sellos de manos y dando un gran salto creo de su mano derecha un gran martillo de cinco metros hecho de esmeralda-¡Elemento cristal: Martillo esmeralda demoledor!

Lo choco con fuerza en el suelo donde se encontraba Orochimaru causando que la misma tierra se agrietara fuertemente, pero Naruto sabia que Orochimaru seguía vivo y con su habilidad sensorial lo descubrió emergiendo desde unos seis metros, por ello creando un clon que lo tomo de la camisa de su hombro fue lanzando donde estaba surgiendo el Sannin y en su manos se creo dos Rasengan que tenia una forma un poco mas grande que de lo normal y tenia una coloración de un fuerte azul. Cuando el Sannin emergió del suelo se sorprendió al ver que su oponente ya tenia listo un ataque y por desgracia no podía ser esquivado.

-¡RASENRENGAN!-Chancándolo con fuerza en su pecho envió al Sannin una vez mas a varios metros de distancia y con un agujero en el pecho mostrando una gran herida ,pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí ,volvió a sacar a Shibuki de su sello en la mano y abrió el pergamino con sus dientes de tiburón de manera frontal ,como mostrando la hoja del pergamino frente suyo ,con su mano libre ,la izquierda que tenia amarrada la Kōkinjō ,tomo un poco de su sangre y la pinto en un sello en el pergamino que comenzó a brillar. Naruto sonrió aun con el otro extremo de pergamino entre sus dientes-¡Shibuki: Arte Uzumaki: Jutsu demoledor de elementos!

De cincos sellos brillaron al mismo tiempo para dar paso a una gran explosión elemental siendo conformado por dragones de agua, bolas de fuego, un vendaval de viento, estacas de tierra y ráfagas de rayos que se combinaron en una fuerza de la naturaleza de gran alcance sorprendiendo a la mayoría, en especial a Orochimaru que tuvo que presionar sus manos en el suelo haciendo surgir dos puertas de mas de cien metro con temática demoniaca.

-¡KUCHIYOSE: RASHOMON! –Al instante las dos técnicas tanto ofensiva y defensiva chocaron entre si dando de paso una gran explosión que arraso con todo lo de alrededor haciendo que lo cercanos a aquel combate fueran empujado hacia varios metros atrás por la fuerza centrifugada para terminar cayendo fuertemente en el suelo cuando el ataque hubo terminado dejando de por si un gran cráter en el lugar de la colisión. Naruto se tuvo que sostener usando las colas de su manto del kyubi pero sintió con su habilidad sensorial como Orochimaru se escondía bajo tierra y Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir como Orochimaru preparaba un jutsu muy peligroso. Con un grito de sorpresa sello una vez mas la Shibuki y adopto la segunda forma de manera rápida adoptando una apariencia hibrida con su zorro con una piel roja con tono negro.

-**¡Maldición!-**Dijo el Naruto en su segunda forma jinchuriki pero no pudo esquivar como del suelo surgió una vez mas la Kusanagi pero de forma alargada que choco fuertemente contra su pecho pero gracias a su manto solo fue empujado de manera rápida por la espada. Naruto gruño al sentir que ahora la espada había sido cubierta con chakra de elemento metal y por ello tuvo que acceder a su segunda forma pero sabia que estaría muy débil cuando saliera de esta.

Del suelo donde se podía ver la Kusanagi implosiono para dar paso el rostro hecho furia de Orochimaru siendo estirado por su propio cuello que abarco mucho kilometro que a la vez la Kusanagi se había estirado como mas de dos kilómetros llevando a Naruto a chocar contra muchas edificaciones de Oto hasta llevarlo afuera de la aldea siendo seguido por Orochimaru que uso el impulso de su espada para llevar su propio cuerpo a donde estaba el jinchuriki. Suigetsu y Tayuya pretendía ir tras el Sannin y el rubio jinchuriki pero fueron detenidos por Gari y Pakura.

-Es mejor que nos detengan, no sabemos donde estamos así que la debilidad del Edo tensei no se podrá cumplir. Espero que no mueran, niños- Hablo Pakura y sin poderlo evitar, se lanzo al ataque con una ráfaga de fuego morada rojiza pero fue detenida por un pilar de cristal rosada. Gari no perdió tiempo y mediante un Shunshin de tierra apareció frente a Tayuya y choco su puño en su estomago.

-Esto no te matara. Pero lo próximo si lo hará ¡Elemento explosivo: Minas nivel uno!-Con una pequeña explosión que si bien no envió a volar a Tayuya si hizo que diera unos pasos atrás adoloridas y expulsado sangre desde su boca haciendo hincapié que ya había sido atacada mediante sus órganos internos. Pero Gari con pesar porque no podía detener su cuerpo, extendió sus dos manos frente a la kunoichi- Disculpa por esto ¡Elemento explosivo: Demolición de choque!

-¡No! ¡Tayuya! –Grito preocupado Juugo y es que tenia que defenderse de las vigas de metal que le era lanzando por Koroi usando su elemento magnetismo. Suigetsu lanzo desde su mano libre un chorro de agua a presión gracias a su Kekkei Gekkai pero fue interceptado por una ráfaga de flama de Pakura, Guren hacia sellos de mano tan rápido como podía pero sabía que no podía hacerlo a tiempo. Tayuya abrió los ojos cuando miro como una energía de color naranja brillante se formaba entre las manos de Gari ,sabia que iba a morir y se lamentaba al no poder haber visto el nuevo día en Oto…..pero….

-¡Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra frenadora!

-¡Doble golpe!

-¡Estacas de seda amarrilla!

Una pequeña cúpula se formo entre Gari y Tayuya deteniendo a segundos la poderosa técnica del revivido de Iwa que se mostro sorprendido y satisfecho por ello , en su punto ciego fue golpeado por un puño que tenia la fuerza diez veces mas que el de un ninja promedio y finalmente fue lanzando a varios metros atrás por un especie de flecha de color amarrilla oscura en su pecho y Gari siendo manipulado por la técnica del Edo tensei ,hizo que su cuerpo diera una poderosa explosión liberándose de su predicamento ya que sabia que estaría en pie despues de que la regeneración se cumpliera. Tayuya libero el aire que no sabia había contenido y miro incrédula quienes fueron la que le había salvado ,Kidomaru ,Sakon y Jirobo quienes le veía con una sonrisa petulante causando que Tayuya hiciera lo mejor que hacia siempre…. Maldecir con "Lindas" palabras a sus salvadores.

-¡OIGAN MALDITOS PERROS HIJUEP…! ¡¿QUIEN LE PIDIO SU JODIDA AYUDA? ¡¿PORQUE SE METIERON EN MI PELEA, PUTOS DE MIERDA? ¡MALDITO MARICAS CABEZAS DE…!

-¡Ya, ya, Tayuya! Dios santo, eres la chica mas vulgar que he conocido en toda mi vida, cálmate y eso que te salvamos la vida ¿Acaso no nos dirá gracias?-Pregunto entre con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa petulante Sakon mientras Kidomaru y Jirobo asintieron en sus palabras. Antes de que la pelirroja hablara una vez mas, se pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión desde la lejanía y Tayuya sabia que aquello fue por Naruto así que adopto una mirada de tranquilidad y miro esperando respuestas de sus antiguos compañeros, si es que se le puede llamar así. Sakon pensó que descubrió que era lo que quería saber la pelirroja porque achico los ojos seriamente- Si te has estado preguntando ¿Por qué te ayudamos? Es simple, decidimos. Decidimos ver como la harían tu y los demás para derrotar a Orochimaru pero despues de horas luchando contra él y nos hemos dado cuenta que….podemos hacerlo….Podemos obtener la libertad, mira a tu espalda.

La pelirroja hizo lo que dijeron y descubrió sino se puede decir todos los shinobis de la aldea mirando a dirección donde su nuevo libertador estaba combatiendo contra el malvado Sannin, Orochimaru. Tayuya miro que hasta había ninjas que estaban completamente heridos pero aun se mantenían a pie para ver la batalla, por otro lado los que fueron capturados estaban pendiente de la batalla que decidiría el destino de aldea. Tayuya sonrió levemente, lo sabia, ese día Otogakure renacería de sus cenizas, lo podía sentir. Kidomaru resoplo fastidiado pero igual sonrió, quizas era tiempo de un cambio y por ello decidió ayudar a la boba de Tayuya junto con Jirobo y Sakon. Otra explosión llamo la atención de los presentes pero descubrieron que se trataba del revivido Gari que se había agrupado junto con Pakura y Koroi.

-Interesante aldea, esta llena de ninjas débiles pero su determinación es casi admirable, con un buen líder en unos años podía ser una de las principales cinco aldeas shinobi- Elogio con voz seca Koroi mientras sacaba un hilo ninja que tenia en ella un montón de kunais y con un movimiento las lanzo hacia los ninjas de Oto, algunos esquivaron las kunais pero otros usaron su propias armas para desviar el ataque. Koroi parecía triste por eso- Es una lastima, no debieron haber hecho eso ¡Elemento magnetismo: Atracción de los polos!

De pronto todo aquellos que habían esquivado o tuvieron contacto con las kunais lanzadas por Koroi parecían que fueron rodeadas por una fuerza magnética y fueron llevados hacia a Koroi que mediante la liberación de un pergamino hizo aparecer dos grandes shuriken cuadradas que tenia como objetivo partir por la mitad a sus victimas, Gari y Pakura no se quedo atrás. El pelinegro revivido de Iwa creo dos clones de elemento explosivos enviándolos a estallar frente a los grupos de ninjas de Oto que pretendía salvar a sus compañeros, solo Juugo logro esquivar el ataque y mediante un ataque a alta velocidad aun usando su modo "Asesino" pensaban intervenir. Pakura creo una gran flama de elemento quemar fueron el ataque fue parado por una ola de agua de Suigetsu y permito que Guren atacara con unos picos de cristal a la revivida de Suna pero no podían salvar a las próximas victimas de parte del ataque de Koroi hasta que…

-¡RASENRENGAN!-Apareciendo un clon con dos Rasengan en sus manos, las choco con fuerza en la espalda del ninja de kumo desactivando sus técnicas y liberando a los cautivos pero el clon de Naruto no se quedo atrás, sino lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego a quemarropa encima de Koroi causando una explosión. Gari tuvo que esquivar otro clon que le había lanzando unos que otros Kunais con sellos explosivos que a la vez Pakura fue golpeada por una gran bola de hielo en su estomago y enviándola a lado de Gari. Otros diez clones aparecieron frente a los tres revividos ya que Koroi comenzó a regenerarse. Un clon creo unos sellos de mano y las choco fuertemente en el suelo-¡Elemento hielo: Pared de hielo!

-¿Él puede utilizar el elemento hielo?-Pregunto Suigetsu sorprendido pero sonrió socarronamente ya que igual el rubio dominaba los cincos elementos aunque miro mas técnicas de elemento agua que otras. Una pared se formo entre los revividos y los heridos siendo exclusivamente hecho de hielo. Un clon de Naruto se situó frente a Tayuya y los otros tres del sonido.

-Orochimaru sabrá que no podrá seguir con su combate, por ello escapara. Necesito alguien que lo mantengan encerrado en una barrera ¿Quién podría hacerlo?-Se pregunto cómicamente el clon pero la insinuación fue captada, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo y Sakon sonriendo maliciosamente y asintieron al rubio para despues levantarse de donde se encontraba, en el caso de Tayuya siendo llevada por su ultimo Doki, a donde se encontraba Orochimaru. El clon con un suspiro creo una espada de hielo similar a la Kubikiri boucho y apunto a la pared de hielo que fue explosionada por los ataques de Gari y Pakura-¡Es hora de ganar! ¡Al ataque Otogakure!

* * *

><p>Utakata suspiro levemente, ya sentía que ya había tocado fondo, ya sentía que su vida se estaba yendo por el desagüe y es que ¿Cómo podría tener la ya ansiada tranquilidad si era perseguido como un criminal por Kiri? Aun no podía entender que era lo que pensaba Yagura a haberlo etiquetado como un ninja renegado y por suerte solo de Kiri si le había explicado que mato a su maestro por defensa propia, su propio maestro quiso matarle en primer lugar. Recordó que el había hablado con su superior, el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura sobre ese suceso y en ello le explico que había perdido el control porque su maestro Harusame intento matarle.<p>

Cual fue su sorpresa que Yagura le acuso de insubordinación y en medio de un combate donde logro sobrevivir al haber huido penosamente termino convertido como un ninja renegado. Utakata termino literalmente en el dicho "Con la mierda hasta el cuello" porque no tenia dinero, hospedaje y estar siendo constantemente acosado por los cazadores de kiri hacia uno que sintiera que había llegado a fondo, aun cuando fue injustamente. Había algo que siempre intrigo al pelinegro sobre su Mizukage. Cada vez que estaba cerca de el su bijuu, el Rokubi le decía que algo raro le sucedía al Sanbi y eso que era igual con su Kage.

Utakata siempre fue alguien cercano con Yagura en su niñez por lo que habían padecidos al ser rechazados de la aldea por ser los contenedores de los Bijuus de Kiri, Utakata siempre tuvo el sueño de vivir una vida tranquila, contemplar la maravilla de las burbujas que el mismo formaba por entretenimiento y si podía formar una familia, por otro lado Yagura deseo ser reconocido por los demás humanos y se mato entrenando hasta convertirse en Mizukage, claro que todo iba bien hasta que sucedió el reinado oscuro y la guerra civil. Todos siempre tenían en mente que Yagura había cambiado, algo malo le había sucedido.

_-Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?-_Pensó el pelinegro mientras caminaba entre el follaje de la frontera entre el Paoz del fuego y el país del campo de arroz. Mientras Utakata soplaba levemente a través de su flauta haciendo que de estas saliera unas que otras burbujas, sintió una sensación Yokai a varios kilometro de ahí, cosa que llamo su atención. El rokubi decidió intervenir en ello.

**-Vaya, vaya, que cantidad de poder, siniquiera tu las tienes, mi pequeño Utakata-**Se burlo la babosa de seis colas haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño, nunca se había muy bien que digamos que con su bijuu pero tenia un cierto control en el poder del seis colas, Utakata era capaz de liberar todo el poder del rokubi aunque perdiendo el control de paso, por un cierto limite de tiempo. Si bien no tenía control de si mismo, eso solo duraba unos seis minutos máximos, Utakata pensó que era mejor eso o peor nada.

-_¿Un bijuu? ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

_-_**El lugar apesta a energía bijuu a gran escala, en poca palabra alguien ha estado peleando por muchísimo tiempo ¿Lo ves Utakata? Al parecer alguien tiene los pantalones que a ti te falta ¡Hahahaha!**

_-Ya comenzamos ¿Qué tienes tú con mi Kimono?_

**-¡Que lo usan las mujeres! Y yo que te decía que fueras tras esa pelirroja que peleaste en Kiri o mejor aun, con la pelinegra que estaba con la pechugona rubia del otro día. En serio Utakata ¡Se un macho y montante a una mujer!**

_-¿Acaso seré el único que tendré un Bijuu con pensamientos sucios_?-Se lamento Utakata mientras a la lejanía ,Gaara ,Yugito , Naruto y Amaru estornudaron fuertemente y peor para el rubio que tuvo que esquivar otra cortada por Kusanagi. Utakata suspiro fuertemente mientras la babosa de seis colas se reía de su desgracia y es que Utakata tuvo un encuentro con uno de los Sannin y su aprendiz y el pelinegro no sabia que decir pero sintió algo cuando vio a aquella chica ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Shizune? El punto es que el Rokubi no ha dejado de molestarte por ello.

**-Oi, Utakata. A la hora de seriedad, deberíamos echarle un vistazo.**

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería de ir hasta allá?_

**-El chakra Yokai no tiene casi emociones oscuras y eso me intriga, ya que el único que podía hacer eso era Yagura, en poca palabra, el que esta peleando debe de tener un control extraordinario de su bijuu.**

_-Vaya, entonces ¿quiere que te controle?_

**-No te confíes Utakata. Eres humano, eres una basura, que nunca se te olvide pero igual estas en peligro igual que yo y yo no doy mi poder a debiluchos. Tu busca la manera de controlar mi poder con sus consecuencias ¡Quiero que demuestres quien eres Utakata! **

_-Eres muy raro, Rokubi pero me da igual. El país del campo de arroz tiene una pequeña aldea ninja así que no será problema esconderme en ella por un tiempo. Iré pero con una condición._

**-¿Cuál será?**

_-Quiero el acceso personal de al menos dos de tu cola, así iré allí y escuchare tus indicaciones._

**-Mmmm, esta bien, pero si algo ocurre te quitare el poder ¿Entiendes?**

_-Me parece bien_-Pensó Utakata y suspirando con hastió dio un gran salto cruzando la frontera entre los dos países y concentrando su chakra en su pie se lanzo a alta velocidad hacia la aldea de Otogakure para usarla como refugio por un tiempo y encontrar la anomalía relacionada con un jinchuriki pero Utakata no sabia que viviría una vida llena de batallas que podría significar el destino de la raza humana.

* * *

><p>En las ruinas de una mansión en Kirigakure ,un encapuchado de cuerpo completo caminaba sin prisa por las ruinas del lugar donde se podía ver el símbolo en la pared ,una hoja de tres picos de color verde ,que le perteneció al clan Sensugoi ,el clan que tenia la capacidad de usar el chakra de la naturaleza pero era una forma bastarda del Senjutsu ,porque usaba la energía como propia ,es decir la remplazaba por su chakra lo que hacia la utilización de esa energía deficiente ,además que el clan fue muy débil en Taijutsu y Genjutsu pero en Ninjutsu fueron grandes portadores ya que tuvieron relación con el clan Terumi y el clan Hozuki pero eso no le ayudo cuando fueron exterminando el purga de Kiri. El encapuchado acomodo su capa para mostrar bajo ella una mascara naranja en espiral mostrando en realidad se trataba de Tobi, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki y el controlar de la guerra en kiri.<p>

_-Los tres caminos conocidos son como Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. La historia siempre cuenta sobre Rikudō sennin pero no a sus hijos y si son mencionados solo hace hincapié en los dos principales. Los seis caminos fueron herede dados a sus seis hijos. Mmm ¿Quién diría que Rikudō sennin fue capaz de tener seis mujeres?-_Pensó sin humor Tobi recordando todo lo que había recopilado durante todo esos años. La verdad fue que un humano llamado dios en la tierra no será encesto de la admiración femenina y por ello contrajo matrimonio con seis mujeres pero el asunto fue que Rikudō sennin literalmente dejo sus seis caminos a la raza humana.

Los Uchihas que adoptaron el camino de la vista y la percepción, Los Senjus que adoptaron el camino de la fuerza y perseverancia, los Uzumakis adoptaron el camino de la vitalidad y la imaginación además de ser los portadores del Rinnegan, Los Sensugois adoptaron el camino de la naturaleza y la fauna, cuatros caminos ya se habían encontrado y Tobi se aseguro que los últimos superviviente cayeran bajo su títere Yagura para poder robar el suficiente ADN para sus planes. Ahora en ese momento se encontraba en la ruina de la mansión del ya extinguido clan en la búsqueda de técnicas u otros secretos además pensando sobre cuales seria los otros dos caminos ,hasta ahora tenia sus teorías tales como el clan Hozuki que podría ser llamado el camino de la forma y cambio o el Clan Kagura del camino de los huesos y el cuerpo interior o el Clan Yuki del cambio de la fusión y la velocidad pero no estaba seguro y es que su plan en la purga de los clanes en Kiri algo había salido mal y es que ninjas había comenzando a cambiar y en vez de llevar los restos al Mizukage para su estudio como era la regla ,los ninjas masacraba a los miembros de los clanes con Kekkei Gekkai y sus restos no podían ser recuperado para posibles uso. Eso fastidiaba a Tobi pero eso no impedía en sus planes aunque pensaba también considerar los clanes del todo el continente elemental.

-_Quizas los otros clanes descendiente de los últimos dos hijos de Rikudō sennin sean los Hyuuga que podía ser el camino de la localización u el clan Terumi como el camino de los elementos. Mmm me tomo mas de una década en la búsqueda de los otros caminos, quizas es tiempo de buscar algo un poco diferente_-Pensó maliciosamente el uchiha mientras entraba lo que seria la biblioteca del clan Sensugoi y Tobi usando su jutsu del Espacio-Tiempo logro enviar los contenidos a su dimensión de bolsillo y asintió para si mismo ya que pretendía irse cuando algo le llamo la atención. Era un especie de papel tirada en el piso y gracias a su Sharingan leyó una palabra que le llamo la atención y esa era- ¿Dimensional?

Con cuidado la tomo para estudiarla con cuidado, eran simples garabatos de algún joven ninja sobre crear un jutsu capaz de viajar al pasado o ir a otro mundo, algo que saco una gran carcajada al misterioso Uchiha pero no soltó la hoja o nunca dejo de continuar. El escrito afirmaba crear un agujero de gusano para poder pasar a través del tiempo-espacio para ir a otro mundo donde no existía una guerra civil en kiri y además que podía ser genial conocer otro-yo en el otro universo. Claro que para mucho eso seria Ciencia ficción ridícula pero para Tobi, el único usuario vivo con un jutsu extraordinario de Espacio-Tiempo además que si añadimos la maldad pura y el ansia de destruir todo, eso seria como una epifanía.

-¿viaje a otra dimensiones alternativa? ¿Quién sabe que cosas podía hacer? Podía conseguir aliados más fuertes, conseguir más Bijuus para mi ¡No! ¡Las posibilidades son más que eso! ¡Hasta podía ser capaz de dominar el mismo espacio-tiempo! ¡Si hago bien las cosas hasta seria capaz de dominar lo TODO! ¡HAHAHAHA QUIEN SEA QUE HAYA HECHO ESTO ES UN PUTO GENIO!-Riendo como un desquiciado ,Tobi no podía creer que acabo de encontrar algo que podía ser de gran ayuda y eso que fue hecho por mero ocio de un encuicle mortificado por la guerra. Aun riendo como un loco, Tobi volvió hacia el despacho de Yagura para seguir usándolo además de usar el dinero de Kiri para su nuevo entretenimiento. La posibilidad de contacto con otros universos.

Oh, como se ha dicho unas veces antes, estamos con mierda hasta el cuello.

* * *

><p>Nagato por otro lado miraba como el cuerpo de Roushi era puesto dentro de otra capsula de éxtasis y miro a su alrededor a las otras dos capsulas donde descansaban Fuu y Han. Nagato frunció el ceño al recordar toda la vida de aquellos tres jinchurikis, cuando inicio su plan de usar a los Bijuus pensó que el sacrificio de los jinchurikis eran algo sin importancia pero cuando reviso la vida de Fuu, supo que aquello no podía ser posible y cuando vio la vida de Han tomo la decisión de mantener con vida para despues permitirle vivir en el nuevo mundo lleno de paz.<p>

Pero eso trajo sus consecuencias, dudas sobre su misión comenzaba a llenarle y se cuestiono si ese método era el correcto para llegar a la paz aunque la disipo posteriormente pero una duda que aun seguía rondándole la cabeza era ¿Qué haría con Tobi? Durante los últimos días había estado ausente de la bases de Akatsuki y aunque sabia que se encontraba en Kiri, aun no entendía porque Tobi no ha traído a los Jinchurikis del Sanbi y Rokubi ¿Por qué no captúralos enseguida si apoyaba sus planes? Eso tenia muy pensativo a Nagato, sentía que Tobi estaba planeando algo a sus espalda y es que ¿Para que seguir con el exterminio de los clanes con Kekkei Gekkai? Algo estaba sucediendo.

_-Te mantendré en la mirada, Madara_-Pensó Nagato recordando que Tobi se autoproclamaba Madara Uchiha y frunció el ceño mientras que con sus manos débiles leía unos pergaminos e informes que Konan le había traído sobre Rikudō sennin y jinchurikis. Sabia que su fuerza vital estaba muy desgatada por el uso constante de los seis cuerpo de dolor y pensaba encontrar algo que le ayudase, era como un seguro de por si Tobi planea traicionarle o en los peores de los casos tomar su Rinnegan. Algo le llamo la atención en un pequeño informe_- Con que ¿Pseudo-Jinchurikis?_

* * *

><p>-Raikage-sama….si me permite ¿podría ir en la búsqueda de Naruto uzumaki?<p>

-¿En serio? ¿Y cual es tu interés en el, Yugito?

-Porque el me dio un propósito sin saberlo Raikage-sama. Déjenme hablar con el y quizas pueda hacer que se una a Kumo. Sé que usted no lo dice, pero usted lo desea a él, no las armas.

-Mmm, Ok pero llévate al equipo Samui junto con Darui contigo pero ¿estas segura que puedes encontrarle? Es decir, he enviando a mis ANBU y otros shinobis capacitados en su búsqueda.

-El Nibi me puede ayudar señor, los Bijuus están conectado de alguna manera, además que solo hemos estado buscando en las grandes cinco aldeas shinobi, si busco en las menores quizas lo encuentre.

-Bien, habla con el. Convéncelo Yugito. Esto será una misión clase-S y solo tú y yo sabremos lo que consiste.

-¿Por qué, Raikage-sama?

-Tengo un raro presentimiento. Bien ¡Ve, Yugito Nii! Quiero conocer a este _"Hijo del flash amarrillo" _como es llamado ahora en persona y asegúrate de no dejarlo escapar Yugito.

-Si Raikage-sama. _Espero conocerte en persona, Naruto uzumaki._

**-Igual quiero ver que ha sucedido con Kurama. Sera entretenido molestar al estúpido Zorro.**

_**-**__Si, Neko._

* * *

><p>Por otro lado nuestro protagonista que consciente o inconscientemente estaba relacionado con muchos sucesos importantes en el mundo entero. Naruto se encontraba al límite ya que ha estado lanzando Imari a diestra a siniestra pero eran eludidas por Orochimaru que usaba aquel elemento metal como un poderoso escudo de sus brazos y armas de jinchuriki. Por otro lado tuvo que lidiar con Manda que había derrotado a casi toda sus invocaciones dejando únicamente a Mizubashi pero que aunque estaba herido aun seguía en pie. Naruto maldigo por ello porque las salamandras nunca fueron utilizadas desde hace décadas y por ello habían perdido fuerza, la cosa hubiera sido diferente si tuviera a Ibuse con el. Orochimaru por otro lado estaba en la ultima ,ya había usado su jutsu de regeneraciones de serpiente por mas de cinco veces y su chakra ya estaba al limite pero sabia que debía de lastimar a ese chico para poder escapar y despues regresar para obtener lo que era suyo por derecho. Esquivando un ataque de serpiente de metal Naruto cayo al suelo fuertemente ya que poco a poco perdía la segunda transformación volviéndolo en su estado normal aunque su piel estaba completamente quemada, poniéndose de rodillas y respirando con dificultad Naruto comenzó a canalizar su chakra en sus brazos pero Orochimaru hizo acto de aparición y sacando de su boca, mostro su Kusanagi.<p>

-¡No dejare que un Namikaze me humille! ¡Muere! –Grito con furia mientras que con un movimiento lanzo a rápida velocidad su Kusanagi directamente a través del pecho del rubio que escupió sangre con fuerza ,Mizubashi grito furioso y pretendía atacar a Orochimaru pero fue interceptado por Manda que le mordió fuertemente el cuello pero la salamandra no se quedo ahí ,con un movimiento enterró sus dedos en los ojos de la serpiente que chillo adolorida y al igual que la salamandra desapareció en una explosión de humo que cubrió el campo de batalla en especial a los dos combatientes. De pronto Orochimaru sintió como alguien le golpeo en el pecho y despues algo salía de su boca para despues sentir como algo fue cortado y despues fue pateado en su estomago sacándolo de la bruma de humo. Orochimaru tosió levemente y miro una figura a través del humo-¡MALDITO SEAS NAMIKAZE! ¡¿ACASO NUNCA TE RINDES? ¡HOY MORIRAS!

-Eres fuerte Orochimaru, yo que me entrene como un loco no pude derrotarte satisfactoriamente pero te felicito y te diré que desde hoy, tu ambición ha acabado-Sonó la voz seca y cansada de Naruto, cuando el humo desapareció se mostro que estaba aun en el suelo además con la Kusanagi clavada en su pecho pero en su mano derecha descansaba la Shichiseiken y en su mano derecha la Bashōsen. Orochimaru crujió los dientes por la perseverancia del chico pero capto rápidamente la situación haciendo que palideciera.

-Tu…. ¡Me maldeciste! ¿A que no, eh? ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!

-Si, es hora de terminar con este combate, ahora debo de esperar que digas tu palabra favorita-Señalo Naruto con voz cansada mientras que con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, con la Bashōsen creo picas de tierra a dirección de Orochimaru que solo se escabullo usando solo su flexibilidad. El Sannin sabia que debía de irse así que creando una corriente de viento a dirección de Naruto pero era en realidad como una distracción se lanzo directamente hacia al sur para escapar rápidamente y uso un Shunshin para irse del lugar pero de pronto choco contra una barrera que comenzó a incendiar su piel y uso su jutsu de regeneración, saliendo de la boca un casi restaurado Orochimaru y dejando el otro como si fuera una cascara de piel, el Sannin miro como una barrera había bloqueado toda posibilidad de escape. De pronto lentamente comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Es increíble que todos me hayan traicionado! ¡Es increíble! ¡Una vez mas un Namikaze ha arruinado mi sueño! ¡Pero no dejare que esto se queda así! ¡Muere!-Y haciendo un Shunshin mas elaborado Orochimaru apareció frente Naruto y tomo el mango de su Kusanagi y la presiono aun mas en el pecho del rubio haciéndole que gritara levemente y escupiera sangre, Orochimaru no noto como la barrera había caído pero eso no importo. Naruto dejo caer la Bashōsen junto con la Shichiseiken para agarrar el mango de la Kusanagi y aparto las manos del Sannin pálido que sonreía diabólicamente-¿Suficiente Namikaze?

-Solo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Y cual seria?

-¿Qué le harás….a Oto si muero?

-La destruiré y usare a cada niño, hombre y mujer como mis experimentos y así enseñarle a jamás atacar a sus superiores.

-¿Y para que eran tus experimentos?

-Para alcanzar la inmortalidad….niño….no…. ¡Maldito Namikaze!-Grito Orochimaru al ver en la Shichiseiken una palabra y aquella era _Inmortalidad_ ya que era su palabra mas usada e intento desesperadamente coger el mango de Kusanagi pero Naruto choco con un fuerte cabezazo a medio del estomago del Sannin sacándole el aire además de desorientándolo logro apartarse de él y mirarlo con seriedad, ignorando como sangre salía de sus labios. Orochimaru tosió un poco de sangre y veía como un torbellino parecía que le absorbía.

-Has perdido, Orochimaru de los Sannin.

-¡NOOOO!-Grito el Sannin mientras era absorbido inesperadamente en la Benihisago, terminando de una vez con su reinado oscuro y la eliminación de una serie de sucesos en el mundo Shinobi. Naruto con cuidado retiro la Kusanagi de su pecho que por suerte fue entre en medio de los pulmones para dejarla tirada junto a sus otras armas y cayo en el suelo estrepitosamente dejando caer sangre a montones. Naruto sonrió levemente mientras sentía como lentamente la vida estaba acercándose al punto entre la vida y la muerte.

-_Hehehehe, quien lo diría, mi primera batalla ¿Y así termino? ¿Cómo seré el nuevo Rikudō sennin si termino como una mierda?_

**-Te faltaba experiencia contra ninjas clase S pero has ganado Gaki. Lo sabía, estar contigo es más divertido que mis otras contenedoras.**

_-No pareces asustado. Me estoy muriendo._

**-Porque no vas a morir, mi chakra te esta salvando la vida, rubio ignorante. Además ¿No que serias el nuevo Rikudō sennin? Te falta mucho mas para hacer aquella meta rara tuya.**

-Si….no debo de morir….tengo mucho que hacer….gracias Kurama-Dijo en susurro y levantándose con lentitud miro que la herida ya casi se había cerrado y tomo sus otras armas para sellarla nuevamente y cuando se iba a erguir por casi se cae sino fuera que dos personas ayudaron a sostenerlo. Levantando la mirada miro que se trataba de Tayuya y Kidomaru que estaban igual de heridos pero al menos podían estar de pie. Naruto sonrió levemente a dirección de la pelirroja-Hehehehe….lo hice…..gane…

-Si, pero estas como una mierda. Bien hecho rubio tonto, has demostrado tener pelotas como para derrotar a la serpiente marica-Si, Tayuya y su gran tacto en aquellas situaciones pensaron sarcásticamente muchos al mismo tiempo. Jirobo levemente cansando ,quizas por mantener la barrera ,tomo entre sus brazos a Naruto que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse por el sueño o el cansancio ,Sakon con cuidado tomo la Kusanagi y acompaño a los otros que ya comenzaba a caminar a dirección del pueblo.

-Porfin…hoy es el día, hoy nos librado de Orochimaru-Susurro con cuidado Sakon a su hermano que asintió detrás suyo y miro de soslayo al ya dormido Naruto que parecía mas bien que roncaba como una morsa. Los cuatros del sonido sonriendo levemente ya que ahora veían que el ahora actual vencedor de uno de los Sannin es en realidad un simple niño de doce años pero que había hecho cosas imposibles. Tayuya lo aseguraba, con ese chico en Oto, porfin conseguirían el reconocimiento que se merecían. Les tomo como unas dos horas ya que caminaban con lentitud pero no tenían prisa para dejar descansar un poco al rubio uzumaki.

Y viendo como poco a poco vieron la entrada de Oto además de ver como los civiles y los Shinobis se agrupaban, se podía ver que todos estaban heridos pero en pie, Guren junto con otros dos Jounin usaban un jutsu simple de fuego para quemar los cadáveres que quedaron despues de la terminación del Edo tensei, dejando en libertad a Pakura, Gari y Koroi lo que hacia hincapié que Orochimaru había muerto o mas bien, sellado en el Benihisago. Cuando los cuatros del sonido llegaron frente a la población y dijeron que porfin el causante de todos sus males había sido derrotado todos gritaron emocionados y entusiasmados por su nuevo héroe y por un nuevo día, sin saber que Naruto estaba despierto, más o menos ya que estaba levemente inconsciente y no podía distinguir muchas cosas. De pronto Guren con un tosido llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Actualmente, los prisioneros de las demás bases han sido puesto en libertad y son traídos aquí por las invocaciones de Naruto uzumaki. Así que este chico ha hecho mucho mas de lo que Orochimaru ha hecho durante más de diez años.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?-Pregunto con curiosidad un Chunnin en el grupo mientras veía al nuevo héroe del sonido. Guren miro igual al rubio quien le aseguro que le ayudaría a darle la libertad que tanto deseaba ,tanto para ella y su hijo adoptivo ,Yukimaru y La mujer del elemento cristal sabia que solo había una manera.

-Como en nuestra aldea no hay un consejo tanto shinobi como civil ,por eso no podemos tomar libremente nuestras decisiones y ahora que porfin Orochimaru ha sido vencido ,necesitamos un nuevo comienzo ,un nuevo día en Otogakure y ahora que este día ha dado inicio a un futuro brillante para nuestra aldea. Necesitamos a un nuevo Otokage.

_-¿Un nuevo Kage? ¿Quién será? ¿Guren? O ¿Juugo?-_Pensó medio inconsciente Naruto con los ojos medio ido y descansando su barbilla en su pecho. De pronto ocurrió algo que le confundió ,un Zaku malherido y una Kin cansada se arrodillaron frente a él ,de pronto fueron seguidos lentamente por los demás Shinobis tanto como Tayuya ,Sakon y Kidomaru ,Jirobo no porque él era quien le sostenía. Juugo también se arrodillo con una pequeña sonrisa y noto como Suigetsu soltaba unos pucheros infantilmente pero el pelinaranja le hizo que igual a regañadientes se arrodillara. Guren se acercó y se arrodillo frente a Jirobo pero levanto la cabeza con humildad.

-Nos ha ayudado como nunca nadie no ha ayudado ,Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ,Jinchuriki del Kyubi y llamado actualmente como "_Hijo del flash amarrillo_" te has ganado el respeto de la aldea y su lealtad-Como énfasis de sus palabras hasta los civiles se arrodillaron ,Jirobo un poco nervioso noto que el rubio estaba medio despierto así que lo poso en el suelo y se arrodillo a un lado suyo ,Naruto estaba confundido pero logro mantenerse a pie ,sabia que debía de mantener la conciencia hasta cuando fuera necesario. Guren bajo la cabeza y con una voz fuerte grito-¡Por eso te daremos el respeto que te mereces al habernos ayudado! ¡Yo y Otogakure no sato te seleccionamos a ti, Naruto uzumaki COMO EL NUEVO NIDAIME OTOKAGE!

Un fuerte bullicio se armó entre todos los presentes apoyando la palabra de quien fue un alto mando en la fuerza shinobi de Oto, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a dar aplausos y gritos de júbilos por un nuevo líder que tenían plena confianza en que protegería a la aldea para mejor. Naruto comenzó a temblar por la sorpresa y ya completamente consciente busco apoyo en alguien y sino fuera que Jirobo y Juugo se hubieran levantado ya estaría en el suelo inconsciente. Naruto miro como todos estaban felices y ansioso por su respuesta y con su habilidad sensorial noto que era eso, felicidad. Ellos estaban felices y expectantes de un nuevo futuro para la aldea, si bien Naruto no hizo aquello por tomar el poder pero ser Kage y ser reconoció fue su sueño en la niñez y ver que podría cumplirse hizo que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro.

-Eh…Juugo ¿Me levantas?-Pregunto cansando el rubio mientras el joven de cabello naranja en puntas rio levemente y con ayuda de Jirobo, el rubio fue puesto entre los dos hombros de los dos adolescente de gran tamaño. Naruto con un poco de mareo saludo a la personas quien guardaron un poco de silencio a la espera de la respuesta del chico-Yo solo quise ayudar ya que sentir en este lugar el miedo y el odio ¡Mi meta es eliminar el odio y la soledad del mundo! Y si para ello tendré que derrotar a cada malvado que exista ¡Pues así será! ¡Y no dejare que Otogakure se convierta en los malvados! ¡Los guiare a la grandeza y a la paz para ser una con las grandes naciones! ¡Yo Naruto uzumaki, acepto el cargo de Nidaime Otokage y los defenderé hasta que mi vida este extinguida! ¡Eso es una promesa de por vida, Dattebayo!

Y un nuevo grito de júbilo vino del público y todos se abrazaban y hablaban sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo futuro. Naruto sonrió levemente y perdió el conocimiento pero no se preocupo porque sabia que fue tomado por Juugo y Jirobo quienes rieron porque el chico había perdido el conocimiento. Tayuya se burlo levemente ¿Quién diría que un mocoso de doce seria un Kage? Esperaba que el chico hiciera bien las cosas. Hoy Otogakure ha renacido y hoy ha renacido un nuevo Otokage.

Uno con un gran destino.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Va como la cuarta parte de la saga de Otogakure, ahora Naruto deberá de aceptar que de verdad es el Otokage y como hara que la aldea mejorara porque tendrá como enemigo a Iwa y Konoha además otras aldeas menores como Taki (ya les explicare porque) pero Naruto sabrá que hacer y que aliados tener. Utakata aparecerá en este fic y planeo a futuro un ShizunexUtakata y despues de eso vendrá la saga de los exámenes Chunnin despues de eso la saga de Kirigakure, despues viene otra saga que me inventare ya que lo de la búsqueda de Sasuke no aparecerá pero sé que ustedes dirán ¿Y Kabuto? En konoha pero tranquilos, ese bastardo aparecerá y será muy peligroso. Lo de Tobi ¡Wuahahahaha! Si Naruto parecerá un dios, entonces tendrá que enfrentarse con dioses y lo de Nagato, hehehehe tengo muchas sorpresa en esto.<strong>_

_**Planeo en un futuro quizas usar ninjas de Akatsuki OC, acaso alguien desea participar ¿Alguien? Y dime ¿alguien díganme si seria buena idea que Naruto domine otros elementos? El dominara el elemento Explosivo ya que tengo una idea basado en el persona Azuma de Fairy tail, bueno, gente voten ¿Qué dos elementos tanto conocidos o nuevos que se le ocurra desean que Naruto posea? Digan lo que hace el elemento y que elemento se forma y es que planeo que Naruto ya no tenga las armas de Rikudō pero eso si, el la usara para algo importante.**_

_**Toaneo07**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Bien, como igual que "Estamos cansadnos del dolor" otro fic mio donde los jinchurikis se unirán y que cuenta una historia alterna donde el Yondaime jamás le dijo a alguien sobre su matrimonio con kushina y sobre su relación con Naruto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal ¡Yay! Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. No se quien mas estará en el Harem. _

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata. Habrá más en los siguientes capítulos._

* * *

><p><em>El nuevo Otokage parte tres: somos hermanos, el noveno y el sexto.<em>

Utakata miraba lo que seria Otogakure no sato pero solo podía ver una pequeña aldea hecha de destrozos tanto como dentro y fuera de esta, en poca palabra, la aldea estaba hecha añico. Le había tomado tres días encontrar ese lugar por varias razones, una fue que había perdido el rastro de youkai que había sentido desde tal distancia y la razón del porque estaba en el país del arroz lo que ocasiono que durara tres días en la búsqueda de alguna aldea que le diera información sobre la explosión de energía bijuu en el país. Lo que encontró fue una nueva aldea ninja ,había escuchado rumores que había nacido una aldea ninja a la par con Taki y Kusa pero al ver como estaba la aldea demás de lo pequeña que era , se cuestiono si aquello era verdad pero si se dio cuenta del numero alto de shinobis pero todos eran genéricos ,la mayoría con la misma ropa y aquello significaba "_Ninjas de carne de cañón_" en poca palabra ninjas débiles que se usa simplemente para sacrificios pero que cumbre mayor cobertura ,es decir que con el dicho de la _unión hace la fuerza_ pero con alto números de ninjas hace alusión de la falta de poder o debilidad ,algo duro pero muy cierto.

Al llegar fue interceptado por unos ninjas que le pidieron con suspicacia la razón del porque estaba en su aldea, cosa que intrigo a Utakata porque no creía que alguien fuera a atacar aquella aldea si en si no tenia mucho valor tanto comercial y militar pero aquellos ninjas tenían un silente tono de determinación que solo se escucha de alguien sumamente leal a su aldea y que moriría por protegerla. Utakata informo que el había sentido fuerza Youkai en aquel país y que solo estaba de paso para saber de que se trataba. Los guardias aceptaron la explicación pero le dieron un vigilante personal, una mujer de pelo azul llamada Guren que lo miraba fríamente y le insto a que le siguiera por la aldea.

Utakata miro que la aldea en su cuarta parte estaba destruida y eso decir mucho porque la aldea del sonido tenia el tamaño un poco mas grande que Taki pero aun así eso era poco a comparación con los grandes cinco países ninjas. Los daños consistían en casas derrumbadas, desorden en el suelo como picas de tierra siendo visibles para todos, además de una que otra quemadura u otro gran agujero en ella, Utakata reconoció los signos, eso era el signo de una batalla gran escala lo que llevaba a una simple palabra: Guerra. El conocía mucho sobre la guerra, no por nada Kiri esta en medio de una pero le extraño que aquello no haya sido notado por las demás aldeas ninjas o lo mas intrigante y es que todas las personas tenían como un especie de aura de tranquilidad y alivio.

Los shinobis se movían de un lado para otros cargando madera o removiendo escombros entre otras cosas, habían tiendas de campañas donde curaban heridas a algunas personas, además de leso grandes cráteres, falta de arboles afuera de la aldea y para finalizar habían unas personas que tenían ropa de prisioneros que hablaban con un joven de cabello naranja y un joven moreno pelinegro que extrañamente tenia un par de brazos extra. Utakata pensó que se había metido en el agujero de los raros pero se escogió de hombros, tenia el poder del rokubi si alguien intenta algo contra el solo lo usaba y se largaba.

-¿Qué deseas en Oto?-Pregunto entre sospechosa y casi tranquila Guren mirando de reojo a Utakata que solo suspiro y pensó que debía de decir.

-Vera…Como dije, fui capaz de sentir energía Youki que solo es posible por un Bijuu. Entonces tuve que ir a investigar.

-¿Por qué razón lo harías? Estamos en estos momentos en temporada de reconstrucción si no se ha dado cuenta.

-Lo se, lo he notado pero es un poco necesario conocer de donde provenía esa fuente de chakra youkai, si el usuario o la bestia aun se mantienen aquí u otra parte del país de arroz. Cuando sepa lo que necesite, me iré de inmediato.

-¿Por qué razón deberíamos de darte aquella información? ¿Quién me asegura que no eres de Iwa, Taki o Konoha que desea dañar a nuestra aldea?

-Actualmente soy un ninja renegado en Kiri y yo….-Guren alzo la mano deteniéndole y lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos, unos largos segundos como si le estuviera analizando de algo. Despues de eso chasqueo los dedos y mediante un shushin apareció Sakon que miro a la mujer cansadamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Guren?

-Es Guren-_sama _para ti, Sakon. Ahora que nuestro….._Shodaime_ fue derrocado, el orden militar esta en completo blanco, claro que yo fui escogida como líder provisional mientras Otokage-sama esta descansando ¿Entendido?

-Si, como diga, Guren_-sama_….ay huácala. Como sea Otokage-sama sigue dormido pero Nagi ya le ha revisado y ha comprobado que estará despierto en una media hora ¿Por qué?

-Prepara el lugar para una reunión, al parecer alguien** igual** a Otokage-sama se encuentra con nosotros. Sabia que tu me hacías conocido, Eres actualmente el ninja renegado Utakata "_El hombre burbuja de seis colas_"-Confeso viendo al hombre de kimono con una pequeña sonrisa, Utakata abrió los ojos sorprendido de que le hubieran descubierto pero algunas palabras entre los dos ninjas de Oto le intrigo…

_-¿Shodaime? ¿Otokage? ¿Alguien igual? _¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto fríamente Utakata tomando con disimulo su flauta por si debía prepararse por una posible batalla. Guren bufo fastidiada y haciendo un además despidió a Sakon que volvió a desaparecer a alta velocidad. La mujer peliazul se volteo a ver a Utakata con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Qué sabe usted del Jinchuriki del Kyubi?-Pregunto y al mismo tiempo comenzó a caminar sin importarle si Utakata le seguía o no, cosa que si hacia. Utakata achico los ojos al recordar algo sobre aquello ,duro unos segundos sobándose con su mano en la barbilla pensando sobre toda la base de información que tenía recopilada hasta que abrió los ojos al recordar algo muy llamativo.

-Escuche sobre los tratos malos que le daba al jinchuriki del Kyubi durante su estadía en Konoha hasta que fue echado de ella para asesinarlo en la zona del país de los arboles. En Kiri se fue enviado cazadores especiales para encontrar su paradero y usarlo como el detonante de la finalización de la guerra civil. Pero el niño había desaparecido, a mi opinión hizo bien, le dije al Mizukage que aquello podía resultar en problemas pero raramente estuvo dispuesto a seguir con ese plan.

-Interesante información joven Utakata. Y me alegro que no haya estado a favor de aquel movimiento de tomar al jinchuriki del kyubi. Continúe.

-Si…lo que supe, como todos en el continente elemental es que el chico era aparentemente el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y él es ultimo Uzumaki lo que atrajo toda la atención de las aldea ocultas y se ha dado búsqueda de aquel chico. Claro hasta que se escucho de el hace unos meses sobre lo del país de la nieve.

-Hace dos días también lo supimos, cuando….perdón, continua.

-El jinchuriki se le llama "El próximo flash amarrillo" obviamente pero a la vez porque no tenia afiliación alguna con alguna aldea del continente ya que no se le puede agregar konoha en su apodo. También se sabe que posee las cuatros armas desaparecidas de Rikudō sennin que le pertenecieron a Kumo y la tierra del rayo tiene un equipo especializado en la búsqueda del chico pero lo intrigante es que lo quieren vivo y eso complica todo porque se sabe que desean que el jinchuriki del kyubi se una a su fuerza militar. Pero eso a la larga seria terrible con los problemas con konoha que ha estado perdiendo popularidad a la perdida de un jinchuriki y sus malos tratos.

-Vaya, eso ultimo no lo sabia, es muy interesante ¿Algo más que agregar?

-Nada realmente, nunca conocí al muchacho si es lo que quieres saber ¿Por qué me pregunto?

-Porque nuestro querido Otokage es quien usted esta buscando y al parecer que tanto sabe.

-¿Qué?-Soltó sorprendido Utakata pensando sobre lo que dijo la mujer y llego a la conclusión de que el chico jinchuriki del kyubi era al parecer el "**Otokage**" de aquella pequeña aldea ,cosa que casi hizo que Utakata se riera por lo ridículo de la situación. Pero antes de siquiera mostrar algún rastro de burla Guren le gruño y le envió una mirada sumamente fría.

-Ni te atrevas a cuestionar a nuestro pueblo o a nuestro Otokage, joven jinchuriki. Él nos ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio ,nuestro…._Shodaime –_Casi parecía que escupió el nombre ,cosa que llamo la atención de Utakata pero lo siguiente que escucho le dio la respuesta- Fue el Sannin de la serpiente ,Orochimaru que fue derrotado por el nuevo Nidaime ganándose el respeto y admiración de nuestra aldea.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquel ninja renegado? Entonces esta aldea fue fundando por el, ya veo….

-Si, es algo que nosotros odiamos pero así es, es por eso que aunque nos da asco siquiera decirlo….él fue nuestro primer Otokage y que dio nacimiento a esta aldea aun cuando fue un bastardo. Nuestros habitantes les habían seguido con la esperanza de ser una gran aldea ninja y convivir juntos a ellas como tal. Pero Orochimaru uso a la población como objetos para sus experimentos además de empobrecer la aldea. Por si fuera poco, nos enteramos que…..nuestro Daymio había muerto. Parecía ser que Orochimaru lo asesino y se hizo pasar por el para distribuir su dinero del país a sus experimentos.

-Eso es muy grave ¿Cómo se las arreglaran ahora?

-Apenas han pasado tres días desde el cambio de poder en la aldea. Habíamos enviado un equipo al palacio del Daymio para hacerle saber sobre el cambio en la estructura de Oto pero encontramos que casi toda la familia del Daymio muerta junto con sus guardias. En poca palabra estamos por nuestra cuenta, ahora estamos esperando por el despertar de Otokage-sama.

-¿Cuánto años tenia ese niño, si me disculpa?

-Doce años y antes de que digas algo, el chico se mantuvo peleando por mas de seis horas contra Orochimaru, si bien al final uso una de las armas a-…

-Atesoradas de Rikudō sennin, si lo se, así que lo sello ¿No?

-Correcto. Orochimaru sigue vivo pero seguirá atrapado por nuestro Otokage-sama y eso para nosotros es una victoria. Nuestro nuevo Otokage-sama logro resistir contra Orochimaru pero lo logro solo por haber tomado los momentos para sorprender al Sannin. Pero la batalla fue mucho para nuestro Otokage y aun usando el poder del kyubi, cayó en sueño para recuperar el cansancio y estar en óptima condiciones.

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?-Pregunto con suspicacias Utakata mientras miraba a reojo suyo y descubrió que estaban ya dentro del edificio principal donde las paredes estaban pintadas de un morado fino y habían uno que otros ninjas que llevaban papeles ,frascos u otros materiales raros.

-Porque usted es igual que Otokage-sama. Te diré, nosotros en Otogakure admiramos el poder, buscamos el poder y algunas veces lo hacemos aun contaminando nuestra alma, no teníamos opción y eso lo aprovecho Orochimaru al usarnos.

-Entonces esta aldea esta llena de codiciosos….

-Puede ser, pero el poder puede servir para proteger como para destruir y creíamos que aun si importa todas las cosas que hacíamos y las que teníamos que hacer por Orochimaru, obtendríamos el poder. Pero Otokage-sama es poderoso y es muy puro, solo nos ayudo porque quiso, ni más ni menos….así que pienso que quizas siguiéndole podamos ser más poderoso de la forma correcta.

-¿Dónde entro yo en eso?

-Déjenme terminar, Nuestro Kage es un jinchuriki, es una verdad que ustedes son la representación de la soledad y dolor, no por nada los altos mandos de Oto conocían lo sanguinario que era el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, la atrocidad que hizo el del Sanbi, los misántropos que decían que eran los del Nanabi y el Gobi. Y sé que usted será lo más parecido a un hermano a Otokage-sama.

-¡¿Por qué dice aquello? ¡Yo ni lo conozco!

-Conocer el mismo dolor hace que las personas estén unidas, no por nada a mi me paso igual. Usted quiere hablar con Otokage-sama sobre la batalla ¿Supongo, no? Bien, eso será decisión de nuestro líder pero solo te dijo, que el padeció la soledad y ahora le daremos nuestra compañía mediante el respeto y la lealtad. Aquí no juzgamos, aquí no decimos demonio, aquí respetamos el poder, respetamos la justicia y respetamos a Otokage-sama ¿Podremos admirarte a ti, Utakata?

Con ello llegaron a una gran puerta ,si bien tenia grietas y estaba oxidada se encontraba flaqueada por dos ninjas de unos dieciséis años ,de cabello tanto marrón con ojos azules y rubio con flequillo de ojos café que portaban un chaleco Jounin personalizado que consistía en una chaqueta negra con un bolsillo en el lado de los riñones izquierdo. Aquellos eran los guardias asignados por Guren, Yamamoto y Kurosaki, ninjas nivel Chunin usados como una vez mas como objetos para el sello de maldición que se encargaban como guardias a la habitación del Otokage. Los dos jóvenes asintieron a Guren y le dieron paso a la habitación dejando pasar a la mujer y al jinchuriki.

Era un salón grande con una mesa estilo científica situada en el lado derecha de la habitación, en el otro lado se encontraba una gran cama donde descansaba un joven rubio con tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, se trataba de Naruto uzumaki. Utakata miro como encima de la mesa científica descansaba dos armas que pensó que se trataban de las armas atesorada aunque noto como una calabaza estaba en el suelo en medio de un sello de cinco puntos y pensó que ahí estaba Orochimaru y que aquel sello evitaba que alguien tocara el objeto y le diera la gana de querer liberar al Sannin. El pelinegro noto como a lado de la cama del Otokage, estaba una joven de unos doces años de cabello negro con destello índigo, tenia un parche en el ojo derecho donde tenia la figura de una calavera y que tenia un traje verde pálido y pantalones camuflados con el color gris, negro y blanco, el traje típico de los Genin de Oto.

-Nagi ¿Cómo se encuentra ,Naruto-sama?-Pregunto Guren con cuidado mientras la joven movió sus manos al cuello del rubio y despues de unos segundo asintió mas para si misma y miro a dirección de Guren.

-Su sistema de chakra ya esta restablecido, al parecer la causa de que cayo dormido fue por el veneno en la Kusanagi, quizas hubiera pedido que revisaran la espada para encontrar una cura pero Otokage-sama tiene un factor inusual de curación y solo tomo ese tiempo para eliminarlo de su sistema.

-Me alegro, buen trabajo Nagi ¿Dónde están los guardaespaldas de Otokage-sama?

-Gozu y Meizu se encuentran en las esquinas, Guren-sama-Señalo la joven al otro lado de la habitación donde en un parpadeo aparecieron dos jóvenes que tenían un especie de manto anti-agua que le cubría los hombros, una garras metálicas en cada brazo, de cabello en puntas de color marrón oscuros y la única diferencia era que Gozu tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de tres rayas y Meizu tenia un respirador desgatado pero lleno de marcas en el rostro. Los dos reconocieron de inmediato a Utakata.

-Mmm, el jinchuriki del Rokubi de Kiri…. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto con calma Gozu pero con un aire de hostilidad mientras de su espalda sacaba una katana con un mango de color amarillo enfermo ,por otro lado Meizu apareció a lado de la cama donde descansaba Naruto y extendió sus manos siendo engatusada por las garras metálicas.

-Tranquilo ustedes dos, si fuera un peligro no lo hubiera traído aquí, planeo que Otokage-sama converse con nuestro invitado, estén tranquilos mercenarios-Soltó en un gruñido Guren mirando a los dos hermanos demonios quienes soltaron un bufido pero asintieron a regañadientes para desaparecer en un Shunshin de niebla. Guren se volteo a ver a Utakata que aun mantienen una mano dentro de su kimono- Veo que tiene una historia con estos dos. Créeme que son un dolor de muela, no por nada fueron entrenados por Zabuza Momochi ¿Esta incomodo, Utakata?

-No, señorita. Y por favor absténgase de tratarme con tanto respeto, yo no soy importante.

-Es todo lo contrario señor Utakata, usted es un jinchuriki, de alguna manera tú eres mucho más poderoso que muchos de aquí en Oto y eso es decir mucho. Aquí respetamos el poder, no por nada escogimos como un nuevo líder a un niño de doce años.

-…..entiendo…._Este lugar es muy raro….-_Pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba al chico uzumaki ,que roncaba suavemente cosa que intrigo a Utakata ,aun no se le podía meter en la cabeza que un niño ni mas es ahora uno de los mas buscado por todo el continente elemental además que es Kage para empeorar el asunto. Guren y Nagi hablaron sobre la reconstrucción de la aldea además del trasporte de los prisioneros además que detallaron que necesitaban dinero para la construcción de hogares para los pobres y peor encontrar la manera de que alguna fuente externa le de el dinero que necesitaban. Utakata sintió casi pena por ello, no sabía todo el asunto pero Oto recién habían salido de un gran problema para estar dentro de otro.

Pasaron los minutos y Utakata se preguntaba que tenia en especial ese chico como para que el este en la espera de una reunión con el ,si ,eran jinchurikis ,compartían el mismo dolor y la pesada soledad que siempre atormentaba a los de su especie pero Utakata desde ya hace tiempo se había vuelto paranoico y comenzó a experimentar el síndrome del cuerpo espín ,un síndrome que todos jinchurikis padecen que se trata en una pequeña frase "_los cuerpo Espín son seres que usan sus espinas para alejar a los demás pero desgraciadamente aquello causa que la soledad termine devorado su pobre alma_" en poca palabra ,con tanta traición ,dolor y soledad ,un jinchuriki hacia un especie de mecanismo de defensa para apartar a la demás personas para que no los lastimara una vez mas pero eso aumentaba mucho mas la cruda y horrorosa soledad.

Ejemplos de este padecimiento son muy diferente entre si ,Yugito usaba una mascara de frialdad y vacio para no ser lastimada una vez mas pero se gano la desconfianza y soledad de los demás ,Gaara usaba un comportamiento sanguinario a consecuencia de la soledad de su vida pero termino apartado de los otros por el miedo ,Han adopto la misantropía que es la doctrina del odio a la raza humana porque creyó que en las palabras de los otros que siempre lo catalogaba como un demonio y decidió no estar con los demás humanos ,en el caso de Utakata es el no estar cerca de los demás y evitar hablar de sus problemas o mas bien en lo referente sobre maestros donde mostraba un rechazo extremo desde lo sucedido con su maestro ,Fu adopto una mascara tanto de hostilidad y sonrisa falsas para asustar a los otros para que no se le acercaran ,Yagura adopto una mascara sin emoción e intento suprimirlas para soportar los malos tratos de la gente en su juventud y dejar atrás su niñez causando que jamás tuviera muchos amigos ,Roushi decidió siempre estar fuera de Iwa entrenando para no ser visto con odio en su aldea ,Killerbee al principio usaba el rap y una aptitud alegre para mostrar que nada le afectaba pero al principio aquello que todos despreciaran a Killerbee creyendo que el niño era arrogante y para finalizar Naruto que al igual que los otros ,siempre se apartaba de los demás y como método de defensa siempre intentaba mostrar una aptitud alegre pero aquello termino muy mal ganándose la soledad y el odio de konoha.

Utakata no se sentía a gusto con abrirse una vez mas con un Jinchuriki, ya había confiando en Yagura y ¿Cómo termino? Expulsado de su aldea, ya no quería confiar en los demás, ya le habían traicionado mucho como para volver a ser lastimado una vez más. El jinchuriki del rokubi aunque no deseaba abrirse….no entendía porque esperaba el despertar el chico ¿Qué ganaba estar ahí? Bueno, el control de mas poder del Rokubi pero aun así ¿Acaso eso valía la pena? Miro una vez mas a Guren y a Nagi preguntándose como una mujer ya madura y una niña muestra tal entrega a un niño y peor que le nombraran un Kage, uno no oficial pero algo le decía que mejor no decir eso en voz alta porque tendría una aldea completa tocándole los talones. De pronto miro como Naruto comenzó a moverse con lentitud y Utakata reprimió el impulso de ver como se encontraba. Con lentitud el rubio se acomodó y dio un gran bostezo para despues mirar alrededor suyo confundido pero antes de que Guren dijera algo Naruto suspiro desanimado.

-Déjenme adivinar, me emborrache e hice algo loco ¿Me equivoco?-Pregunto Naruto causando que algunos de la habitación dejara caer una gota por lo dicho del joven rubio. Naruto miro de repente a Utakata causando que achicara los ojos y así duraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el rubio sonrió resplandecientemente- Interesante, he encontrado otro hermano. Soy el noveno ¿Y tu cual eres, hermano?

-¿Perdón? Pero ¿Cómo supiste que era un Jinchuriki? –Pregunto entre sorprendido y confundido Utakata mientras daba un paso mas. Guren le hizo una seña a Nagi que saliera de la habitación quien asintió y partió de la habitación en silencio.

-El kyubi me dijo ¿acaso tu Bijuu no te dijo nada?-Pregunto Naruto pero al notar el resoplido de irritación del pelinegro le dio la idea de que no se llevaba bien con su Bijuu. Naruto se escogió de hombro, él se llevaba bien con Kurama pero eso no significaba que todos tendría que. Miro a su alrededor un momento y noto que Gozu y Meizu se encontraba escondido con un jutsu de camuflaje que usan los ANBU. Naruto con cuidado se acomodó en la cama para poder estar sentado en el borde e hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos dejando paso una estela de humo cosa que llamo la atención a los presentes-Antes de que se me olvide ,Meizu ,Gozu aquí tienen ,el contrato de invocaciones de los reptiles y aves.

-Vaya, lo recordaste Uzumaki. Bien, lo firmaremos e iremos a donde esta Zabuza-Menciono uno de los hermanos demoniaco apareciendo mediante un Shunshin y arrebatando los pergaminos al rubio y lo desenrollo en el suelo. Gozu y Meizu extrajeron un poco de su sangre y marcaron cada uno los pergaminos con su nombre y sus huellas digitales y cerraron los dichos objetos. Los dos hermanos se miraron complacidos y le devolvieron los pergaminos a Naruto y asintieron a si mismo para desaparecer en un rápido shunshin de neblina desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Naruto suspiro, esperaba al menos alguna clase de despedida o que al menos se quedaran con el por mientras pero no les podía culpar, ellos ya tenían una misión en kiri con lo referente a la guerra civil además de ayudar a Zabuza, eso le recordó enviar a una de sus invocaciones para saber que ha estado haciendo Haku, Fubuki y Zabuza en Kiri y si porfin encontraron a la resistencia. El rubio sello nuevamente los dos pergaminos y miro a Utakata y a Guren debatiéndose que debería de hacer primero.

-No recuerdo mucho lo ultimo antes de caer dormido…me podrías decir ¿eh, Guren?

-Supongo, estabas muy herido. Naruto ,nosotros te hemos escogido como nuestro Nidaime Otokage y tu aceptaste-Confeso la mujer mirando al rubio que medito por un momento antes de asentir ,Naruto había usado su habilidad sensorial para determinar si había alguna clase de malicia o mentira en Guren y ella solo decía la mas simple verdad. El rubio sonrió levemente ,había cumplido unas de sus metas desde que era niño ,ya era Kage ,podía sentir todas las emociones en el pueblo ,había alivio y una fuerte sensación de libertad y el joven uzumaki pensó que quizas por el irse de esa aldea causaría que regresara los malos sentimientos. Tomo la decisión de ser su Kage.

-Bien, nunca espere convertirme en Kage y mas ahora pero este pueblo me necesita….solo espero que con mi presencia no cause dolor a los inocentes- Soltó vagamente el rubio pero noto como los otros dos ninjas le miraban confundido. El joven sonrió avergonzando- disculpa sino entendieron pero piense, soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze, soy buscado por casi todo el mundo…..cuando las demás naciones se enteren que estoy aquí…..vendrán….Guren ¿Tu sabes esto, cierto?

-….Tenia mis sospechas…..pero si, Iwa, Konoha, Taki, Ame y otras aldeas vendrá por usted, Otokage-sama. Nuestros grupos de inteligencia…aunque son pocos, han averiguado que hay que tener cuidado con Kumo y Kiri, ellos le buscan vivo, no se sabe si es por las armas o por el Kyubi.

-Mmmm, Eso es malo. Soy fuerte, quizas con el jutsu clon de sombra pueda darle pelea a un centenar de ninjas pero….somos ninjas, nosotros usamos estrategias para conseguir la victoria…usaran a los débiles para llegar a mi, contando con Konoha e Iwa, masacraran a toda la aldea por verla una molestia a largo plazo. Esto es muy malo.

-Nosotros tenemos una alianza con Suna y Kusa-Soltó de improvisto alguien entrando a la habitación. Naruto, Utakata y Guren se voltearon a ver quien fue el que había entrado e interrumpido la conversación. Se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Kimimaro. El peliblanco se arrodillo frente a Naruto y con voz calmada pero un poco vacía hablo- Otokage-sama, nosotros tenemos a estos dos aliados, quizas a la larga nos pueda ser de utilidad.

Kimimaro había sido liberado un poco despues de que Gozu y Meizu habían llegado a Oto. La cosa es que los dos hermanos demoniaco sabían un poco de Fūinjutsu, no por nada crearon un estilo de pelea donde usaban sellos a un nivel básico pero mortal a los estándares ninjas y usando su conocimiento crearon un sello de cinco puntos en la Benihisago para evitar que algún traidor quisiera liberar a Orochimaru además juntos liberaron a Kimimaro aunque tuvieron que reposar por horas para recuperar el chakra que habían perdido. Al liberarse el joven Kaguya intento atacar a quienes se encontraran en su camino pero Meizu uso el jutsu "_Elemento tierra: Decapitación en terreno_" donde logro crear desde el suelo una trapa de concreto que atrapo al peliblanco y Gozu uso un sello de supresión de chakra para detener al joven Kaguya ,ahí cayeron al suelo cansados.

Juugo logro convencer a Kimimaro a que Orochimaru era un sujeto oscuro y despiadado y añadió que Naruto era mejor líder, la cosa rara fue que para convencer al joven Kaguya tardaron alrededor de un día y medio donde en la conversación se involucraron Tayuya, Suigetsu, Kin, Zaku y hasta el mismo Sakon y culmino conque Kimimaro seria solo leal a Naruto ya que él era mucho mas fuerte que Orochimaru y que solo le seguiría como su arma ya que solo le serviría a quien fuera el mas fuerte. En poca palabra de una manera retorcida, Kimimaro pasó su extraña devoción al Sanín al nuevo Otokage aunque tuvo que ser marcado con un sello de contención, un sello que le evitaba hacer algunas cosas en específico como ¿Qué cosa serian? Intentar liberar a Orochimaru, contactar a Kabuto, intentar atacar a Naruto, atacar a quienes él dice los traidores, hacer algo que podía cuestionar su lealtad a Naruto, cosas así no podía hacer. Si bien a muchos no le hubieran gustado, Kimimaro acepto solen mente ser marcado ya que como había dicho aquella vez:

-_"Orochimaru-sama me dio un propósito y fue convertirme en su arma personal para ayudarle en sus ambiciones….Pero…. Si Juugo cree que seguir a Naruto-sama es mejor como razón para mi existencia, entonces lo hare. Lo seguiré como su arma personal y me fortalecer para proteger a mi nuevo maestro, eso es mi destino, ayudar el sueño o meta de Naruto-sama"_

A muchos le pareció raro pero como había dicho Zaku "_Peor es nada_" así que aceptaron a Kimimaro aunque le informaron que su status anterior en los cincos de los sonidos fue revocada hasta nuevo aviso a orden del nuevo Otokage, Kimimaro tenia como misión en revelar todas las investigaciones y enconfites que nadie en Oto conozca que Orochimaru haya tenido. El peliblanco accedió y junto a un sequito de ninjas de Oto encontraron muchas bases además de otros prisioneros tantos civiles, como Shinobis y hasta miembros de clanes ninjas. También Kimimaro tenía como misión era capturar con vida o en algunos casos muertos en secreto a ladrones, violadores entre otros tipos de personas en Oto, ya que querían un nuevo comienzo y no deseaban que el nuevo reinado del Nidaime fuera construido con secretos en lo más profundo de la aldea. Actualmente en tiempo veloz ,casi todos los criminales conocidos en la aldea se encontraban en una base de Orochimaru donde Guren decidió convertirlo en una prisión tanto Shinobi como civil y proclamo que aquel lugar seguía funcionado como el Sannin lo había dejado ,en poca palabra ,un lugar para la tortura. Si bien Guren no le gusto decir aquella sutil amenaza contra la corrupción ,Tayuya la elogio y le dijo que era lo mejor ya que la aldea no tenia aquello que es muy bien conocido como ANBU y necesitaban una cárcel para los criminales y que mejor lugar que una de las bases de experimentos de Orochimaru. Ese lugar era actualmente manejado por un ninja llamado Ayakushi, Suigetsu y Kimimaro aunque esperaban tener nuevo personal o que sean cambiado por el Otokage.

Eso fue la información que Kimimaro le había dado en ese momento a Naruto además de Guren que informo del estado lamentable que se encontraba Oto. No tenían Daymio ,le faltaban dinero para la construcción de hogares ,la reconstrucción además de la mejora del hospital y para sorpresa de todos Utakata se unió a la conversación hablando de la deficiencia de sus ninjas ,de la falta de poder y aunque lo compensaba con el numero podían ser fácilmente superados además de la falta de las defensas naturales de la aldea ya que estaban en un punto muy vulnerable ,también señalo que únicamente Guren ,Kimimaro ,Juugo y Suigetsu estaban al nivel Jounin mientras que Tayuya ,Sakon ,Ukon ,Jirobo y Kidomaru estaban al nivel Chunin y para finalizar que los demás ninjas en nivel Genin experimentado u otro Chunin avanzando pero nadie estaba al nivel ANBU cosa que dejo helado a Guren y Kimimaro ya que se sorprendieron que el jinchuriki del Rokubi haya podido recopilar toda aquella información por si solo. Naruto por otro lado solo se sobo la barbilla en un gesto pensativo pero por dentro estaba frenético, las cosas estaban muchísimo peor y aunque tenían como aliados a Kusa y Suna eso no era de mucha ayuda. Suna actualmente es conocida como la quinta aldea de las cincos grandes aldeas ninjas, lo quela hacia la mas débil y la razón del porque no había sido atacada es por su "alianza" con konoha además que eso señalaba de lo problemas que tenia la aldea, no podía pedir ayuda aun cuando Kimimaro le había dicho que Suna había hecho la alianza secreta solo porque Orochimaru manipulo al Kazekage para atacar a Konoha cosa que Naruto no hara. Por otro lado Kusa esta o igual o peor que Oto y aun cuando tienen su Daymio al poder y es que le habían dado una ninja sensor a Orochimaru a cambio de la prestación de su fuerza para evitar que la aldea caiga ,eso podía servir ya que las dos aldeas podían ayudarse mutuamente pero es lo mismo ,a la larga causarían problemas e igual le molestaba que Kusa dieran a sus ninjas de esa manera ,en especial ,según palabra de Guren a una ninja que poseia habilidades de ninjas sensor y talento en las artes medica ,esa chica llamada Karin ,si Kusa estaba tan desesperado en entregar a ninjas con talento hacia hincapie que estaban en problemas y desesperado. Esos son cosas que hay que discutirla despues. Naruto chasqueo los dedos al tener una idea pero se detuvo y miro un raro a Utakata.

-Disculpa sino te he tratado bien, hermano. Hehehehe se me había olvidado que estabas aquí, oh por cierto gracias por tus consejos, serias un gran maestro en…-Se detuvo de repente y miro seriamente a Utakata que había fruncido el ceño profundamente pero alzo una ceja al ver la mirada de Naruto. Despues de unos segundo el rubio soltó un suspiro- Lo siento si te ofendí en algo.

-No dijiste nada malo.

-Yo sé que dije algo. Tengo una habilidad dad al Kyubi, me permite sentir las emociones de los demás, al principio eran las emociones negativas pero al aprender mas de esta habilidad pude convertirme en un sensor apático, es decir que percibo las emociones y sentimientos de los demás, lo que me ayuda a entender a las personas o sentir sus intenciones conmigo. Estabas molesto, triste cuando mencione…..maestro…. ¿Un maestro te traiciono?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos tanto por las palabras de la habilidad del chico y como había dado en el clavo en el punto donde mas le dolía. Utakata mordió los labios al recordar la traición de su maestro y como sufrió por ello además que fue la razón del porque termino exiliado en primer lugar. El pelinegro miro al rubio que lo miraba con simpatía y preocupación ,no sabia como pero de manera inconsciente se había involucrado con otra persona y mas con otro jinchuriki ,quizas se debía ir pero había algo que le decía que el chico no le dejaría hasta ayudarle. No se equivoco despues de hablar con el sobre su maestro Harusame, su traición, el destierro de parte de Yagura y como ha estado vagando por todo el continente elemental como un ninja renegado aunque no estaba en el libro bingo. Naruto le escucho al igual que Guren ,el rubio sabia bien como se sentía Utakata ,quizas Naruto tuvo como verdadero maestro a Zabuza pero cuando era mas joven ,recordó antes de recibir la habilidad sensorial del kyubi ,Naruto iba a la academia ninja para convertirlo en el arma del pueblo y él fue traicionado muchas veces por sus maestros, en especial Mizuki quien nunca lo ayudo y lo trato muy mal ante los ojos de sus demás compañeros ,fue por ello que dejo la academia y quiso vivir solo para entrenar por si mismo. El sabia lo que sentía ser traicionado por alguien quien debía de educarlo aunque Naruto admitía que Utakata sufrió peor que el, el Jinchuriki del Rokubi fue traicionado por alguien que lo veía como un padre, alguien que pensó que había visto algo mas que solo un contenedor de un demonio, había visto a un ser humano y esa clase de traición de esa clase no puede ser olvidad o curada tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento si te hice recordar algo doloroso ,Utakata –Soltó un poco deprimido Naruto ,algunas veces le había pasado eso ya que usualmente Naruto en rara ocasiones mostraba tristeza ,él era un joven entusiasta ,decidido ,serio ,calmado ,burlón pero raramente mostraba rango de tristeza ,dolor o depresión. Las ultimas veces fueron cuando escucho hablar a Tayuya, Haku, Inari y la princesa Koyuki, era gracias a de una forma su habilidad empática que hacia que su estado de animo diera un gran bajón.

-No es nada….me sorprende que te haya contado esto….no me gusta hablar de mi vida….

-Lo se, los que son como nosotros conocemos el dolor y la soledad….nadie quiere ser lastimado, algunas personas desean eliminar al objeto que tanto le causa dolor pero quienes sufren el dolor al tal extremo como nosotros hacemos lo más humano….nos alejado de el…. ¿Entiendes?

-buena filosofía….Yagura-sama hizo lo mismo cuando era niño, alejo sus "_emociones_" para evitar que las palabras de los demás le lastimara….dejo atrás su humanidad….quizas explique del porque comenzó la masacre y la guerra civil….finalmente la presión se rompió _pero es también cuestionable…..porque si eso fuera cierto, el Sanbi se habría liberado…._

-¿Conociste a Yagura? Me gustaría que me platicara de el….hace cuatro años conocí por un breve momento a otra hermana, la del dos colas….era una chica bonita pero sentí vacio en su corazón….espero que ella este bien.

Ya hace tiempo que Guren y Kimimaro se había ido, ella pensó que esa era una conversación privada y no quería molestar a su nuevo líder. Así que por ello fue a acompañar a los guardias, Yamamoto y Kurosaki ,pero a la vez se quedo a vigilar por una posible amenaza al Nidaime. Kimimaro fue a hacer vigilancia a los alrededores de la aldea y es que a comenzando a sentirse cansando y pensó que se trataba por no haber hecho mucho ejercicio últimamente. Lo que no sabía era que lentamente una enfermedad le estaba asaltando y que podía peligrar su vida. Por otro lado Naruto suspiro e intento despejar aquella sensación de depresión y recordó brevemente a Konoha, no la odiaba solo sentía tristeza por todas las cosas que le habían hecho pasar, quizas también era la razón del porque sentía enojo contra Iwa y Taki.

Lo había dicho antes, dos jinchurikis desaparecidos llamaba mucho la atención y logro averiguar quienes habían sido raptados, Fu y Han, quienes fueron detallados por haber odiado y maldecido a la humanidad ¿Por qué Naruto se enojaría con las dos aldea por tan corta información? Simple, Jinchurikis entiende a los Jinchuriki, con solo saber eso ya podía imaginar cual difícil y jodida fue la vida de sus dos hermanos desaparecidos. No odiaba a Iwa o Taki pero tampoco les agradaba, puede perdonar a Iwa y dejarle en paz por lo referente a su padre y su odio estúpido pero no les perdonara por condenar a la vida de un Jinchuriki que llego a la conclusión de odiar a su propia raza por la tal desesperación de la soledad profunda y el odio perturbador.

-En fin….nunca te pregunte ¿Qué necesitas? No me dijiste del porque has terminado en Oto-Exclamo curioso Naruto, Utakata suspiro y parecía que estaba considerado su respuesta antes de que solo suspiro en voz baja.

-El Rokubi tenia curiosidad porque fuimos capaces de detectar una gran cantidad de chakra Youkai, tal concentración se debe a un Jinchuriki o a Un Biju. Cosa que tenía intrigando al seis colas, que me pidió que echara un ojo por el lugar, si era un Jinchuriki averiguar cual cantidad de poder podía usar o si era un Bijuu, comprobar cual era.

-¿Qué ganaría con eso?

-Los Bijuus son excéntricos, Naruto. Tu lo sabes, como ejemplo se decían que el Ichibi era un maldito psicópata borracho o como el Nibi es una gata…calenturienta- A lo lejos Gaara estornudo frente al rostro del Kazekage y Yugito se tropezó en una rama y cayo al suelo ante la risa de Karui. Utakata prosiguió- Contando con eso, podemos pensar que los Bijuus tienen una personalidad propia y en mi caso, El Rokubi es una maldita babosa burlona y curiosa. Ella es de querer saber la cosa, me dijo que averiguara de donde provino este chakra y a cambio me daría control total de dos de su cola. También era posible si tú sabrías dominar a tu Bijuu.

-Yo no domino al Kyubi-Confeso Naruto, Utakata bajo la mirada decepcionado pero Naruto rio entre diente llamando su atención- Yo no lo domino, nos ayudamos. El me dio control total de su chakra y así somos el equipo perfecto ¡Es el dúo perfecto entre Naruto y Kurama!

-**Niño…cállate….no me dejas dormir…..ggghrhhaaahhh….**-Naruto rio en voz baja mentalmente al escuchar a su bijuu roncar en su paisaje mental. Utakata parpadeo varias veces antes de encontrar su propia voz.

-….Espera ¿Tienes control total de su chakra pero….? Siniquiera puedo decirlo ¿Te podrías explicar?

-Es sencillo. Kurama y yo nos ayudamos, él es mi amigo, oh y para que entiendas, Kurama es el verdadero nombre del Kyubi. Al parecer los Bijuus tienen nombre propio, me entere que el Yonbi se llama Son Goku, jure que escuche ese nombre en un anime en el país de la nieve pero puede ser equivocación mía.

Decir que Utakata esta sorprendido, es decir que las tetas de Tsunade eran…pequeñas, cosa que es muy falso Por otro lado el pelinegro no podía creer que Naruto tenia bueno termino con su bijuu pero que logro tener control total de su chakra, algo raro e inconcebible ya que si uno pensaba sobre lo que dijo Naruto ,podía llegar a la conclusión de que el chico había logrado domar a su Bijuu y controlarlo ,cosa que hasta ahora solo Madara Uchiha ,Hashirama Senju ,Yagura y Killerbee han logrado hacer por mas de quinientos años y peor un mocoso de no mas de quince años ya había hecho tal hazaña. Utakata achico los ojos mirando graciosamente a Naruto.

-No te creo.

-¿eh? ¡¿Cómo así que no me crees? Si Kurama y yo nos ayudamos, el me da su chakra cuando lo necesite, pero tengo muchas limitaciones.

-¡Aja! Ya veía que podía haber un truco. Tú no tienes control total a tu Bijuu.

-Vamos ,deja de decir eso ,son seres pensantes también ,pueden ser sanguinarios ,locos ,algunos estúpidos con tendencia a causar destrucción a propiedad publica por lo que a la larga causo que tuvieran una mala reputación además de que algunos son pervertidos….creo ,en fin y para finalizar que no son muy sociables ,son seres que tienen sentimientos….bueno aparte de la rabia ,ira ,odio…en el caso del Ichibi ,estupidez y….el Nibi….. ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Calenturienta? bueno, no sé que es eso pero hay que tratarlo bien….aunque hay que ignorar una vez mas, las masacres, la….

Y así continuo Naruto intentando defender a las bestias con cola y fallando estrepitosamente. Utakata rio en voz baja por las payasadas del chico, era el líder de una aldea pero era un niño de doce, cosa que no se debería olvidar. No sabia porque pero se sentía…mejor, mas libre, como si un peso se le había quitado encima. Se sentía un poco seguro, quizas pueda estar en Oto y ver que cosa hara ese extraño Jinchuriki. Si, es mejor estar con alguien que le había entendido. Por otro lado el Rokubi sentía mucha curiosidad por ese humano, conocía el nombre del Kyubi y tenia control total de su chakra con permiso del Kitsune, la babosa de seis colas sonrió, haría que Utakata siguiera a ese chico. No sabia porque pero algo le decía que con ese extraño humano, vería cosas sumamente curiosas e interesantes.

Los hermanos se habían juntando. Ese era el día del nacimiento de una alianza, la más poderosa que jamás haya existido y aquello tenía nombre y era: Amistad.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, bien, espero que les haya gustado, un capitulo centrado en Naruto y Utakata, un poco de broma, los problemas que Naruto tendrá que resolver en Oto. Una nueva amistad y la inclusión de un jinchuriki a Oto. En el próximo capitulo o quizas despues ,Naruto tendrá que encontrar un modo de fortalecer a la aldea en menos de siete meses antes de los exámenes Chunin ,Suigetsu desea encontrar las demás espada y formar sus propios espadachines ,el junto con Kimimaro se embarca en la búsqueda de la espadas Kabutowari y Kiba. <strong>

**Naruto encuentra los informes de Orochimaru y encuentra una manera de crear Kekkei Gekkai. Nuevos clanes se forman en Oto. El renacimiento del clan uzumaki. La batalla contra los hermanos inmortales ,la búsqueda de una ayuda y finalmente la respuesta para ayudar a Oto y eso es "Traer zombies al viejo estilo Michael Jackson"…..bueno ,necesito un poco de comedia ¿No? Esto y mucho más en la saga de Otogakure, próximamente, solo en Fanfiction y creado por: Toaneo07.**

**Veré como hago pero hare una votación en mi perfil de que elemento Naruto obtendrá, solo dos. Ya dominara el elemento hielo, madera y explosivo. Quizas haga el elemento tormenta o me invento como el elemento infierno, elemento planta, elemento chispa u otra cosa loca que siempre me invento, ustedes voten y listo.**

_**Toaneo07**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Bien, como igual que "Estamos cansadnos del dolor" otro fic mio donde los jinchurikis se unirán y que cuenta una historia alterna donde el Yondaime jamás le dijo a alguien sobre su matrimonio con kushina y sobre su relación con Naruto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal ¡Yay! Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. No se quien mas estará en el Harem._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata. Habrá más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Nota del autor: En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

* * *

><p><em>El nuevo Otokage parte Cuatro: Ideas para mejorar.<em>

Habían pasado ya unos dos días desde la llegada de Utakata a Oto y pocas cosas pero significativa habían cambiado para bien. Si bien al principio Utakata afirmo quedarse junto a Naruto para ver como solucionaba su problema en Oto pero al final confeso que deseaba tener un lugar para esconderse de Kiri. Naruto acepto aunque le dijo que podía convertirse en un ninja del sonido ya que al no estar oficialmente en el libro bingo, las demás naciones no podría darle problema y con la protección política de una aldea, Utakata no podía ser afectado por ninjas de Kiri y eso era lo mismo con Aoi Rokusho, ya que había catalogado como ninja desertor de Konoha pero la aldea no podía cazarlo ya que el mencionado se había unido a las filas de Ame. Atacar a un ninja de otra aldea, sin importar que razones, es un acto declarado de guerra, la única manera de que lograran con un ninja desertor que esta con otra aldea es derrotarlo en batalla o por causalidad, nada más. Utakata lo pensó seriamente y a regañadientes acepto aunque pidió que solo respondiera a Naruto y a Guren además de portar el rango Jounin y otra de sus condiciones era que no deseaba entrenar, no ahora ya que si bien se sentía un poco mejor al desahogarse con Naruto, no se sentía listo con lo referente a ser maestro.

Naruto acepto y durante esos dos días se la han pasado conversando sobre sus vidas, su entrenamiento ninja o más en específico, sus vivencias. También tuvieron visitas de parte de Tayuya ,Kin y Zaku que le saludaban a su estilo ,si bien Naruto era el Otokage ,al parecer a los tres jóvenes le hablaban con naturalidad al rubio…..excepto Tayuya ,ella hablaba con vulgaridad pero todos parecían acostumbrado a escuchar palabras que jamás pensó que podían ser pronunciada por una chica de catorce años. Ya al final del primer día Naruto recupero completamente toda sus reservas de chakra y creando un total de cinco mil clones gracias a la ayuda de Kurama ,los envió a que ayudaran en lo que fueran a la gente de la aldea ,cosa que dejo mudo a muchísimo por ver tal cantidad de clones y peor cuando Guren pálida alego que ese jutsu era nivel Rango-A que solos shinobis con reservas Jounin podían hacer ,no hace falta decir que Utakata se ahogo con su propia saliva al entender el poderío del rubio uzumaki ,ahí entendió que si se merecía ser Kage.

Pero debía demostrarlo en sus decisiones.

Usando sus clones Naruto los envió a la recolección de madera entre otros materiales a las afueras de la aldea, otros grupos fueron enviados a la recolección en las cosechas, claro que acompañados por agricultores que a petición de Naruto fueron para explicarle más a fondo como recolectar correctamente. Cabe decir que al mediodía se podía ver una gran cantidad de clones del Otokage con grandes tablas de madera viniendo de un lado para otro y también como otros grupos con grandes sacos lleno de verduras o granos que se dirigían a una carpa especiales para preparar los cultivos y volverlos en aliento para los pobres o aquellos que no tenían hogar. Simplemente Naruto ya tenia ganada la aprobación de los civiles pero él debía de demostrar que aun con su cortísima edad podía lidiar correctamente el cargo de una pequeña aldea. Y eso se demostraría en ese momento: Naruto se encontraba sentado con las manos cruzadas entre si frente a su barbilla mientras sonreía levemente a la espera de los restos del nuevo consejo civil de Otogakure no sato.

A un lado suyo estaba Utakata que si bien seguía usando su kimono azul, tenia una camisa gris morada bajo de ella y amarrado en su cuello estaba una banda de Otogakure. En el otro lado estaba Guren que portaba un chaleco Jounin y tenia puesto en su frente su banda pero había algo que llamaba la atención en esos dos ninjas y eran que tenían amarrado en su cinturón una katana en su funda de color rojo carmesí además que tenia un collar en el mango con un símbolo muy llamativo y era un circulo rojo que dentro suyo terminaba en un espiral, era el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Unas espadas comunes que solo tenían como especial sus hojas estaba hecha de un metal conductor de chakra, un metal caro por su fama ya que con espadas con hojas de conductor de chakra ayudaba a un ninja a canalizar su chakra tanto normal y elemental para aumentar el daño de la hoja, Naruto la había encontrado y al ver que a comparación que la Shibuki, la Shichiseiken y la Bashōsen estas espadas eran inútiles y así que la sello con sus demás pertenencias en sus muchos pergaminos ocultos. Las espadas representaban lealtad al clan uzumaki al parecer ya que se la daban a quienes eran de fiar de los miembros del clan uzumaki y Naruto decidió hacer uso de esa tradición ,convirtió a Guren y a Utakata sus consejeros además de ser sus guardaespaldas y sus miembros de mayor confianza ,las espadas hacia hincapié en ello aunque tenían el símbolo del clan uzumaki ,eso no significaba que los aceptaba en sus clan….en realidad les pregunto si deseaban pero rechazaron por razones personales ,igual Naruto tenia en mente que quizas había encontrado a otro Uzumaki pero ese era tema de otro momento.

Guren había decidido seguir el plan de las demás naciones y era crear consejos tantos shinobi y civiles pero Utakata negó que hubiera un consejo civil ya que había tenido mucha experiencia con el consejo civil de Kiri que siempre le puso problemas en su niñez aunque Naruto defendió a los civiles ya que ellos no odiaban a los que era diferente (contando que había uno que otros Ex prisioneros que tenían protuberancias causadas por los sellos de maldición) pero Utakata informo que era mejor asegurarse que a la larga ,quien sabe que cuantos años ,los civiles quienes se llenaran de arrogancia no afectaran a la aldea y Guren a regañadientes acepto ya que podía suceder muchas cosas y no por nada conocía el consejo civil de Kusa ,quienes fueron los de la idea de cambiar poder militar por una de sus Shinobis ,Karin a Oto cosa que si bien es benefactora a la aldea ,Naruto no pensaba igual pero con un consejo civil corrupto podían doblegar las reglas y usarlas a su favor ,así que es mejor evitar posibles problemas a las generaciones futuras.

El consejo civil seria considerado una rama sub-importante, ellos hablaban de los problemas de la economía dentro de la aldea, los costos de algunos pedidos y toda esa información seria enviada por un Shinobi, que tendrá la misión de ser el oyente, juez y parcial en esas reuniones, al Nidaime Otokage y así el consejo shinobis discuten de nuevo los temas o pedidos del consejo civil y con decisión final del Otokage, la decisión es tomada. Así se evitaría que los civiles en un cierto sentido puedan manejar sus temas pero que no sean capaces de tener votación en decisiones militares y así se hizo. Se formo un pequeño grupo civil que liderara a la masa y les informara todos los asuntos y ya que la población no tenia problemas mas que solos los arreglos que estaba haciendo Naruto, no había mucho que discutir. El consejo shinobi fue otro asunto, tenían que escoger a los jefes de los clanes ninjas, a ninjas de renombre, los consejeros y finalmente al Kage.

En Otogakure habían…seis clanes si se contaban los únicos miembros y aquellos clanes eran: Uzumaki y Namikaze si se contaba a él ,Hozuki con Suigetsu ,Kaguya con Kimimaro ,El clan Fuma aunque su numero eran escasos y finalmente el clan que se había formado y era el clan Kuroichi que estaba compuestos simplemente por los afectados al sello de maldición y que gracias a sus clones fue removido y modificado para convertirse en un nuevo Kekkei Genkai que tomo el mismo nombre del nuevo clan ,**el Kuroichi** o mejor conocido como **sangre negra** ,el clan fue formado por Juugo hacia ya tres días ya que las personas que fueron usadas como sujetos de pruebas por Orochimaru no tenían ningún apoyo y Juugo pensando que fue su culpa que condeno a tantas personas organizo a todos los usuarios del Kuroichi y formo el clan y junto con la aprobación de Naruto ,el clan fue aprobado como tal.

Seis clanes era un buen numero….contando que solos dos de los dichos clanes tenia mas de un miembro pero no se equivoquen ,que aquello no daba ventaja ya que el numero de ninjas del clan Fuma era muy bajo ,con el total de 30 miembros y el clan Kuroichi que tenia como en total ciento veinte y aunque el numero era bueno ,casi todos eran personas civiles o bandidos ,con Juugo ,Kidomaru ,Sakon ,Ukon y Jirobo junto con otros veintes tenían conocimiento shinobis pero con los anteriores mencionados y otros cinco eran los únicos capaces de manejar el Kuroichi y usarlos en batalla junto con sus habilidades ninjas ya que los otros al usar el Kuroichi perdían el control y es que debían de dominar aquella parte por si mismo ,si bien Naruto junto con sus sellos había exterminado las partes del alma de Orochimaru en cada una de las victimas ,eso no solucionaba su descontrol en el Kuroichi y eso era un problema ,una gran cantidad de posibles ninjas estaban actualmente fuera de servicio.

Estaban en mal estado tanto económicamente y militarmente, Naruto agradecía que no hubiera problemas de poder ya que todos aceptaron los cambios políticos en la aldea porque si no ya seria un problema mayor. Naruto sabia que tomaría años para que la aldea se recompusiera y estuviera a la par con las demás pero necesitaban mejorar, apostaba que al final del año todos en el continente elemental sabría que él era el Otokage y enemigos aparecerían para atacarle y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, por ello que mejor modo que el campeonato de los examen Chunin: que si bien sirven para que un Genin suba de rango, también sirve para fomentar la relación entre las naciones y mostrar sus poderíos. Si Oto ganara el campeonato, mostraría que aunque era una aldea menor, eran poderosos y causaría respeto a las otras aldeas para así contrarrestar a la mayoría de los enemigos, además planeaba hacer que su identidad de Kage fuera revelada, igual, como aposto, que al final de año todo los sabrían.

Algunas veces a Naruto le entraba las ganas de sobresalir. Igual aun era un niño.

Tenían sietes meses para mejorar a la aldea, perfeccionar su fuerza shinobi, crear un especie de defensa natural para los enemigos, fundar nuevos grupos shinobis especializados y mejorar a los Genin que serán enviados al examen Chunin. Tantas cosas que hacer. Guren y Utakata le había aconsejado conversar todo aquello con los concejales que si bien eran pocos, era mejor tener toda la ayuda y perspectiva de otras personas. Utakata aporto métodos de entrenamiento que se da en Kiri para la nueva academia que planeaban crear, ya que necesitaba ninjas poderosos y en Oto no poseían uno legal y Guren aprobó la idea ya que quería que Yukimaru y la heredera del clan Fuma, Sasame entraran y perfeccionaran sus habilidades ninjas.

_-Tantas cosas que hacer…..tantas cosas….Kurama ¿Qué carajo haremos?_

-**¿Quién te manda a meterte en esto? Eres un tonto, Gaki…pero….tendrás que usar el "Plan zombie"**

**-**_¿Qué? ¿Quiere que haga ese plan? Pero es muy cuestionable, no se como me las arreglares. Usar ese plan conllevaría en convertirme en alguien como Orochimaru._

_-_**¿Te acuerda lo que te dije, no, bobo? Esa técnica esta incompleta y yo tengo un modo de convertir esa técnica en un Ninjutsu práctico, no en un Kinjutsu.**

_-….. No lo se, Kurama….me parece deshonesto…._

_-_**¿Qué te parece si se los dices a tu consejo shinobi? Si aceptan, bien pero si no lo aceptan, tendrás muchos problemas porque nos puedes convertir a todos los ninjas de Oto en tus estudiantes. No tienes la experiencia, la madurez y la sabiduría necesaria para convertirte en un maestro. Ser líder es una cosa pero ser un maestro es una muy diferente.**

**-**_Ok…..lo intentare, Kurama…._

Suspiro una vez mas y miro a sus dos consejeros, Utakata se entretenía soplando burbujas y Guren estaba limándose las uñas, si bien parecían unos vagos, Naruto sabia que estaban nerviosos. Utakata porque no era muy sociable y Guren por como tomara los jefes de los clanes ante la situación de Oto. Naruto por el contrario para pasar el nerviosismo había estado chiflando una que otras veces. Escogiéndose de hombros comenzó a silbar y así duro intentando mantener el tono y dejándose llevar comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos como si tuviera una guitarra pero se detuvo al ver que sus dos consejeros le miraban raro. Sonriendo apenado se acomodó en su asiento y soltó la pregunta que desde hace rato tenia ganas de hacer.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Envié a Tayuya a que buscara los jefes de los clanes y otros ninjas importantes…..espero que no se haya puesto a pelear con alguien en el camino….

-¿ella es muy salvaje?

-¿Acaso no las has escuchado hablar? Créeme Utakata, si piensas que el rubio tonto es un insulto cuando es un apodo de cariño, deberías de escuchar unos de sus insultos…. ¿que es lo que le pasa a esa chica?

-No lo se, Otokage-sama. Ella siempre ha sido así.

-En esta aldea hay muchas personas demasiado peculiares.

-Habla el que tiene como deporte jugar con burbuja y usar kimono ¿Qué? ¿Quieres desnudarte con eso? Hehehehe.

-Naruto, no te metas con mi Kimono.

-Si, Otokage-sama. Ese atuendo le hace ver muy sexy.

-No necesitaba saber eso.

-ehmm…

-Ni yo tampoco.

-ah, Vamos Utakata, si ya cinco chicas ha intentado invitarte a salir desde ayer.

-No me interesan ahora las mujeres, yo….

-¿Sera que aun piensas en esa chica?

-ehmm…

-¿Cuál chica, Otokage-sama?

-El menciono a una chica llamada Shizune, yo la verdad no le entendí….

-Ehm…

-¿En serio, Naruto-sama?

-Debemos de hablar sobre el asunto con el _-sama_….pero si, fue cuando estaba dormido y comenzó a decir "Como desearía haber hablado a esa chica Shizune oh tu babosa no sé que, me dio algo en el estomago ¡ALEJATE! De mi….hummm" yo no se y…

-**¡Ehm!**

Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a dirección de la puerta donde se encontraba Tayuya con el ceño fruncido y siendo acompañada por varias personas. Utakata tosió levemente para eliminar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, puede ser que haya pasado tiempo pero aun no podía olvidar a esa chica Shizune y Naruto viene y se lo restriega en la cara, pero él se vengaría en algún momento. Naruto se acomodó en su asiento y con un además de su mano hizo que los concejales pasaran a tomar asiento, cuando todo estaba listo, Naruto miro que Tayuya iba a irse.

-Oi, Tayuya detente ahí-Ordeno Naruto seriamente, la pelirroja gruño en voz baja pero asintió levemente y se acercó al centro de los asientos de los clanes esperando alguna orden. Naruto hizo aparecer la Shibuki liberándola de su sello y se la lanzo a Tayuya que la atrapo descuidadamente y volteo a mirar a su Kage con confusión. Naruto sonrió- Abre el pergamino y concentra chakra.

-Ok….como quieras…-Dijo Tayuya con fastidio y concentro chakra en el arma para despues abrir el pergamino de la Shibuki y ver como muchísimos sellos complejos brillaban levemente y cuando iba a hablar sintió como alguien aparecía a su lado y…le daba un abrazo. Tayuya no era la única confundida sino casi todos en la habitación, excepto Suigetsu que sonreía burlonamente- ¿Qué haces, pendejo?

-¡Pues abrazarte tonta! Siempre tuve la duda pero esto lo comprueba, no estoy solo. Concejales ,escuchen con atención ,quien esta viendo se trata de nada mas ni nada menos que aparte de mi ,otro uzumaki con vida-Dijo con una sonrisa alegre Naruto apartándose de Tayuya que abrió los ojos impactadas al igual que varios de la sala y la kunoichi peligrosa volteo a ver Naruto esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso cabeza de pene? ¿Cómo así que soy una uzumaki?

-Es porque puedes activar correctamente la Shibuki, Tayuya. Durante la batalla contra Orochimaru me di cuenta y la duda me ha estado carcomiendo…veras, para evitar que alguien use la Shibuki al cien por ciento, idee unos sellos que muchos debían de saber, sellos de sangre, te diré por ejemplo ¿no te has preguntando porque nadie ha obtenido el Hiraishin no jutsu despues de la muerte de mi padre? Sellos de sangre, solo alguien que este relacionado consanguíneamente puede activar esos sellos.

-Eso…quiere decir que…

-Correcto, estos sellos están programados que solo se activen cuando detectan la sangre similar en el usuario, tal cosa se puede dar a mis padres o mis hijos pero también el sello es mas profundo, también sirve para aquellos que tiene el gen de la longevidad, en poca palabra, un uzumaki. Tayuya, tu eres una Uzumaki, tu cabello rojo es prueba de ello.

-¿Mi cabello?

-Kurama me dijo que los miembros del clan uzumaki siempre tenia cabello rojo, creo que yo soy el único que no esta pegado a la regla. Cuando Uzushiogakure fue atacado, los miembros restantes del clan uzumaki se esparcieron por todo el mundo y no es raro pensar que aquellos que tiene cabello rojo brillante son Uzumakis o descendiente de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Eso significa…..que…?

-Si, escuchen todos, yo siempre quise tomar el apellido uzumaki para no estar bajo la sombra de mi padre pero dada las circunstancias, tomare el apellido Namikaze mas su status de clan y por orden de, yo, el Nidaime Otokage, acepto como clan de Otogakure a su actual miembro activa, Tayuya Uzumaki.

Con ello los jefes de clanes y miembros del consejo se levantaron para comenzar a aplaudir levemente. Tayuya se sonrojo levemente pero no objeto nada ,solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio fingido porque interiormente se sentía conmovida ,ahora sabia que ella proveía de una gran familia ,que no era una alguien mas del montón y por si fuera poco Naruto le había dado el apellido que había admitido deseaba continuar. Tayuya sonrió de medio lado ,le agradecería al rubio tonto despues ,ahora debía tomar asiento ,dándole una reverencia pequeña a Naruto ,Tayuya fue a tomar asiento entre Suigetsu y Kimimaro quienes le saludaron a su modo ,el Hozuki con un guiño y el Kaguya con un perceptible movimiento de cabeza. Ahora que el momento se había calmado Naruto sonrió levemente y usando un pequeño shunshin se sentó una vez en su asiento y se permitió ver a los miembros del consejo shinobi: Suigetsu del clan Hozuki ,Juugo del clan Kuroichi ,Kimimaro del clan Kaguya ,Tayuya del clan Uzumaki ,Hanzaki del clan Fuma y el mismo como del clan Namikaze consistían de los jefes de clanes ,como ninjas de renombres estaban Guren ,Utakata y el jefe del hospital y el ninja medico mas capacitado de Oto ,Habashira.

Naruto suspiro preparándose para la seria discusión que tenia que mantener y haciendo el sello de carnero activo los sellos de silencio de la habitación haciendo hincapié que el contenido de la conversación y tema era información secreta nivel rango A o S. Naruto achico los ojos y pensó en los pro y en los contra hasta que simplemente cerro los ojos como si estuviera meditando.

-Como sabrán, la situación de Oto es bajísima, con mi ascenso a Otokage trajo varios problemas. Como se habrán dado o quienes no, no tenemos dinero, el Daymio del país fue asesino y usurpado por Orochimaru, actualmente tengo algunos ninjas en búsqueda de información en la ciudad donde anteriormente se hospedaba el Daymio y ver como solucionamos el problema. De la familia del Daymio queda únicamente su primo y el ascenderá al poder es en unos tres años y eso decir mucho cuando apenas en su niño ¿Lo han captado?

-Si, Otokage-sama.

-Tengo un plan para que podamos conseguir el dinero y los recursos necesarios hasta que la aldea este estable pero eso tiene un problema que les platicare despues. Otro problema, la fuerza shinobi, estamos en un estado muy bajísimo, según información de los anteriores cuatro del sonido, Orochimaru planeaba usar a los ninjas de Oto para lanzar un ataque en siete meses en el examen Chunin que se celebrara en konoha y si bien eso podía dar una impresión buena a las demás naciones, es decir ¿una menor y pudo derrotar a konoha con la mas débil de las cincos naciones? Eso es un problema, un ataque frontal seria desastrosos.

-¿Por qué razón, Otokage-sama?

-Para aclarar, odio la guerra así que no crean que soy partidario a ellas pero igual se algo de ella….ese ataque causaría daño a konoha pero despues ¿Qué mas? Nada, el ataque solo seria eso un ataque, en un momento despues konoha atacaría y destruiría hasta las cenizas a Oto, un ataque sorpresa es un buen plan pero un contrataque seria nuestra perdición.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Es un ejemplo pero también para que entiendan que el plan de la invasión esta cancelada. Este ejemplo muestra que nuestro estado militar es deficiente. Como sabrán, Utakata que es un poderoso shinobi de kiri, la aldea conocida como la neblina sangrienta, analizo a nuestros shinobis, son pocos los que tienen habilidad aquí, estamos usando la cantidad que la calidad y aquello es una debilidad. Nuestra fuerza militar es débil y si nos lanzamos a una guerra, pues seriamos destruidos.

-Como abran oído a Otokage-sama, estamos en mal estado tanto económico como militarmente pero…también la aldea, esta dañada y hay varias personas que no tienen hogar, si bien tenemos bases oculta por todo la tierra del sonido, eso no ayuda. No se olviden del asunto con la caza que tiene Otokage-sama, aunque cerremos las comunicaciones, en poco tiempo las demás aldeas sabrán quien es nuestro Kage.

-Gracias Guren, me da pena que mis problemas vendrán a la aldea pero nos puedo dejarlos atrás, por ello debo hacerles fuerte. Tengo varios planes pero son cuestionables…para empezar, tengo buenos términos con personas de la tierra de las olas y como sabrán que salve a la princesa Koyuki, la Daymio de aquella tierra, tengo buen trato con ella.

-Ya veo Otokage-dono, con la ayuda de ellos podemos mejorar la aldea y conseguir fondos pero ¿eso es suficiente?-Hanzaki pregunto con extrañez, le impresionaba que Naruto supiera hablar sobre la situación correctamente pero necesitaban ayuda o un modo de mejorar. Hanzaki pensaba que un niño con la posición de Kage, no importa que tan fuerte es, era demasiado para alguien tan joven. Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos y miro al jefe de clan fuma con frialdad.

-no desconfíes de mi, Hanzaki. Tengo un plan que nos ayudara pero…este es el asunto y del porque esta discusión es información clase-S…el plan es llamado "Plan Zombie"….escuchen con atención que no lo repetiré una vez mas, yo no deseo el poder para causar daño o controlar a los demás. Lo hago para proteger a quienes me aprecian ,si Otogakure me es leal y me aprecia los suficiente aun con mis problemas ,entonces debo de hacer todo lo posibles para hacerlo mejorar y protegerlos como guiarlos a un mejor futuro.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Otokage-sama?-Pregunto confundido Kimimaro, Guren y Utakata tenia una leve idea de lo que quería hablar Naruto pero se mantuvieron callados a la espera de la palabra del rubio. Por mientras Naruto saco de su túnica blanca y morada, un pergamino y lo lanzo en el centro de la sala donde se desenrollo y mostro un diagrama de varias cosas y todos entendieron a que se refería el Otokage, ya que ahí decía claramente la técnica Edo tensei. Suigetsu abrió los ojos y chiflo impresionado, Tayuya solo bufo restándole importancia al asunto, Kimimaro y Juugo no objetaron nada, el jefe Habashira se mostro horrorizado y Hanzaki se mostro escéptico y miro con el ceño fruncido a Naruto.

-Explíquese Otokage-dono.

-Orochimaru fue un estúpido, escuchen y recuerdan, la arrogancia es un veneno que puede obstaculizar tu crecimiento en las artes shinobis. Orochimaru vio este jutsu como un arma, puede ser pero les diré que el jutsu es una mina de oro. Capaz de traer a los muertos a la tierra de los vivos y usarlos para la batalla pero y si ¿se usara para otra cosa?

-¿Otra cosa?

-Vieron a aquellos ninjas ¿no? En la batalla, ellos estaban muertos pero en un momento habían derrotado a casi la mayoría de nuestros ninjas, según me dijo aquí Suigetsu. Imagínense si esos ninjas poderosos fueran revividos y modificando el sello, harían que fueran como si estuvieran vivos y usarlos como medio para avanzar.

-¿Avanzar? ¡Explicarte de una jodida vez, rubio imbécil!

-en fin, Tayuya, la cuestión es ¡Entrenar! ¡Enseñar! ¡Heredar! Ellos poseen técnicas, métodos de entrenamientos, conocimientos de las demás aldeas ninjas. Ahora imagínense si poseyera el modo de revivir a ninjas más poderosos tales…como algunos Kages.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo consiguió eso, Otokage-sama?

-Orochimaru parece que se mantuvo en la búsqueda de muestra de ADN de varios Kages, de todas las naciones ninjas, el planeaba usarlo para matar al sandaime hokage en la invasión. En su lavatorio encontré la muestra de ADN de poderosos ninjas y siendo tan grandes ellos debieron tener estudiantes, con un poco de esfuerzo y haciendo que todos nuestros shinobis entrenen hasta el cansancio bajo el mando de los revividos….en sietes meses, nuestros shinobis tendrán una gran fuerza, no solo eso, combinando la información de estos Kages, la creación de una academia ninja se dará a la perfección.

-Increíble…..es cierto, con eso, un ninja podía volverse invencible pero ¿Cuáles ninjas podrías revivir?

-A varios pero lo mas notorios son ,el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju ,el segundo hokage Tobirama Senju ,el tercer Raikage ,el tercer Kazekage , el segundo Tsuchikage Mu ,el segundo Mizukage como el mas poderoso shinobi del clan Hozuki ,el notorio ninja Salamandra Hanzo o el primer Amekage ,además contando a Toroi ,Pakura ,Gari ,Ameyuri Ringo ,Fuguki suikazan , , Jinin Akebino , Jinpachi Munashi , Kushimaru Kuriarare ,Mangetsu Hozuki quienes fueron los anteriores espadachines de la neblina ,un poseedor de Byakugan Hizashi Hyūga y obtenidos por mi ,Ginkaku y Kinkaku ,los hermanos oro y plata pero para finalizar la sorpresa a el colmillo blanco de konoha ,Sakumo Hatake y finalizando a Kagami Uchiha ,Shisui Uchiha y pero no menos importante a Madara Uchiha.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era decir que Killerbee era muy bueno en el rap, cosa que no lo es. Casi todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa, excepto Habashira que estaba en el suelo ahogándose con su propia saliva y Suigetsu que estaba entre excitado por conocer y aprender de los caídos miembros de la anterior generación de los espadachines de la neblina como a la vez conocer al Mizukage quien fue parte de su clan ya hace tiempo pero también estaba triste al recordar la muerte de su hermano además de enojado con Orochimaru por haber profanado en la tumba de Mangetsu. Todos los demás estaban pensando a mil por hora ,todos ellos eran ninjas de temer y poder ,ser enseñados por algunos de ellos en ese tiempos era algo que hasta mataría a tu mejor amigo ,en especial con Madara ,Hashirama y Tobirama que hasta hoy en día fueron considerados bestias en el campo de batalla pero no se olvidaban de los otros ,de Hanzo que logro pelear a la par contra los tres Sannin ,de Sakumo hatake ,el colmillo blanco de konoha que se decía estaba a la par de los Sannin ,de Shisui Uchiha que era conocido como el Teletrasnportador ,de Kagami Uchiha ,un poderoso Uchiha durante la segunda guerra ninja ,oh quien no olvidaba al Tsuchikage Mu quien fue conocido como el hombre invisibles por sus Jutsus de invisibilidad y sigilos ,con él se crearía los mejores ANBU jamás producidos ,también estaba el tercer raikage que murió derrotando a mas de diez mil ninjas de Iwa ,eso demostraba cual poderoso era ,el tercer Kazekage considerado el shinobi de Suna mas poderoso de todos los tiempos por el dominio de su arena de hierro. Las probabilidades eran inmensas.

Naruto lo sabía y sabía que usando a aquellos ninjas, él seria simplemente dios pero él no quería eso, él tuvo un solo maestro y ese fue Zabuza además de que no quería ser codicioso. Tenía un plan y era entrenar bajo el mando de Hashirama para dominar el elemento madera y quizas con Gari en el elemento explosivo, nada más. Naruto planeaba usar el elemento madera para crear arboles que usaran como materia prima y venderlo por toda la naciones secretamente y así obtener dinero, con Guren usando su elemento cristal obtendría una buena ganancia y así la economía de la aldea mejoraría, solo necesitaba el elemento madera para completar con ese plan. Por otro lado recordó sobre la muestra de ADN de Kinkaku y Ginkaku, quien diría que su Benihisago tuviera aun sangre seca pero buena, eso era para despues.

-Esto…es interesante…tales ninjas con tal fama es una fortuna si se usa de ese modo….pero el jutsu necesita sacrificio vivos Otokage-dono ¿Cómo…?

-Si, sé que estas pensando, si bien soy un poco pacifista, soy shinobi, vivimos en la muerte, que eso no cambie ¿los sacrificios? Usaremos a los criminales que están atrapados, a los mas peligrosos se le usara para el jutsu, es como una ejecución pero…también existe otro modo. Junto a mi Bijuu he desarrollado un modo para que los cuerpos no tengan limitaciones ,usando chakra de Kurama pero que pasa a un proceso de limpieza para eliminar la toxicidad ,usare ese chakra para darle forma física a los revividos ,pero el chakra debe de ser alto para cada sujeto así que me tomara días recolectar y limpiar el chakra correctamente…pero el jutsu en si durara un año y así las almas serán liberadas sin regreso alguno ,claro que hare que dejen los secretos de todas sus técnicas y entrenamientos pero igual solo durara un año ¿entendieron? Así que…. Den su voto ante el plan o niegan se si quieren.

-….Esto es….genial…-Soltó de improvisto Suigetsu acomodándose a su ancha en su asiento. El joven Hozuki sonrió maliciosamente mirando a dirección del rubio- No importa si usas a personas vivas, son basuras y es mejor que sean útiles a la aldea. No te acomplejes Otokage-san, yo como jefe del clan Hozuki y toda esa basura, doy mi voto al plan zombie y el uso de prisioneros vivos.

-Mph, sádico como siempre ¿eh? ¿Pez $%#? Yo como…matriarca del…clan uzumaki doy el jodido voto de que usemos el plan zombie y matemos a los malditos violadores que a mi opinión deberían de sufrir aun mas.

-Yo como jefe del clan Kuroichi doy mi voto al plan zombie pero doy mi voto al uso del chakra del Kyubi, no me gusta que usen la vida humana así.

-Yo como jefe de clan Kaguya doy mi voto para todo, mi voluntad es suya Otokage-sama.

-Como jefe del hospital, yo Habashira doy voto al plan zombie…..pero me niego en el uso de personas vivas, serán desalmados pero no hay que ensuciarnos nuestras manos. Me alegro que no sea como nuestro…_Shodaime_, Otokage-sama ya que antes jamás se nos pedía nuestra opinión además de tener una alternativa a la situación, es alguien de admirar Otokage-sama.

-Estoy de acuerdo, usted es joven pero noble Otokage-Dono. Como jefe de clan Fuma doy mi voto en el plan Zombie y el medio es decisión suya, solo pido que a mi heredera Sasame tenga como entrenador alguno de esos ninjas, así el clan Fuma obtendrá la fama que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado.

-Y así se hara…Utakata, Guren ¿Ustedes que dicen? –Pregunto Naruto mirando a sus concejales y manos derechas que estaban un poco pensativos…en realidad Utakata estaba pensando que Naruto era un bastardo suertudo que parecía siempre sorpréndelo y Guren estaba pensando que efectivamente Naruto haría que Otogakure fuera reconocida. Al final los dos se miraron y le asintieron en silencian, aceptando su plan. Naruto suspiro- Como se ha dicho, el plan zombie ha sido aprobado, tenemos sietes meses para mejorar nuestra fuerza militar además debemos de mejorar en muchísimos aspecto, tales como la medicina ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Pienso podíamos conseguir información sobre ninjutsu medico de algunos de nuestros aliados o cuando consigamos suficiente dinero, dar equipo al hospital o crear mas Otokage-sama.

-Me parece bien, mmm en fin ¿Alguien tiene un tema que hablar?

-De hecho yo tengo uno Otokage-Dono.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es Hanzaki?

-Simple, es sobre los estudios de Kekkei Genkai….vera, unos de mis miembros de mi clan, una chica que fue leal a Orochimaru llamada Kagero, tuve que discutir con ella porque ella deseaba atacarle señor, cuando se calmo logre que me informara sobre algunas cosas sobre Orochimaru y sus investigaciones sobre las líneas de sangre, creo que es posible emular Kekkei Genkai y otorgándoselo a un ninja, no por nada Orochimaru pareció obtener el elemento metal.

-Interesante, eso aumentaría el status de la aldea. Bien, tu junto a mi y esa chica Kagero investigaremos las notas de Orochimaru…. Entonces ¿algo mas?

-Pues si….hay algo mas….-Esta vez provenía de Habashira pero parecía nervioso cosa que llamo la atención a Naruto y usando su habilidad sensorial noto que el jefe medico estaba apenado. Naruto curioso centro su atención a Habashira.

-¿Qué sucede?

-como sabrá ,solo hay pocos clanes pero…como se lo explico ,actualmente usted ,Tayuya-san ,Kimimaro-san y Suigetsu-san son los únicos miembros actuales que portan el apellido de un clan extinto….solo usted Otokage-sama ,Kimimaro-san y Suigetsu-san poseen un Kekkei Genkai…

-¿yo? ¿Kekkei Genkai? ¡Oh si! Mi dominio de los cincos elementos es considerado una línea de sangre ¿Por qué es tan importante mencionarlo dattebayo?

-Porque en cada aldea ninja hay una ley llamada "Restauración de clanes" donde el último miembros macho de un clan casi extinto que posea un Kekkei Genkai debe de tener varias descendencia que garantiza el futuro del dicho clan, en poca palabra, el último del clan debe de tener varias esposas para poder tener varios herederos.

Cuando Habashira termino de hablar, todos guardaron silencio tratando de pensar algo coherente. Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido mientras que Suigetsu se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos antes de que su nariz soltara un chorro de sangre mandándolo directamente al suelo ,Utakata sintió como su ojo derecho temblaba ,Guren movió la cabeza a un lado y agradecía que no haya fundando un clan por su elemento cristal aunque igual ella era mujer ,tal ley no le afectaba ,también era igual a Tayuya pero ella estaba pensando en quizas enguachar a cierto rubio que todos conocemos ,Juugo miro preocupado a Kimimaro que solo mantenía una mascara estoca aunque se sentía raro dentro suyo ,no sabia si era vergüenza o angustia ,Hanzaki solo suspiro ,la ley era bien conocida pero igual le parecía que seria un problema para la vida amorosa de los jóvenes. Naruto se recompuso rápidamente cuando escucho el cacareo de Kurama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por algunos pensamientos.

-bueno….bueno…coff, nosotros….discutiremos eso….para despues…así que, yo me voy ¡nos vemos!-Desactivando los sellos de silencio, Naruto salió rápidamente de la habitación con la mejillas rojas. Dejando atrás a los concejales confundidos, excepto Tayuya que sonriera a más no poder.

Oh como se divertiría con el chico.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aun no termina la saga de Otogakure, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Tsunade y la búsqueda para que cure a Kimimaro, un episodio centrado en Kimimaro y Utakata, en fin, disculpen sino hubo pelea, tratare en la próxima y sé que estarán emocionados en la saga de los exámenes Chunin, los Genins de Oto dominara ese examen, créenlo.<strong>

**Tonaoe07**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal ¡Yay! Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. No se quien mas estará en el Harem._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata. Habrá más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Nota del autor: En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

* * *

><p><em>Señales de unas próximas batallas.<em>

Al pasar el tiempo y estudiar el Edo tensei, Naruto descubrió que al final necesitaban usar sacrificios para realizar tal jutsu aunque había unos detalles que el había mejorado. Para empezar, había que conocer el jutsu Edo tensei, traer a los muertos al mundo de los vivos es mas complicado de lo que parece, el jutsu requería primeramente un ritual donde el punto mas importante es el ADN del sujeto que deseas traer ¿Cómo atarlo al mundo de los vivos? Esa es la cuestión. Tu puedes traer el alma de la persona mediante un medio casi similar al jutsu de sellado que usa al shinigami, el sello que retenía a Kurama en Naruto pero regresando al punto, tu puedes traer el alma pero no importa que, el alma es un alma y por ello en ese punto el jutsu es imperfecto, eso fue lo que lejos que llego el Nidaime hokage, él no fue de experimentación en cuerpos humanos como lo fue Orochimaru.

Continuando, el jutsu en si solo trae almas al mundo de los vivos ¿Por qué se necesita sacrificio? Pues es porque es el cuerpo del sacrificado que le proporciona forma corpórea al alma pero también para que el alma pueda usar chakra pero ahí el jutsu no es perfecto. El inconveniente es que el usuario debe de quedarse siempre quieto mientras el jutsu Edo tensei sigue activo ¿Por qué? Pues simple, el cuerpo y alma usado esta conectado al usuario tanto su mente como su red de chakra, con su mente el usuario teóricamente puede removerle la personalidad del revivido para pasar al suyo, sin saberlo Naruto es como Pein usa sus caminos excepto que el cuerpo puede usar por igual sus habilidades. El usuario siempre debe de mantenerse quieto para efectuar el jutsu porque tanto trasmite tu chakra para mantener la unión entre el cuerpo usado y el alma revivida, esa era la debilidad del Edo tensei, dañas al controlador y la técnica se disipa. Eso era básicamente hasta que Orochimaru comenzó a experimentar pero fue Naruto que completo la solución del Edo tensei.

Chakra puro y cuerpo vivos.

En si, uno puede usar hasta cadáveres pero que estén en perfecto estado como sacrificio pero uno debe de gastar muchísimo mas chakra, explicándolo simplemente, Orochimaru usando este método solo podría invocar a un solo revivido, por ello es mas viable usar cuerpos vivos. Pero Naruto encontró otro método y como explico en aquella reunión con el consejo shinobi ,usando chakra de grandes cantidades y usándolo con Fūinjutsu le daría forma física ,de una manera este método se debía a la habilidad que tuvo su madre y algunas mujeres del clan uzumaki de darle forma física al chakra y usarla a su antojo ,en base en esto usando solo chakra ,atar el alma a ello podía usar el Edo tensei sin sacrificio pero el método tomaría tiempo y Naruto no sabia si podía ser inestable o no pero aun así lo dijo en la reunión porque no quería que nadie pensara que él era un villano o algún vil joven deseoso de poder pero al final optaron por el uso de personas vivías así que aquello cambio todo.

Agradecía al jutsu clones de sombra porque gracias a eso, leer las notas e investigaciones de Orochimaru le ayudo a encontrar un método superior donde usaban las dos alternativas. El jutsu Edo tensei como se dijo una vez, hacia que el usuario deba de estar en quietud y en medio de un combate causaría su propia muerte y por si fuera poco el alma podía encontrar algo que causara que termine por liberarse e ir al descanso eterno. Naruto descubrió un modo de solucionar eso, combinando los sacrificios con sellos cargados de chakra de nivel Kage, invocaría a quienes planeaba revivir pero el jutsu actuaria diferente, con el chakra añadido, el cuerpo no necesitara estar conectado al red de chakra del usuario pero aun así el usuario tendrá control mental con el revivido, el revivido será independiente y por el chakra propio evitaría que las técnicas de sellado funcione en el revivido. Con este nuevo método así tendrías nuevos ninjas revividos independiente y tú podrías moverte libremente, hasta dejar a las invocaciones por su cuenta, el jutsu en si era perfecto ya que hasta se podía decir que en verdad había traído alguien de la muerte.

Pero tenía su costo.

Usar ese método solo garantiza un año, un simple año, claro debido a la cantidad del chakra y a la energía vital del sacrificio, solo dará un año de funcionamiento casi calculo Naruto, cuando el tiempo se cumpla, las almas se liberaran, no sabia si podía usarlas de nuevo pero si se llegara el caso, el alma entraría en conflicto nuevamente al entrar al mundo puro. Naruto pensó que era suficiente, con solo un año, los conocimientos de aquellos ninjas era muy importante y no se dejara olvidar además de que podrá encontrar el secreto del elemento madera, él podía hacer crecer unas que otras ramas, se entreno, combino perfectamente las dos naturalezas de tierra y agua pero el jutsu no avanzaba mas, hasta se había dado cuenta que hasta podría haber inventado un nuevo elemento pero no, el deseaba el elemento madera. Con el uso del plan zombie podrá saber el secreto de Hashirama Senju.

Todo debía de estar listo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde esa reunión y las cosas habían mejorado en Otogakure no sato. Despues de esa importante reunión ,Naruto al día siguiente reunión al ejercito shinobi de Otogakure y les explico con calma lo que sucedería además de los otros cambios que discutieron con sus concejales un poco despues de que se haberle pasado la pena en pensar que ahora tenia que casarse con varias mujeres a la vez. Tema aparte. Los shinobis se mostraron sorprendentemente de acuerdo ,es mas ,Naruto juro oír que algunos hasta le aclamaron como un dios y bueno ,quería ser Rikudō sennin ,no era ególatra como para decir que deseaba ser dios pero ,oh que rayos ,se permitió ese día ser un poco arrogante y despues de explicarle a la facción shinobi de la aldea de los cambios y de que deben de entrenar como locos ,se permitieron festejar y lo hicieron muy bien ,tanto que hasta los aldeanos le llegaron el ruido de la fiesta y pues terminaron con la aldea festejando sin que la población civil no sepa de que estaban celebrando.<p>

Despues de ello Naruto usando una cantidad casi de locos de clones de sombra tomo a todos los ninjas para entrenarlos al extremos y prepararlos para la llegada de los revividos, por otro lado Naruto fundo un grupo llamado los invocadores, tomando a los que poseen chakra de gran cantidad les dio permiso para firmar los muchísimos contratos de invocación que logro extraer de las ruinas de Uzushiogakure. Las invocaciones que fueron usadas eran las de los reptiles, aves, elefantes, topos y algunos inclusos hasta las serpientes. Naruto les dejo una misión muy importante, ellos serán la línea principal para la protección de la aldea, usando a las invocaciones tendría la primera línea de defensa de Oto además que pidiendo, con humildad le recalco, a las invocaciones le enseñara a volverse mas fuertes o enseñarles Jutsus o métodos de entrenamientos. Zaku había firmado una de los contrato menores de los reptiles ,Zaku firmo el de los lagartos ,Kin firmo uno de los lobos alegando que ellos eran buenos compañeros para detectar ondas de sonido por sus sentidos superiores ,Tayuya firmo el de las serpiente para sorpresa de muchos ,alego primero que sus Doki son solo una técnica así que podía firmar una convocatoria y al respecto de su decisión de tomar las serpiente alego que no importa que tuvo un anterior sabio patético ,las serpientes eran buenos compañeros de batallas. Guren ,el joven Yukimaru firmaron el de las tortugas ,quizas fue porque el ultimo era un Pseudo-jinchuriki ,cosa que Naruto y Utakata descubrieron y se sorprendieron que Yukimaru tenia casi chakra con el Sanbi ,algo que le llamo mucho la atención ya que si uno miraba con atención ,Yukimaru se parecía a Yagura. Otro misterio que debían de investigar para despues.

La academia ninja ya estaba preparada, solo faltaba los docentes que serán en realidad algunos de los revividos, por ello son algunos jounin que le estaba dando lo básico a algunos niños tantos de los clanes Fuma y Kuroichi como civiles que decidieron entrar a la vida shinobi. Sobre el presupuesto secretamente Naruto ya hizo contacto con la tierra de las olas y le enviaron ayuda para la reconstrucción de la aldea, la tierra de la primavera igual lo hizo pero solo en dinero y todo eso fue por la princesa Koyuki. Otro asunto era Kusagakure, aun insistía en el intercambio de la kunoichi Karin por información para aumentar su fuerza militar, parecía ser que Orochimaru había engañado al líder de kusa como para llevarlo a la desesperación. Naruto aun con su identidad en secreto termino aceptando pero igual esperaba la llegada del líder de kusa para una reunión de alianza entre las dos aldeas.

Sobre los sacrificios ,ya estaban listo ,quienes tenían buena salud y una red de chakra mas alta o pura en su cierto sentido además de que quienes habían cometido los peores crímenes ,también estaba casi listo la parte de la purificación del chakra de Kurama ,usando pergaminos cargado de chakra nivel Kage eran guardado para su futuro uso. También recordó las misiones que el había dado tanto como un Kage ,ya hasta tenia su oficina ,generalmente consistía en misiones ,aun para su pesar ,robo de dinero aunque se centro en organizaciones tantos mafiosas como de bandidos para eliminar la culpa ,además están en la caza de mercenarios con precios en su cabeza aunque no peligrosos para evitar posibles muertes innecesarias ,también hacia que algunos de sus ninjas misiones de limpieza o ayuda en la aldea ,las tales famosas misiones D cosa que Naruto agradecía que nunca jamás hizo aunque para alivio de sus subordinados ,en cierto Naruto también tenia que hacerlas por sus clones. Naruto recordó que en una ocasión hacia una semana Suigetsu le solicito permiso de salir la aldea junto con Juugo para la búsqueda de algunos ninjas renegados peligroso tales de nivel rango A pero Naruto sabia que era lo que quería Suigetsu, las otras espadas de los espadachines de la neblina que aun anda por ahí suelta en el continente elemental. Suigetsu ya tenia la Nuibari y respetaba mucho a Naruto por lo que no objetaba nada con lo de la Shibuki ,Suigetsu se le fue informado de que la Kubikiri boucho aun la tiene Zabuza así que deja a Samehada con Kisame , Las Kibas con el impostor Raiga ,Kabutowari perdida y Hiramekarei en Kiri.

Sus únicas opciones eran las Kibas por ser las más fáciles.

Con Juugo fueron en búsqueda de Raiga con la excusa de tomar la recompensa porque era las Kibas que deseaba realmente el Hozuki. Por otro lado también había enviando sus ninjas en búsqueda de implementos médicos para el hospital pero necesitaban a algún poderoso ninja medico, Naruto pensó en la Sannin Tsunade pero desecho la idea inmediatamente, reviviría a dos de los familiares de la Sannin y según notas del diario de Orochimaru, era mejor no molestarla con ello aunque ganas de encontrarla no le faltaba….aunque últimamente noto que Kimimaro ha estado yendo al hospital pero si fuera algo grave ya le hubiera dicho ¿no? Le preguntaría para despues.

Aparte de todo el avance de la aldea, había otro asunto ¿tenia que casarse con varias chicas? Bueno, pues Naruto debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, él puede hacer bromas porque Kurama igual se las hacia pero el…no sabia casi nada de chicas, él era muy inocente en ese campo, hasta jamás había visto desnuda una mujer. Dios bendiga que Kurama le hablo sobre como viene al mundo los bebes porque hubiera sido raro seguir pensando a estas alturas que los niños y las niñas eran iguales _abajo_. Ustedes me entienden. Aparte de ello no sabía mas nada y como dijo el jefe del clan fuma, el junto con Suigetsu y Kimimaro deberán de encontrar varias novias para restablecer el clan.

Y no puede evitar sentirse celoso.

Suigetsu al parecer encontró una novia y sorpresa para todos era la chica Kagero del clan Fuma y Kimimaro había estado saliendo con la ninja medico en entrenamiento Nagi, mientras él no tiene nada. Su orgullo masculino se sentía aplastado pero Naruto era tan inocente en ese aspecto que no noto que ya había llamado la atención de dos chicas en Oto….bueno en realidad Naruto tiene un club de fans ,pero eran dos las que se destacaban. Kin y Tayuya. La matriarca del clan uzumaki le había parecido entretenido molestar a Naruto con lo referente de la ley de matrimonio múltiple pero igual también deseaba tener algo con Naruto ,ella era de mente libre y no le molestaba compartir pero solo si el hombre era digno para ello y Naruto era el indicado: poderoso ,no arrogante ,amistoso ,burlón ,inocente ,decidido y con una aptitud para ser un líder a tan corta edad hace a cualquier mujer echarle un vistazo en algunas ocasiones y por ello Tayuya pensó que es mejor intentar algo con el rubio porque si no ,el consejo shinobi en unos años podía obligarla a ella a casarse para medios políticos y es mejor decidir con quien quiere pasarse el resto de su vida que con alguien que termino siendo obligado pero de algo que si Tayuya sabia era que tendría mucha libertad y diversión si termina junto con Naruto. De una manera esto último sonó como algo que diría jiraiya.

Kin por otro lado le llamo la atención Naruto ,era el líder y tenia su misma edad ,eso llamaba la atención a cualquier kunoichi de su misma edad o mas cercana claro ,cuando supo que usaría el Edo tensei para un método impresionante para mejorar la fuerza de los shinobi de la aldea para hacerlo relucir en los exámenes chunnin en unos seis meses ,Kin admiro a mas no poder a Naruto ,tal inteligencia ,tal resolución pero igual tan poderoso hizo que Kin intentara tener una relación con el ,no por nada tenían una amistad ¿no? Naruto le permitía aun llamarle por su nombre y no Otokage-sama. Cuando se entero sobre la ley, se escogió de hombros, era lo mejor para aldea, futuros herederos de clan Namikaze ayudaría en el futuro a que la aldea sea mas poderosa y su admiración raramente aumento porque pensó que Naruto ya estaba cumpliendo con el cambio en Oto. Ella era una kunoichi y sabia bien que podía morir en cualquier momento tanto en una misión, en un enfrentamiento o en una guerra, por ello cosa de compartir un hombre con varias mujeres le era irrelevante y decidió ser también una pareja para Naruto porque a sus ojos, estaría con aquel hombre que tanto admiraba y en un futuro ayudaría a fortalecer a Otogakure no sato, aun sin importar que solo dar a luz los futuros herederos. No por nada Kin era una kunoichi leal.

Sus razones eran buenas, lastima que Naruto era muy inocente.

Su club de fans solo era eso, fans, Kin y Tayuya deseaban algo duradero y por ello intentaba comenzar con Naruto en algo pequeño. Tayuya se la pasaba en reuniones con Naruto sobre la economía de la aldea y la fuerza de la facción shinobi, en algunos casos Tayuya a su estilo intentaba llamar la atención de Naruto como también conocerlo más a fondo, cosas simples. No funcionaba al parecer pero Naruto al menos podía decir que conocía y confiaba mucho más en Tayuya. Kin era la que le llevaba el almuerzo a Naruto en su oficina y siempre aprovechaba platicar con el y tratar de encontrar algo en común, a diferencia de Tayuya, Kin era mas formal como para coquetear descaradamente y aunque tenia buenos avances, Kin deseaba que tuvieran mas apegado con el Otokage aunque se dijo que era un buen avance para solo un mes. Naruto aun no lo sabía pero tendría raros encuentros con las dos chicas pero de algo estamos seguros y es que Naruto realmente necesita hablar con una figura materna para esto.

Suerte para el que llegara en poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>-¡Otokage-sama! ¡Otokage-Sama! ¡Venga de prisa al hospital, es Kimimaro! ¡Ha colapsado!-En la oficina del Otokage, entro en la fuerte gritando con angustia Nagi mientras el joven ahora Namikaze estaba leyendo unos informes sobre el aumento de las peticiones de misiones en la cárcel de Otogakure. El rubio alzo la mirada rápidamente y no pudo recordar las veces que Kimimaro había estado yendo al hospital ,mirando una vez mas a Nagi le asistió y levantándose de su asiento la tomo de su mano y uso su shunshin no jutsu hacia dirección del hospital.<p>

Al llegar la recepcionista no necesito escuchar nada más solo saludo con formalidad al Otokage y le permitió la entrada al rubio y a la joven preocupada que partieron a la habitación donde estaba Kimimaro. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Habashira quien al ver quienes llego suspiro preparándose para explicar la situación.

-Otokage-sama.

-Habashira, pensé que Kimimaro tendría algo pasajero pero que Nagi me haya llamado significa que es absolutamente serio ¿podrías explicarme?

-Si claro Otokage-sama pero le sugiero que usted y la joven Nagi se siente ,debo de informales que le sucedió al joven Kaguya- el Kage y la joven Genin tomaron asiento y esperaron las palabras del jefe del hospital- Verán ,Kimimaro sufre de una enfermedad terminal.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?

-No lo se, pudo haber sido hereditario o simplemente una enfermedad que apareció Otokage-sama. La enfermedad causa que el cuerpo del joven Kaguya sufra de desgate físico, por lo que lo hace en unos meses incapaz de siquiera moverse adecuadamente, yo dijo que en nueve meses el joven Kaguya fallecería.

-No…eso…es terrible, es terrible ¿no podemos hacer algo?

-Según las notas del…._Shodaime, podemos_ estabilizar y contrarrestar la enfermedad por un tiempo pero no podemos hacer nada, somos pocos los ninjas médicos aquí y apenas somos los suficiente buenos como llamarnos así pero a comparación de los ninjas médicos de las grandes naciones ninjas, solo somos novatos.

-entonces ¿Kimimaro morirá?-Nagi pregunto con voz entrecortada mientras de su ojo bueno brotaba gruesas lagrimas de dolor. Habashira asintió con pesar mientras su cabeza castaño le cubría los ojos, Nagi se echo a llorar fuertemente por el aparente destino de su enamorado. Naruto frunció el ceño pensando a por mil y le llego una conclusión para la salvación de Kimimaro.

-¿Y si..,?

-¿Qué cosa, Otokage-sama?

-¿Y si traemos a la Sannin, Tsunade Senju?-Nagi alzo la mirada sorprendida por las palabras de su Kage e igual que Habashira pensaron que quizas sea posible, Tsunade es una maestra en la arte de la curación, ella hasta seria capaz de curar una enfermedad terminal. Era la única opción. Habashira le asintió con cuidado a Naruto, podía se posible pero era mejor no darse esperanza. Naruto no sonrió aquella vez, tenia una razón para la búsqueda de Tsunade pero hubiera deseado que no en estas circunstancias.

-Es posible que ella pueda hacer algo al respeto pero…. Nadie sabe nada sobre Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru envió a varios ninjas para rastrear a la mujer en búsqueda de ayuda, yo mismo estuve presente porque Orochimaru deseaba fundar su propia academia de ninjas médicos para ayudarle en sus experimentaciones. No se le pudo encontrar.

-Pero yo se un modo de encontrarla. Nagi ve y busca a Utakata y a Guren. Es hora que me embarque en una búsqueda- Nagi asintió frenéticamente y salió corriendo en búsqueda de los dos consejeros. Habashira suspiro en voz baja y despidiéndose de su Kage partió para la asistencia a otros pacientes. Naruto apretó las manos preocupado y miro la habitación de Kimimaro donde se podía ver al joven Kaguya dormido respirando por una maquina artificial. Naruto lo juro, el traería a Tsunade sin importar que tenga que darle pataditas para ello.

* * *

><p>En konoha las cosas seguían….un poco mal en realidad. Nadie sabía como pero cuando en el principio, se pensó sobre la aparente muerte del contenedor del kyubi era una bendición pero todo se volvió una maldición de improvisto cuando primero se enteraron de que el jinchuriki aun seguía con vida. Hay que entender que en Konoha se dividía en dos clases, en los estúpidos y en los que pensaba con fría lógica, los primeros eran casi todos los aldeanos y casi el ochenta y seis por ciento de la armada shinobi, ellos eran aquellos que odiaban al Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Los otros que veían al chico como el carcelero del bijuu de nueves colas y un posible defensor de la aldea eran el numero restante, eran pocos pero algunos de ellos eran influyentes.<p>

En fin, la cuestión es que Konoha la estaba pasando muy mal.

Déjame explicarles. Cuando se supo que algunos shinobis intentaron matar al jinchuriki del Kyubi, la parte estúpida alabo aquella noticia mientras que aquellos que eran indiferente o le daba el espacio al niño se lamentaron porque tendría al Kyubi atacándolo en unos años al momento de renacer. Cuando supieron la noticia de que el joven Naruto uzumaki estaba vivo ,los aldeanos se enojaron a mas no poder ,exigieron darle muerte al joven uzumaki ,cazarlo como si fuera un animal mientras los shinobis ,todos se llenaron de temor de que el Jinchuriki deseara vengarse de ellos. Lo que sucedió fue peor, las noticias infundadas por Kumogakure causo revuelo por todo el continente elemental ¿el hijo del Yondaime hokage? ¿Minato Namikaze estuvo casado y un hijo, un hijo que es en realidad Naruto uzumaki?

Hay que creerlo porque hasta un tipo grito en medio de la calle por la incredulidad.

Las consecuencias de ello llevo un tremendo desorden en Konoha porque en el hospital de la aldea se hizo una prueba de paternidad con la muestra guardada de ADN tanto del jinchuriki como de Minato Namikaze y parar horror de todos, fueron positivos. El mas afectado de aquello fue el sandaime Hokage, al enterarse de que Naruto había dicho la verdad y que era hijo de su sucesor hizo que cayera en la depresión por la culpa y remordimiento. Muchos cayeron iguales que el, tales como los clanes Inuzuka, Hyuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame y Akimichi. Despues de ese breve periodo de tiempo de negación y culpa estallo la polémica, los civiles exigieron saber del porque su héroe oculto la información o todo lo relacionado de que estuvo casado y de que uso al parecer a su propio hijo para sellar al Kyubi. también hubo problemas en el consejo shinobi ,Danzou acuso de negligencia a Sarutobi por lo sucedido a Naruto porque Danzou sabia bien que el chico fue capturado por culpa de la falta de vigilancia ANBU por la estupidez del Sandaime pero también acuso de no haber investigado sobre donde había aparecido el joven uzumaki porque pensando con lógica uno podía llegar a pensar que hasta en las peores de las situaciones ,Minato Namikaze no haría tal acto cobarde de usar a un niño huérfano para sellar al Kyubi ,porque ¿Cómo pedirle a un padre dar un hijo para marcarlo a la soledad o darle una carga a un huérfano cuando este ya tiene una? Solo había una opción que alguien como Minato haría: dar a su propio hijo.

Era tan lógico que dolía.

Y Danzou pensaba aprovecha aquel momento para desacreditar a Sarutobi ,hacerse de la posición de Hokage ,tratar de dominar a las demás naciones y buscar al Kyubi para usarlo a su atinjo como medio para controlar al mundo pero todo eso fue trucando cuando apareció Jiraiya quien se enfureció a mas no poder al enterarse de todo lo sucedido y lleno de cólera le reprocho a Sarutobi por ello ,pero Jiraiya también supo las intenciones de Danzo y entonces decidió ,para su pesar ,tomar el manto de Hokage. Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos pero Jiraiya no se retrato, se convertiría en Hokage para buscar al hijo de Minato y tratar de hacer las paces con el. El Daymio sabia que Konoha estaba en estado critico porque ¿la aldea dique pacifica intento matar a un niño solo por ser un Jinchuriki y peor hijo del ninja mas poderoso en esos tiempo, aquel considerado como un poderoso oponente por todo el continente elementa? Eso terminaría que las relaciones con Konoha este rotas y no se equivoco, varios pueblos que daban acceso económico a konoha cortaron relación, Kusa cancelo cualquier tratado de paz con Konoha, las misiones bajaron radicalmente, lo único que sostenía a Konoha era su alianza con Suna pero eso no era nada. La decisión de escoger a jiraiya como el Godaime Hokage ayudaría un poco el prestigio de la aldea, por ello el Daymio nombro a Jiraiya, el sabio sapo como el Godaime Hokage a dos años desde la desaparición de Naruto.

Ocurrieron mucho más sucesos, nadie sabio que Naruto de una manera causaría una revolución en konoha en su aparente exilio. Eso se dio cuenta Kabuto Yakushi que era el espía de Orochimaru, tenia como misión la vigilancia de las actividades de konoha, vigilar al próximo cuerpo de Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha que actualmente logro convertirse en Genin bajo el mando del ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi junto como compañeros, Sakura Haruno, una chica fan inútil y raramente un chico llamado Sai que tenia problemas de expresión de emociones. Kabuto ha estado secretamente investigando a no solo a Sasuke sino también a los Genin conocidos como Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga y Tenten.

¿Por qué?

La prioridad era Sasuke porque Orochimaru deseaba el Sharingan pero Kabuto había sugerido a su maestro ya hace tiempo desde su última reunión sobre otros posibles candidatos para usarlos como su próximo cuerpo. Si no podían tentar a Sasuke entonces encontraría otra alternativa tal como el Byakugan y son Hinata y Neji que están en la lista principal de los posibles candidatos: Hinata era la supuesta heredera del clan Hyuuga pero según su investigación Hinata fue desheredada por su propio padre y pasar a segundo planos ,capturarla a ella y mover sus emociones haría que deseara el poder para sobresalir en su clan pero con un sello de maldición conllevaría a Hinata a Orochimaru para usarla como un buen recipiente y obtener el Byakugan. Neji era el mismo caso pero diferentes razones, Orochimaru haría que le siguiera con la promesa de eliminarle el sello de su frente, así tendría a Neji un espía y en un futuro siendo entrenando por Orochimaru, derrotaría al clan Hyuuga desde dentro, todo es posible. Tenten es un caso excepcional, porque era nada mas ni nada menos que una Senju, la chica compañero de equipo de Neji y estudiante de Maito Gai era en realidad una descendiente de Hashirama Senju o eso pensaba, Kabuto no estaba seguro pero aseguraba que mediante una larga investigación podía confirmar si o no la joven Tenten seria capaz de manejar el casi desconocido elemento madera pero la relación estaba ahí.

La investigación le tomo años para solo averiguar que Tenten estaba relaciona de alguna manera con el Shodaime hokage por su ADN ,Kabuto encontró que la chica fue dejada en un orfanato por un ANBU de cabello castaño ,eso fue escrito por la jefa del orfanato y Kabuto sabia que había rumores que había un usuario del elemento madera entre las filas ANBU ,no estaba seguro ,la cuestión era confusa pero como los ANBUs son ninjas que son difíciles de encontrar ,esta descartado la búsqueda de ese tal ninja y era mejor en la búsqueda de la chica Tenten. Ella era una Senju, la cuestión era ¿tenia o no el elemento madera? Por ello no podía permitirse fallar y pensó que esto era buena información para su maestro Orochimaru aunque sabia bien que el Sannin se centraría en el Sharingan.

Aun se preguntaba ¿que ocurrió con la fue la mas poderosa aldea de todas? ¿Qué ocurrió con konoha? Porque conseguir esta información fue complicado, si, pero son ninjas, deberían de haberle descubierto. Demostrando de que Naruto uzumaki ha cambiado a konoha de manera terrible. Se puede ver a simple como la tal "la voluntad del fuego" se siente apagada. Kabuto casi se rio de esto, pronto esa tal voluntad desaparecerá en los exámenes Chunin, konoha será erradicado. De pronto algo llama la atención a Kabuto, dos cosas en realidad, uno de ellos era un archivo que tenia una marca que decía "Clasificado: Rango SS+" y un kunai de tres puntas, el famoso kunai del Yondaime Hokage.

Kabuto sonrió alegremente. Esto será algo que quera Orochimaru, pero pensó en leer sobre ese archivo. Kabuto no lo sabia en ese momento pero el descubriría el verdadero suceso de la masacre del clan uchiha, Kabuto no lo sabia en ese momento pero el haría que Konoha cayera aun mas y tampoco sabia que le daría algo a Naruto que aunque no quiera, aceptara en el futuro. Kabuto acabo de cambiar tantas cosas en esos momentos que es demasiado complicado de relatar. El recién acabo de encontrar lo que cambiaria las vidas de varias personas para siempre y lo peor de todos es que, para el, no sabia que Orochimaru ya había muerto a manos de Naruto. Orochimaru de los Sannin ya había muerto.

¿Quién diría que tanto sucesos ocurrió por Naruto uzumaki Namikaze?

* * *

><p>Pein miraba impasible a los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Las cosas no avanzaban no muy bien que se diga. La cuestión es que aunque ya tenían tres bijuus ,los demás estaban básicamente ocultos y casi imposibles de acceder y eso era: El Ichibi estaba entrenando bajo el mando del Kazekage ,si bien no era un problema serio atraería la atención de toda Suna y despues Konoha ,siguiendo estaba el Nibi que había estado entrenando bajo el mando del Ocho colas y el Raikage aunque tenia una buena información sobre ella en este momento ,el Sanbi inalcanzable ,era el Mizukage además que aun seguía la guerra civil ,llegar hasta Yagura seria un impedimento aunque Pein tenia muchas sospechas del porque Tobi aun no había hecho algo con el Jinchuriki ,despues estaba el seis colas que se había convertido en un ninja renegado de kiri pero desapareció misteriosamente desde su destierro ,despues estaban el Hachibi y ese era un objetivo muy difícil de alcanzar pero el que se lleva el premio de oro era el jinchuriki del Kyubi que actualmente aun seguía siendo uno de los mas buscado por todo el continente elemental.<p>

Pein seguía analizando a sus miembros del grupo Akatsuki, todos han estado en búsqueda de sus objetivos pero nada y eso le dio tiempo para hacer sus propios planes. Nagato sabia que Tobi/Madara estaba planeando algo, con lo del Mizukage daba prueba de ello además que no lo había visto desde hace tiempo y era mejor tener un as bajo la manga, las cosas podrían cambiar para futuro, ya había hablado con Itachi sobre ello porque no deseaba llamar la atención de Tobi porque en un combate perdería, no por nada el misterioso uchiha sabia todo sobre sus técnicas. Sus planes de usar el chakra de los Bijuus que habían capturados y despues sellarlos en ellos como fuente de chakra independiente convirtiéndose en seres de gran alcance los convertiría en Pseudo-Jinchuriki pero por ello necesitaba algunas cosas y eso se los diría a sus subordinados.

-Escúchenme miembros de Akatsuki, ya saben que los otros jinchurikis están salvaguardados ¿no? Bueno en poco tiempo tendremos nuestra oportunidad para atacar.

-¿Cuándo será **ese momento, Líder**?

-Tengo conocimiento de los momentos en que podemos atacar al jinchuriki del Ichibi y el del Nibi. Nuestros espías en Suna nos informaron que enviaran al Jinchuriki del primer colas a los exámenes Chunnin en unos seis meses para iniciar una guerra entre ella junto con otra aldea menor que actualmente no tenemos conocimiento de cual es, sin embargo eso es irrelevante, en el momento del transporte del sequito de Suna, Atacaremos ya que seria quizas nuestra única oportunidad de atrapar al primer colas. Kisame, Itachi ustedes se encargaran de su captura, Las técnicas de elemento agua de Kisame y la inteligencia y planificación de Itachi garantizara la victoria.

-Entendido Líder-sama.

-¿Qué hay del dos colas?

-Nuestros espías en el consejo de Kumo nos informo que la jinchuriki del Nibi fue enviada a una misión rango S desconocida, lo raro es que la enviaron con un equipo pero presionando a nuestros espías averiguamos que parte de ese equipo son solos Genin y dos o tres Jounin, en poca palabra una misión rango S con tal numero es sospechoso, por lo que debemos de aprovechar este momento.

-la objetivo había salido hace mas de un mes y nos costó averiguar su ubicación, mis contactos la han rastreado y ha sido vista con ese equipo por los lados de Taki, Kusa entre otras aldeas pequeñas, su siguiente parada será en el país del campo de arroz.

-Correcto, Kakuzu. Por ello para evitar problemas en esta misión serás enviando junto con tu compañero Keima y el nuevo recluta Hidan en la caza del dos colas.

-¿en equipo de tres? ¿Por qué razón líder-sama?-Pregunto la voz distorsionada de un joven de unos veintes años, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados además de portar unos lentes negros aunque no se podía ver por la distorsión de la holograma. Se trataba de Keima Rokudo ,ninja renegado de Kusagakure ,era el compañero de Kakuzu y según el ,el mas molesto de todos los compañeros que ha tenido porque Keima tenia la rareza de hablar sobre que odiaba el mundo real y que el prefiere las cosas de los cuentos o libros.

-Debido al acompañamiento de la Jinchuriki, no deseo dar las cosas sensatas, además les envió a Hidan como apoyo y también para su primera misión de prueba en los Akatsuki. Esta vez Zetsu no ira con ustedes, tres ninjas renegado clase S no pueden ser batidos rápidamente, espero con buenos resultados ¿Oyeron?

-Si, Líder-sama, capturaremos a la chica demonio, esa basura.

-Cállate Keima. La traeremos Líder-Con un chasquido, los dos hologramas desaparecieron rápidamente. Pein se dirigió hacia Zetsu mirándolo fríamente.

-Bien, Ahora tu misión Zetsu es en la recopilación de información sobre el rumor de un pseudo-jinchuriki en el templo de fuego además de averiguar sobre algo llamado Reibi. Espero que obtengas satisfactoriamente la información.

-**Lo haremos **líder-sama.

-Bien, los demás, prosigan en sus misiones. La reunión queda terminada.

Los hologramas desaparecieron dejando únicamente a Pein pensativo. La recolección de los Bijuus le ha costado mucho más de lo que imaginaba desde el principio, quizas fue lo sucedido con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi que fue que impulso a las naciones proteger celosamente a sus jinchurikis. Pero nada importaba. Al final obtendría a las demás bestias y al combinarla crearía el jutsu de destrucción definitivo, con ello pronto obtendrá la paz.

* * *

><p>Tobi reía con burla mientras veía en la oscuridad de aquella cueva como el holograma de Pein desaparecía dejando únicamente al Gedo mazo. Tobi sabia que Pein estaba sospechando de el pero aquello era nimiedad, no afectaba en nada su plan, no, es mas ahora había encontrado una solución para su nuevo plan que estaba actualmente en marcha. Viaje a otras dimensiones alternativas. Le costó hacerlo pero valió la pena, logro encontrar un lugar perfecto para crear los sellos, la maquinaria necesaria para usar el jutsu definitivo de espacio-tiempo, trapazo de dimensiones alternativas. Le faltaba meses o hasta años para completar el jutsu y la maquinaria pero también tenia un problema sobre ello, la fuente de poder, su chakra siniquiera podía activarlo ni por diez segundo, necesitaba más chakra y al escuchar sobre el deseo de Pein de encontrar información sobre Pseudo-jinchuriki le dio una idea. Usar a los Bijuus como fuente de poder. Solo usara parte de cada uno para así evitar hacerlos desaparecer y arruinar todo su plan Ojo de luna.<p>

Tobi tenia ya unas ideas de que iba a hacer cuando el jutsu y el trapazo a otras dimensiones este completa ,una de ellas es traer a las otras versiones de los Akatsuki ,a los mas prometedores pero la idea mas terrorífica y macabra que tenia era traer de alguna dimensión a ninjas poderosos pero maligno. Planeaba ,si es posible ,traer a su dimensión a ninjas tales como Minato Namikaze ,El Raikage A ,Jiraiya de los Sannin ,Hiruzen sarutobi ,hasta considero a Naruto uzumaki u otro ninja de gran poder pero que este en el lado oscuro ,traerlos y usarlos para sus planes ,en especial en la dominación del espacio-tiempo. Oh, las cosas que haría, estaba tan excitado cuando estuviera listo el plan. Dando una gran carcajada llena de locura, Tobi desapareció en un vórtice, planeaba continuar con su proyecto y debía de apresurarse. Porque si algo sabía Tobi era que jamás confíes en ninjas que tienen sus propios planes y sabía bien, que Pein le traicione, no ahora pero en un momento seria capaz.

Y es mejor tener sus propios aliados. Aliados que deseen el control de todos. Inicia los signos del cambio en el mundo ninja.

**Continuara….**

**Próximo**** capitulo estara llenos de batalla y sucesos importantes en el mundo shinobi ,Tobi ha planeado sus juzgadas ,lo de tenten es compresible debido a que en Konoha ,los senjus se mezclaron tanto que en si ,la mayoria de los aldeanos tienen genes Senju ,Tenten es un caso especial. habra Sasuke harem ,lo advierto pero no sera tan importante como naruto ,ademas ,primero en todo el mundo considerar en usar a Jiraiya como Hokage. soy genial**

**Toaneo07**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal ¡Yay! Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. No se quien mas estará en el Harem._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata. Habrá más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Nota del autor: En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

* * *

><p>Sucesos principales: agua turbias.<p>

En la entrada de Otogakure no sato, Naruto siendo acompañado por casi todos lo de la aldea planeaba ir a su viaje en la búsqueda de la medica ninja, la ultima en portar el apellido Senju y una de los Sannin, Tsunade. Portando un pantalón de camuflaje de color gris y una camisa sin manga de color negra ,ropa tipia de ninjas de Otogakure ,además de vendas que cubría la mitad de su rostro ,unos calentadores azules pálido en los brazos ,una tela azul en su cintura donde ocultaban una correa llena de sellos estampados por si necesitaba algo durante el viaje y para terminar tenia una capa con capucha por si debía ocultar su cabello rubio ,él quería llevarse su sombrero de Otokage pero obviamente no lo hizo ,conocimiento de otro Kage atraería atención a cualquiera ,por ello tenia una banda en la frente del símbolo de Uzushiogakure.

A su lado estaban Utakata quien aun seguía con su traje habitual ya de jounin de Oto aunque también tenía una capa de color azul pálido. Las personas de Otogakure no sato se le fueron informadas de que Naruto iba a la búsqueda de un gran ninja medico para ayudar a la aldea, Guren se encargaría de los asuntos de la aldea y supervisar el entrenamiento de la fuerza militar. Muchos habían ido para despedirse de su líder, cosa que agradecía muchísimo Naruto, el ser querido y sentirse importado por alguien es una sensación que el muy gustoso agradecía.

-¿Esta seguro que lo lograra Otokage-sama?

-Tenlo que estarlo ,Guren ,necesitamos a Tsunade no solo para la curación de Kimimaro sino también para la creación de una unidad medica ,no por nada pronto se iniciara una gran batalla- Indico eso ultimo Naruto en voz baja. Él no era tonto, habría guerra, quizas no ese año pero si en el futuro. No por nada él se lanzaría en unos meses en la ayuda de kiri debido a su promesa con su maestro Zabuza ,además contando el hecho de que Iwa podía atacar a su aldea ,era lógica pura ,una menor no puede hacerle frente a una mayor sin aliados ,si él consigue una alianza con kiri entonces Iwa buscaría aliados ,quizas Taki o Hoshi ,en el peor caso Kumo ,entonces él tendría que pedirle asistencia a Suna en su alianza secreta pero como Suna solo lo hizo para lanzar un ataque a Konoha ,entonces no habría ayuda alguna y peor viene Konoha en el asunto solo para atacarle y recuperar a Kurama.

De una manera sabia que habría guerra y es por ello que estaba tan desesperado de que su aldea se volviera mucho mas fuerte en tan corto tiempo, no importa que tanta cosas haría, habría guerra por el, hubiera habido si él se hubiera quedado en konoha y todos supieran que él era hijo de Minato Namikaze. La cuestión esta ahí, por ello ayudar a Kiri es lo mas lógico, odiaba la guerra pero en momento de desesperación es cuando surge la esperanza, el esperaba que si ocurre una guerra y logre sobrevivir, logre transformarse en Rikudō sennin y llevar la paz al mundo. Porque se necesitaba guerra para haber paz. Y el que deseaba ser Rikudō sennin necesitaba que haya oscuridad para traer luz porque es así el equilibrio de todos. Pero eso era cuestión para despues.

-Si Otokage-sama, me encargare de las cosas en la aldea. Utakata, espero que protejas a Otokage-sama, podrá ser un poderoso líder pero aun es un niño, por ello tu misión es ser su guardaespalda y evitar que se exceda- Ordeno Guren a Utakata que hizo una mueca en voz baja, entendió la indirecta, evitar que Naruto se meta en problemas donde terminarían en peleas locas. Ya habían escuchado de las aventuras de Naruto, como aquella donde se peleo con Aoi Rokusho solo porque se emborracho con sake caliente.

-Como sea, será mejor irnos ya, la ultima vez que vi a la Sannin Tsunade fue en la cuidad Midorikushi, si tenemos suerte debe de estar por las zonas alrededor de la ciudad-Indico Utakata recibiendo una asentimiento de Naruto y poniendo su capucha al igual que Utakata ya que no deseaban encontrarse con ninjas de Kiri, partieron a alta velocidad ante los vítores de los aldeanos. Guren miro a su lado a su hijo adoptivo Yukimaru que despedía con un saludo a su Kage ,la mujer del elemento cristal sonrió levemente pero frunció el ceño al recordar lo que platico con su Kage hacia unos días ,sobre el control de Yukimaru en el Sanbi ,eso supuestamente lo hacia un Pseudo-jinchuriki pero tenían el deber de averiguar por qué sobre eso ,ya que…-…._Yukimaru será la parte principal de la detección de la guerra en Kirigakure ,el será la clave para detener a Yagura._

Saltando entre arboles, Naruto y Utakata pensaba en otra cosas, el primero sabia que Orochimaru quería a Tsunade para ayudarle en sus investigaciones y planeaba usar el Edo tensei para traer a dos personas cercanas a Tsunade, Dan y Nawaki según decían las muestras de ADN que encontró, y chantajearla con revivir a aquellos dos. Si lograba convencer a Tsunade sobre lo de ayudar a Kimimaro sabia que habría problemas con lo del Edo tensei, por ello decidió decirle de una las cosas y evitar problemas en el futuro. Utakata pensaba en otra cosa, el aseguraba que terminarían en una situación muy descabellada, no sabia si era ahora o despues pero sucedería, solo espero conocer mas a fondo a esa chica Shizune.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿El esta aquí?-Pregunto Juugo con cuidado mirando el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba por los lados del país del rayo y cerca de la frontera del país del fuego. Suigetsu asintió mirando aquel pueblo donde uno de los bandidos que había atrapado e interrogando habían visto a Raiga ,Suigetsu comenzó a caminar otra vez siendo seguido por el líder de clan Kuroichi ,quien despues de unos segundos no soporto mas el silencio- ¿Qué te ocurre Suigetsu? Tú siempre te la pasas hablando.<p>

-Mmmm, solo estoy pensando en como derrotar a este sujeto, no me decido en empalarlo o cortarle los brazos-Respondió con un toque de humor sádico pero Juugo noto que en su tono de voz estaba enojado, por ello se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta-¿Qué?

-Te conozco bien Suigetsu.

-¡Esta bien! Si, estoy enojado. Veras Juugo, la espadas de los espadachines de la neblina, no se obtiene, se hereda y eso se demuestra con una cosa… ¡el jutsu crecimiento de dientes de tiburón!-Haciendo un sello de mano con la izquierda y abriendo su boca, mostro como sus dientes puntiagudos crecían mucho mas de lo normal hasta que regresaban a la normalidad- Este jutsu lo creo el fundador de los espadachines y el primer poseedor de Samehada, Shimabara Hiyashori.

-He oído de él, él fue un ninja cercano al primer Mizukage, continua.

-Como sea, en los espadachines, tenían un único código de honor, solo los que poseen los dientes pueden ser miembros y eso únicamente se logra si algún miembro de los espadachines te acepta como tal. Mi deseo es obtener toda las espadas para fundar mi propia generación de espadachines de la neblina como hizo mi hermano cuando lidero la anterior ,por ello deseo tanto las espadas pero aun hay usuarios que la poseen tales como uzumaki ,mi viejo maestro Zabuza ,el estudiante de mi hermano Chojuro ,Kisame y finalmente Raiga quien derrotare al maldito ladrón.

-¿Ladrón?

-Veras chico ,yo acepto a uzumaki como poseedor de la Shibuki debido a que él es un autentico miembro de los espadachines al ser entrenado por Zabuza y por poseer los dientes ,él es intocable pero raiga es diferente ,el apenas era un iniciado en el grupo y antes de recibir la tradición de los dientes de tiburón ataco a traición a Ameyuri ringo ,la ultima poseedora de las Kiba y las tomo como suya el muy bastardo ,poco despues Raiga escapo llevándose las espadas ,por ello es mi deber tomarlas y matar al maldito ladrón.

-Por eso estas tan enojado.

-Si ,yo que me había matado tanto para ser un espadachín ,viene el maldito y la toma como si nada ,ignorando las costumbre y matando a una esplendida kunoichi espadachín ,supongo que cuando la vea en el Edo tensei le mostrare que ya poseo las Kibas.

-Cierto, Otokage-sama revivirá a los espadachines mediante el Edo tensei, seria interesante enfrentarme contra esos ninjas.

-Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, Otokage-sama tiene el ADN de todos los miembros caídos de los espadachines, quizas le pediré a Jinin Akebino la ubicación de la Kabutowari, pronto creare a la nueva generación de los espadachines pero como estoy varado en Oto, fundare los espadachines del sonido.

-Y que liderara Naruto-sama.

-Y que liderara Naru…. ¡oh! ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Yo seré el…! Espera Juugo, algo esta mal aquí-Indico Suigetsu agachándose entre unos arbustos siendo seguido por el joven pelinaranja. Suigetsu miro la zona donde se encontraba ,era un risco donde podían ver cerca del pueblo a muchas personas siendo tratadas como esclavos por hombres armados- ¿Qué hacen bandidos en Rokusuke?

-No lo se Suigetsu pero nuestro objetivo esta aquí ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

-Seria lo lógico ,ninjas renegados rango A se juntan con otros ninjas renegados pero lo usual es que contratan o amenazan a varios bandidos para serviles ,por estos las misiones de esta clases son clasificada a rango A+ por la dificultad de dicha misión.

-Es lógico pero esto podía ser un problema, porque si nos encargamos de los bandidos corremos el riesgo de alertar a Raiga y este pueda escapar y enfrentarse contra el será difícil.

-Te subestimas mucho tonto, eres un ninja rango A por igual, tu ¿Cómo se llama? Tu Kuroichi es un arma de gran poder ,eres una fuerza bruta de combate ,además puede que haya estado meses encerrado en esa maldita pecera que me encerró Orochimaru pero sigo siendo unos de lo futuros espadachines de la neblina ,mi habilidad no debe de ser cuestionada.

-Supongo, entonces ¿Qué propones?

-Te encargaras de los bandidos, ataca con todos y exterminarlos para evitar surgimiento de ellos y libera a los esclavos, a mi me dan igual ellos y sé que eres un blando ¡yo me encargare de raiga, si necesito ayuda, te avisare!

Moviéndose con cautela, Suigetsu se apartó de Juugo y usando tácticas ninjas, se transformo en un pequeño chorro de agua y se movió hacia a dirección del pueblo para buscar la ubicación de raiga. Por otro lado Juugo espero que Suigetsu estuviera fuera de la zona para poder atacar libremente, se permitió un momento para ver unas aves en la rama de un árbol y sonrió levemente al pensar que al ya no tener ese lado psicópata, podía tener la total libertad de vivir una vida tranquila o lo mas tranquilo posible que puede tener un ninja. Despues de unos diez minutos y usando sus sentidos para detectar a Suigetsu y saber que el ya no estaba por el perímetro, Juugo salió del arbusto que se escondía y activo su Kuroichi convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un hacha con turbina.

-¡Técnica secreta del sonido: corte de chakra!-Saltando rápidamente y tomando por sorpresa a los bandidos ,Juugo ataco usando su brazo-hacha que fue cubierta por una fina capa de chakra dándole mas poder corto por la mitad a varios de los bandidos ,aquellos que lograron reaccionar intentaron atacar a Juugo con espadas y lanzas pero el joven del Kuroichi apunto con su brazo derecho que se transformo en un especie de cañón que comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía- Técnica Kuroichi: onda expansiva.

¡BOOOOMMMM!

* * *

><p>-¡Elemento fuego: jutsu bola de fuego!<p>

Explosiones fueron dadas por todo el campo de entrenamiento del clan uchiha, una bola de fuego impacto directamente contra tres troncos de entrenamiento. Sasuke uchiha miro el resultado de su jutsu de fuego mas básico y asintió complacido de ver que su técnica sigue siendo muy efectiva aun con bajo costo de chakra. Se permitió mirar a quienes el estaban acompañando, se trataban de Hinata hyuga y Tenten. Hizo una mueca que parecía más un leve intento de sonrisa petulante pero como no era muy expresivo le salió mal. Suspirando en silencio se encamino en donde dejo sus cosas, tales como toalla, vendas y en especial un termo lleno de agua, tomándolo tomo un poco de agua y permitió su mente vagar en los sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo desde hacia ya casi cinco años atrás y como su vida termino a ese punto.

Principalmente Sasuke tuvo una buena infancia pero aun así no se le exceptuaban de problemas, Sasuke siempre fue criticado por su padre y siempre elogiando a su hermano itachi, Sasuke siempre intento mejorar para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre y en el momento que podía haberlo hecho su padre junto con su clan fue asesinado por aquel que le había causado tantos problemas, su hermano itachi. La cuestión es la misma, Sasuke decidió entrenar para buscar venganza contra su hermano y nada ni nadie le detendrían. Bueno ese era el plan porque ocurrió algo que cambio todo. La desaparición e intento de asesinato del jinchuriki del kyubi. El clan uchiha jamás había molestado al jinchuriki, no por simpatía sino porque se vería sospechoso que algún miembro del clan interactuara con el joven uzumaki, la aldea había estado sospechando secretamente del clan uchiha sobre el incidente del kyubi, obviamente debido a que Madara uchiha logro controlar al nueve colas ya hace décadas. Sasuke no sabia esto pero su padre le informo sobre Madara y que seria mal visto si hiciera amistad con el jinchuriki y mas importante que tuviera cuidado en no causar problemas con el niño uzumaki. Sasuke no odio al chico, solo lo vio como algo, no como una persona pero contando que todos le llamaban un demonio el nombre le quedaba mejor, Naruto fue alguien calmado, solitario y sumamente amable, no andaba con nadie y ni hacia el intento, aunque no sabia que era debido a su habilidad sensorial que detectaba el odio de los demás o la gran mayoría.

Cuando Naruto ya no estaba en la aldea, Sasuke se escogió de hombros y no le dio importancia, él no era como los demás de la aldea, que sentiría pánico por como trataron al recipiente del bijuu, Sasuke siendo sincero consigo mismo, si Naruto hubiera regresado por venganza, Sasuke en lugar de quedarse a pelear se hubiera ido de la aldea, el tenia un propósito y era matar a itachi, vengar su clan y reconstruirlo a su modo, konoha no era nada para el. La cuestión es ¿Qué tenia que ver Naruto con Sasuke? Ya a poco de cumplir diez años ,Sasuke se le había sido informado de que siendo él ,el ultimo uchiha de konoha ,debía de contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres para tener mucho mas heredero y preservar el clan uchiha. Tal cosa enojo a mas no poder a Sasuke, porque él era muy listo para su edad, querían tener Uchihas leales a la aldea, quería atarlo a la aldea, querían prestigio en la aldea por la perdida de su jinchuriki, quería recuperar el honor que perdieron al ser la aldea que intento matar a un niño de ochos años y por si fuera, lo veían simplemente como un banco de esperma, no un ser humano, solo quería el Sharingan, no a él.

Él quería reconstruir su clan ,si ,eso era cierto pero no obligado o de ese modo ,le dio asco a mas no poder porque muchos de los concejales civiles quisieron poner a sus hijas en matrimonio con el y eso le enfurecía ,las niñas para el eran inútiles ,las chicas de su salón parecía besar el suelo donde pisaban ,si bien muchos chicos se sentirían afortunado ,hasta Sasuke lo sintió en un momento cuando comenzó la academia ,era desesperante que en cada momento fuera seguido por niñas que ni le hablaban y asumían cosas de él que no son ,además que él estaba mas interesando el su venganza ,en volverse mas fuerte ,faltaría hasta décadas para tener la idea de casarse y tener hijos y ellas en vez de prestar atención a su entrenamiento ninja ,se la pasaban hablando de maquillajes y bodas ,eso no importaba en la vida de un ninja ,el maquillaje y las flores no servían para nada cuando un ninja enemigo terminaba con tu vida usando un kunai. Apenas tenia diez años y ya estaba muy amargado como para pensar en novias y en esas cosas ,el hokage Godaime al principio bromeo con eso ,diciendo que era un bastardo con suerte pero en momento de seriedad ,Jiraiya le hablo que era mejor que el buscara su pretendiente antes de que el consejo la seleccionara. Y por primera vez hizo caso a un adulto porque no quería casarse con sakura, se suicidaría primero o mataría al concejal Haruno por mencionar tal estupidez.

Ahí conoció a Tenten y Hinata.

Ellas eran….quizas las únicas chicas casi cerca de su edad que no eran un Fangirl de toda konoha y contando que konoha tiene mas de diez mil persona, tal numero da a uno pensar que konoha no le esta ayudando para nada. Tenten era una chica que estaba seriamente concentrada en su carrera shinobi, si bien su fanatismo en las armas es algo que hay que tener en cuenta, su falta de interés en las artes de ninjutsu o Genjutsu es desalentador pero Sasuke siendo sincero consigo mismo, Tenten ya es de por si una esplendida kunoichi. Hinata era la definición misma de la timidez ,la joven ex heredera del clan Hyuuga era una chica muy tímida y sin querer admitirlo ,muy noble y pura ,ella no era una chica fan como las otras pero era una chica melancólica y con ese aire de depresión que le llamo mucho la atención. Por ello, admitiendo con vergüenza, decidió acercarse a ellas dos.

Sinceramente lo que encontró con ellas fue algo que jamás espero. Al principio fue difícil porque sus personalidades eran muy diferentes pero Sasuke puso el esfuerzo para no ser tan irritable con ellas y en su opinión fue una buena decisión. Sasuke encontró en Tenten una amiga intima, alguien que podía conversar sobre los métodos de entrenamientos u otras cosas shinobis, podía hablarle de sus asuntos a su muy característico estilo, Tenten no era como sakura, Ami e Ino que solo se la pasaban abrazándole descaradamente y chillando estúpidamente, ella mantenía su distancia y aun así Tenten no era tan expresiva sobre los diferentes tipos de afectos, a mas no poder se han dado apretones de manos y Sasuke se sentía cómodo con ello. Hinata era otro asunto ,ella simplemente era como su ángel de la guardia ,fue difícil ,muy difícil conversar con ella ,era muy tímida mientras que él era directo en sus cosas pero si algo que Sasuke tenia que admitir era que ellos tenían dos cosas en común: eran callados y melancólicos. Tenían pesares por sus familias, compartieron rechazos de su figura paterna y eran eclipsados por su hermano. Mientras que Sasuke era oscuro y sombrío, Hinata era cálida y reconfortante ,era compresiva en muchos aspectos ,Sasuke hasta había sido sincero con Hinata en hablarle sobre sus pesares y sus pesadillas por la masacre de su clan y se había encontrado siendo consolado por Hinata ,era raro decirlo pero el la veía como su ángel guardia.

Para quienes no lo sabían, ellos eran novios.

Era una relación secreta, la única que sabía era Tenten y eso era porque era amiga íntima de Sasuke. Itachi le había dicho que para obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan era matando a tu mejor amigo y Sasuke estuvo renuente a eso al principio ,el no deseaba tener amigos para no seguir el mismo camino que su odiado hermano ,pero Hinata le explico que aquello era una estupidez ,que el matar a un mejor amigo no es un requisito sino el trauma de perder a alguien perdido ,Hinata le recalco que el Byakugan puede ser fácil de activar pero necesita un preparamiento psicológico a temprana edad para usarlo ,el Sharingan se activa en un momento de peligro ,entonces supuso que el perder a un ser querido con un Sharingan al nivel final causaría que el shock y el trauma este grabado en el sujeto debido a que el Sharingan capta y guarda todo lo que ve ,el tener marcado en tu memoria la muerte de un ser querido ,uno tan importante t que jamás podrá borrarlo da paso al Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakashi le había dicho lo mismo ,que el Sharingan tiene la capacidad de permitirle al usuario una memoria fotográfica ,recordar todo con muchísimo detalle ,por ello despues de su primera misión rango C ,medito los recuerdos vagos de la muerte de su clan y desbloqueo el Sharingan y pensó que en vez de tener amigos ,debía de volverse mas fuerte para evitar que mueran ,para no llegar a ser como itachi ,porque no importa que se diga o se repita ,él ya tiene amigos queridos y no importa quien sea ,el shock causaría que desbloqueara el Mangekyou Sharingan ,aunque son vagas suposiciones el no deseaba ser itachi ,aun cuando obtuviera ese poder ,el recorrería el camino de la venganza a su modo.

Además Hinata iba a ser, si es posible, su esposa en diez años y Tenten es una amiga intima pero confiaba que ella se pueda cuidar sola. Su vida en cierto sentido es complicada ,el no sentía apego a konoha ,el solo quería el poder para matar a itachi y vengar a su clan pero le importaba Tenten y Hinata ,aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta pero era verdad ,Sasuke tenia que admitirlo ,era un hombre muy complicado y confuso.

-¡Chidori!-Gruño haciendo su técnica de elemento rayo e impactándola directamente contra uno de sus objetivos. El jutsu lo había aprendido de kakashi desde ya hace semanas y aun le faltaba para perfeccionar aquello, la cuestión es que él le pidió a su maestro entrenarle para volverse mas fuerte y kakashi había aceptado, Sai era muy tieso y era muy vacio por lo que él no se molesto el que su _sensei_ no le entrene pero kakashi le había preguntando igual si deseaba entrenar con ellos cosa que Sai se negó.

Sakura es otro caso ,era deplorable como compañera de equipo ,si bien su relación con Hinata era secreto ,Sakura no dejaba de hostigarlo alegando que entre ellos había algo ,cosa que si ,pero no debía de saberlo ,la relación que mantenía con Hinata era muy rara ,no se abrazaban ,no hablaban mucho ,no hacían casi todas esas cosas de parejas y pocas veces se veían o entrenaban juntos pero era los pequeños momentos de silencio lleno de calma y comodidad que le gustaban tanto que su relación funcionaba ,si es que se le puede llamar así debido a que ellos no conocían como debían de comportarse una pareja de verdad. Ellos eran muy castos ya que ni se habían besado aun, por ello que Sakura molestando con eso podía estropear lo poco que tenían, porque Sasuke odiaba el constante acoso de su fans y Hinata era muy tímida para soportar los cuestionamientos de sus locas seguidoras. Sakura estaba tan pendiente de su ya secreta vida amorosa que descuidaba su entrenamiento ninja, ella esta presente cuando kakashi le esta entrenando pero ella no hace nada con el o algo parecido, solo se queda viendo como una acosadora y cuando termina el entrenamiento siempre es lo mismo.

Sino fuera porque kakashi le estaba ayudando a manejar su Sharingan, le haya enseñado el Chidori y el manejo del elemento rayo, ya hace mucho que se había ido de la aldea. Quizas llevándose consigo a Hinata ,ella no era apegada a la aldea ,ella la aborrecía ,los constante maltrato verbales que tenia de su padre ,hermana y primo ,como también la incomprensión de sus compañeros y por si fuera el odio que tenia a los aldeanos cuando supo lo de Naruto ,hizo que ella odiara a la aldea. Porque Hinata nunca odio a Naruto. Sasuke bufo divertido al recordar aquello, Hinata respeto en secreto mucho a Naruto, ser odiados por todos y aun mantener una personalidad amable y bondadosa que nadie pareció darse cuenta es algo digno de elogiar, el asunto de que jamás fue su amigo o siquiera se acercó a hablar con él fue lo mismo con el, su clan que le prohibía acercarse al jinchuriki para proteger el prestigio. Que estupidez.

Si, si en los peores de los casos, el deseaba irse de la aldea, se llevaría a Hinata, Tenten era su amiga pero no estaba atado a él, la extrañaría tenia que admitirlo pero no seria falible, ella tenia una gran carrera shinobi asegurada, a diferencia de ellos dos que tiene mucha presión en sus hombros, el ser el próximo líder del ya extinto clan uchiha y ella ser simplemente la hermana del líder de su clan, puesto que era suyo por derecho.

-Sasuke….Mira esto….llego de un…..halcón…-Murmuro en voz baja Hinata a su lado ,Sasuke parpadeo dos veces y se pregunto como es que había llegado a su lado tan rápido pero se escogió de hombros y miro que Hinata le estaba dando una carta con su nombre en ella. Tomándola y sin querer rozando sus dedos con los de la joven oi-perla que se sonrojo fuertemente, Sasuke abrió la carta pero antes de que comenzara a leer.

-Uchiha ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curiosa Tenten terminando de practicar una katas de su nagitana y se acercó para ver que era lo que tenia Sasuke entre las manos. Sasuke se movió un poco para permitirle sentarse a su lado. Tenten siempre le llamaba su apellido debido que quería recalcar que ella no era su fan o algo así, ella lo veía como un amigo y un compañero shinobi. Sasuke se lo agradecía, sabia que él era fuerte por sus genes uchiha pero algunas veces uno deseaba no estar caminando en la calle por gente que te besa el culo en cada momento. Los aldeanos de konoha han caído muy bajo.

-Mph. Una carta, ya la leeré…-Despues de unos segundos respiro levemente y abrió la carta. Los tres leyeron en silencio lo que contenía y al terminar, Tenten abrió levemente los ojos sorprendida, Hinata miraba de reojo a Sasuke preocupada y finalmente el joven uchiha apretaba los labios intento controlar su rostro para no mostrar emoción alguna-¿Quién enviaría esto?

-No lo se uchiha pero la pregunta mas fácil que debería de hacerte es ¿Cómo sabia de esto?

-Solo…los superiores….sabrían de esto….oh quizas sea un Jounin de la aldea…

-Supongo que es cierto, este mensaje es corto, presta ahí uchiha- Pidió Tenten tomando la carta de la mano de Sasuke quien estaba muy pensativo. Tenten chasparreo y se dispuso a leer:

"_No sabes quien soy yo, solo soy un amigo, un amigo que tiene información sobre el suceso que te marco, el suceso de la muerte de tu clan, la extinción del clan uchiha ¿Qué pensarías si tu hermano te mintió? Y si hay mas ¿tu hermano de verdad se rompió? Tendrás que lo, porque Sasuke-kun, las cosas nunca son como parece. Esperas unos meses para los exámenes Chunin, prepárate y vuélvete mas fuerte, en el segundo examen que se celebrara en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 o bosque de la muerte, ahí nos encontraremos y ahí te diré la verdad que esconde Konoha"_

_-_¿Sasuke….? ¿Qué…harás…?

-Yo…esperare hasta ese examen…no se porque pero quizas podrá saber del porque mi….

-Es mejor averiguar más sobre esto, Uchiha. Esto me huele mal.

-Mph, no, mejor esperemos ese día.

-¿Por qué….Sasuke?

-Hinata, porque un asunto uchiha es solo asuntos Uchihas.

-Pues… nosotras no somos Uchihas….oh, Sasuke uchiha ¿Quién diría que eres un pervertido? ¿Conque deseas un harem?-Con sorna, Tenten sonrió maliciosamente Sasuke que gruño en voz baja mientras Hinata se sonrojaba fuertemente. Tenten en el interior suspiro aliviada, Sasuke siempre se ponía mas oscuro cuando se hablaba sobre su fallecido clan pero no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento. Y se pregunto porque el nombre del autor de la carta tenía el símbolo de una nota musical.

* * *

><p>Raiga Kurosuki salió de la choza que había estado descansando, apenas eran unos días que había atacado el pueblo y había formado la familia Kurosuki, por lo que no traería la atención de alguna aldea ninja por algunos meses y es que Ranmaru le informo que una fuerza masiva de chakra había aparecido de improvisto en la zona donde estaban los esclavos y sus subordinados estaban siendo derrotado rápidamente. Otro asunto era que Ranmaru le estaba diciendo que una forma de chakra se movía por la zona oeste de la ciudad y según sus movimientos erráticos, esta en la búsqueda de alguien, raiga supo que era el a quien están buscando.<p>

Odiaba la debilidad del Doujutsu, el Keirakukei no es muy amplio, por suerte cubría parte de la ciudad y así Ranmaru esta pendiente de los aldeanos del pueblo y mantenerle una estrecha vigilancia para evitar cualquier percance. La aparición de ese ninja feroz hizo que Ranmaru al principio no detectara la presencia del otro sujeto que se escabullía mediante una forma inentendible. Le habían tomado por sorpresa. Raiga pensaba en sus opciones, el que estaba masacrando a sus subordinados era muy poderoso, eso confirmo Ranmaru mientras el otro no se sabia que tanto era pero no debía de confiarse.

-¡Raiga cuidado!-Alerto Ranmaru a su amigo quien se movió para esquivar un látigo de agua que planeaba cortarle el cuello. El látigo pareciendo tener vida propia se movió hacia atrás por unos segundos para despues lanzarse al ataque a raiga que respondió sacando a las Kibas y con un corte fino despedazo el látigo de agua.

-¡Elemento agua: zarcillo de agua sorpresivo!-Grito Suigetsu en algún lugar, las partes cortadas de aguas se dividieron en agujas de aguas muy finas y se lanzaron hacia raiga que gruño fastidiado y uso un jutsu de elemento rayo defensivo. Raiga fue alertado una vez mas por su compañero de que una ola de gran tamaño intento dañarle.

-¿Dónde ha salido tanta agua? La fuente queda a mas de unos metros de aquí y tomaría tiempo para que pueda usarse en un jutsu, pero no importa ¡Elemento rayo: esfera de voltio!-juntando las dos espadas lanzo una esfera de agua a aquella ola de agua deshaciéndola pero el peligro aun no cesaba, armas de agua aparecían por todos lados y sino fuera po Ranmaru ya habría sido herido por un ataque sorpresa. Eso se dio cuenta Suigetsu bien oculto en un pared siendo formado como un charco de agua ,sabia bien que era fuerte y raiga es un ninja ya veterano por lo que no era algo que hay que subestimar pero Raiga había estado esquivando su ataque de una manera muy diferente.

Los estaba prediciendo.

-Mph, debe de ser inventos míos….-Se susurro a si mismo y del charco que formaba comenzó a hacer sellos de manos rápidamente. Había introducido su chakra en la fuente de agua y en las cañerías del pueblo para evitar perder chakra en Jutsus de elementos agua. Creo unas serpientes de aguas que intentaron atacar a raiga que las destrozos con unos zarpazo de las Kibas, Suigetsu sonrió sádicamente- ¡Ha, prueba esto! ¡Elemento agua: prisión de agua, elemento agua: misil tiburón de agua!

Raiga fue tomado por sorpresa a ser atrapado por un domo de agua cuando estaba cortando el anterior ataque y despues vio como un tiburón de agua se dirigía a lo, reconoció el ataque como una firma de un espadachín de la neblina. Gruñendo hizo una secuencia de sellos y le pidió a Ranmaru que le prestara un poco del suyo, tenia chakra de sobra pero era el único jutsu que podía liberarle de la prisión. Chakra de rayo comenzó a rodear sus brazos y tomo de nuevo las Kibas entre ellas. Suigetsu aprovecho ese momento para volver a su forma normal y dio un gran salto al aire sin ser visto por raiga.

-¡Elemento rayo: corte colmillo de relámpago!-Rugió raiga y con cortes finos choco contra la prisión de agua causando una gran explosión, cosa que aprovecho para liberarse de la prisión y evitar el misil tiburón por pocos. Ranmaru rápidamente le advirtió del presunto atacante pero no pudo evitar un corte en la espalda por una espada que reconoció al instante, la aguja de coser: Nuibari. Una espada casi tan grande como su cuerpo, delgada y con un hilo indestructible en la punta, que le perteneció a Kushimaru Kuriarare pero Raiga sabia que la espada debe de estar en manos de otros usuarios, porque fue él que había matado a traición a Kushimaru ya que fueron compañeros ANBU.

-Raiga, parece ser que has perdido facultades, antes era mas fuerte y eso es decir mucho porque eres un inútil usurpador-Dijo Suigetsu alzando la Nuibari con gracia y sonriendo sádicamente a raiga que hizo una mueca al reconocer a Suigetsu. Por otro lado el Hozuki no pensaba seriamente así, raiga estaba esquivando sus ataques eficazmente pero podía decirse que había perdido habilidad pero igual debía de probarlo primero.

-El pequeño mocoso alumno de Zabuza ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? Oh si, ese maldito arrogante de Mangetsu esta muerto. Eso es interesante, tienes en tu mano la Nuibari ¿acaso las encontrarte en la tumba de Kushimaru?

-La encontró el actual propietario de la Shibuki, pero no he venido a hablar sobre las espadas, sino en la búsqueda de algo que me pertenece.

-¿Y que será?

-¡El honor de los espadachines!-Grito Suigetsu lanzándose a cortar a Raiga. De inmediato comenzó un duelo de Kenjutsu fino ,ataques venían e iban sin llegar a algún objetivo ,Raiga usaba las Kibas para defenderse y usar la otra espada para atacar pero Suigetsu no era nada que subestimarse ,fue el hermano del líder mas joven de los espadachines de la neblina ,Mangetsu Hozuki "El segundo demonio" portador de la Hiramekarei y usuario de todas las espadas hasta la Samehada ,la habilidad también paso a Suigetsu ,el manejaba correctamente la Nuibari ,usando su longitud y combinándolo con un estilo de esgrima podía recibir los ataques de raiga e intentar atacar de inmediato.

-¡¿Honor? ¡No me hagas reír mocoso! ¡Somos shinobis, nosotros no tenemos honor!

-¡Somos espadachines, tenemos honor y tu la rompiste al tomar las Kibas antes de que fuera considerado un miembro de los espadachines!

-¡Cállate! ¡Fui entrenado por Ameyuri ringo! ¡Merezco las Kibas!

-¡Si, como no! ¡Eso es falso, matate a tu maestra y peor fue que no hiciste la iniciación de los dientes de tiburón!

-¡Cállate! ¡Sabes que Kisame igual mato a su maestro y a él no le dijeron nada! ¡Maldito sea ese Kisame, siempre lo odie por eso!

-¡Él era un miembro de los espadachines, que haya matado a Suzuki es problema suyo! ¡Dejemos de hablar y pelea!-grito Suigetsu sonriendo a mas no poder, Suigetsu blandió su larga espada para chocar contra las Kibas y con un movimiento hizo que fueran señaladas al cielo dejando una apertura contra Raiga. El hilo indestructible de la espada comenzó a ser cubierto por chakra de elemento agua tomando la forma de una serpiente Dragon y se movió por si sola, que se disparo directamente al abdomen de Raiga inténtalo empalarlo-¡Arte secreto de la aguja: Filo de serpiente de agua!

-¡RAIGA, CUIDADO!-Sonó la voz de Ranmaru llamando brevemente la atención de Suigetsu. Raiga apretó los dientes y soltó las Kibas, retratando sus manos comenzó a hacer sellos a máxima velocidad mientras el ataque de Suigetsu iba a su abdomen. Ranmaru sabia que el ataque de Suigetsu era muy mortal por ello uso su Doujutsu para ayudar a Raiga.

-¡Garras de rayo!-Rugió Raiga chocando sus puños contra la serpiente de agua de la Nuibari causando una onda de choque, Raiga no perdió tiempo y lanzo un derechazo directamente a Suigetsu que por inercia se convirtió en agua pero cometió un grave error. Al momento de impacto lanzo un alarido de dolor debido a que su cuerpo era ahora un conductor de electricidad, por ello con toda su fuerza de voluntad dio un salto atrás, dejando caer de paso la Nuibari.

-¡Argh! Maldición, eso dolió-Siseo Suigetsu de rodillas mientras miraba como su cuerpo soltaba una estela de humo por el choque eléctrico que recién había recibido. Las habilidades de raiga en el manejo de la Kibas es pobre, no inducia su chakra eléctrico a la arma para hacerlas mas rápida y cortante, Ameyuri ringo debía de estar revolcándose en su tumba ante esto. Por otro lado la evasión y la reacción de Raiga es extraordinaria y combinando con su manejo del elemento rayo, será un enemigo difícil.

-Parece ser que alguien se ha dado cuenta que se esta enfrentado contra alguien fuera de su liga. Mocoso, tendrás un lindo funeral-Hablo Raiga sonriendo malignamente y miro que las espadas estaban tiradas en el suelo, en el centro entre ellos. Suigetsu y Raiga se miraron retadoramente, sabían que quien se moviera primero, el otro haría igual para tomar la espalda por lo que el que tomo la iniciativa tiene la ventaja de tomar las espadas y dañar al oponente. Solo quedaba una opción.

Luchar al viejo estilo del pistolero.

-¡Elemento rayo: bola de relámpago!

-¡Elemento agua: Bala de agua!

-¡Elemento rayo: punta de la daga! ¡Elemento rayo: Bola de relámpago!

-¡Elemento agua: misil tiburón de agua! ¡Elemento agua: mareas entre roca!

Ataque veían e iban, Raiga y Suigetsu estaban en la ofensiva lanzándose Jutsus elementales pretendiendo detener un momento a su oponente y lanzarse para tomar las espadas pero por cada ataque lanzando, otro es cancelado igual. Raiga tenia un buen control de la naturaleza elemental además de la habilidad de Ranmaru de darle chakra en momentos de crisis por lo que podía durar un tiempo. Suigetsu tenia la ventaja de que el agua en los alrededor estaba infundida con su chakra por lo que no gastaba mucho en cada jutsu, así que cada ataque no era nada. Estaban en un punto muerto y eso se dio cuenta Ranmaru que activo su Keirakukei.

-¡Raiga espera!-Activando su Doujutsu creo un Genjutsu, haciendo aparecer varias copias de Raiga, cosa que el espadachín Kurosuki aprovecho para moverse. Suigetsu hizo una mueca, el no recordaba que algunos de los espadachines hicieran algo así, clones de agua es bien conocidos, que no le haya usado era en contra un espadachín porque eso era en contra del código de honor, en total no sabia que Raiga supiera hacer clones aparte de los clones de agua y que estos haya aparecidos de la nada….o a no ser…

-¡Genjutsu! ¡Eres un perdedor Raiga! ¡Haz caído bajo, un espadachín siempre pelea por lo que es! ¡Un maestro de la espada! ¡Ninjutsu y taijutsu esta permitido pero es prohibido usar contra otro espadachín el jutsu clon de agua o alguna clase de clones y peor Genjutsu! ¡Has caído bajo!

-¡Ha! ¡Parece ser que el pequeño Hozuki es alguien de honor! ¡Me importa, solo tendré que matarte y obtendré la Nuibari, no como Kushimaru la lanzo a un acantilado el maldito loco! ¡El honor no importa si caes en una tumba! ¡UNA TUMBA QUE YO TE DARE! ¡ELEMENTO RAYO: JUICIO DEL RAYO!

Del cielo rugió dando paso a la caída de un poderoso relámpago que pretendía vaporiza a todo a su paso. Suigetsu sabiendo que no podía identificar a Raiga entre esos clones además de que avanzaba hacia él se dio cuenta de que estaba en seria desventaja. Pensando a por mil mientras veía aquel rayo ir directamente hacia o como Raiga iba a tomar su espada, Suigetsu pensó en un momento en Otogakure no sato. El lugar que primeramente le habían capturado aunque fue por Orochimaru, recordó cuando fue liberado, cuando Naruto, su líder, le había dado la Nuibari y cuando le había pedido ir a esta misión en la búsqueda de Kiba, entonces recordó a Kagero, la chica que había conocido hace un mes y que es su novia, si bien principalmente su relación era por simple cosas políticas o por el deber de la restauración del clan Hozuki pero aparte de todo eso, quería mucho a esa chica. De pronto un recuerdo le llego a Suigetsu pensando en su novia Kagero y sonrió maliciosamente.

-_Tendré que agradecerle ¡hahaha! ¡Salvado por mi novia, que cliché! _¡Elemento agua: hilo de control acuático!-Manejando mentalmente el agua tanto del aire, de la tierra, de las alcantarillas y de su propio cuerpo lanzo su nuevo jutsu pensando a por mil. Su brazos rápidamente se convirtieron en látigos de agua y se dirigió a tomar las espadas ante la mirada sorprendida de Raiga mientras que una gran poderosa ola de agua salió por toda parte y formando una red de hilos de aguas defendió a Suigetsu del prominente ataque ante la mirada sorprendida de Raiga y Ranmaru aunque este ultimo solo lo supo por su Doujutsu.

-Detuvo mi ataque…. No, tiene las Kibas ¡Ranmaru dame asistencia!-Exclamo para si mismo Raiga, ahora la situación estaba en su contra aunque tuvo el alivio de que Suigetsu solo pueda usar una de las espadas y si usa las Kibas, puede aprovechar el momento para quitársela y darle el golpe de gracia. Suigetsu pensó en usar su Kekkei Gekkai para crear brazos extras pero seria un error, por lo que hizo lo más inteligente, lanzo una oleada de agua desde su boca mientras sacaba un pergamino discretamente y sello tanto la Nuibari y las Kibas en un pergamino azul. Raiga gruño furioso ante esto-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡¿Por qué sellas las espadas?

-Un seguro por si fallo, te mostrare un pequeño truco que Kisame me mostro una vez ¡Elemento agua: Misil andante de agua!-grito Suigetsu bajando su brazo al suelo donde surgió un tiburón de agua brillante, Suigetsu no perdió tiempo y le entrego el pergamino al tiburón, Raiga abrió los ojos al entender lo que iba a hacer Suigetsu.

-¡NO TE DEJARE! ¡ARTE NINJA: FUNERAL FINAL, LLUVIA DE RELAMPAGOS!

-¡Oh, no dejare que hagas algo así, maldito! Probaras esta técnica creada por Kisame: ¡ELEMENTO AGUA: MIL TIBURONES HAMBRIENTOS DE AGUA!- Grito Suigetsu despejando mayor parte de su poder. Del cielo literalmente exploto lanzando miles de chispas de rayos a alta presión pero Suigetsu contrarresto con mas de mil tiburones de agua, creando un sin de choque por todo el cielo, mientras el tiburón de agua que Suigetsu había creado antes se escabullo entre los ataques debido que algunos habían chocado profundamente en el suelo. Ranmaru en su bolsa tosió un poco de sangre, había estado dándole chakra a Raiga y pronto terminaría desmayado por el uso excesivo de su Doujutsu y la transferencia de chakra a su mentor.

Suigetsu sabia bien que su enemigo era alguien de temer, quizas había la posibilidad de caer derrotado contra Raiga, por ello como un seguro sello las espadas y las envió a encontrar a Juugo para que las cuidara, prefería que estuvieran en manos de Naruto que en las de Raiga. Las dos técnicas explosionaron entre si causando que varios edificios del pueblo que por suerte había estado vacio desde la lucha inicio, fueran devastado ante el choque de los ataques de los dos espadachines. Raiga comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, no pensaba que terminaría sin las Kibas pero no por nada fue ANBU antes de desertar Kiri por lo que le mostraría a ese mocoso que nadie se metía con Raiga Kurosuki.

-¡PRUEBA ESTO ,ELEMENTO AGUA: ANGUILA NEGRA!-Grito Raiga aprovechando la alta humedad del aire ,reunió el agua para darle forma a una anguila color negra que se dirigió hacia Suigetsu y tomándolo por sorpresa lo atrapo entre sus fauces por lo que lanzo un alarido de dolor ,le había tomado por sorpresa mientras continuaba con el jutsu de mil tiburones pero Suigetsu se recompuso rápidamente y convirtió su cuerpo en agua y se dispuso absorber la técnica cuando Raiga apareció frente suyo con una gran esfera entre sus manos. Había perdido-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: ESFERA DE RELAMPAGO!

-¡AHHGGG!-Rugió el joven Hozuki al recibir el ataque de manera cruda causando que terminara cayendo fuertemente en el suelo y que su cuerpo adoptara un aspecto blanco amarillento ,por lo que daba a entender que estaba literalmente fuera de combate. Raiga cayo al suelo respirando con dificultad ,aquel combate le había tomado mucho tiempo y perdió las Kibas pero ahora tenia un premio de consolación ,le daría un entierro digno a ese mocoso Hozuki e iría por las espadas.

-Peleo muy bien, lo admito, si hubiera sido como su hermano que entreno para dominar en parte el elemento rayo, lo suficiente como para ser inmune a las descargas eléctrica cuando esta en su estado liquido, hubiera ganado. No importa, Ranmaru, es mejor dando prisa y ver que….Ranmaru ¿Qué es eso?

-Raiga….a donde estaban los aldeanos hay un combate ¡un poderoso ninja con alta cantidad de chakra esta peleando contra un equipo de tres ninjas, un jounin y otros a nivel chunnin! ¡Ahí están las espadas!-Alerto Ranmaru dejando pensativo por un momento a Raiga pensando en que hacer y decidió hacer un cambio, por lo que uso un alambre ninja para tomar la forma irreconocible de Suigetsu y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la confortación entre aquellos ninjas y donde termino sus espadas, supuso que ahí había un aliado del chico Hozuki y cuando llegara, pediría un intercambio por sus espadas.

¿Qué le sucedió a Juugo?

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces iremos por la puta que contienen al Nibi?-Pregunto Hidan a los otros dos Akatsuki ,Kakuzu y Keima que hicieron una mueca por la forma de hablar del nuevo recluta ,Hidan conocido como "el inmortal" o el fanático del Jashin ,sea lo que sea.<p>

-Si, capturaremos a ese demonio. Un gato, que estúpido ¿porque las cosas no son como los libros? ¡Eso es una aberración! ¿Por qué los demonios no son hermosas mujeres como en los libros o cuentos? Oh que horrible realidad.

-¡Cállate! Dios eres un maldito raro.

-Si, es cierto, Jashin los maldices.

-¿Qué hace ese Jashin que mencionas Hidan?

-¡Oh! ¿Interesante en la religión de Jashin? Pues nosotros hacemos sacrificios, matamos personas a nombre de nuestro querido dios ¡JASHIN-SAMA!

-Mmm, creo que leí eso en un cuento sobre caos y destrucción ¡Creo que tu dios no le supera en nada!

-¿Qu-que? ¡¿QUE DIJISTE BASTARDO?

-¡Pues nada se compara con la realidad de los libros! ¡Mi deseo es que este mundo desaparece para dar paso a un mundo perfecto donde todo será igual a los cuentos y las historias! ¡No por nada soy conocido como El Kami-Keima! ¡Hahahahah!-Rio maniáticamente Keima mientras Hidan le gritaba vulgaridades. Kakuzu gruño con ira, estar con esos dos era peor que la muerte pero por dinero tendría que aguantárselos y eso es decir mucho cuando quería matarlos a los dos de la peor forma.

Ahora se concentraría en su misión para capturar al jinchuriki del Nibi, Yugito Nii.

* * *

><p>El Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Tonbei miraba fijamente a sus tres hijos, a Baki, a Yuu y a la anciana Chiyo. Ellos serian su equipo para la reunión con el líder de Otogakure no sato, su aliado para la futura invasión a konoha en seis meses. La cuestión es que hubo un especie de problemas con las comunicaciones con Oto, solo habían recibido una carta del Otokage afirmando que deseaba tener una reunión con el sobre la invasión. Tonbei siempre fue alguien que confiaban sus instintos y estos le decían que algo había ocurrido en Otogakure porque en la carta no decía "líder de Oto" o Orochimaru ,la nota fue firmada a nombre de "Nidaime Otokage" y era mejor saber que había ocurrido ,además llevaba a un grupo extenso debido a que podía ser una trampa ,Gaara era su arma secreta por el Ichibi ,la anciana Chiyo seria su guardaespalda como igual al único usuario del elemento veneno de Suna vivo Yuu Dokumaru y finalmente pero no menos importante Baki que estaba para manejar a Gaara por si hay algún percances.<p>

-Es hora de irnos-Indico Tonbei a la comitiva, nadie sabía que él se iba a la tierra del sonido, él había dicho a sus concejales que irían a un oasis para examinar las habilidades de Gaara con el Ichibi y como fue predictor, todos pensaron que fueron todos ellos por si debían contener a las primeras colas. Yuu y Baki asintieron lealmente mientras Chiyo se quejo en voz baja por el obligado viaje y finalmente los hermanos Sabaku, los dos mayores nerviosos de ir a la tierra de la aldea aliada secreta para la invasión y pero no menos importante, Gaara esperaba encontrarse con un poderoso ninja para valer su existencia.

Lo que encontraría en Otogakure no sato, le cambiaria la vida a mas de uno para siempre.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña batalla pero emocionante ¿con quien se encontró Juugo? ¿Qué ocurría con Suigetsu? ¿Cómo será la reunión con Tsunade? ¿Qué sucederá con Yugito? ¿Qué poderes tendrá este Keima, renegado de Kusa? ¿Cómo así que Hinata es novia de Sasuke y me mataran por, no se, original? ¿Qué impulso a Tenten ser amiga de Sasuke? ¿Qué sucederá con Gaara? ¿Qué sucederá en los exámenes Chunin? ¿Habrá guerra como piensa Naruto? Todo eso y mas en este fic mas grande que tu haya leídos por lo menos esta hora…..como sea ,en los próximos capítulos ,batallas ,drama ,romance ,humor ,emoción ,secretos ,reuniones y un poco de Fan-service creo ,todo esto y mas en ¡Quiero ser Rikudō sennin!<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal ¡Yay! Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. No se quien mas estará en el Harem._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata. Habrá más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Nota del autor: En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANTE<strong>_

_**Nota autor mas importante:**__ Mi publico, para quienes no lo sepan, un autor me envió un Review diciendo palabras ofensivas sobre el fic debido a que incluí un Sasuhina en ella y si bien, a muchos no les gusto, obvio porque no recibí muchos review, no estoy criticando a nadie, me gusta mi historia como tal y respeto que algunos no hayan comentando debido a que no le gusto lo de Sasuke y Hinata. Yo quería hacer algo diferente debido al hecho que todos fics harem, en si Hinata esta en mayor parte de ellas, con la vida de Naruto diferente, quería hacer algo diferente, en unos episodios mas adelantes mostrare el punto de vista de Hinata._

_Pero esa no es la cuestión de porque estoy hablando aquí ,sino ,que menos mal que solo fue uno pero eso dolió mucho ,sino te gusta algo de la historia ,coméntamelo en un mensaje privado pero no ofenda. Mil disculpa a aquellos que esperaban que Hinata estuviera en el harem pero quería centrarme en los personajes que no aparecen mucho, en si, soy el primero que le doy un poco mas de participación a los hermanos demoniacos como Meizu y Gozu, eso es un ejemplo. Espero que mi público no se deje llevar por esta nimiedad, sigan la historia por su calidad, no porque hubo una pareja que no le gusta. Espero que haya obtenido su atención._

_Oh noticia nueva, Karin es actualmente reconocida como una uzumaki ¡quien lo diría, tuve razón XD! Además que Juugo de verdad esta en un clan y las característica fue casi similar al clan que mencione, el clan Sensugoi y con la energía de la naturaleza y todo .maldita sea, debo de ser un profeta, hehehehe bromeo pero ya enserio, si bien ya se supo cual era el nombre del clan de Juugo, lo dejare como esta porque Juugo supongo no sabe que provino de un verdadero clan._

* * *

><p>Sucesos principales: lo que pasa en el mundo.<p>

-¡¿Qué el mocoso es Kage? ¡¿Acaso están drogados o que?

-No, no lo estamos maestro Zabuza, El chico de verdad lo nombraron el Kage de la aldea de Oto.

-Odio admitirlo Zabuza-sama pero el chico se gano el puesto al vencer a Orochimaru de los Sanín, algo que usted no haría…. ¿Acaso no debería de estar orgulloso?

-¡Silencio!...lo se, me siento orgulloso por ello ¡Mi estudiante no mas, de casi trece años, hablador e idealista derroto a Orochimaru, el sabio de la serpiente! ¡Eso es para sentirse orgulloso! ¡Hahaha!...pero la cuestión es ¿Por qué lo nombraron Kage y porque el mocoso acepto? ¡Eso es lo que me da enojo!

Gozu y Meizu miraron a su maestro en silencio sin saber que responder. Ellos se habían ido muchísimo antes de que Naruto hiciera algo como su posición como Nidaime Otokage, por lo que no tenían respuesta alguna. Ellos hicieron su parte en la liberación de los esclavos de Oto y obtuvieron su recompensa, el poder firmar en los pergaminos de invocaciones mas poderosas.

Zabuza no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora portaba una especie de armadura en el brazo izquierdo, un pequeño regalo que le había conseguido la Ex ninja de Yukigakure, Fubuki. Al otro lado de la habitación estaban sus otros dos compañeros, Haku que tenía un traje estándar de ANBU además de su antigua mascara y finalmente Fubuki, que tenia el chaleco normal de un Jounin de Kiri con una camisa manga larga de color blanca gris y un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo. Ya habían estado meses en Kiri para entrar a la guerra civil y ser parte de la resistencia, fue difícil al principio debido a que los cazadores estuvieron en la frontera del país, obviamente debían de evitar visitas extranjeras, fue muy difícil romper a través de la línea de defensa pero como Zabuza fue ANBU cuando era un ninja de la niebla, Haku tenia habilidad en sigilo y asesinato silencioso y Fubuki era lo suficiente capacitada para no haber echado a perder todo al entrar a país del agua. Los hermanos demoniacos hicieron otra cosa, invocaron a una ballena donde les ayudo a entrar a tierra del país del agua mediante vía marítima.

La cuestión es que Zabuza no podía creer la audacia de su último estudiante. Zabuza era alguien serio y analítico por lo que podía entender quizas del porque una aldea menor y nueva como Otogakure haya aceptado, a un niño de casi treces años para la posición de líder y llamarse a si mismo Kage por lo que debería de tener una gran cantidad de habilidad o poder, pero lo que no entendía era a su tonto estudiante ¿convertirse en un Kage? Zabuza sabia que eso seria un problema y conocía bien a Naruto, él era pacifista pero lo suficientemente fuerte de carácter para hacer lo necesario en el momento preciso, en si sabia que si Iwa o quizas Kumo sepa que él es un Kage en una aldea menor, se lanzarían a la guerra y como Naruto era tan jodidamente puro, pelearía por aquellos que confiaron en el para nombrarle su Kage y quizas moriría en medio de un combate o peor, una guerra. Sabia que Naruto le tenia la promesa de ayudarle en la guerra civil en kiri y el sabia que aparecería pero…prefería que Naruto viera el horror de la guerra junto a él ,donde podía explicarle ,guiarlo y aconsejarlo para evitar que caiga en la oscuridad pero ser un líder en medio de una guerra ,es peor ,aquel líder tendrá que sufrir con la carga en sus hombros de todos sus hombres ,soldados y civiles ,por cada muerte esta en su responsabilidad y Naruto tenia ese _algo _que haría que se sentiría culpable por la perdida de sus fieles ninjas y seria peor si son amigos cercanos ,la cuestión es ahí ,es peor liderar a una aldea en medio de una guerra que ser un soldado en medio de una.

Mierda, se encariño con el muchacho.

La situación estaba más rara de lo que debería haber sido, el plan era que mientras Zabuza y compañía buscaban a la resistencia, Naruto fuera por las aldeas menores a entrenar o a esconderse de los cazarecompesas o ninjas que están tras el, no esto. Pero todo tenia solución ,esperaba que hubiera ,no sabia que iba a hacer Naruto ,pero tarde o temprano las naciones sabrían que él es un Kage de una aldea menor y lo peor de todo es que el derroto a Orochimaru o lo que se llevaba el premio de oro ,el jinchuriki del rokubi estaba junto a él. Zabuza no quería pensarlo pero apostaba que el destino le gustaba patearles las bolas a todos. Se sobo la frente, ya sentía que tendría una migraña en eso momento, siempre lo era con Naruto, como aquella vez que mostro que tenia las cincos afinidades elementales o como se transformaba en su forma Bijuu de manera fácil o como aquella vez que el y Haku se emborracharon con Sake caliente. Pero ese no es el punto, la cuestión seguirá así, no importa como pero de algo estaba seguro Zabuza de Naruto era que él era impredecible, el hacia que suceda las mas bizarras de las situaciones sin querer.

De una manera rara, tenia razón.

-Bien ,bien….mi estudiante mas excéntrico….me retrato ,mi estudiante mas entusiasta fue nombrado Nidaime Otokage a la edad de doce años por haber derrotado a Orochimaru de los Sannin y haber liberado a los prisioneros y sujetos de pruebas del mencionado ¿no? Bien, ahora también hizo amistad con el jinchuriki del Rokubi….oh y que ustedes vieron a mi viejo estudiantes Suigetsu en Otogakure…. ¿ustedes que piensan?

-Yo dijo que esta bien Zabuza-sama, es Naruto de quien estamos hablando-Confeso con una leve sonrisa Haku, oh como extrañaba a su amigo pero se alegraba que unos de sus sueños de infancia se haya cumplido, convertirse en un Kage, aun cuando no era reconocido por todo el mundo, igual el titulo daba mucho respeto. Zabuza suspiro, sabia que Haku diría algo así.

-¿Y tu, Fubuki?

-Oh, eso es algo muy prometedor, quizas sea bueno echarle una visita a Naru-querido-Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta Fubuki, la mujer pelirrosa que una vez fue enemiga de Naruto durante su travesía en el país de la nieve pero Naruto le hablo con tanta pasión sobre su deseo de eliminar el odio en el mundo, aunque creía imposible, le conmovió tanto y en el momento en cuando Naruto iba a rematarla para terminar el asunto ,prefirió dejarla viva y hasta darle una oportunidad de redimirse.

Oh como recordaba aquel momento, Fubuki a sus dieciséis años siempre había sido una kunoichi apegada a las ordenes, no importaba si sus ordenes eran para exterminar hasta personas inocentes, siempre cumplía, ella era leal pero igual no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de crueldad naciera en su ser durante el pasar de los años. Naruto le dio otra perspectiva a su existencia, la convenció y deseo tanto ver que haría ese chico en el mundo ninja y lo demostró al derrotar a Doto y otras proezas mas por todo el continente elemental, ella pidiéndole en silencio a la princesa Koyuki para despojarle su status de ninja de Yukigakure para según seguir a Naruto en su viaje lo que convenció a la mujer y acepto su petición aunque solo lo hizo porque confiaba mucho en Naruto. Así desde entonces Fubuki se unió al grupo de Naruto pero terminaron separándose despues, Naruto deseaba encontrar un maestro del elemento fuego y explorar algunas aldeas solo por el gusto y Fubuki hubiera ido con el sino fuera que Zabuza insistió que debía de ir con los demás a kiri para encontrarse con la resistencia, esperarían unos días para Naruto pero nooo, Naruto en medio de un mes completamente solo en el continente elemental ve y lo vuelven un Kage.

Si antes no creía, ahora podía estar segura de decir que Naruto uzumaki Namikaze era un imán de locuras y por eso le gustaba. Lo admitía, le gustaba mucho Naruto, su personalidad, su inocencia pero su gusto por hacer comentarios graciosos aunque algunos ni el mismo entendía, también su amabilidad, del como se preocupaba por otros, del como intentaba de ver lo bueno en la gente pero también era serio y frio en sus momentos, él sabe como era el mundo ninja y el planeaba cambiarlo para mejor, algo imposible pero seguía metido en su deseo de convertirse en el Nidaime Rikudō sennin y eliminar el odio de la humanidad. Era perseverante y valiente en gritar a todo pulmón su deseo de evitar que los demás tengan que pasar sus mismos pesares, era un loco pero lo quería como tal. Para Fubuki, Naruto era un héroe idealista con una suerte de locos, pero era su querido héroe.

-Supongo….Si, quizas sea lo mejor. Fubuki, te prepararas y veras los progresos de Naruto y que cosas harás…..Además, una visita tuya no seria un problema ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Ok, me preparare para ir y…-Fubuki se detuvo al igual que todos al ver en la puerta a una persona que no esperaban. La líder de la resistencia, Mei Terumi. Una hermosa mujer de veintiocho años de un largo cabello castaño rojizo, con un chaleco jounin debajo de ello tenia un largo vestido de color azul, junto a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco que respondía con el nombre de Chojuro y finalmente un hombre mayor de cabello azul con un parche en unos de sus ojos, se trataba de Ao.

-Interesante palabras han dicho mis queridos amigos, díganme algo ¿Cómo así que un Jinchuriki de Kirigakure esta en otra aldea?-Pregunto con voz calmada Mei Terumi y una sonrisa afable, pero era falso, oh que lo era. Ese era el tono cuando quería hacerles saber a los demás que o esta cabreada a más no poder o esta frustrada o la más rara, estaba sinceramente molesta. Cualquiera que sea la razón, estaban jodidos.

-Estamos jodidos-Como siempre, Meizu siempre decía lo obvio, su hermano Gozu le pego un buen zape para andar diciendo tonterías. Zabuza se froto la sienes, fue tal su sorpresa que no percataron la presencia de la líder de la resistencias y a sus mas leales guardias. Zabuza una vez mas maldigo a las locuras que causaba Naruto y peor cuando este no estaba ni en el mismo continente.

Lo sabía, Naruto lo terminaría matando.

* * *

><p>-¡AAA-CCHOOOO!<p>

-¿Qué te paso Naruto?

-Nada….siento que alguien esta hablando de mi.

**-Supongo que debe de ser tu club de fans.**

-Ya déjalo Kurama, no creo que sean ellas.

**-Si, claro, el otro día dos chicas estuvieron viéndote bañarte en el lago despues del entrenamiento.**

-….Bueno, pues si pero…

-¿Naruto? ¿Con quien hablas?

-Con Kurama, oye Utakata ¿Y que ha dicho Saiken?

-¿Mi bijuu? No entiendo tus palabras de que me lleve bien con mi bijuu, además es una babosa muy orgullosa.

**-Y curiosa querido Utakata, espero que te la pases bien con aquella chica Shizune.**

-¡AHH, YA DEJA ESO! A MI NO ME GUSTA ESA CHICA.

-¿Qué te dijo la babosa eh, querido hermano?

-Nada Naruto, por favor, mantengámonos callados.

Mientras los dos shinobis y sus bijuus estaban hablando de una conversación excéntrica. Habían llegado a la ciudad donde Naruto había detectado una gran fuente de chakra junto a otra de menor medida ,si bien fue difícil debido a que los dos chakra estaban siendo suprimido ,ayudo el hecho que su habilidad sensorial era debido a que percibió las emociones de las dos mujeres. Tsunade Senju de seguro debe de estar borracha debido a la emoción de euforia que parecía emanar y la chica Shizune debe de estar muy avergonzada. Conclusión: deben de estar un bar.

Con eso en mente se lanzaron para encontrar a Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade tenía que admitir que tenía la peor mala suerte del mundo. Como el de hacia unas horas cuando perdió mas de dieciséis mil ryo en apuestas pero nada le ganaba lo que le sucedería a continuación. Mientras estaba tomando un poco de sake caliente miro como al establecimiento en donde se encontraba con Shizune y Tonton entraban dos encapuchados que sino fuera por sus sentidos ya avanzando ganados durante las guerras ninjas no habría detectado el aura de poder que irradiaban aunque igual tenia un especie de feromona demoniaca que Tsunade, gracias a su ya sentidos evolucionados además de su experiencia medica, reconoció de un solo tipo: Jinchurikis.

-Y uno de ellos es aquel que nos encontramos….-Miro brevemente de reojo a Shizune despejando de inmediato su borrachera con un jutsu medico. La joven pelinegra le estaba dando un poco de comida a Tonton y percibió la inquietud de su maestra por lo que levanto la vista confundida.

-Ano, Tsunade-sama ¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos visitas Shizune-Indico Tsunade mirando como los dos encapuchados se dirigían directamente hacia ellas. Tsunade discretamente apretó su puño derecho bajo la mesa por si sucedía algo mientras Shizune miraba confundida pero en alerta a los recién llegados. Tsunade noto que bajo el mantón del mas alto había color azul, así que supuso que era aquel jinchuriki renegado de kiri que había escuchado brevemente hacia unos días y que se encontró antes de ello, un mes exactamente.

Recordó cuando se lo encontraron, fue un accidente en un establecimiento de comida y el jinchuriki pidió disculpa por lo sucedido. Tsunade de una supo quien era y que era un sacrificio humano por lo que le dijo quien era ella y que tuviera cuidado ,sin importar que fuera un jinchuriki ,no saldría impune en un combate contra el sujeto ,claro que la amenaza silenciosa fue arruinada por Shizune que se presento amablemente al jinchuriki. Todo bien, claro que Tsunade noto como el ritmo cardiaco del joven mas como sus mejillas se sonrojaba ante la presentación de Shizune, era obvio, era amor a primera vista. Así que para evitar drama y problemas se fueron enseguida.

_-Pero parece que el "príncipe" viene por su "princesa"…pues ,sobre mi cadáver-_Mientras pensaba oscuramente la mujer Senju ,Utakata discretamente sintió un escalofrió pero lo ignoro. Con una seña de Naruto, los dos jinchurikis tomaron asiento frente a las dos mujeres en un rotundo silencio. Con Naruto mirando brevemente a Tsunade mientras la Senju con análisis y molestia a los dos jinchurikis, Shizune se mostraba curiosidad por los nuevos recién llegados y Utakata que apretaba los labios por las burlas de Saiken, su bijuu de que tiene su primera cita. Por donde lo mires, esta situación es bizarra.

-Tsunade Senju, es un gusto por primera vez conocerla en…

-Corta el rollo, Jinchuriki. Muéstrense ¿Quiénes son, que hacen aquí, que quieren conmigo y finalmente, acaso tu estas siguiendo a mi aprendiz?-Lo ultimo se lo dijo a Utakata que se atrajo brevemente con su saliva ¿Acaso nadie le dejara en paz con aquella chica? Rayos, Utakata maldijo en silencio. Naruto por otro lado junto con Kurama y Saiken se reían mentalmente a montones. El usual calmado y en control Utakata molestado así era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Si…Utakata, adelante-Pidió Naruto un poco despues de haberse calmado. Mirando discretamente si había alguien vigilándole se quitaron su manto. Tsunade y Shizune abrieron los ojos al reconocer a Naruto uzumaki "el hijo del flash amarillo" como es conocido, no por nada su cartel de búsqueda se ha visto por varias ciudades tantos del país del fuego como de las demás aldeas pequeñas.

-El jinchuriki del Kyubi….interesante verte por primera vez… ¿Qué necesitas de mi? Porque eres uno de los mas buscado por todo el continente elemental, hasta hace un mes hubo un rumor que sálvate a una pequeña nación, se dice que te llaman "El héroe de la ola" o en el país de la primavera que te llaman "El próximo dios shinobi"

-¿En serio? Supongo que seré un dios para lo shinobi en el futuro, no por nada, seré el Nidaime Rikudō sennin-Tsunade y Shizune abrieron los ojos sobre las palabras de Naruto, que si bien no sonaron engreídas u oscuras, sonaron tan firme, tan determinado como si de verdad se convertiría en dique en el nuevo salvador del mundo como se dice fue Rikudō sennin en los mitos. Tsunade no lo pudo evitar, pero lanzo una gran carcajada por las palabras del mocoso frente suyo.

-¿Rikudō sennin? Eso es una tontería ¡hahahaha! ¡¿Sabes quien es Rikudō sennin?

-El sabio que aprendió sobre el chakra ,lo domino y alcanzo un poder impresionante ,donde lucho contra la bestia mas poderosa de todos los tiempos y que tuvo que sellar en su interior ,Al Maou Juubi o mas conocido como el diez colas-Tsunade se detuvo y miro consternada a Naruto sobre la información que acabo de decir. Utakata ya había escuchado antes sobre el deseo de Naruto de convertirse en Rikudō sennin pero no sabia nada sobre el Juubi. Shizune por otro lado comenzó a toser violentamente por lo que recién había escuchado.

-¿Diez colas? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Nada realmente, no hay que preocuparse por esos problemas. Pero no he venido a hablar de mis aspiraciones o sucesos del pasado, Tsunade Senju. Es algo que necesito de usted.

-¿Necesitas algo de mi? ¿Qué gano con eso? ¿Y porque crees que yo te haría un favor?

-Porque somos familias-Contento con simpleza Naruto mirando a la rubia mayor que torció los labios en un gesto de frustración. Ella no era estúpida, supuso que Naruto supo que ella estuvo relacionada con el clan uzumaki, su abuela era una de hecho, por lo que les hacia lejanamente familiares, supuso por igual que él lo descubrió por su bijuu o mas simple, en Uzushiogakure, como demuestra la banda que llevaba puesta el joven rubio. Tsunade brevemente miro al resto del bar y descubrió sin problemas que todos estaban dormidos, quizas fue un Jutsu efectuado por el chico o el otro Jinchuriki, porque apenas comenzaban y ya soltaron temas de gran importancia y peligrosidad.

-Supongo que lo dices porque soy nieta de Mito uzumaki ¿Correcto?

-ciertamente, eres como mi abuela y….

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI MALDITO MOCOSO!

-….. ¿Que te diga abuela? Pero es que eres un abuela y…

-¡hasta aquí! ¡Ven para que te de unas tundas!-Shizune agarro de la cintura a su maestra, que no quería que le partiera la madre a un pobre niño que no sabe cuidar su boca. Por otro lado Utakata le golpeo la cabeza a Naruto que se quejo por eso, el poseedor del seis colas recordó las palabras de Guren, que tuviera cuidado con Naruto o la terminaba mal.

-Discúlpalo Tsunade-hime, el….bueno….es….él es especial.

-Muy especial diría yo ¿Qué te fumaste, eh mocoso?

-hay ¿Por qué se pone así, Vie…? …Deje de verme así ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

-Tsunade-sama ,no se enoje tantos ,apenas tiene a mas tardar trece años ,además los rumores cuenta que dejo konoha a los ochos ,obvio que no recibió ayuda materna o parental-Dijo Shizune sin sonar ofensiva ,era una verdad que a todos le pareció solamente la pura verdad. Tsunade bajo un poco la vista al recordar lo que supo sobre el intento de asesinato del jinchuriki del kyubi, si alguna vez quiso volver a konoha, ese deseo murió cuando supo lo que ocurrió con aquel joven que estaba frente suyo. Tsunade suspiro profundamente, una vez mas konoha hacia daño a aquellos que estaban cerca de él en este caso, un miembro lejano a su clan, no importa si lo conoció o no, era algo que estaba relacionado con ella.

-Mocoso….habla de una vez, si, estoy relacionada contigo debido a que técnicamente igual soy una uzumaki ¿Pero que quieres de mí?

-la cuestión es un poco complicada pero necesito tu ayuda medica y si quieres, ayudar a mi aldea ninja.

-….Perdón, creo que escuche mal ¿dijiste tu aldea ninja?

_-¿Kurama? ¿Crees que ella ya expiro?_

**-Si, debe de estar hecha hueso como para no escuchar bien aunque…. ¿Cómo carajo se la hace para parecer tan joven?**

-_No, yo creo que es…_

-¡MOCOSO!

-¡ahh! ¡Si! Lo siento ,Kurama o bueno ,Kyubi me hablo ,en fin….lo diré de una ,soy el Nidaime Otokage de Otogakure no sato al haber derrotado al Sannin de la serpiente ,Orochimaru de los Sannin-Shizune que había estado tomando un poco de agua para ignorar las miradas sutiles que Utakata le estaba enviando ,cosa que le hizo sentirse halagada ,se atraganto a mas no poder ,es mas ,se cayo del asiento a donde se encontraba y sino fuera por Utakata que se arrodillo a su lado para socorrerla ,se hubiera ahogado. Tsunade fue otra cosa, ella se levanto con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

-¿QUE TU DERROTASTE A OROCHIMARU? ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

-Si, ocurrió Tsunade, yo derrote a Orochimaru y tengo la prueba de ello-Con esas palabras Naruto hizo un sello de mano y desbloco una de las vendas de su rostro para mostrar un pequeñísimo sello. Tsunade se mostro impresionada al ver el tamaño del sello y lo funcional que era, lo que hacia hincapié de la habilidad de sellados que alguna vez los Uzumakis fueron conocidos, porque capaz de tener sellos del tamaño de una uña y que esta tenga selladas armas, hacia cualquier ninja uzumaki de temer. De una pequeña explosión de humo Naruto mostro algo que confirmo la verdad a las dos mujeres: El pergamino principal de invocación de serpientes.

Que únicamente Orochimaru tenía.

-Entonces…. ¿el murió? Pero ¿Cómo? Eres un niño de doce años ¿Cómo tú derrotaste a un Sannin?

-Porque Orochimaru se confió, ataque con toda desde un principio y planifique bien el ataque, hice que Oto se volviera en su contra y me ayudaran en el combate y gracias a los cuatros del sonido, evite que Orochimaru escapara mediante una de su jugarreta y logre sellarlo en el Benihisago.

-oh…ya veo, una de las armas del sabio de los seis caminos…. supongo que sabes manejarlas.

-Exacto. Había atrapado a Orochimaru pero matarlo fue muy difícil, tuve que usar muchísimos clones, sellos de contención, sellos de supresión de chakra entre otros, también tuve que recurrir la ayuda de varios ninjas leales a mi para aquello y entonces libere a Orochimaru quien intento, como supuse, escapar….Logramos contenerlo pero entonces ocurrió algo raro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Parece ser que Orochimaru había perfeccionado un jutsu de trasferencia de cuerpo mediante la inducción como un parasito. Era un jutsu que según él era la inmortalidad, ya no era humano, se transformo en un especie de serpiente mutante e intento introducirse en mi cuerpo y lo hubiera logrado pero gracias a Kurama o mas bien Kyubi, el alma de Orochimaru fue destruida y matándolo por igual.

-Siempre supe sobre su obsesión con la vida eterna pero… ¿un jutsu para robar cuerpos para extender su propia vida?...dios, estúpido Orochimaru…-Susurro Tsunade oscuramente y secretamente dolida. No es que sentía pena por su ex compañero, Orochimaru ya había hecho muchas acciones malignas y asquerosas a través de los años. La tristeza que sentía era que…aquel joven callado, calmado y con una mirada afable que fue su compañero de equipo cuando tenia doce años se había convertido en tal barbaridad, era doloroso, ella quería a su antiguo compañero, aquel que en aquellos momentos solo quería ser fuerte para ser reconocido, nada mas pero al final termino siendo un ser oscuro y macabro. Ella le recordaría, no como lo fue ahora, sino como aquel joven que siempre discutía con jiraiya y que siempre era el intervenirlo en los sucesos entre ella y su viejo amigo pervertido. Siempre atesorara esos momentos.

-Aun cuando aquel que una vez quisiste cayó en la oscuridad, siempre estará en tus memorias. No pediré disculpa por lo que hice, era lo justo y sabes que debía de ser detenido.

-Y no pienso en eso, solo es decepción por como las cosas terminaron, con mi viejo amigo. El tendrá lo que se merece pero me alegro que su locura haya terminado. Impresionante que un mocoso haya derrotado a un Sannin ¿Sera verdad el dicho de que la generación mas joven superara a la anterior?...creo que si….habla muchacho.

-Este bien, Tsunade. Utakata, trae sake, esto será una larga conversación-Dijo Naruto pero imperceptiblemente en su voz decía claramente que no aceptara un no como respuesta. Utakata gruño en voz baja y se levanto para ir al mostrador a tomar sake, como que al igual que todos en el bar, estaba dormido el dueño del local, Utakata había usado un Genjutsu de olor y a diferencia de los demás Genjutsus no necesitaba control en ello. Tomo una botella de sake y se encamino hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás, recordó que no pago pero se escogió de hombros.

Eran ninjas, no samuráis.

-Bueno….comenzare primero de los asuntos que me rodean y los problemas que habrán….Tsunade Senju, creo que habrá guerra. Me he decidido en tomar mi papel de Otokage en serio, un paso mas para convertirme en Rikudō sennin. Mi padre tuvo enemigos y esos enemigos se alzaran en el momento cuando todo el mundo se entere en donde estoy-Naruto guardo un momento de silencio al recordar a todos sus amigos que había hecho en Oto, a todos que confiaban en el, todos los problemas podían solucionarse si simplemente se iba de Oto, no habría guerra ni nada de eso. Pero la realidad era triste y dura, guerra habrá de una forma u otra y Naruto sabia que era el momento para el para traer la paz. Además Otogakure no le dejaran ir, ellos le eran leales y debía de serles leales a ellos liderándolos y protegiéndolos de todos los enemigos, por ello debía de ser mas fuerte, el mas fuerte de todos, para evitar que haya dolor en su aldea. Naruto suspiro y comenzó a contar las cosas que sucedió, que sucederá y que hara, sobre el Edo tensei, de su deseo de que enseñara Jutsus médicos a personas en Otogakure, curar a Kimimaro, conocer a otra uzumaki como Tayuya, todo eso y mas.

Menos mal que tenía el sake para ayudarle durante la conversación.

* * *

><p>Juugo solo debía de velar por los campesinos y prisioneros, el guio a los capturados a una zona del valle para que se escondieran, por los sonidos iniciales del combate en el pueblo, Juugo supo que Suigetsu estaba teniendo un gran combate y era mejor dejar a los inocentes fuera de esto. Ya había amarrado a todos los bandidos y se aseguro que no fueran un problema. Juugo agradeció como Naruto le dijo que entrenara en otras áreas ninjas, debido que como dijo Suigetsu, Juugo es un ninja rango Tokubetsu jounin que se centraba en taijutsu y Kinjutsu, este último a su Kekkei Gekkai, Naruto le informo que era el combatiente más poderoso, hasta podría hacerle frente a un ninja rango-S pero no era invencible. Era predecible, así que comenzó a entrenar en otros campos ninjas, era poderoso, tenia una gran cantidad descomunal de chakra, fuerza física monstruosa, habilidad y agilidad sobrehumana, su control de transformación y su leve habilidad de regeneración lo hacia un poderoso ninja pero no tenia mas nada.<p>

Con ayuda de Kin y Yamamoto, aprendió los Jutsus simples y principales que los ninjas Genin deben de aprender, el Kawarimi y el shunshin además del clon ilusorio. También fue instruido en las armas ninjas y Juugo comenzó a centrarse en las cadenas e hilos ninjas. Por ello tenia una gran cantidad de hilo ninja y que le ayudo a amarrar a los bandidos y agradecía a sus amigos y a los consejos de Naruto-sama para que mejorara. Si entrenara mejor, hasta quizas seria sandaime Otokage y ese objetivo no era tan malo aunque se recordó que Naruto era poderoso y un combate entre ellos seria legendaria pero perdería contra Naruto.

Otro asunto de Juugo fue que había mejorado en sus sentidos, era un prodigio al haber aprendido todo lo que los niños en academia en menos de un mes. Porque siempre estuvo bajo encierro desde hace años ¿Cómo esperaban que el supiera de artes ninjas? Ahora era más poderoso. Y agradecía eso mas ahora al detectar la presencia de una gran fuente de chakra al oeste donde se encontraba y eso le extraño, su objetivo estaba en el pueblo, no por esos lares. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, poniendo varias etiquetas explosivas a lado de los bandidos se lanzo hacia donde sus sentidos estaban señalando para ver de que se trataba.

Mientras más se acercaba mas notaba como estaba siendo vigilado y frunció el ceño ante eso pero concordó en hacerse el desentendido y atacar en el momento justo a quien fuera que le esté siguiendo. Imperceptiblemente comenzó a dejar suelto su Kuroichi listo por alguna clase de emboscada, no sabia porque, pero algo en el aire y como no se escuchaba los sonidos de las aves, que estaba seriamente en problemas. Un sonido de una rama le alerto y dando una voltereta se sustituyo con una roca junto a las raíces de un árbol y sin perder tiempo convirtió su brazo en un poderoso cañón de chakra condesado.

-¡MEGA TURBINA!-Golpeo con fuerza bruta el árbol y lanzo un despiadado rayo de energía que arraso con varios arboles por el camino. Algo le llamo la atención y tuvo que detener el ataque como también debía de moverse para evitar una gran bola de energía oscura. Juugo miro como otras figuras se movían a través de la sombras y dando salto en intervalo de segundos para esquivar shuriken o kunais, Juugo apunto dirección de los arboles- ¡BALA!

Una bala era un especie de esfera roja que aunque no era tan poderosa, si era rápida. El ataque fue lanzando desde el brazo de Juugo y causo una gran explosión, pero Juugo sabia que su ataque no dio en el blanco. Comenzó a disparara por todos lados, teniendo cuidado de no malgastar sus energías y ver de una vez a sus enemigos. Recordando los consejos que le dieron sus conocidos, en especial las palabras de Yamamoto sobre como se convirtió en Chunin "Siempre piensa despues de tus movimientos" y sonriendo levemente, convirtió su brazo izquierdo en un especie de garra con un hacha con púas, con su brazo derecho lanzo un bala hacia las copas de los arboles pero flexiono su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba y dando un rugido de batalla lo movió hacia adelante.

-¡CORTADA LUNAR!-Con una cuchilla de energía que corto limpiamente ante todo lo que tuvo a su pudo, Juugo aprovecho ese momento y dio un gran salto. Sus brazos fueron puestos al frente y pareció que se fusionaba hasta que parecía un cañón con varias válvulas, una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a cargarse desde el agujero del cañón de piel- ¡Proba! ¡ZERO!

¡POOOOM!

Un rayo de gran magnitud fue disparado desde Juugo y golpeo contra todo el lugar, Juugo escucho el sonido de un grito de una persona pero continuo con su ataque hasta que de pronto al otro lado un gran muro hecho exclusivamente de metal surgió del suelo desviando el ataque del joven de cabello naranja que abrió los ojos impresionados, por ello detuvo su ataque y miro como casi todo los alrededores estaba destruido. Dio unos cuantos saltos y miro que había salido de esa zona boscosa y que estaba más o menos encima de un gran barranco que daba vista a la aldea, noto como había ataques de técnicas de agua y rayo, pero no presto atención, parecía ser que tenía un combate por su cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya, peleas bien, muchacho. Pudiste salir ileso ante la emboscada y respondiste ante mi elemento veloz, hasta mataste a uno de mis subordinados. Te felicito. Comento una voz calmada que llamo la atención a Juugo. Frente suyo eran tres personas y muy llamativa cabía de destacar.

El que había hablado se trataba de un hombre que desde lejos parecía tener un apesto juvenil. Con un gran vestido de color blanco gris, con un gran cuello alto que cubría la mitad de su rostro aunque dejaba al descubierto que su boca estaba cubierta de vendas, en su cuello había un cinturón negro, podía ver que algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, tenia ojos rojos marrón, cabello blanco gris y con detalle tenia un pequeño punto de color negro.

Con él estaba una kunoichi que lo estaba mirando con furia y odio, Ella tiene dos rayas moradas en la mejilla izquierda, como traje poseía top de color vinotinto con minifalda que dejaba descubierto sus piernas y pecho….algo muy revelador a su opinión, Tiene el cabello castaño rizado largo en una espiral muy complicada y sus ojos eran de color amatista. Junto a ella, se encontraba un hombre flaco de cabello negro, con un tatuaje en forma de raya en la frente, con un traje de cuero con correas de color negro morado y cabello negro, además que en su hombro derecho estaba cubierto por una tela e color verdoso.

Juugo no sabia que sucedían con esos sujetos, puede ser que haya matado a uno de los suyos pero ellos le habían atacado. Juugo frunció el ceño al recordar las de Guren en aquel día cuando se habían quedado en la sala de reuniones del consejo de Oto, que las demás aldeas podían cazarle por los secretos del Kuroichi, que él era el mas importante que el clan en si, por ser el originario del sello maldito ahora Kuroichi. Que en un futuro podría tener ninjas en contra suya, si bien ahora no tenia problemas porque Otogakure aun no es reconocido por todas las demás aldeas pero cuando supieran que Naruto era su Kage, entonces esos problemas surgirían. Se pregunto que querían esos sujetos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Bueno, joven, mi nombre es Hiruko y estos son mis subordinados, Ni e Ichi, solo venimos…..por tu Kekkei Gekkai ¡Elemento metal: estampida de animales!-Del suelo surgieron grandes bestias hecha de metal que se lanzaron directamente a Juugo que esquivo algunos de esos ataques pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado en su momento por Ni e Ichi que aprovecharon para tratar de hacerle daño. Juugo cayó duramente en el suelo ante aquellos ataques pero no se dejo vencer y se levanto rápidamente.

-Tu…. ¿Mi Kekkei…Gekkai?

-Exacto, veras jovencito, tengo una técnica llamada Quimera que me permite robar las líneas de sangre de los demás y hacerlas mías, así que mientras mis subordinados y yo buscábamos un lugar para descansar, detecte tu poder….y me pareció tan…..interesante y decidí hacerlo mio…Te lo diré de una vez, ríndete y quizas te deje de vivir, has mostrado talento al haber esquivado mis movimientos evasivos del elemento veloz…pero este es tu fin…

-Esto es malo….Pero no debo de rendirme…. –Susurro para si mismo Juugo, debía de ver como estaba Suigetsu y regresar a su hogar. Saco un cable ninja y se preparo para atacar, Hiruko solo bufo en voz baja y dio un salto atrás dejándoles todo el trabajo a sus subordinados y atacar en el momento justo. Juugo se levanto lentamente y miro a sus oponentes, no sabia porque pero de algo estaba seguro era que tendría un combate muy difícil.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mi gente, disculpa si me he demorado, problemas en casa, en fin. En serio, estoy emocionado porque Karin realmente es una uzumaki, yo siempre decía que era algo cierto y si Tayuya tuviera viva, quízas también lo seria pero bueno. En el próximo capitulo, Tsunade le pedirá algo a Naruto que causara un pequeño problemas, la culminación de la pequeña saga de Suigetsu y Juugo y mas, todo aquí en "Quiero ser Rikudō sennin" no se olviden de la escuenta ,tambien en el futuro hare otra de parejas que pueda aparecer ,tanto de algunas locas como canon o fannon.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal ¡Yay! Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. No se quien mas estará en el Harem._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata. Habrá más en los siguientes capítulos._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

_Próximamente hare un fic nuevo, llamado "Godaime hokage chronicle" pero tranquilos, esta historia no saldrá enseguida, sino cuando tenga como máximos diez capítulos ya hecho, tomara tiempo ya que lo hare cuando tenga inspiración, también pienso sacar fics de Harry Potter ¡gente, por favor lean mis historias! ¡Para los fanáticos de Tonks x Harry adelante, en serio!_

* * *

><p><em>Sucesos principales: las batallas, la apuesta y lo difícil.<em>

Ni e Ichi se movieron rápidamente para atacar a Juugo mientras el joven pelinaranja conectaba un kunai con el extremo del hilo ninja que anteriormente había sacado. Cuando los dos ninjas que planeaban atacarle con golpes de taijutsus, Juugo lanzo el kunai a través de los otros dos ninjas quienes obviamente lo esquivaron pero Juugo tenía un plan. Debía de acabar esto de inmediato. Sus pies se volvieron grises y un especie de turbinas salieron de su talón, despues una pequeña onda de chakra salió expulsada y dio un giro a alta velocidad a la derecha y mientras tenia sujeto el hilo ninja logro desorientar a Ni que termino arreándose con el cable ninja. Juugo hizo su movimiento.

-¡BALA!-Grito rápidamente y por sorpresa lanzo una onda de energía rápidamente a la kunoichi que por el hilo ninja que la desoriento recibió el impacto pero solo la daño levemente. Ichi viendo que su compañera fue herida hizo varios sellos de manos y choco fuertemente sus manos al suelo.

-¡elemento tierra: Picas de tierra!-La tierra del lugar se sacudió mientras picas de tierras se dirigieron a empalar a Juugo quien uso su fuerza aumentada por el Kuroichi y en una demostración de fuerza pura destrozos todas las picas pero eso permitió que una figura se plantara a su espalda y rápidamente miro de quien se trataba.

-elemento tormenta: revoluciones en invierno-Susurro Hiruko extendiendo su mano cerca de los riñones de Juugo y lanzo una especie de nubes negra llena de electricidad que lastimo seriamente a Juugo y lo envió a chocar fuertemente contra varias formaciones de tierra. Hiruko comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y miro fijamente a donde termino Juugo- elemento fuego: bola de fuego estupenda.

-¡Bala!-Respondió al ataque Juugo en donde se encontraba, lanzando el ataque de energía que choco con la bola de fuego, Juugo tuvo que rodar varias veces para esquivar unas serpientes de color azules oscuros que provenían de parte de Ichi. Juugo saco varios kunais y le puso unos sellos explosivos y lo lanzo directamente hacia unas grandes rocas encima de ellos causando una pequeña avalancha. Ni que anteriormente estaba en el suelo desorientada, se levanto hecha una furia.

-¡no dejare que lo hagas de nuevo mocoso! ¡Elemento tierra: picas pared de tierra!-Grito presionando sus manos en el suelo, haciendo surgir de la tierra una especies de lanzas de tierra pero muy gruesas que golpearon toda las rocas que caían de la avalancha, si bien no todas, sirvió para que Ni pudiera saltar fuera de peligro. Ella rápidamente hizo varios sellos de manos y lanzo dos kunais con, de manera inteligente, varios hilos con etiquetas explosivos, quizas unas quinces, las kunais fueron dirigidas hacia Juugo y cuando Ni termino con los diferentes sellos, grito-¡Arte ninja: Multi-clon-kunai explosivas místicas!

Las dos kunais se volvieron más de treces y todas cargadas de papel bomba, Juugo rápidamente uso un Kawarimi con un tronco pero el dejo un sello explosivo igual, tenía un plan. Cuando el ataque de las armas choco con el tronco causo una gran explosión, aun mayor que debió de ser. Hiruko miro discretamente a Ni, con la mirada le hizo entender que el necesitaba vivo o lo mas reconocible a su nuevo espécimen, Ni trago saliva y vago levemente su guardia. Momento que aprovecho Juugo que usando dos shurikens y direccionándole logro amarrar a la kunoichi tomándola por sorpresa. Juugo hizo dos sellos de manos y concentro chakra en su mano.

-_Uno de los pocos Jutsus que puedo usar… _elemento rayo: Chispa mínimas…-susurro Juugo oculto detrás de un arbusto, chispas eléctricas fue disparada directamente hacia el hilo ninja y choco fuertemente contra la kunoichi que grito adolorida. Juugo de repente detuvo su ataque ya que tuvo que esquivar unos serpientes de color azul que tenían unos taladros en sus bocas, él tuvo que moverse rápidamente y cuando él iba...

-elemento metal: Puño de la masa-Fue golpeado brutalmente por un golpe mortal de parte de Hiruko que le había tomado por sorpresa. Ichi que había sido el que había encontrado a Juugo anteriormente, comenzó a hacer varios sellos de manos y choco sus manos en el suelo causando una pequeña bruma de humo, de esta surgieron varias serpientes azules oscuros pero que tenían un especie de casco en su cabeza, estas siseando se lanzaron a donde estaba Juugo quien gruñía adolorido. El joven usuario del Kuroichi miro a las serpientes y miro que tenia unos colmillos muy grandes y sabios que debía de ser peligrosos, extendió sus dedos índice y angular concentrando chakra en ellas y lanzo unas esferas de energía de gran poder.

-¡Zero!-El ataque logro arrasar con los reptiles pero tuvo que moverse para otro ataque de Hiruko. Juugo brevemente tuvo que analizar su situación, el hombre Ichi se veía que sabia hacer ataques furtivos y de sorpresa además que pudo encontrarle despues de haber escapado de la mira de los tres, la kunoichi Ni parecía ser que tenía conocimientos de Jutsus de elemento tierra pero ha logrado dañarle sin ver todas sus habilidades. Era Hiruko quien esta preocupado, en toda la pelea no ha interferido y ha usado unos elementos tan raro como son los elementos metal y veloz, pero lo que le tenia en el borde de la desesperación era que el dicho sujeto no ha hecho nada, solo ha entrado para atacarle sorpresivamente, no ha peleado plenamente….él estaba jugando con el. Esto no era bueno.

Debía de hacer algo.

* * *

><p>Tsunade suspiro levemente mientras tomaba una vez más un trago de sake. En el otro lado de la mesa estaba Naruto que intentaba por todos los medios de no seguir bebiendo, no había tomado mucho pero no quería empezar tomando de más, no por nada lo que sucedió ese día con la apuesta con Kurama seguía fresca en su memoria. Shizune y Utakata estaban en la entrada del establecimiento, Shizune había puesto un Genjutsu que hacia parecer que el lugar seguía activo, ya que todos estaban dormidos, además de alejar a los que desean entrar al lugar. No solo era eso, Shizune inocentemente comenzó a hablar con el jinchuriki que encontró alguien calmado y levemente estoico pero tenia ese porte que le hacia pensar… que tenia ese aire de "Encantador" y no solo eso, debía de admitir que era muy guapo, no por nada ella siempre debía de moverse con su maestra Tsunade a cada paso, por lo que nunca ha interactuado realmente con un joven de su edad o simplemente con algún hombre apropiado para ella.<p>

Utakata era otro tema, exteriormente se mostraba claramente como la definición misma de alguien sereno y calmado. Pero interiormente la cosa era diferente, se sentía nervioso y mortificado, su bijuu no paraba de hablarle sobre esto y aquello, sobre como debía de tratar a la joven Shizune, como debía de hablarle entre otras cosas. Bueno, eso estaría bien, hasta agradecería a Saiken por los consejos pero todo se arruinaba cuando Saiken termina todo con; "…Y entonces te la llevas a la cama y…" sin excepciones. Saiken, conocida anteriormente como el Rokubi, la babosa de seis colas, era una babosa orgullosa y curiosa, en este caso ¿del porque Saiken intenta que Utakata de una manera u otra termine en la cama con la pelinegra? Pues simple, la babosa tenia curiosidad sobre el sexo, nada mas, quería saber que era tanto lo que se quejaba los humanos y Matatabi (El Nibi) y dar su opinión sobre el asunto. Pero aparte de las intenciones que tenía su bijuu, Utakata intentaba no hacer algo que pudiera ofender a Shizune. Lo malo de ser rechazado por todos lo que estuvieron en su alrededor durante su crecimiento le hizo ajeno a la socialización, por lo que cortejar a una mujer estaba fuera de su sistema, él no lo parecía pero estaba muy incomodo.

Pero dejando un lado a la pareja, Tsunade era otro tema diferente. Naruto le había hablado bien que era un Kage, de una aldea pequeña y aun no reconocida, pero Kage igual porque haber derrotado a Orochimaru lo hacia directamente un ninja rango S y por lo tanto un ninja nivel Kage. El chico merecía su posición y peor, apenas tenia no mas que treces años, por lo que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para convertirse en el hombre mas poderoso de ese tiempo. Según escucho, él dice que podría emular el elemento madera de su abuelo además que tenia una manera de volverse más fuertes a partir de unos meses, exactamente antes de los exámenes Chunin en konoha. Supo sobre lo del Edo tensei ,fue quizas por ello Utakata y Shizune no están con ellos cuando Naruto soltó esa bomba de que iba a usar el jutsu de su tío-abuelo e invocar a varios ninjas de renombre ,en especial a sus familiares mas poderosos ,para ayudarle de diferente maneras. Ella se enojo, obviamente lo hizo pero menos mal que Naruto explico la razón de su decisión.

Si no hubiera escuchado eso, ya hubiera lanzado a golpear a Naruto intensamente, romperle unas que otras costillas y cortarle "sus joyas" pero se contuvo y de manera profesional comenzó a analizar bien las cosas. Eso era una buena idea, con ese potencial y ese uso, además contando que Naruto había mejorado el jutsu que había creado su tío-abuelo, era una buena táctica y sin importar cuanto tiempo, la aldea del chico seria la más poderosa. Con eso viene otro asunto, la guerra, Naruto era consciente que las naciones quera asesinarlo cuando todo el continente elemental sepa que él es Kage de una aldea menor. Tsunade entendía eso ,estaban Iwagakure ,Amegakure ,Soragakure, Hoshigakure ,Arashigakure entre otras aldeas menores y quizas Kumogakure o Kirigakure que tenían resentimiento al Yondaime Hokage ,Minato Namikaze y por ende causaría que llevaran su odio a su hijo ,Naruto ,por lo que habrían ataques al joven ,tanto por el resentimiento como también como movimiento militar para eliminar a un posible enemigo y peor cuando era el jinchuriki del kyubi y por si fuera poco ,si alguien supiera lo que esta planeando ,sin importar que ,legiones de ninjas se lanzarían para matarlo. De una manera era cierta, habría guerra y Naruto confeso que el deseara que no hubiera esa clase de panorama pero no era que se podía evitar, el admitió que podía solucionar eso yéndose de Oto pero con su habilidad sensorial de emociones, él podía sentir el orgullo, la alegría, la emoción, la lealtad del pequeño pueblo del sonido. Dejarlos es condenarlos a la oscuridad.

Ellos confiaban en el y él debía de hacer valer la lealtad de todas esas personas.

El confeso que por ello necesitaba a Tsunade, principalmente para que ayudara a su subordinado Kimimaro, pero era importante que ella produjera una nueva línea de ninjas médicos, en la aldea ya había una gran cantidad de niños y jóvenes que deseaban entrar a la fuerza shinobi. Naruto fue sincero, no quería mentirle a una de sus familiares vivos, Tsunade es una Senju pero es una uzumaki por igual, aparte de Tayuya, era también la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Tsunade entendió las implicaciones, miraba que el chico en verdad confiaba en ella, sino no estaría contando todas esas cosas. Ella pensó en konoha y deshecho el pensamiento enseguida, la aldea que ella tanto había luchado durante la tercera guerra ninja ya no era lo mismo, ella ya no sentía el amor que una vez le tuvo la aldea que su abuelo había ayudado a fundar. No sabia que pensar y que hacer, así que por ello decidió tomar un poco más de sake para que la iluminación le llegara. Entonces pensó en algo.

-Entonces ¿Mi abuelo y tío estarán bajo tu control?

-No exactamente, tendrán ordenes que dictara que tienen que hacer pero aparte de eso, ellos mantendrán sus personalidades aunque hay algunos que debo de hacer modificaciones como Madara uchiha. Kurama me dijo que sin importar que este muerto, jamás debo de bajar la guardia. Yo deseo aprender sobre el elemento madera del primer hokage, Tsunade, como también tengo el deseo de aprender del elemento explosivos…entre otras cosas…

-Explosivo….Madera…interesante, tienes mucha habilidad chico, entonces….necesitas que ayude a tu amigo Kimimaro de una enfermedad terminal….no prometo nada pero podría ayudarle…..solo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mencionaste que Orochimaru tenía escritos sobre mí ¿De que se trataban?

-…Por favor…no se enoje pero los escritos decían que Orochimaru planeaba chantajearla para que le ayudara en sus investigaciones de los Kekkei Gekkai, si bien Orochimaru fue un científico, no fue doctor. Según los escritos esa era la parte que le faltaba, el crecía que si tuviera el conocimiento necesario del cuerpo humano y las artes medicas tan avanzada como tu, él tendría éxito completo en la introducción de Kekkei Gekkai a un cuerpo vivo sin consecuencias, además de la creación de nuevos Kekkei Genkais….

-Si, claro, todo eso suena muy interesante pero… ¿Por qué me enojaría?

-bueno, eso no era todo lo que Orochimaru tenia escrito sobre ti…era lo que te chantajearía…vera…él consiguió la muestra de ADN de dos personas importante para usted….su hermano y su antiguo novio-Cuando Naruto termino supo que la mujer frente suyo estaba cabreada al cuadrado. Tsunade estaba sumamente impactada pero despues de unos segundos una furia asesina había estallado causando que algunos de los que estaban en el bar, durmiendo, temblaran por el temor. Shizune y Utakata se dieron la vuelta para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Mi hermano….? ¿Dan….mi Dan? ...el…..el…el tomo…de las tumbas de….mis mas seres queridos- Susurro con una voz espeluznante la mujer Senju, un tono que asusto muchísimo a Naruto y eso es decir mucho. Tsunade entendía porque los cuerpos de su abuelo y tío abuelo ,ellos eran poderosos ninjas y era entendible que aun en estos tiempos seguían siendo de respeto ,sentía furia contra Orochimaru porque fue el quien desenterró en las tumbas de sus familiares ,no sentía enojo con Naruto ,Él fue sincero en lo que haría y porque haría ,no le gustaba pero lo aceptaba ,el chico necesitaba lo mejor para su aldea y volverse mas fuerte ,además su objetivo loco de convertirse en Rikudō sennin era una meta imposible pero desinteresada. No estaba enojada con Naruto, pero si con Orochimaru, y ahora con esta pequeña información, estaba deseando que su antiguo amigo estuviera revivido para matarlo de la peor manera.

Oh como deseaba que Orochimaru siguiera vivo. Para matarlo brutalmente.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Ichi cayo duramente en el suelo mientras Juugo respiraba con pesadez, miro de soslayo toda la destrucción del lugar. La batalla había aumentando por cada minuto que esta transcurría. Juugo no tuvo más que otra que separar a los tres shinobis y derrotarle individualmente. Usando su poder del Kuroichi lanzo una poderosa onda de chakra que causo una gran avalancha, momento que aprovecho para dirigirse a su parecer al miembro mas débil, Ni y se la llevo consigo directamente hacia acantilado. Tomándola por sorpresa la derroto usando un golpe cargado de chakra destrozando sus costillas y causando hemorragia interna, causándole la muerte. Sabia bien que ella fue la mas fácil, por ello se movió rápidamente y en poco tiempo se encontró con Ichi y se enfrentó contra el.<p>

Tuvo que usar completamente el primer nivel del Kuroichi para derrotarle además que tuvo que sacrificar la mayor parte de su equipo shinobi pero valió la pena. Logro matar al sujeto que usaba aquellas serpientes. Ahora quedaba el más peligroso y Juugo no sabia que más hacer. El pelinaranja limpio levemente un corte que sangraba encima de su ceja derecha y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire antes de que saliera corriendo hacia el borde de la formación de tierra que se encontraba. Miro en el borde que se había estado moviendo lejos del pueblo donde estaba Suigetsu, miro que no había nada y se pregunto si Suigetsu había ganado o en el peor de los casos, había perdido. No podría decirlo pero debía de tener fe en su compañero, Suigetsu era muy confiando en sus habilidades así que esperaba que ganara…porque si no...

-Elemento tormenta: tumulto negra de nubes-Sonó a la voz de Hiruko un poco atrás suyo y una gran cantidad de viento nubosa de color negro que le golpeo fuertemente e hizo que fuera lanzando al borde y cayera directamente al suelo. Juugo gruño en voz baja y decidió dejarse de juego, activo su modo asesino. Su piel se movió de color gris profunda y unas protuberancias surgieron en su espalda como también algunas de su característica cambiaron exponencialmente. Dando un grito de batalla, sus turbinas se encendieron y comenzó a volar directamente al suelo antes de que maniobro mejor y comenzó a recorrer entre los arboles antes de que regreso al cielo y apunto sus manos a donde estaba Hiruko que lo veía con curiosidad pero a la vez hacia una gran cantidad de sellos de manos.

-¡Rey Zero!

-Elemento Oscuridad: canto de la noche-Menciono con fría calma Hiruko y lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía oscura de gran alcance que choco contra el Zero, aun más poderoso y mortal, de Juugo causando una gran explosión que hizo que muchos arboles fueran destrozados. A los lejos saltando entre arboles Raiga junto a Ranmaru miro el choque entre los dos Jutsus y decidió acelerar mas para saber quienes eran que estaban peleando ,por otro lado la forma débil de Suigetsu que estaba capturado en una botella amarrado en la cintura de raiga ,se movió levemente y su color amarillento lentamente comenzó a desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Tayuya gruño en voz baja mientras veía como Sakon, Ukon y Jirobo discutían sobre babosadas. Habían salido a una misión de recompensa para conseguir más dinero a la aldea. Fueron para capturar a unos ninjas rango A de kumo y lograron derrotarlo tanto por sus nuevas habilidades, ella con sus técnicas recién aprendidas de las serpientes, de Sakon que aprendió durante ese mes un jutsu de elemento viento y Jirobo otros dos de elemento tierra. No era mucho pero ellos eran parte de la elite de Otogakure.<p>

Tayuya suspiro una vez mas viendo el símbolo que estaba siendo refractado a través de la superficie del rio en donde estaba dándole en la espalda, es decir, que mostraba el símbolo que estaba en la espalda de su chaqueta Chunin personalizada, el símbolo del clan uzumaki. Como matriarca y actualmente portadora del apellido del clan, Tayuya tenía que llevar el símbolo como muestra de orgullo y afiliación. El símbolo era simple, era un círculo con un especial en el interior pero a diferencia el de konoha, este tenía un círculo de color rojo alrededor del círculo mayor en espiral de un color azul. Debido que el símbolo original del clan uzumaki estaba siendo usado por los ninjas de konoha, el símbolo fue cambiado a uno usado en los tiempos del primer hokage, es decir, el símbolo de color azul.

Tayuya tenia que admitir que sentirse parte de un clan tan famoso pero a la vez desconocido como el uzumaki le hacia sentirse dichosa, porque había crecido durante tanto tiempo creyendo que era un don nadie y gracias a su Kage, ahora sabia que era descendiente del aquel clan que fue una vez temido por todo el continente elemental. Y como había dicho una vez Guren, en Otogakure el poder de cualquier clase es signo de respeto y ella siendo ahora representante de un clan de la aldea la ha hecho alguien de respetar en Otogakure. Hasta había comenzando a leer algo de Fūinjutsu para honrar su patrimonio y ya hasta había hablado con Naruto sobre la creación de una mansión para su futuro clan aunque en realidad seria compartida con varios de sus amigos como Sakon ,Kidomaru ,Kin ,Jirobo y Zaku. Lo malo de haber sido uno de los guardaespaldas en la aldea de Orochimaru fue que no tenia un lugar propio a donde dormir, siempre terminaba descansando en alguna habitación vieja en la mansión donde Orochimaru dormía. Kin y Zaku dormían junto a un montón de ninjas sin nombres en las bases subterráneas que estaban bajo Oto, no por nada habían muchísima bases subterras por todos lados, seria muy lógico pensar que también había una base bajo la aldea.

Con la nueva administración de Naruto, esas bases se esperan en el futuro que tenga una nueva función ya que Naruto era tan malditamente noble que no veía muy bueno que sus ninjas bajo su mando tengan que dormir en catatumbas y lugares oscuros. Porque como Tayuya era alguien muy cercana a Naruto, sabia bien lo que Naruto tenia planeado y que tenia relación con el Edo tensei. Naruto tenia el objetivo de usar sus futuras habilidades del elemento madera para crear una gran cantidad de arboles y usarlo como fuente de ingresos además de construir casas para los que no tienen y por si fuera poco también bases y lugares que los ninjas de Oto puedan usar. Era como lo que hizo una vez el primer hokage pero Naruto tenia muchas ideas muy productivas.

-_…Él es alguien, mi presentimiento se esta cumpliendo, Oto será grande…-_Sonrió levemente, levantándose le hizo una seña a sus compañeros, tenían que regresar a la aldea pero tenían que cruzar una aldea para acortar el tiempo para ir a la aldea. Además debían de evitar lugares extensos para no encontrarse con algún ninja de las demás naciones. Tenían órdenes, debían de mantener la existencia de Oto en secreto. Ya comenzaron a recorrer rápidamente a través de los arboles y les tomo unas dos horas hasta que notaron algo que llamo la atención a la lejanía miraron algo que hizo que se detuviera…

-¿Ese no es el ataque de…?-Inquirió curioso pero alerta Jirobo. Tayuya también estaba curiosa, reconoció ese ataque, era uno de los ataques creados por Juugo y si bien recordaba, el pelinaranja había salido a una misión junto al tonto de Suigetsu. Tayuya frunció el ceño oscuramente y le hizo una seña a sus compañeros y decidieron ir a ver de qué se trataba aquello.

Tayuya no sabia porque, pero podía asegurar que se trataba de problemas.

* * *

><p>Explosiones tras explosiones era lo que dejaba Juugo mientras atacaba a Hiruko. El ninja renegad estaba impresionado por la habilidad del joven y lentamente comenzó a tomarle en serio, usando su elemento veloz y su elemento metal se enfrentaba en un partido de taijutsu con el usuario del Kuroichi. Juugo e Hiruko se enfrascaba en una batalla de golpes y demolición, tanto por la fuerza pura y abrumadora de Juugo contra la velocidad y la defensa de hierro de Hiruko. Era una batalla de grande proporciones.<p>

-¡Arrhg! ¡Toma!-Grito Juugo tomando del brazo al ninja renegado y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza a un lado. Una turbina apareció en su codo y que expulso una gran cantidad de chakra, en cuestión de milisegundos choco su puño contra el estomago de Hiruko que se disolvió en una bruma de color morado. Juugo abrió los ojos consternados y rápidamente dio una voltereta extendiendo su mano al frente creando un escudo de chakra.

-Elemento Metal-Veloz: estampida del dios de la guerra- Combinando la característica de los dos elementos Hiruko había aparecido unos metros atrás de Juugo y cubrió todo su cuerpo de una capa de metal solido, usando chakra del elemento veloz se lanzo como si fuera una bala de cañón a dirección del shinobi de Oto que se protegió con su escudo de chakra. El choque entre los ataques causo una onda expansiva que hizo que la tierra se agrietara, Juugo gruño bestialmente al ver que estaba siendo superado, por mientras Hiruko ponía mucho mas chakra en su ataque haciendo retroceder lentamente a Juugo.

Estaban parejos.

* * *

><p>Tsunade suspiro una vez mas, ya se había desahogado por la furia que había sentido. Naruto por otro lado estaba una vez mas tomando sake ,aun cuando se dijo que no lo iba a hacer ,pero escuchar a la mujer Senju gritar un montón de vulgaridades que pondría en vergüenzas a Tayuya ,pensó que necesitaba un trago. Naruto le dio un momento a Tsunade para pensar en su decisión, en ayudarle a mejorar a su aldea, no quería presionarla pero estaba nervioso, había dado una buena información a Tsunade y podía ser contraproducente ya que podía hacer que la información fritarse a konoha y aunque era poderoso, le faltaba muchísimo para enfrentarse contra una gran cantidad de ninjas. Le faltaba mucho en que mejorar, pero eso no venia el caso, sino que estaba en una posición desventajosa con la Senju y esperaba que aceptara.<p>

Tsunade estaba pensando en que debería de hacer, una parte de si misma le decía que tirara todo eso a la basura y se fuera de ahí inmediatamente, otra parte le decía que aceptara porque cumpliría con su antiguo deseo de crear un escuadrón de ninjas médicos para salvar vidas durante la guerra, si bien no en konoha, podía hacerlo al único que actualmente parecía ser su familiar vivo. Además estaba lo de su hermano y Dan, quizas no se lo mas ético pero ya nada se podía hacer, quizás solo podía siquiera despedirse de ellos, hablarles y decirles cuantos lo amabas, lo últimos momentos que estuvo con ellos no fueron lo satisfactorio para ella, quería decirle cuanto orgullosa estuvo de su querido hermano Nawaki y cuanto amo a Dan. Ella suspiro, parecía ser que no tenía que otra…pero…

-Mocoso-Llamo Tsunade a Naruto que se atraganto un poco por el sake que medio se estaba tomando, la mujer le había llamado con un tono de fuerza, le había tomado por sorpresa. Despues de toser un poco le hizo un continúe con la mano- bien, he decidido ayudarte. Daré clases de Jutsus médicos además de medicina en general a quienes tienen interés…

-¡Que genial! Me alegro mucho, yo…

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Así es ,pero con un condición; Yo te ayudare si tu me derrotas-Naruto la miro confundido por unos momentos antes de entender lo que quería la mujer ,eran ninjas y aun mas importante ,ella era una Senju con ascendencia uzumaki corriendo por sus venas ,deseaba probar cuan habilidoso era el para así sellar el rato. Naruto sonrió retadoramente y miro con desafío a Tsunade que solo bufo y sonriendo aun mas, saco de su escote, sacando un sonrojo a Naruto, un collar con una piedra de color esmeralda- ¿Sabes que? Vamos a mejorar esto, si tu me ganas ,hasta te daré esto a cambio mas mis servicios ,esto le perteneció al primer hokage ,es decir a mi abuelo Hashirama Senju ,por lo que es una gran reliquia ,si tu tienes el deseo de manejar el elemento madera ,entonces esto es perfecto para ti.

-Hehehehe, conque muy confiada ¿eh? Adelante, ya derrote a un Sannin ,quizas es tiempo para que derrote a otro-Respondió Naruto con desafío poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por Tsunade que le sonrió burlonamente y se cruzo de brazos en una clara señal de superioridad ,una clara señal de que ahí se iniciaría un combate. Al otro lado Shizune sonreía nerviosa mientras Utakata solo se pego la frente con la mano, maldita sea Guren, tenias toda la razón.

No debió haber dejado beber a Naruto.

* * *

><p>-¡Argh!-Gruño adolorido Juugo chocando fuertemente contra una pared, aun con su modo asesino Hiruko era superior, hasta podía decir que era un ninja rango S y eso era malo. Hiruko ya hacia mucho que había estado peleando lo medianamente serio, si bien Juugo le ha golpeado no ha sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para causarle un daño real, aunque fue gracias a sus Kekkei Genkais y en especial su Doujutsu, el tercer ojo, aunque este Doujutsu solo es una habilidad que le permitía ver a largas distancias y una mejor precisión en los ataques.<p>

-Elemento Tierra: Tierra Devoradora-Pronuncio Hiruko terminando varios sellos alta velocidad, del suelo surgieron unas grandes piezas de tierras que parecían que iban a aplastar a Juugo pero que detuvo con sus dos brazos. Hiruko sonrió bajo las vendas de su rostro, el dio un gran salto e hizo el sello de carnero concentrando su chakra- Elemento veloz: vuelo sin sombra. Elemento metal: armadura impenetrable.

Y en un borrón Hiruko comenzó a golpear a Juugo con puros golpes que estaba cubierto por una capa de metal ,todos los ataques a alta velocidad mas la fuerza añadida hizo que Juugo comenzara a toser sangre y debido a que estaba sosteniendo esas dos piezas de tierras que parecían que iban a triturarlo ,no podía defenderse con normalidad. Él sabía que estaba en una posición comprometida y pensando con desesperación en que hacer, en ese momento de improvisto un tiburón hecho de agua apareció en el punto ciego de Hiruko que se había detenido hacia un momento y sin contemplación le mordió el brazo arrancándoselo con rapidez. Hiruko por el shock no pudo dar un quejido por el dolor y en cambio dio un gran salto para ver que era lo que había sucedido y sostener lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo.

Juugo aprovecho ese momento para lanzar una onda de chakra desde sus manos destruyendo aquellas piezas de tierra y dio un gran salto terminando en una voltereta aterrizo encima de la rama de un árbol, miro como el tiburón hecho de agua flotaba encima suyo e impresionaba haciendo que le cayera un poco de agua encima y aun mas importante un pergamino que Juugo tomo e ignoro que ahora estaba mojado miro que era el pergamino y rápidamente llego a la conclusión que era de Suigetsu. Juugo apretó los dientes ante esto, su compañero había perdido al parecer y por ello le envió la Nuibari para que la cuidara, Juugo negó con la cabeza, debía de ser otra cosa, pero por si la mosca, se guardo el pergamino y miro como Hiruko seguía sosteniendo el muñón de su brazo ahora perdido. Juugo no perdió tiempo e hizo varios sellos de manos rápidamente.

-Arte ninja: iluminación-Farfullo rápidamente lanzando un kunai con una etiqueta que incluía un sello especial que Naruto había ideado. No era un jutsu en si, sino como una táctica y sabia bien que debía de hacer. El sello comenzó a quemarse hasta que exploto dando paso a una onda de luz que alerto a Hiruko que tuvo que dar un salto al aire, momento que aprovecho Juugo que hizo expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra en las turbinas en sus espalda y salió disparado rápidamente hacia Hiruko y saco una kunai en su mano, tenia como objetivo en el corazón del ninja renegado. Pero Hiruko demostró es un ninja con experiencia. Aun en el aire hizo varios sellos con su única mano y la apunto a Juugo.

-elemento oscuridad. Juicio-Mascullo Hiruko expulsando una gran bocanada de llamas de color azules oscuras que impacto en el abdomen de Juugo que siseo adolorido pero continuo con su embestida e impacto el kunai en el pecho de Hiruko pero este había usado ya su jutsu de defensa de elemento metal y el kunai se rompió al contacto. Juugo no se detuvo ahí y con pura fuerza de voluntad choco su puño a alta velocidad en el rostro de Hiruko que esta vez gruño adolorido.

Aun en el aire, Juugo continuo con su ataque, el pelinaranja crea en su brazo un especie de membrana en forma de hacha y con un movimiento rápido y preciso ocasiono un corte fino en el pecho de Hiruko que se mostro impresionado debido a que aquel ataque había cortado su armadura de metal. Pero Hiruko no se detuvo, el con chakra de elemento veloz mas con elemento oscuridad, golpeo con una velocidad en un milisegundo al rostro de Juugo enviándolo directamente al suelo, con el efecto del elemento oscuridad, Juugo recibió una quemadura venenosa en su rostro que abarcaba en todo su lado izquierdo y en especial su ojo izquierdo, dificultando su visibilidad.

Hiruko hizo varios sellos de manos con su única mano y miro fríamente a Juugo, debía de dejarle con vida pero pensó que destrozarle las piernas no haría mucho daño, además que en serio deseaba poseer el Kekkei Gekkai del pelinaranja debido que parecía tener una gran cantidad de chakra, casi infinita, aunque esto sin saberlo era debido al chakra de la naturaleza pero eso era tema desconocido. Hiruko comenzó a concentrar chakra del elemento oscuridad en su mano derecha que crecía con rapidez. Juugo apretó sus manos en la tierra mirando a dirección de Hiruko.

-Elemento oscuridad: Escape esférico-Mascullo Hiruko lanzando su ataque a Juugo que se dirigía rápidamente a su persona. Juugo cerro los ojos ante esto, creyendo que era el final se lamento al no haber logrado la expectativas de Naruto y quizas su meta de convertirse en sandaime Otokage o peor, que no salvo a su compañero Suigetsu. De pronto a alta velocidad, una ráfaga de rayo choco contra el ataque de Hiruko causando una pequeña explosión que llamo la atención a Hiruko y a Juugo. Aprovechando el momento, Juugo se levanto del suelo y con un poco de dificultad dio un salto hacia atrás, por mientras Hiruko aterrizo en el suelo calmamente y miro quien fue el causante de esto. Juugo miro igual y se pregunto que sucedió con Suigetsu.

-Vaya, esto no era lo que me esperaba. Pero como sea, ahora ¿Quién tiene mis espadas?-Pregunto seriamente pero burlonamente Raiga mirando a los otros dos ninjas, Juugo pensó por un segundos y llego a la conclusión que Suigetsu debi de haber conseguidos las Kibas al final. Por otro lado Hiruko exteriormente se mostraba sin emociones pero interiormente estaba molesto, perdió a sus tres subordinados, perdió uno de sus brazos y ahora tenía una visita no deseada, pero de pronto percibió la esencia única que solo aquellos con una línea de sangre únicamente posee. Miro una vez mas a Raiga y noto que tenia un bulto en su espalda y aumentados sus sentidos, noto que ahí venia aquella sensación de Kekkei Gekkai. Hiruko sonrió bajo las vendas de su rostro.

-Interesante, otro Kekkei Gekkai ¿No es esto un día de suerte para mi?-Hablo al aire con un tono seco y afable Hiruko llamando la atención a los otros tres ninjas o en su defecto dos y un civil. Juugo alzo una ceja confundido como a la vez adoptaba posición y estaba listo por si debía de usar algunas de sus técnicas. Raiga en cambio libero de un sello de contención en un pergamino dos Wakizashi y miro fríamente a Hiruko pero interiormente estaba sorprendido debido a que Hiruko descubrió sobre Ranmaru aunque no completamente, sabia sobre el, eso era algo de que preocuparse.

-Cuando los mate y tenga lista mis espadas, les hare un lindo funeral ¡Jutsu ocultación en la neblina!-Dijo Raiga aun con su sonrisa burlona y el lugar lentamente comenzó a llenarse de una espesa niebla que hizo que Juugo se pusiera en alerta e Hiruko que solo bostezo con aburrimiento e hizo varios sellos de la una mano y la apunto adelante. De pronto de improvisto se escucho la voz de Raiga-Elemento rayo: Dragón tornado de rayos.

-Elemento oscuridad: Juicio-Soltó Hiruko con simpleza y lanzo una andana de llamas azules oscuras a diferentes direcciones. Juugo rápidamente retrato su brazo derecho hacia atrás y una esfera de chakra comenzó a concentrarse en su mano a alta velocidad y la apunto nuevamente adelante gritando su técnica.

-Rey Zero.

Las tres técnicas impactaron causando una gran explosión que llamo muchísimo la atención a Tayuya y compañía, la pelirroja uzumaki rápidamente se mordió el dedo pulgar y embarro un poco de sangre en la palma de su otra mano, rápidamente choco su mano en el suelo usando su jutsu de invocación. Sakon, Ukon y Jirobo se tensaron y se prepararon para lo que venia. Una batalla se estaba dando. Y ellos tendrán que incluirse a ella.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen por la demora, pero falta de inspiración, ahora lo termine y justo a tiempo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic y quizas en un mes o mas, saque el fic "Godaime hokage chronicle" será casi un mismo estilo de este fic, Naruto en el mundo shinobi con muchas batallas y causando caos. En fin también pienso sacar dos historias simultaneas llamadas "Renacimiento: Hokage uchiha" y "Renacimiento: Mizukage Uzumaki" donde Naruto aparentemente muere en el puente de la tierras de la olas, Naruto antes de "morir" le pide a Sasuke que sea el hokage que el nunca será.<strong>

**En la versión hokage, Sasuke desbloquea el Mangekyou Sharingan porque se culpo por la muerte de Naruto y decide tomar su ambición y cumplirla ya que como tenia activo el Sharingan la petición de Naruto jamás le dejara, Sasuke regresa a konoha y es entrenado seriamente por kakashi y a manejar correctamente el Sharingan. Ahí Hinata se llena de odio y le acusa ocasionado que terminen combatiendo, al final se abren e interactúan entre ellos dos. Cuando Orochimaru aparece, Sasuke usa el Mangekyou Sharingan dañando a Orochimaru y cree que el no necesita nada del Sannin y que uno de sus futuros objetivos es lo, así Sasuke tendrá muchas batallas y oponentes hasta que se convierta en Hokage. Este fic seria un Sasuke x Hinata x Tenten así que si alguna vez lo saco, no quiero quejas.**

**La otra es simple, la versión Mizukage se trata de Naruto que en realidad no murió, solo que su cuerpo cayo en un estado no-muerto, entonces sakura y Sasuke decidieron para no dejar información de la aldea, quemaron el cuerpo de Naruto pero ahí es cuando estaba vivo, el termino enterrado pero fue salvado por Zabuza y Haku, en esta historia ellos viven y deciden llevarse a Naruto para que les ayude a unirse a la rebelión de Kirigakure contra Yagura. Ahí Zabuza toma a Naruto su alumno y le ayuda en sus errores y convertirlo en un verdadero ninja, Naruto tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos ninjas y guardar su identidad ya que aunque no odia a su maestro y compañero por quemarle vivo porque así hacen los ninjas, quiere ser libre del odio de los aldeanos de konoha y por ello quiere que todos crean que el esta muerto. En esta historia Naruto desarrollara un nuevo Kekkei Gekkai a resultado de lo sucedido cuando le quemaron vivo. Así Naruto tendrá muchas aventuras como shinobi de la niebla y finalmente convertirse en el Mizukage. Como continúe la historia, puede ser que Naruto este con Mei Terumi pero por la diferencia de edad, no estoy seguro. no me decido tampoco con isaribi y Amaru ,o las dos ,o yo que se.**

**En fin, la idea me ha estado rodando por la mente desde hace mucho, pero no la hare porque me estoy concentrado en este fic y en el otro llamado "Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war" que les invito a leer.**

**Tonaoe07**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. No se quien mas estará en el Harem._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata. Habrá más en los siguientes capítulos._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

_Próximamente hare un fic nuevo, llamado "Godaime hokage chronicle" pero tranquilos, esta historia no saldrá enseguida, sino cuando tenga como máximos diez capítulos ya hecho, tomara tiempo ya que lo hare cuando tenga inspiración._

_La razón del porque no he continuado la historia es debido a que me concentre en mi fic mas largo llamado Bakugan blazer war, que esta en su segunda temporada; se trata de Dan kuso y los peleadores que reciben la visita de alguien del futuro, llamado Zero y que le advierte de una raza alienígena sanguinaria que les declarara la guerra, ahora los peleadores deberán de luchar en una guerra real. El fic tiene romance, aventura, drama, humor y temas de guerras pero sobretodo, batallas, así que quien conoce Bakugan, les recomiendo esta historia en mi otra cuenta._

* * *

><p><em>Sucesos principales: finalidad.<em>

Naruto se puso en posición frente a Tsunade que solo se cruzo de brazo bufando en voz baja, pero si uno podría analizar los hombros de la Sannin de la babosa, sabría que estaba en alerta. Shizune y Utakata estaban sentados a varios metros de los dos rubios, para su seguridad porque no querían estar en fuego cruzado entre Naruto y Tsunade. La Sannin pensaba en sus opciones, ella tenia su Jutsus médicos, su superfuerza y su técnica de invocación, sabia bien que en si no era mucho pero su experiencia de combate la hacia merecedora del titulo de Sannin. Pero estaba Naruto, no sabia cuales eran sus habilidades y podía apostar que el ya sabia sobre los de ella, por otro lado derroto a Orochimaru por lo que podía suponer que el chico tenia un gran alto de conocimiento en ninjutsu y si las palabras del mocoso pueden dar testimonio a lo que creía, quizas tenga control parcial al chakra de su bijuu.

Y lo peor fue que para ser un oponente formidable, era apenas un mocoso a más tardar trece años.

-_Como dijo una vez sensei ,la generación joven siempre supera a la anterior….no por nada estamos hablando del mocoso que pueda ser el único capaz de replicar el elemento madera…-_Pensó con un poco de humor la mujer mientras soltaba sus brazos y doblaba un poco las rodillas en un gesto de preparación. Naruto libero de un sello su Shibuki causando que las cejas de Tsunade y los otros dos espectadores se alzaran. Utakata sabia bien que Naruto era fuerte, esa era la verdad, pero que poseyera la Shibuki le hacia mucho mas peligroso y pensó que debía de ser bastante obvio, considerando que Naruto tenia los dientes de tiburón que usualmente los espadachines poseen.

-Si, sacare mi espada, lucho muy bien con ella, además ¿Cómo voy a ir suave con una Sannin? Es un suicidio y una falta de respeto. Iré con toda-Hablo Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa poniéndose en posición. Tsunade arqueo una ceja ante las palabras del rubio Namikaze y negó con la cabeza, parecía ser que ese chico tenía más nobleza de lo que parecía.

-Bien mocoso, porque igual…-Ella dio un brinco a alta velocidad plantándose frente a Naruto quien abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa ante la velocidad de Tsunade, la mujer bajo su brazo e hizo que Naruto soltara la Shibuki y girando su puño lo envió directamente hacia Naruto logrando golpearle en todo el pecho sacándole el aire al joven rubio. Tsunade sonrió un poco mas-….No iba a ir fácil contigo.

-Yo tampoco….-Cuando Naruto soltó esas palabras, la Shibuki estallo en humo apareciendo un clon que hizo varios sellos de manos a alta velocidad y escupió una bala de hielo hacia Tsunade que solo levanto su pierna derecha y la rompió al contacto. Naruto con rapidez tomo el brazo de Tsunade que estaba en su estomago sujetándola fuertemente, el otro clon saco un kunai y concentro chakra de rayo en ella, que si bien no era mucho, era lo suficiente como para causar una buena herida y paralizar un momento a su oponente. Tsunade se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente bajo su pierna derecha al suelo agrietando a mucha proporción el suelo causando que el clon fuera disparado al aire y el otro Naruto no tuvo mas que otra que dar un salto hacia atrás.

-Interesante mocoso, no habías sacado a tu espada de su sello, sino creaste una distracción para crear un clon y usar un Henge en el, esplendido, pero eso no es nada. Puño inicial: impacto profundo-Tsunade usando su técnica ninjutsu-medica que le ortigaba superfuerza, utilizo uno de los movimientos de taijutsus que había desarrollado en la tercera guerra ninja, fue capaz de dar un golpe en el suelo causando que la tierra temblara y que por el poder del impacto dos bloques de tierra se levantara de la misma hacia Naruto a alta velocidad. El jinchuriki abrió los ojos ante esto e hizo rápidamente varios sellos de manos pero al ver como los bloques de tierras se dirigían muy rápido hacia él, hizo otros dos sellos diferentes y un espejo de hielo apareció frente a él y rápidamente se introdujo en ella.

-Técnica Uzumaki del elemento hielo: Escape instantáneo- Un espejo de hielo apareció al otro lado del campo en donde se encontraban combatiendo, de esta surgió Naruto dando grandes bocanadas de aire por mientras los bloques de tierras destrozaba el otro espejo de hielo. Ese era una copia bastarda del jutsu de espejos infernales de Haku, tenia muchas fallas debido al hecho que su control de chakra era en si controlado pero no perfecto. Las desventajas era que solo podía crear un solo espejo, despues solo lo podía usar como medio de escape, además que no es muy resistente pero lo mas peligroso fue que el jutsu causa que el aire se corte alrededor del usuario, por ello cuando Naruto lo usaba, comenzaba a ahogarse y al salir del espejo podía volver a respirar, eso era debido al que el jutsu lo uso en un momento de desesperación.

-Vaya, elemento hielo, eso es algo muy sorprendente ¿Acaso un Kekkei Gekkai?-Pregunto Tsunade levemente interesada, porque había usuario de ese elemento en el país de la nieve pero no era natural porque usaban la naturaleza para crear hielo, el único clan capaz de crear hielo en forma natural era el ya extinto clan Yuki. Naruto aspiro un poco de aire antes de ponerse de pie otra vez y ponerse en posición de combate, ignorando la pregunta de la mujer. Tsunade sonrió ante ello y se lanzo hacia Naruto pero sus instinto le dijo que se moviera y así lo hizo, por suerte para ella, se salvo de un kunai cubierto de chakra de rayo siendo lanzando del suelo- El otro clon, no lo note hasta que lanzo el ataque, toma esto.

¡POW!

Tsunade choco su talón duramente en el suelo ocasionando un pequeño terremoto. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando algunas rocas que se levantaron del suelo, el rubio saco de su sello la verdadera Shibuki y lo golpeo en el suelo ocasionando una explosión. El con una mano hizo varios sellos de un jutsu de elemento hielo. De un lago cercano surgieron picas de hielo que se lanzaron directamente hacia Tsunade que solo piso con su pie el suelo ocasionando que una pared de tierra recibiera el ataque. De entre el humo Naruto dio una voltereta a su derecha y lanzo varios kunais a Tsunade que solo con un movimiento simple desvió todas las armas usando únicamente su dedo índice. Naruto flexiono sus rodillas y se lanzo a alta velocidad hacia Tsunade que solo respondió lanzándose igual dispuesta a dar un golpe a Naruto pero tuvo que moverse hacia un lado para esquivar un corte de parte de la Shibuki. Duraron así esquivando cada uno el ataque del otro hasta que Naruto logro golpear a Tsunade con un golpe de la Shibuki pero la Sannin se cruzo de brazos defendiéndose del ataque aunque retrocedió un poco hacia atrás. Naruto noto que estaban cerca del lago y pensando rápidamente sello la Shibuki e hizo varios sellos de manos a rápida velocidad.

-Elemento agua: maremoto Dragon de agua- un gran Dragon de ojos naranja surgió rápidamente del lago y se dirigió rápidamente a Tsunade que se mostro un poco sorprendida por la velocidad del jutsu pero se recompuso rápidamente y con un codazo deshizo el ataque ante la mirada atónita de Naruto y Utakata. Shizune sonrió orgullosamente ante la muestra de habilidad de su maestra, su ninjutsu-medica donde usaba el chakra para lanzar golpes demoledor podía también deshacer algunos Jutsus. Naruto gruño en voz baja mientras daba un salto hacia atrás- eso no resulto bien.

-Parece que te diste cuenta que los ninjutsu no funciona mí, tendrás que enfrentarte con taijutsu ¿o acaso nunca has usado taijutsu?-Pregunto burlonamente Tsunade cruzándose de brazos. Naruto frunció el ceño maldiciendo interiormente, si bien parecía ser poderoso en ninjutsu, kinjutsu, Fūinjutsu y Kenjutsu, Naruto tenía debilidades y eso serán taijutsu y Genjutsu. Es decir, claro que podía combatir y vencer a ninjas niveles chunnin pero como era fuerte y pronto seria considerado un ninja rango Kage o al menos rango S por ser el Otokage era una desventaja, por ello el usar taijutsu era una desventaja. Maldigo una vez mas ya que se dio cuenta que para derrotar a Tsunade debe de usar un enfoque diferente.

-Tengo mis métodos, Tsunade. Técnica secreta uzumaki: Peso de gravedad ¡Kai!-Grito mientras varios sellos en algunas partes de su cuerpo se liberaban. Había puesto en su cuerpo varios de esos sellos para ayudarle en su velocidad, esperaba que esta vez fuera de ayuda, de pronto escuche como un objeto caían fuera de su pantalón y miro con curiosidad para encontrar la Raijin no ken en modo inactivo. Sellando la Shibuki miro la espada que le perteneció al Nidaime hokage y por fin recordó en donde había sellado la espada de rayo. Se sonrojo por la vergüenza llamando la atención de Tsunade ya que vio la espada en las manos del uzumaki.

-¿La espada de mi tío abuelo? ¿Cómo es posible que la tengas? ¿Y porque te sonrojas, mocoso?

-Pues….hehehe…._maldita sea Kurama ¿Por qué hiciste que sellaras la espada en mi trasero?-_Se pregunto Naruto mentalmente al recordar que Kurama en broma le había dicho que sellara la Raijin no ken en una de sus…ya saben, dique porque haría un lindo tatuaje, fue una broma de Kurama pero como Naruto había estado borracho lo hizo de todos modos. Mientras su bijuu se reía a más no poder, Naruto se juro jamás comentar del tema. Suspiro cerrando los ojos moviendo el mango de la espada pensando en que hacer hasta que sonrió levemente- Parece que encontré con que defenderme.

Sin decir nada más Naruto se lanzo a alta velocidad hacia Tsunade que se preparo para lo que iba a hacer el rubio. Naruto concentro chakra en el arma y una hoja de espada hecha de rayo amarrillo surgió, chispas eléctrica rodeaban por toda la espada dándole un aire amenazador y Naruto sabia bien que la Raijin no ken es una espada poderosa si se maneja bien. Al estar cerca de Tsunade comenzó a lanzar estocadas que fueron esquivadas por Tsunade, Naruto entonces saco varios kunais y con su otra mano las lanzo concentrando en ellas chakra de elemento rayo. Tsunade solo tuvo que moverse en varios momentos para esquivar fácilmente las armas arrojadizas y al ver que Naruto había aprovechado el momento intento atacarle en su punto ciego. Por ello sin pensar movió su torso hacia atrás esquivando en mayor parte el corte de la Raijin no ken pero la punta logro hacerle un pequeño corte en su cintura y Tsunade sintió una sacudida eléctrica por toda esa zona y sin mas opción dio un salto hacia atrás ahora entendiendo que su ventaja ahora era muy minúscula.

Ahora Naruto tenia un arma que además de ser punzante era igual un arma que podía ocasionar choque eléctrico y como no tenia armas, era una desventaja. Ahora su ventaja en taijutsu se había disminuido drásticamente pero no por nada era una Sannin. Ella hizo varios sellos y concentro chakra curativo en el corte sin mirar la sangre que emano la herida, sabía bien que si veía la sangre se paralizaría, no, ahora debía de cerciorarse en no recibir herida alguna. Por ello se lanzo rápidamente al aire extrañando a Naruto y a Utakata por igual. La Senju sonrió maliciosamente e hizo varios sellos de manos a alta velocidad y choco su palma de su mano en el aire. De improvisto de una explosión de humo surgió una gran babosa de color blanco con marrón sorprendiendo a Naruto y Utakata aunque este ultimo solo porque escucho a su bijuu, Saiken mencionar algo sobre su contrato. La gran babosa por inercia comenzó a caer sacando del shock a Naruto ya que entendió lo que estaba haciendo la Senju.

-_Quiere aplastarme pero seria muy obvio ¡Espera que reaccione y atacarme en mi punto ciego!-_Pensó frenéticamente haciendo muchos sellos de manos y lanzo un torbellino de viento hacia la gran babosa pero no pudo detener mucho la caída por lo que únicamente pudo hacer fue concentrar chakra en sus piernas y dar un salto hacia un lado esquivando a la gran babosa. En ese momento maldigo el hecho que no tenia Jutsus de elemento fuego ,tierra y rayo ,que si bien era capaz de concentrar esos chakras en sus armas no tenia muchos Jutsus sino unos que otros de rango D y ni que sirvan de mucho. Su especialidad son el agua y el aire. De improvisto sus sentidos se encendieron al detectar a Tsunade pero la velocidad de la Sannin era superior al suyo por lo que no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque de la mujer.

-Puño secundario: golpe bajo- Tsunade había caído del cielo justamente a lado en donde había aterrizado Naruto y moviendo sus dos puños hacia atrás lo volvió hacia adelante paras chocarlos fuertemente en el lado izquierdo del torso de Naruto, ocasionando que el mencionado gritara de dolor además que la tierra se agrietara por la fuerza del impacto. El rubio fue enviando a varios metros por el golpe y accidentalmente ocasiono que la Raijin no ken cayeran de sus manos. Tsunade no perdió tiempo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la espada de su tío abuelo y la guardo en su ropa mientras no dejaba de prestar atención en donde estaba Naruto. Ahora que tenía el arma en sus manos tenía una ventaja aunque ella no sabía mucho de Kenjutsu que digamos.

Por otro lado con Naruto….

-_oh genial, eso dolió ¡DOLIO DATTEBAYO!_

-**Ya deja de quejarte mocoso, el golpe fue devastador debo de admitirlo pero mi chakra ya lo esta curando pero ten en cuenta que no podrás seguir así, debes de dar un buen golpe.**

_-Bueno, ella es fuerte pero ¿Qué hago? Ella puede detener todos mis Jutsus de agua, no se si podre con los de viento, no soy bueno en taijutsu, la probabilidades que el Fūinjutsu me ayude son mínimas, podría usar mi Jutsus clon de sombras pero no se me ocurre nada._

_-_**Distracción mocosa, usa la distracción. Los clones ten ayudara, escucha tengo una idea.**

_-Oi Kurama, estas muy hablador hoy ¿Por qué el cambio?_

_-_**Mph, mocoso tonto, solo me es interesante tu combate y seria buena publicidad en que derrotes a otro Sannin. No te olvides tu deseo, Naruto, si quieres ser Rikudō sennin debes de ser el mas poderoso.**

**-**_¡y así se hara! ¡Adelante Kurama!-_Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora y escucho atentamente el plan de su bijuu e hizo un sello simple para que posteriormente creara unos doscientos clones que rodearon a Tsunade sorprendiéndola levemente. Por otro lado Naruto hizo otro sello y saco la Benihisago e hizo un movimiento de mano a los clones que sonrieron zorrunamente y todos hicieron varios sellos de manos- Esto será divertido.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: GRAN VACIO!-Gritaron juntos todos los clones lanzado una gran esfera concentrada de viento en todas las direcciones hacia Tsunade que se sorprendió por todos esos ataques y pensó a por mil en que hacer. Ella simplemente uso un Kawarimi para salir de la zona de impacto pero cuando aterrizo en otro lado del lugar fue interceptada por varios clones que comenzaron a lanzarse kunais y shurikens cargados con elemento viento, la mujer tomo con fuerza dos arboles que estaban a su espalda y arrancándolos de la raíz las poso frente suyo defendiendo de los ataques, ella no perdió tiempo y dio salto hacia atrás esquivando algunas kunais y shuriken que si lograron trapazar aquellos arboles. Tsunade pensando a por mil hizo varios sellos de manos y lo poso cerca de sus labios, su cachete comenzó a inflarse y abrió la boca rápidamente.

-Arte medica: respiración venenosa-Escupió una bruma de color morada que rodeo a varios arboles e igual a la mayoría de los clones que desaparecieron por la toxina de la bruma de humo. Tsunade uso un shunshin no jutsu para esquivar algunas kunais con sellos explosivos. La mujer maldigo en voz baja al pensar que no tenía armas arrojadizas con ella pero no le presto atención a ese hecho. Ella apareció en la copa de otro arboles y comenzó a sentir la presencia en la zona, los clones le estaban siguiendo rápidamente y se extraño en como pudieron encontrarla rápidamente. La respuesta le llego en un instante- _El chico es un sensor, claro, con razón siempre puede encontrarme. Esto es difícil, usualmente los ninjas sensores son débiles debido a que se concentrar en el arte de localizar el chakra enemigo y descuidan sus habilidades. Este chico es muy fuerte pero veamos si puede demostrar que merece el titulo de Kage._

-Bashosen: torbellino de fuego-Tsunade escucho y sin pensar dio un gran salto al aire esquivando una gran corriente de fuego por la cual se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba. Ella miro sorprendida como el chico tenia en sus manos una de las cuatros armas atesoradas de Rikudō sennin, ella bufo nuevamente, el mocoso nuevamente le sorprendía. Ella repitió nuevamente lo que había hecho antes e invoco otra babosa y usando como escudo como también un modo para aplastar a la mayoría de los clones, el impacto ocasiono que algunos arboles fueran destrozaron pero Tsunade no le dio igual. Ella concentro chakra en su mano que brilló de color azul. Por el rabillo de su ojo miro como Naruto apareció y movió el abanico rápidamente creando varias dagas de rayo- Bashosen: púas de tormenta.

-_no me sorprenderás mocoso _¡Guh!-Rugió Tsunade cortando todos los disparos de rayo usando los escápelos de chakra y sin perder tiempo se lanzo hacia Naruto e impacto fuertemente sus puños en todo el pecho de Naruto que mascullo por la sorpresa ,cuando Tsunade pretendía sonreír por la sorpresa ,ese Naruto exploto en una nube de humo aunque la Bashosen cayo encima de la babosa ,ella abrió los ojos ante ello y se arrodillo rápidamente esquivando el corte de un kunai cargado de chakra de rayo ,ella miro que Naruto aterrizo y que tomo de paso la Bashosen. Ella pretendía atacar en ese momento en el cual no estaba concentrado cuando noto que Naruto sonreía-¡Maldita sea!

-Arte ninja: ponche en fiesta mañanera-Dijo Naruto y del orificio de la gran calabaza surgió una corriente de sake pero frio que impacto en todo el cuerpo de la Senju y que únicamente dio un salto hacia atrás por inercia. Ella de improvisto cayo de rodillas y noto como su visión igual comenzó a girar como a la vez sus fuerzas se debilitaban. Ella débilmente miro a Naruto en búsqueda de respuesta, quien se acercaba a ella sellando las dos armas atesoradas-¿Confundida? Pues no lo estés, este es un jutsu simple en el que uso el alcohol del sake para desorientar al enemigo, en poca palabra emborrachándolos rápidamente los efectos pasaran pero esta batalla es mía.

-No lo creo ¡puño inicial: Tres impacto!-De improvisto Tsunade se levanto y con una velocidad similar a de Maito Guy golpeo tres veces en el pecho a Naruto ocasionando que escupiera un poco de sangre y que terminara cayendo fuertemente en la superficie de la babosa. Tsunade iba a dar un salto hacia atrás cuando miro la sangre que escupió Naruto y miles de recuerdos venidos de la tercera guerra le llegaron a la mente y no pudo evitar que su miedo a la sangre hiciera acto de aparición.

-Ay, ay santa m…eso dolió ¿Kurama?-menciono Naruto en voz baja acomodándose en el suelo, podía sentir el chakra de Kurama curarle de todas sus costillas rotas, las fisuras internas y el daño que el golpe ocasiono en todo su cuerpo. De verdad que si hubiera sido un ninja normal podría haber estado al borde de la muerte. A los lejos Jiraiya estornudo. El uzumaki rubio solo suspiro al sentir parcialmente todo el daño curado, estaba bien en ese momento pero debía de tomárselo con cuidado. Arrodillándose comenzó a hacer varios sellos de manos mientras pretendía usar el shunshin no jutsu personalizado para atacar por todas partes a la Sannin pero algo le llamo la atención.

El alzo la mirada para notar que Tsunade estaba de rodillas temblando y con una mirada de pánico que ocasiono que Naruto detuviera el jutsu que iba a hacer. Es mas, uso su habilidad sensorial para sentir las emociones de Tsunade y fue consciente de la conmoción y el terror de la Senju, fue a tal grado que le hizo temblar y supo que la mujer estaba sufriendo un fuerte shock. Pensando que la batalla llego a un abrupto fin se encamino hacia Tsunade y miro que era lo que la tenia en tal estado. Noto que parte de su sangre estaba en la ropa de la mujer y se confundió profundamente. Algo le llamo la atención y eso era Shizune junto a Utakata que corrían hacia donde se encontraban. Naruto noto que Shizune estaba agitada.

-¡Lady Tsunade! ¡Por favor, reaccione!-Grito un poco angustiada Shizune a su querida maestra. No era la primera vez que su maestra estuvo cerca a la sangre durante los años en que estuvieron juntas. Era obvio que vería más de aquel líquido que le traumatizaba tanto. Y en esos momentos son las ocasiones que Shizune odiaba tanto, la impotencia era una sensación tan molesta que fue como su meta que s maestra no vea nunca mas una sola gota de sangre. Sabía bien que ella o Naruto podría herirse durante su combate pero pensó que seria un mástil común y corriente, no la batalla campal verdadera que tuvieron los dos rubios y ella sabia que al final algunos de los dos estarían heridos y de esas heridas habría sangre.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Utakata con cuidado y amable. Shizune se lo volteo a ver y solo suspiro, ella pediría que le dieran espacio pero no podía, quizas porque confiaban en ellos. Naruto para ser alguien fuerte tenia una personalidad tan peculiar y Utakata era tan caballeroso que le daba la sensación que él tendría cuidado para no ofenderla.

-Ella sufre de fobia a la sangre ,una de las razones del porque nos fuimos de konoha era que Tsunade-sama sabia que seria llamada para ser jefe medico en el hospital de la aldea ,si bien uno puede pensar que ella no quería el trabajo por egoísmo la verdad es que ella temía que si viera sangre en un paciente ,se congelaría y podría poner en peligro la vida de alguien innecesariamente Ella no quiere eso y por ello se fue de la aldea ,yo fui con ella por otras razones pero también porque era la única a quien podía confiar y quien me podía cuidar.

-Ya veo.

-¡Es imposible! La mejor ninja medico del mundo ¿le tiene miedo a la sangre?...no ,esto no puedo seguir así…-Espeto Naruto apretando los dientes ,el con rapidez se levanto y se planto frente a la aun conmocionada Tsunade ,Shizune por otro lado iba a decirle algo cuando Utakata poso su mano en su hombro y al voltearlo a verlo en búsqueda de respuesta el jinchuriki solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un shunshin no jutsu hacia atrás ,dejando un poco de espacio a Naruto y a Tsunade.

-Utakata.

-Disculpa Shizune pero dejemos que Naruto se encargue de esto, el logro que yo me abriera a él, algo imposible a mi opinión, él consiguió la lealtad de toda una aldea que en un momento lo estuvo con el Sannin Orochimaru, el salvo a todo un país de la tiranía de un usurpador y de un corrupto en un pequeño pueblo, el cambio las vidas de muchos en solo un mes. No creo que él logre eliminar el odio del mundo pero si lograra cambiarlo. Nosotros somos la prueba suficiente para eso. Deja que haga su magia y ayude a Tsunade Senju.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, yo…

-¡ERES UNA VIEJA!

-… me puedo equivocar a veces-Utakata sin emoción alguna en su rostro y despues volvió a mirar a Naruto que había dicho esas palabras a Tsunade. Shizune abrió la boca en shock por lo que escucho. Por otro lado Naruto miraba fijamente a Tsunade intentando parecer que era malo pero por dentro pensaba que quizas no le resulte su plan además que ser el malo no era lo suyo. Decidió ignorar ese carraspeo de Kurama y continúo.

-¡¿LE TIENES MIEDO A LA SANGRE? ¡ENTONCES ERES UNA MEDICO DE PACOTILLA! ¡LO SABIA CUANDO VI EN COMO OCULTABAS TU EDAD! ¡PERO YO SE LA VERDAD, ERES UNA VIEJA ARMAGADA QUE LE GUSTA EL SAKE Y LOS JUEGOS DE APUESTA! ¡APUESTO QUE ERES TACAÑA! ¡CREO QUE NO ERES NADA! ¡APUESTO QUE UN MOQUISTO TE VENCERIA! ¡AHORA ESTAS PARALIZADA COMO UNA ESTAUTA! ¡SUPONGO QUE ESTARAS PRACTICANDO CUANDO TIRARAS LA PATA! ¡Y ESO NO SERA MUCHO! ¡PERO TRANQUILA ABUELA TSUNADE! ¡YO LE DARE DE SU AVENA! ¡Y YO…!

¡POOOOMMMM!

Una iracunda al cuadrado Tsunade Senju le dio una terrible patada en toda la barbilla a Naruto uzumaki mandándolo a volar como por varios kilómetros hacia adelante. Con la mandíbula rota Naruto mentalmente recibió un pulgar hacia arriba de Kurama que le sonreía burlón, el bastardo era sádico. El plan había funcionado, había usado la rabia de Tsunade para hacerla salir de su trauma aunque claro, todo plan tiene su falla y en este era que tenía ahora a una sedienta de sangre Tsunade y tiene un solo objetivo en su cabeza. Su trasero. Naruto muy desorientando se levanto del suelo y miro como la mujer estaba en el aire, con una expresión homicida, cargando con sus manos cargaba un gran pedazo de tierra que abarcaba como tres kilometro a la redonda. Naruto soltó algunas lágrimas por lo que le iba a pasar. El volteo a ver a Utakata que solo giro a mirar a otro lado ignorándole. Naruto lagrimo aun más y llamo a su bijuu para darle un mensaje de gran importancia.

-….Kurama si sobrevivo recuérdame molestar a Utakata sin parar. El bastardo me ha abandonado.

¡BAAAMMMM!

* * *

><p>-¡ARGHHH!-Grito furiosa Tayuya apretando una gran herida en su brazo derecho mientras descansaba apoyada en un árbol. Ella suspiro una vez mas al sentir como su Kuroichi curaba sus heridas, ya lo había hecho en la batalla contra ese ninja cargado de Kekkei Genkais y el ninja renegado de kiri. Fue una batalla fatal y que les había costado a muchos usar todas sus habilidades para que al final escapar.<p>

Tayuya gruño en voz baja mientras miraba como Jirobo acomodaba a los inconscientes Juugo y Sakon ,Ukon estaba consciente y fuera del cuerpo de su hermano por lo que es una ocasión muy rara pero Sakon había usado muchísimo chakra y termino desmayándose y ahora era su hermano que tenia que velar por el. Por otro lado Tayuya miro a Suigetsu que afilaba con cuidado su nueva arma, las Kibas. El muy bastardo se había salido con la suya, había conseguido otra de las grandes espadas de Kirigakure además de la cabeza de Raiga Kurosuki. Lastimosamente no todo es color de rosa, ese tipo Hiruko había tomado al niño ese que iba con Raiga y por las palabras que Juugo digo antes de desmayarse el dicho sujeto era capaz de robar Kekkei Genkais y el de niño era un poderoso Doujutsu de ilusiones.

La pelirroja uzumaki se permitió recordar seriamente la batalla. Fue un caos total, tres lados se enfrentaron entre si causa muchos desorden pensó la uzumaki. Juugo junto a ellos como respaldo usaron ataques de cualquier tipo para mantener a raya a Hiruko y a Raiga, mientras que el primero había atacado a ellos y a Raiga por igual ya que había detectado una línea de sangre. Raiga por otro lado se dio cuenta que se había metido en un asunto muchísimo mas serio de lo que pensaba. Fue gracias a Ranmaru que logro seguir al ritmo al niño renegado de konoha. Fue cuando llego el momento culminante, Juugo junto a Tayuya y el resto había usado su Kuroichi al nivel dos además de haber utilizado todos su arsenales de Jutsus pero no habían podido dañar seriamente a Hiruko y Raiga pero fue en ese momento en que Suigetsu había aparecido en acción, atacando por la espalda a Raiga logro que Ranmaru se separara de su maestro y Suigetsu no perdió tiempo para cortarle la cabeza al ninja renegado de kiri silenciando para siempre su vida.

Fue en ese momento en que Jirobo y Juugo usaron un gran trabajo de equipo para atacar a Hiruko y simultáneamente crear una gran avalancha para sepultar al robador de Kekkei Genkais, Tayuya uso su ultimo rastro de chakra para usar un jutsu de escape usando serpientes junto a los otros dejando al niño Ranmaru con Hiruko porque sabían que eso no lo mataría. Sabían que con un Doujutsu así, ese ninja seria muchísimo mas peligroso pero debían de irse y así obtener esa información para Otogakure. Suigetsu obtuvo lo que quiso, aparte de la Nuibari ya tenia las Kibas, agradeció a Juugo por haber guardado el pergamino para las armas. Tayuya por otro lado pensó que debía de volverse mas fuerte para así en el futuro enfrentarse a ese sujeto, se comprometió que así seria.

-En fin, debemos de irnos pendejos. Otokage-sama no esta en Oto y debemos de estar pudientes por si hay alguna llegada imprevista. _Rubio tonto…deseo verte….-_Lo ultimo lo pensó al llegarle en la mente Naruto además que se acordó no hacia esa mañana que aun estaba lo de Suna y que Naruto aun no ha hablado o hecho algo sobre ello. Es decir, sabia bien que Suna y Oto planeaban atacar a Konoha durante los exámenes Chunin pero Naruto cancelo todo el proyecto pero se le olvido algo importante. Avisarle a Suna de los cambios. Ella sabia bien que pronto obtendrían noticias del Kazekage y por ello era importante irse e informar sobre ello a Naruto- _Igual, no es mejor tener de enemigos a otra aldea mayor. Naruto, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo porque si no ¡Te aplastare las bolas con un martillo y con una engrapadora!_

A los lejos Naruto tembló mientras esquivada los ataques de Tsunade. Sabía bien que Tayuya nuevamente le estaba maldiciendo.

* * *

><p>Hiruko miraba impasible al pequeño Ranmaru que estaba desmayado por el sobre esfuerzo en usar su Doujutsu. El ex ninja de konoha podía asegurar que no todo estuvo perdido. Si, perdió a su equipo pero sinceramente, aparte de Ni, los demás eran inútiles y aunque no obtuvo el Kekkei Gekkai de ese chico de cabello naranja, tuvo algo de compensación. Sin detenerse a pensar comenzó a hacer sellos de manos para activar su técnica quimera. De pronto noto algo raro mientras absorbía el Doujutsu del mocoso. Es mas, ahora que lo notaba también podía sentir algo raro con su propio Doujutsu robado, el tercer ojo. De improvisto un gran dolor le invadió por completo y dando unos pasos atrás comenzó a apretar su cabeza con dolor ignorando completamente el cadáver de Ranmaru. Despues de unos momentos el dolor desapareció pero sentía como había chakra en sus ojos. No sabía que había sucedido. Así que con calma pero con esfuerzo se dirigió hacia un pequeño charco de agua para ver lo que poseía. Lo que vio le impacto sin contemplación.<p>

-Impresionante….pensé que era una leyenda aunque es muy diferente….mas pequeño…puedo sentirlo…el cambio en mi chakra…mi cuerpo se siente mas…..vivo….ya….interesante, muy interesante, esto es mejor de lo que pensé, mi chakra a aumentando eso es fascinante….ahora la cuestión es ¿Qué debo de hacer? Ya no tengo necesidad de buscar mas poder, ahora he obtenido algo que supera a los tres Sannin juntos….quizas pueda atacar a konoha aunque no me llama la atención…quizas pueda aceptar la invitación a esa organización ¿Cómo se llama? Si, Akatsuki, seria interesante saber exactamente que hace esa organización.

Hiruko sonrió ampliamente mientras aun percibía el cambio de sus ojos. Por mientras el mundo seguía su curso, en ese lugar ocurrió la muerte de un ninja rango A y un inocente infante pero que termino ocasionando una calamidad. Parecía ser que a Naruto acabo de tener un nuevo enemigo que enfrentarse. Era una forma de decirlo pero parecía ser que la historia del usuario del ojo y el usuario del cuerpo se enfrentarían nuevamente. De una manera se podía decir para varias direcciones. Pero en ese momento había alguien nuevo en el panorama. Y eso era porque unos ojos rojos y con varios círculos dentro de su pupila era prueba suficiente para que el futuro sea mucho más difícil de lo que era. Porque habían aparecido nuevamente los ojos del hijo mayor de Rikudō sennin.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disculpa mi publico, lo que sucede es que tuve que concentrarme en otra cosa, solo tenia tiempo para leer algunos fics, es que voy a estudiar una carrera en un centro educativo, larga historia pero tuve que hacer algunos tramaste. Bien, actualice este capitulo, me costó mucho la pelea entre Naruto y Tsunade. No pude contar la de Juugo y compañía contra Tayuya porque debía de acelerar las cosas. Se promete muchas batallas para el futuro. Les advierto, muchos fics aparecerán y les recomiendo entrar a la pagina yourfanfiction para que comienzan a subir sus historias.<strong>_

**Toaneo07**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. _

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata, como igual leve Suigetsu harem, leve Kimimaro harem, leve Sasuke harem._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

* * *

><p><em>Señalamientos: Los Uchihas y regreso a Otogakure.<em>

-¡Ya déjame en paz, niñas de pacotilla!

-¡No lo haremos hasta que nos digas si tienes algo con Sasuke-kun!

-¡PUES ESO NO ES SU ASUNTO NIÑATAS! ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME DECIDA EMPALARLAS CON MIS LANZAS!

Con ese grito de amenaza todas las niñas se fueron rápidamente de la tienda en la que Tenten trabajaba. Tenten gruño en voz baja mientras caía en el asiento detrás del mostrador pensando en la estupidez que abundaba entre las kunoichis de su generación. Era deplorable, con razón el creciente numero de muertes de mujeres ninjas ha aumentando durante los últimos dos años por culpa al descuido de entrenamiento de las kunoichis. Eso era algo que molestaba a mas no poder a Tenten, porque ella podrá ser menospreciada por la etiqueta de que las kunoichis son débiles, no por nada la mayoría dan afirmación a esas palabras. Tenten miro por toda la tienda y al ver que no había nadie, ella discretamente saco debajo de su camisa un collar en la cual había un símbolo metálico del clan uchiha. Finalmente había sucedido lo imposible, ella finalmente se convirtió en una futura pretendiente de Sasuke uchiha. Y lo raro del asunto fue que el uchiha no fue quien hizo aquello sino fue nada mas ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga.

Tenten bufo en voz baja mientras miraba el pequeño collar con atención. Hinata puede haber sido una niña tímida en el pasado pero cuando sucedió el destierro e intento de muerte del jinchuriki del kyubi ,Hinata cambio ,oh claro que seguía siendo tímida y callada por naturaleza pero en sus momentos Hinata se mostraba fría y directa ,ella decía las cosas sin darle vuelta al asunto y siempre con ese tono helado que emulaba perfectamente al de Sasuke y fue por ello que cuando Hinata le dijo todo el asunto no le quedo ninguna duda que ella de verdad estaba hablando en serio . Hinata sabia sobre que Sasuke estaba en la ley de restauración de clanes de una manera u otra él debía de casarse y tener hijos con varias mujeres para asegurar la continuación del clan uchiha o realmente el Sharingan. Hinata no le gustaba ,obviamente cualquier mujer no le gustaría ,pero eran shinobis al final de todo y se le fueron inculcados sobre todo esos asuntos así que Hinata ,aunque le costó ,termino aceptando. Hinata le había dicho que Sasuke no sabía sobre esto, que ella había estado analizando posibles parejas para Sasuke y no le gusto nada de lo que encontró.

Lo que Hinata hizo es buscar quienes podían ser las madres de los futuros Uchihas ,no esposas o novias ,no ,la ley dictaba tener mas miembro del clan uchiha ,no nada de mas mujeres para el único hombre ,lo que Hinata pensaba hacer era encontrar mujeres que voluntariamente tendría hijos de Sasuke y así todo se solucionaría. Ella podría tener a Sasuke y no compartirlo con alguien mas aunque tendría que velar por niños que no son suyo pero como dice el dicho "acciones desesperadas que llevan a un mismo fin" pero Hinata encontró que no podía ser posible. Sus demás compañeras de generación eran simples chicas fans ,kunoichis que no saben como es realmente era el mundo ninja ,que se dejan llevar por el romanticismo y la ilusión ,como también pudo destacar es que en vez de actuar profesionalmente como debía de hacer una kunoichi actuaban como simples niñas estúpidas ,toman como ejemplo a Sakura Haruno y a Ino Yamanaka ,discutiendo y peleando por tener la atención de Sasuke y lo peor es que parecía olvidar que Sasuke deberá de tener varias esposas ,era obvio que eso es un pedazo de información que debían de saber pero parecía que no.

Hinata sabia bien que con lo que estaba planeando habría problemas con todas esas mujeres, era simplemente toda una estupidez por algo como la continuación del clan uchiha o mas bien la desesperación en la protección del Sharingan por los altos mandos de konoha pero se debía de hacer, obligatoriamente claro, Hinata sabia bien que si alguna de esas chicas o algunas de esas mujeres codiciosas se acercaran a Sasuke, habría problemas que simplemente no quería lidiar. Por ello le dijo a Tenten que fuera una de las futuras pretendiente de Sasuke y tenia un plan para ello. La ley dice más de una esposa para tener más miembros del clan uchiha pero con dos se cumple esa regla y Hinata prefiere compartir a Sasuke con Tenten que con alguna estúpida como Sakura o Ami. Tenten era su amiga mas cercana, gracias a ella podía tener tiempo a solas con Sasuke, no es que hacían mucho pero estar con Sasuke le permitía dejar caer su mascara, mostrar su verdadero ser, una Hyuuga que odia profundamente a konoha y a su clan.

Tenten le ha facilitado tantas cosas que veía a ella la única que podía confiar con tal carga. De igual forma sabia bien que el uchiha había buscado a Tenten para tal propósito al principio pero que olvido al pasar el tiempo. Sasuke no es de romance o esas cosas, el únicamente se centraba en entrenar y ser mas fuerte. Solo que Hinata quería poner la base de lo que sucedería en el futuro aunque ella y Sasuke habían hablado sobre una posibilidad para parar todos esos embrollos y eso era: irse de konoha. Pero retornando al asunto Tenten no supo que decir y le pidió a Hinata darle tiempo para pensar.

Tenten tenia que admitir que jamás pensó en Sasuke como una posible pareja, por amor al cielo tenia treces años casi catorce y debía de concentrarse en su carrera como kunoichi, además que ella siempre trato a Sasuke lo medianamente posible, ella no quería ser como las demás estúpidas fangirls que parecían hacer o decir lo que el quisiera aun cuando se nota que él no quiere eso. Tenten le trata como si fuera alguien del montón, así que no le podía caber en la cabeza verlo con otros ojos. Los mismos ojos que todas las kunoichi de su generación parece tener. Pero hubo algo que le convenció a aceptar y eso era recursos. El clan uchiha posee un basto conocimientos de arte ninjas solo para quienes son miembros del clan. Libros y pergaminos llenos de técnicas atrajeron la atención de Tenten y ella sabia que si quería triunfar como ninja y ser tan grande como su ídolo Tsunade Senju entonces debía de aprender muchas técnicas.

Entonces ella acepto. Puede ser que sea por codicia pero ¿era mejor que fuera sincera? Así le pareció, además Sasuke no era mal parecido y sabia tratar con el adecuadamente así que le dijo la verdad de frente a Sasuke. Que seria una de su pretendiente pero que solo para ser mas fuerte como igual con sus pequeñas ganancias, que ella no se metería tanto entre Hinata y Sasuke, que ella cumpliría en darle uno o varios hijos cuando fuera mayor y cuando su carrera este en su apogeo, que ella no estaba para romanticismo y esas cosas, que ella cumpliría con su parte mientras ganaba lo que ella deseaba. Todos ganaban de una manera.

_- Al menos eres sincera. Este bien._

Eso fue lo que dijo Sasuke para despues seguir entrenando con la manipulación del elemento rayo. No se dijo nada mas, la cuestión estaba resuelta aunque Tenten sintió un poco de decepción y aun no entendía porque. Al mirar el collar con el símbolo uchiha Tenten se pregunto si fue lo correcto en haber aceptado ser parte de todo ese asunto pero se recordó que al final no ha ocurrido algo que demostraba que había tomado una mala decisión. Su relación con Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo. Únicamente lo que cambio fue ese sentimiento de decepción que aun no ha podido identificar. Tenten suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento recordando su entrenamiento con la información de la biblioteca de los Uchihas. Los Uchihas han logrado copiar grandes técnicas gracias a su Sharingan al pasar las décadas pero como eran tan arrogantes, muchos no aprendieron de esos estilos y técnicas, solo centrándose en su Sharingan.

Menos mal que Sasuke le estaba dando importancia la manipulación elemental y al Kenjutsu por lo que no es un necio como sus ya miembros de su antiguo clan. Tenten encontró Jutsus elementales de tierra copiados y robados de Iwa, un estilo de Kenjutsu en la que se usa tres espadas llamadas el Santōryū o información sobre el arte del Bojutsu, según copiado del Kami no shinobi, Hiruzen sarutobi o el tercer hokage. Tenten sonrió levemente. Los Uchihas si que son unos tramposos y tontos orgullosos, tenían en sus manos una mina de técnicas que la haría invencible.

Quien diría que ella y Sasuke tenían algo en común; ellos quieren volverse poderosos a su propio modo y motivo.

* * *

><p>-Eres un misterio, Hinata ¿Por qué hiciste eso con Tenten?<p>

-Sasuke…..debes de entender que….aunque no me gusta…debía de poner las bases…..del futuro….

-Sabes que mi deseo es vengar a mi clan y matar a Itachi. Lo sabes bien Hinata. Lo demás no me es de importancia. Tú si eres muy importante pero mi venganza es primero.

-Lo se muy bien…Pero como hemos hablado ¿y que pasara despues? ¿Qué pasara cuando mates a Itachi?

-…Reviviré a mi clan.

-Entonces…para eso estoy para ti, Sasuke….al igual que Tenten….

-Pero…

-Sasuke….yo confió que lo lograras….yo sé que lo harás….por eso yo pienso en tu segundo…..objetivo, así que…no dudes en mis palabras.

Sasuke guardo silencio viendo como Hinata manejaba con cuidado un hilo de agua entre sus manos, Hinata había decidido a romper el tabú Hyuuga en usar ninjutsu y sorprendentemente en una semana había avanzando en la manipulación elemental de lo que le tomaría más de un mes a un jounin capacitado. Sasuke le atributo que fue por el control legendario que poseen los Hyuugas. Sasuke sinceramente no sabia que decir sobre las palabras de Hinata ,sabia bien que ella no le gustaba la venganza ,porque si no ella se hubiera vengando de todos aquellos que hicieron daño al jinchuriki del kyubi ,pero igual ella aceptaba su objetivo, Ella era muy compresiva pero muy complicada , Hinata de verdad parecía creer que el mataría a Itachi pero ella pensaba a futuro ,el despues y eso no iba con Sasuke ,en realidad no sabia que hacer despues de asesinar a su hermano ,es decir ,decía que revivir a su clan pero era una respuesta tan vaga porque lo único que deseaba era cumplir con su venganza.

El suspiro en voz baja y movió con cuidado los pergaminos tomados de la biblioteca Uchiha a un lado para ver a la joven con atención. Mentalmente agradeció a Tenten por haber descubierto ese hecho de importancia como igual con Hinata que uso su Byakugan para encontrar la biblioteca secreta del clan porque si no jamás la hubiera descubierto. Regresando con la Hyuuga, Sasuke cerro los ojos por unos momentos para despues abrirlos.

-No dudo de ti Hinata, sé que hare mi ambición, sé que lo hare, al estar con ustedes dos he podido volverme mas fuerte, ustedes son importantes para mi y aunque el pensar sobre familias e hijos ahora me es incomodo….Sé que debo de estar agradecido que sean ustedes dos quienes serán parte del renacimiento del clan Uchiha Pero la cuestión es que ¿Por qué hiciste esto ahora? Hubiera sido mejor dejarlo para despues ¿no te parece?

-…huhuhu, Sasuke….hablas mucho…-Rio en voz baja Hinata sonriéndole levemente al uchiha que se, impresionantemente, sonrojo notablemente. Así eran ellos, cuando estaban solos podían hablar libremente, Sasuke se permitía ser mas abierto y Hinata dejaba atrás su nerviosismo. Dejaban caer las mascaras cuando estaban los dos solos. Por ello no era sorprendente saber a un Sasuke uchiha muy hablador como también una Hinata Hyuuga directa y sin miedo. Sasuke tosió levemente y miro seriamente a la Ojiperla.

-Mph, no de vueltas al asunto.

-Lo siento….

-¿Entonces?

-…..Padre sospecha de nosotros Sasuke-Bien, eso atrajo la atención del Uchiha, el con cuidado se acercó mas a la pelinegra esperando que hablara. Hinata detuvo sus ejercicios de manipulación elemental y se acomodó para hablar frente a frente al Uchiha-….Tenten es mi mejor amiga… ¿lo sabes no? Ella es la única en la….que puedo confiar….intente de un modo….en como solucionar el problema de…la ley de restauración pero…nada, tendrás que tener mas de una pretendiente….

-¿mmm? Si. Mph, eso fue la primera razón del porque me acerque a ti y a Tenten.

-Lo se y no te culpo ¿sabias que Ino intento interrogarme cuando….estábamos en la reunión de los doces de konoha? Ella y mas…niñas….son molestas, las deprecio….si tengo que compartirte con alguien…que sea alguien que sepa guardar los limites….

-Entonces es Tenten, ella lo dejo claro del porque acepto esto, pero entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste eso justo ahora? ¿Por qué no en unos años? ¿Y que tiene que ver con tu padre que sospeche de nosotros?

-Temo Sasuke. Y Odio también…-Susurro Hinata con los dientes apretados, sus ojos brillaron levemente por el odio y la furia. Sasuke por muy frio que era no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle por toda la espalda ante tal espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Alguien tan dulce, tímida y callada como Hinata mostrar es expresión de fiereza y odio era atemorizante. Ustedes dirán ¿Cómo carajo es posible que Hinata Hyuuga se volviera alguien llena de odio?

El ataque a Naruto fue un detonante, es cierto, que ella en su niñez quiso ser amiga del rubio uzumaki no era un secreto muy grande para su clan, porque ella podía ver mas allá de la etiqueta de demonio que se le fue puesta a Naruto, ella era de corazón noble al desear conocer al jinchuriki y darle lo que quería, amistad. No pueden confundir amistad que amor cabía de destacar, admitía que Naruto tenia su encanto y era amable pero solitario y no intentaba a acercarse a muchas personas como también dejo la academia en su momento, por eso ella no alcanzo a conocerlo realmente pero ella se impresiono al pensar que alguien con tal presión no causaba problemas para quienes le despreciaba era algo de respetar. Era por esa razón que deseaba ser amiga de Naruto. Pero su padre le reprendió, le prohibió, le negó su deseo de tener un posible amigo, él le negó en su inocente deseo. Su padre hasta había pedido a Ko en ser su guardaespalda y encargarse de que no se acercara al jinchuriki, pero eso ocasiono que ella no tuviera más amistades. Antes nadie se le acercara por ser una Hyuuga ya que la catalogaban enseguida de alguien engreída y tener a Ko como guardaespalda ocasiono que aquello atrajera mala atención. Lentamente la frustración y la soledad comenzaron a crecer por culpa de ello.

Entonces la noticia del intento de asesinato de Naruto y su ,llamarlo de algún modo ,destierro enojo a mas no poder a Hinata ,ver como en las calles de konoha celebraban ,cuando se creía ,la muerte de Naruto como si fuera una festividad ,escuchar a varios miembros de su clan alabar sobre ese hecho incluso cuando ellos pueden ver con el Byakugan que Naruto no era un demonio ,como también los comentarios indecentes de su primo Neji de que era su destino ser odiado y despreciado culmino con que Hinata odiara. Odiara tal injusticia, odiara tal barbaridad, odiara tal estupidez, odiara tal fanatismo, odiara tal modo en tratar a un inocente, que termino que odiara totalmente a Konoha. Porque no era la primera vez que Konoha ha hecho cosas imperdonable. Como tal lo sucedido con Sakumo Hatake, era un ejemplo que se le dan a los niños Hyuugas de que debían de seguir las ordenes y cumplirlas sin importar que, para que no terminara el que fue respetado en su tiempo y llamado como "el colmillo blanco de konoha" y que fue llevado al suicidio por los maltratos verbales ocasionados por los civiles y los shinobis por igual. Eso era lo malo de konoha, las personas son insultadas y repudiadas por cosas que estaban fuera de su control.

No solo era eso ,su sensei Kurenai Yuuhi es objeto de rumores sobre su orientación sexual ya que como era una mujer tan bella nunca se le ha visto salir con algún hombre ,que muchos cuestionan si era lesbiana o algo así ,solo por el placer de hacer daño. O también a Mitarashi Anko que estaba en la misma pero también tenia las miradas de repulsión de partes de muchos otros solo porque ella fue estudiante del Sannin Orochimaru. O el compañero de su primo Neji y Tenten, Rock lee que es ridiculizado desde su niñez por no ser capaz de manejar correctamente el chakra. O hasta su compañero Shino que es señalado por las demás kunoichis de su generación al usar insectos como técnicas ninjas. Eso y más eran las razones que Hinata Hyuuga odiara a Konoha. Sasuke se pregunto brevemente si eso fue la razón del porque su hermano se volvió loco y extermino a su clan. Es por los sentimientos de Hinata y la falta de lealtad de Sasuke que el pensamiento de desertar de la aldea se les ha pasado por la cabeza pero no lo han hecho o no hay razón para hacerlo debido a que tenían todo lo que necesitaban ahí aunque la posibilidad seguía en sus cabezas.

-Padre ha notado mis salidas, ha notado que en cierto…..momentos, tu y yo estamos solos….y temo porque….si sabe que tu y yo somos parejas…podría hacer…que no nos veamos mas….el cree que si estoy en…la ley de restauración….traería desgracia al clan…..y eso….podía ocasionar que…suceda dos cosas….

-¿Qué cosas?

-O que me prohíba verte o…que de a otra Hyuuga para ti…solo para reforzar…las alianzas políticas….de igual forma….terminare alejada….de ti y odio eso….odio tanto que mi padre y mi clan puedan ser…capaz de manejar esa parte de mi….vida….y mi odio a mi clan me hace querer….no seguir…sus reglas.

-Mph…. ¿y que tiene que ver Tenten con esto?

-Por si los concejales saben que soy tu novia…..me dirán rápidamente….de la ley pero como yo se, ellos dirán que tendrán que encontrar….a otra pretendiente mas y mi padre puede intervenir pero….cuando le diga que yo y Tenten estamos en eso y somos consiente de la ley además que…..con solo dos se puede cumplir con la regla….de mas pretendiente….y no hay…necesidad de buscar mas entonces…no podrán decir nada.

-Así nos dejara tranquilos además que nos dará recursos, tu y Tenten tendrán que venir a vivir aquí y como a ti no te gusta estar cerca de tu familia seria un alivio. Así lo del clan Hyuuga no te dirán nada y tu padre no hara algo contra nosotros, contigo y con Tenten la ley se cumple y me dejaran de una vez por todas en paz. Ya veo.

-Además….Neji ha intentado…seguirme antes….escucha Sasuke….con hablar con…Tenten puedo saber cuando…..el esta ocupado y…así podre estar contigo…..así tendremos nuestro tiempo….a solas…. así cuando vea que no estoy con nadie ,me dejara en paz….pero por si acaso ,tenemos el plan de respaldo….

-Eres todo un misterio, Hinata- Dijo Sasuke simplemente como respuesta, no había necesidad de hablar, Hinata fue directa al punto y logro responderle correctamente. El pretendía regresar a su anterior tarea hasta que el pensó en algo mas. El con cuidado y con la mano temblando, movió uno de los mechones de la Ojiperla atrás de su oreja en un gesto íntimo, trasmitiéndole que sin importar su aptitud o sus palabras, ella le era importante en el fondo de su frio corazon. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida para despues sonrojarse con fuerza y finalmente caer desmayada. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente al ser capaz de ocasionar eso a su pareja y el acomodo con cuidado para que descansara. Sasuke volvió a su asiento y siguió con la lectura de algunas técnicas, el murmuro algo mientras seguía trabajando-….Aun con tantos cambios, sigues siendo la misma Hyuuga que conozco.

Sasuke continuo con sus estudios, debía de volverse más fuerte. Itachi aun seguía allá afuera, viviendo y quien sabrá haciendo que, no podía permitir que sus acciones contra su clan queden impunes y debía de hacer valer la justicia y la venganza contra su hermano. Mientras itachi siga con vida, el no podrá continuar seriamente con la suya, porque siempre estará ese miedo que le seguirá sin descanso. El miedo en perder a Hinata y Tenten. Su novia y mejor amiga, ellas le eran importante, no permitirá que ocurriera lo mismo con su clan, no lo haría. Él se volvería más fuerte y detendría de una vez por todas a Itachi. Sasuke alzo la mirada al techo del salón, recordando de pronto sobre aquella carta que recibió no hacia unos días atrás. La nota que decía de que Itachi no era lo que parecía. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso. Como había pensando con lo referente al odio de Hinata contra konoha, quería saber la verdad de Itachi Uchiha. Quería saber que fue lo que llevo al que fue considerado su ser mas querido a la locura.

El rápidamente volvió a sus estudios, él no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir, lo demás no es de importancia. Quizas su novia. Pero solo se centraría en su objetivo en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Naruto gemía adolorido por los golpes que había recibido de Tsunade en aquel enfrentamiento, la cosa queda en empate debido a que Naruto no quería seguir combatiendo contra la Sannin en estado cabreado y Tsunade ya se había cansado de patear el trasero del rubio jinchuriki. Despues de curar la mayor parte de sus heridas gracias a Shizune, los dos carceleros de bijuus y las ninjas médicos partieron a un solo objetivo: Otogakure no sato para cumplir con el deseo de Naruto, ver si había una posibilidad de curar a Kimimaro y crear las bases del proyecto de ninjas médicos en Otogakure. Había tantas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo que tener pero Naruto estaba decidido a hacer los cambios en el mundo ninja. El tenia que cumplir con su meta, ser Rikudō sennin. Le tomo dos días pero lograron llegar a tiempo a Oto y bueno, pues…<p>

-Esto es un cuchitril-Comento burlonamente Tsunade mientras Naruto hablaba con algunos de los guardias de la aldea, la misma parecía haber mejorado un poco desde su partida, según supo unos contrastares de Nami que fueron traídos secretamente siendo escoltados por algunos shinobis de Oto habían comenzó a arreglar la mayor parte de los daños de Oto, pero su avance rápido fue por la gran cantidad de clones de Naruto que daba mano de obra en la reconstrucción. Por otro lado Naruto escucho lo que quiso decir la Senju y únicamente lo único que pudo hacer fue…

-¡PUES TU ERES UNA VIEJA!-Grito Naruto señalando a Tsunade que sintió como una vena se le iba a explotar en toda la frente y tampoco ayudo que los guardias de la entrada se reía no muy discretamente. Shizune con calma intentaba que su maestra se fuera a golpear a Naruto innecesariamente, Utakata por otro lado estaba hablando con alguien que le había recibido.

-¿un ladrón de Kekkei Genkais?-Pregunto confundido el jinchuriki mientras Guren sacaba desde uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme Jounin un pergamino que se lo entrego a Utakata que lo abrió para ver la difusa imagen de Hiruko. El frunció el ceño al ver las notas adjunta al cartel, él se lo devolvió a Guren que lo guardo nuevamente- Eso es malo ¿Cómo están los implicados?

-El equipo de Tayuya están en mal estado pero se recuperaran, Juugo se sobresfuerzo y esta padeciendo un grave caso de agotamiento de chakra, estará por un mes en cama, Suigetsu tenia heridas superficiales pero esta estable, ahora mismo esta entrenando con sus nuevas espadas. He estado hablando con el consejo de la aldea y estamos un poco desesperado que nuestro Otokage-sama regrese y comiencen el plan zombie.

-Mmm pero ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Tenemos visita Utakata, vino el Kazekage y un pequeño grupo de ninjas notables, están un poco agitados sobre el hecho que el Otokage no estaba en la aldea además que no le gusto que hubo un nuevo Otokage, menos mal que no notaron mucho a los clones de Otokage-sama.

-¿Qué cosa están hablando?-Comento Naruto acercándose a sus dos consejeros mientras se ponía s sombrero de Kage que uno de los ninjas menores le había traído. Guren no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hablarle a Naruto sobre la situación, por mientras iban caminando por la aldea siendo seguido por Tsunade y Shizune. Por mientras la conversación continuaba, Naruto mas y mas se frustraba- vaya la cosa, sabia bien que Suigetsu se fue por la espadas pero que manera irresponsable de poner en peligro a Juugo, menos mal que Tayuya y los otros estuvieron cerca porque si no hubieran muerto. Despues de todo esto trae a Suigetsu conmigo Guren, debe de aprender que su deseo de tener todas las espadas debe de ser algo secundario, él debe de tener en cuenta que debe de proteger a sus aliados.

-Si Otokage-sama, también debo de decirle que están el Kazekage en la sala de reuniones, llevare a Tsunade-sama al hospital. Me reuniré despues Otokage-sama-Con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza Guren hizo seña a Tsunade y Shizune que se despidieron de Naruto y Utakata. Los dos jinchurikis siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron en la parte norte de la aldea ,cerca de la salida ,la sala de reuniones fue puesta ahí por si quien estén usándola se pasa de la raya ,la batalla puede ser llevada fuera de la aldea rápidamente. A medida que se acercaban Naruto y Utakata notaron como un chakra familiar para ellos estaban en la sala de reuniones.

-Un jinchuriki.

-supongo que debe de ser el de una cola, debemos tener cuidado Utakata, a diferencia de nosotros este esta lleno de emociones oscuras, mi habilidad sensorial lo presiente.

-Supongo que es por eso que muchos están nerviosos…. ¿crees que combatiremos?

-….es posible…-Contento el rubio sin querer sonar algo que no es, él podía decir que terminarían enfrentándose contra el jinchurikis, sus emociones oscuras estaban en un estado en ebullición que tenia muy alerta a Harry. El rápidamente creo dos clones de sombras y le ordeno mantener un ojo alrededor del lugar, no quería que su pueblo sufriera herida por un posible enfrentamiento. El rápidamente junto a Utakata entro a la sala de reuniones en donde se encontraron aun grupo notable de personas ,se trataba del Kazekage Tonbei junto a sus tres hijos ,a la anciana Chiyo ,un jounin llamado Baki y otro llamado Yuu. El Kazekage miro a los recién llegados con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya, que visita tan interesante tenemos aquí, es nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo del Yondaime hokage, Naruto Namikaze ¿me equivoco?

-Me reconoces al solo verme ¿Por qué?

-Suna es aliada de Konoha, fuimos notificados sobre lo que te ocurrió muchacho, te llaman el próximo flash amarrillo sin razón aparente, mi opinión es que eso es una estupidez, no hay rescrito alguno de que Minato Namikaze haya dejado en alguna parte información de su famoso jutsu pero eso es lo de menos, supongo que tu eres el nuevo líder ¿correcto?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-pues verte aquí y obviamente todos esos clones en esta aldea. Es obvio que tu eres el nuevo Otokage además de la carta que me enviaron, mencionara a un Nidaime Otokage, eso es interesante para ser alguien tan joven-Comento con facilidad el Kazekage aunque había un tono de humor en sus ojos. Por otro lado Yuu y Baki se veían un poco confundido y atónitos de que alguien menor que ello se llamaba así mismo un Kage pero era un shock que es su padre que lo confirmaba ,en poca palabra ,el chico se ha ganado la mira con ese titulo de un verdadero Kage. Naruto tomo asiento siendo seguido por Utakata.

-Si, soy el Nidaime Otokage que…

-¡eso es una mentira! ¿Cómo un mocoso como tu es un Kage? Supongo que se debe porque esta es una aldea patética-Interrumpió de improvisto Kankuro que no podía creer que alguien menor que el había hecho lo que muchos pueden pensar es imposible. Chiyo murmuro alguna palabra de estúpido, Temari negó con la cabeza y Gaara miraba fijamente a Naruto con ocultas intenciones. Tonbei miro a su hijo con frialdad.

-Kankuro eso es una gran falta de respeto.

-Pero padre esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser posible que un chico, incluso menor que yo, lleva el titulo de Kage, esto tiene que ser alguna clase de estupidez.

-Rasengan…-Murmuro Naruto alzando su mano y en un momento apareció en la palma de su mano la esfera giratoria de chakra callando de inmediato a Kankuro y atrayendo miradas de interés de parte del Kazekage y Gaara. Naruto deshizo la técnica y le lanzo una mirada fastidiada a Kankuro-como decía antes de que fuera interrumpido por una geisha vestido de gato-

-¡hey!

-Soy el Nidaime Otokage al haber derrotado a Orochimaru de los Sannin-Hablo el rubio y no se decepciono al ver las miradas impactadas de parte de todos los ninjas de Suna, no era para juego, Orochimaru era un ninja de gran poder e inteligencia, que fuera derrotado por un ninja de doces años era algo inaudito y poco creíble pero Naruto con una mirada sumamente dura les hizo que se guardaran sus propias opiniones. Naruto miro fijamente al Kazekage, sin miedo alguno en su expresión- Kazekage-dono, como se habrá dado cuenta, si, yo le pedí que viniera a mi aldea para tener una conversación.

-¿Y cual seria?

-Que cancelemos el plan de invasión a konoha-Informo uniformemente Naruto y vio como el Kazekage achicaba los ojos enojado, igual noto que sus acompañantes fruncieron el ceño, excepto Gaara, como si aquello aunque no le molestara si era algo que discutir. Con su habilidad sensorial Naruto fue capaz de captar la sensación de alivio de parte de Temari, Kankuro, Yuu y Chiyo, como si ellos estuvieran bien que no habría una posible guerra con konoha, en Baki no pudo encontrar alguna clase de emoción, en poca palabra a él no le molestaba o le gustara la decisión, el seguiría la orden a pie de la letra de su líder. Naruto igual sintió que Tonbei estaba frustrado y un poco enojado pero aparte de eso, nada más.

-¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso Orochimaru se iba acobardar?

-No, él no tiene nada que ver, Orochimaru esta muerto, punto final. Soy el nuevo Otokage y veo lo mejor para mi gente, así que esa chorrada de lanzarse a un ataque a konoha y que traería posiblemente la destrucción de tu aldea como la de konoha o que culminaría en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, no funcionara conmigo yo soy el Nidaime Otokage y mi deber es proteger a mi preciada aldea. Esta es mi decisión del asunto. Pero igual también le pido que deje ese deseo suyo de atacar a konoha.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres como para hablarme así?! ¡¿Sabes porque hago esto?! ¡Pues intentar parecer grande al llevar un nombre no oficial de Kage pero sigue siendo un niño!

-¡silencio! Yo se muy bien de lo que hablo y de lo que estoy haciendo Kazekage-dono, se muy bien los problemas de economía que pasa tu aldea, nosotros estamos en la misma, Orochimaru había retorcido todo el país del sonido, no tenemos Daymio y la aldea esta empobrecida, tienes que entender que nuestras fuerzas y dinero es inferior a konoha y eso que Suna es una de las cincos grandes aldeas y esta la mía. Militarmente hablando es un suicidio, además yo no me lanzare a una guerra contra konoha.

Eso si mantuvo callado a Tonbei y por primera vez en meses comenzó a pensar en un panorama el plan de invasión. Su deseo inicial era dar un terrible golpe a konoha y así demostrar a su Daymio que ellos eran superiores y así tener mas ingresos pero…. Entonces ¿Qué sigue despues? Y Tonbei supo que había cometido un error, el despues era la clave, konoha ha demostrado ser una nación sobreviviente a las peores catástrofe, sobrevivientes de tres grandes guerras y salir dos victoriosas, sobrevivir al ataque del kyubi hacia treces años ¿será posible que sobrevivirían contra el Shukaku? Era el primer cola despues de todo ,no era virtualmente fuerte contra el kyubi pero igual si causaban un gran daño entonces tendrían máximo dos años antes de que la aldea este en su mejor apogeo y entonces ¡baam! Konoha atacaría a Suna y dudaba que sobrevivirían, cierto que konoha a perdido credibilidad debido al suceso con el jinchuriki del kyubi pero era eso que ha hecho que la fuerza militar de konoha aumentara, era una forma de decir que en su desesperación y paranoia están dictando a las demás aldeas que "aunque estamos en mal momento estamos listo para defendernos" y entonces podía haber una gran posibilidad de que su aldea no salga bien de esta, durante en la invasión o despues de esta. Y siniquiera podía considerar la opción de que las demás acciones se meten en la situación. Tonbei miro a Naruto con casi respeto, el chico si supo interpretar bien la situación. Pero eso no cambiaba nada el problema inicial.

-tienes razón-Casi todos los ninjas de Suna se voltearon a ver a su líder atónitos. Tonbei les ignoro- Pero eso no cambia el hecho que mi aldea esta sufriendo problemas económicos y todo por konoha, que a causa de lo que le hicieron a usted…. Otokage-dono, han estado acaparando misiones para mantener su fama casi intacta y las misiones enviadas a mi aldea están disminuyendo gradualmente, en unos años tendremos desempleo y como sabe, cuando eso ocurre….

-Ninjas renegados, obviamente, podemos ser una cosa pero los ninjas necesitamos dinero conque sobrevivir y como solo conocemos el trabajo de un shinobi, debemos de buscar otra forma de ser útil. Es compresible.

-Exacto y es peor para nosotros porque nuestros números no son altos, decirlo de una forma simple, a la larga mi preciada aldea se extinguirá o podría ser atacada por otra, hay muchas posibilidades pero ninguna buena. Esto es lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Acciones desesperada de un hombre desesperado, entiendo bien su razonamiento Kazekage-dono y veo que a final todo es para lo mejor de su aldea pero no es la única opción. Yo en cambio tengo un modo de ayudar pero debo de decirle que si necesita mi ayuda, nuestro lazo entre las dos aldeas de de ser muy fuerte.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Oh, pues, solo que nos volvamos aliados tanto político como militarmente, tengo una idea en como…

-Ataúd de arena-Naruto sin vacilar saco de su sello a su Shibuki en un parpadeo y con decisión impacto su gran espada en el torrente de arena que pretendía causarle daño. El dio un leve salto hacia atrás siendo seguido por Utakata. Tonbei junto a sus hijos se plantaron al otro lado de la habitación mientras Baki sostenía a Chiyo que hizo una mueca por la sorpresa y Yuu que sobaba con cuidado su antebrazo derecho. Todos llevaron sus ojos en Gaara que seguía sentando con una expresión en blanco pero muchos notaron que sus ojos brillaban con locura. Naruto bufo en voz baja.

-Sabia que me atacarías hermano, puedo sentir tus oscuras intenciones ¿Por qué decidiste atacarme?

-Porque madre quiere tu sangre ,tu que eres igual que yo ,que tu has padecido mi mismo dolor ,la soledad ,el odio ,el intento de homicidio ,que ha pasado por el mismo infierno ,que posee un gran poder al ser capaz de derrotar a un Sannin….. Tú serás mi mayor presea, mi ansia de sangre es tan grande que no me importa quien seas, te voy a destrozar y dar tu preciada sangre a madre.

-Utakata, es oficial, no tuvimos las peores vidas-Comento con cara de palo Naruto mientras un gran torrente de arena surgió de la calabaza de Gaara y que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Naruto que solo se posiciono con su espada en alto. Con un movimiento choco la Shibuki contra la arena ocasionando una pequeña explosión pero la arena igual siguió adelante y logro golpear a Naruto pero este desapareció en una explosión de humo dejando atrás un árbol cortado. En un parpadeo Naruto apareció en el punto ciego de Gaara y con un gran corte pretendía dañar a Gaara pero un gran muro de arena detuvo su ataque instantáneamente. Naruto sintió como que tenia la peor suerte de todas- bueno, esto es una mierda.

Sabia que iba a terminar peleando. Oh, como Naruto odiaba cuando adivinaba las cosas.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Miren, la razón del porque no he actualizado es debido a que estoy estudiando en una corporación y el tiempo se me ha acortado, lo siento. Espero que les gusten los nuevos capítulos y esas cosas. Como notaran, hare unos fics Smut prologo aquí en Fanfiction y los continuare en yourfanfiction, espero que les eche un ojo.<strong>

**Otra cosa, la razón del porque me centre sobre Sasuke y sus relaciones para mostrar a todos que cuando ocurre la ley de restauración de clanes, no todo es amor y esas cosas, también hice un poco mas humana a Hinata, no quería tener a una chica buena perfecta que hace todo a Sasuke, no, quería hacer alguien que le escucha pero también que sabe decirle las cosas. Tenten es la representación de alguien que se casaría con alguien por bienes. Nada es perfecto.**

**En todo fic de Naruto harem, cuando Naruto esta en tal ley, todo es color de rosa y esas cosas, pues no puede ser así. También estoy considerando un harem con Utakata con Shizune y Guren, pero creo que seria demasiado, como les dije, me voy a centrar en Naruto y quizas en Sasuke, pero mas en Naruto, los demás harem serán menores…. En fin ¿quieren que Kurenai y Anko estén en un harem? Como sea, en el próximo capitulo, aparece los ninjas revividos.**

**Toaneo07**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. Oficialmente agregado al harem será Temari, Kurenai y Anko._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata, como igual leve Suigetsu harem, leve Kimimaro harem, leve Sasuke harem._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento despues de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

* * *

><p><em>Bijuu de Arena y revivir a los muertos<em>

Se mostraba desde el comienzo que Naruto estaba ganando. El rubio uzumaki que portaba actualmente el apellido Namikaze supo de inmediato que Gaara empleaba un jutsu de defensa a base de arena, él había usado shuriken para intentar lastimar al pelirrojo de Suna, por ello no le tomo tiempo planear varios movimientos para contener a Gaara rápidamente. Rápidamente hizo un sello de mano de carnero e hizo aparecer en un puff un gran pergamino que desenrollo y lanzo al aire, el rápidamente salto hacia un lado esquivando grandes vigas de arena y mientras el hizo otro sello de mano, El miro como en una pequeña mota de humo, del pergamino, caía una gran cantidad de agua al suelo, el hizo varios sellos de manos rápidamente ante ese hecho.

-Elemento agua: choque furioso de agua entre rocas-Un gran torbellino de agua y globos solidos de aguas en ella choco duramente contra la defensa de arena de Gaara pero no se detuvo, Naruto miro como Utakata se plantaba frente al Kazekage y sus acompañantes como a la vez los dos clones que había hecho antes estaban dando ordenes a varios ninjas para movilizarse. El pensó que debía de sacar a Gaara fuera de la aldea pero estaba seguro que no tendría muchos problemas. El dio varios saltos hacia un lado esquivando unos shuriken de arena aunque estos no son muy fuertes, el miro que aun había agua en el escudo de arena de Gaara, el hizo varios sellos de manos y lentamente desde el escudo de arena apareció papeles bombas ninjas- Es mejor tener un Ace bajo la manga ¡Estilo uzumaki: detonante explosivo!

¡BOOOM!

Gaara fue lanzando hacia atrás por el choque de la explosión, que si bien no lastimo ya que tenia su armadura de arena secundario, fue lo suficiente potente para enviarlo hacia atrás con fuerza además de esparcir mas su arena. Naruto no perdió tiempo, el comenzó a lanzar dragones de agua hacia Gaara usando el agua que recién había invocado, pero él no se detuvo ahí, el hizo una seña de mano invocando dos clones, quería intentar algo. Uno de los clones saco varios kunais y concentrándose rápidamente las lanzo, lo notorio fue que los kunais tenían chakra elemental en ellas, como tal de rayo, fuego y viento que a alta velocidad chocaron contra el muro de arena que se activó automáticamente pero fueron solo el de rayo que logro perforar la gran defensa y eso le dio una idea a Naruto. Pero él sonrió zorrunamente, el hizo otro sello de mano y en el kunai fundido de chakra de fuego un sello explosivo comenzó a brillar como igual el de viento que comenzó a concentrar chakra de viento. De improvisto el kunai de fuego estallo en una gran explosión siendo seguido por una gran explosión de chakra de viento aumentando ya de por si la gran explosión.

-Eso es lo que llamo, Estilo uzumaki: Engaño kuna elemental, veo que la debilidad de esta arena es el elemento rayo, por supuesto, esta técnica esta en base a elemento tierra-Murmuro Naruto dando una gran voltereta hacia atrás aterrizando justamente frente al Kazekage que veía todo el asunto con ojo críptico mientras que Yuu, Chiyo y Baki estaban en alertas pero esperaban alguna clase de orden de su Kazekage debido a que fue Gaara que actuó en tal suceso. Temari y Kankuro por otro lado estaban mudos del asombro, tal despliegue de habilidad fue sumamente impresionante y aun no sabia que daño habrá causado en Gaara pero siendo optimista, podían decir que mucho.

-¡Otokage-sama! ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!-inquirió apareciendo en un shunshin Juren junto a Yamamoto, Kurosaki y para sorpresa de los de Suna, Tsunade Senju que se plantaron justamente frente a los ninjas de la arena en una clara muestra de deseo de lucha y todos menos Tsunade esperaban alguna palabra de su Kage, por otro lado Tsunade solo miraba a los visitantes con ojo crípticos pero despues se volteo a ver a Naruto.

-Desde que te conozco, siempre supe que te sucede cosas locas pero recién llegas ¿y estas a punto de enfrentarte a un Kage? Y, oh, hola vieja bruja-Menciono Tsunade mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Chiyo que mascullo alguna palabras que tenían frases como babosa, princesa y perra. Naruto miro encima de su hombro, como en una gran cortina de humo negro seguía Gaara en ella, Naruto sabía bien que la batalla no estaba terminada pero debía de hablar rápidamente. El miro directamente a Guren.

-Calma, esto es un malentendido, parece ser que el jinchuriki que trajeron con ellos está muy inestable, tendré que darle unas pataditas en la cara para que sepa que no debe de atacar a la gente así. Quédense aquí y traten de que el enfrentamiento no pase a mayores y cause daño a la aldea. Kazekage-dono, le pido amablemente que se mantenga aquí junto a sus acompañantes y déjame que me encargue de esto. Tsunade, por favor, ve al hospital, debes de ir a revisar a Kimimaro y quizas a mi y al jinchuriki cuando el enfrentamiento.

-Bien, solo quería ver que estaba sucediendo, yo aún sigo allá-con una sonrisa pequeña Tsunade desapareció en una bola de humo, dando a entender que era un clon. Naruto se lo había enseñado durante el camino hacia Oto ya que pensó que era mejor que la ninja medico pudiera curar a varios pacientes al mismo tiempo usando los clones. Además, solos los ninjas nivel superior Jounin puede usar el método de trasferencia de información del jutsu clon de sombra, por lo que Tsunade uso eso para recibir la información del clon. Naruto casi con pereza saco de su sello especial su Shibuki y lo poso encima de su hombro, sin querer, en una posición Cool. Temari abrió la boca ante tal escenario y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos por una simple emoción no descubierta hasta ahora: lujuria.

Vaya, Naruto lo hizo de nuevo. Engancho a otra chica.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que encargarme de un iracundo hermano. No se metan…. ¡SHIBUKI: EXPLOSION ELECTRICA!-Con un movimiento de tajo ,Naruto choco la Shibuki contra una gran garra de arena con detalles azules que había aparecido de improvisto hacia el pero el choque que fue una onda explosiva eléctrica lo deshizo como si nada. Naruto sin perder el tiempo hizo un shunshin para aparecer hacia las afueras de la aldea y pudo ver como desde el suelo surgía grandes vigas y látigos de arenas que se dirigieron hacia a el pero Naruto usado su Shibuki para desviar todos los ataques pero sabia que no seria suficiente. El salto varias veces hacia tras e incluso uso kawamiri y shunshin para esquivar todos esos ataques pero él estaba pensando otra cosa-_ increíble, si el practica su control y lo fusiona con una buena maestría de taijutsu, sería considerado una copia de Suna de Hashirama Senju que uso lo mismo con su elemento madera. Será difícil pero apenas es un novato este hermano ¿no es cierto Kurama?_

_-_**Solo espero que no pierdas ante Shukaku, mocoso ¡adelante!**

**-**¡Si! ¡Shibuki: Explosión eléctrica! ¡Vamos! ¡Sal de donde estés hermano menor!-Deshaciendo con una explosión un gran látigo de arena, Naruto miro hacia atrás entre los arboles esperando que Gaara hiciera su movimiento. No era ser estúpido pero el sabia donde estaba su habilidad sensorial lo hacia alguien capaz de detectar a quien fuera, pero él esperaba que Gaara hiciera su movimiento y atacarlo por sorpresa. Después de todo, él no se atrevía llevar el titulo de Kage solo para impresionar. Solo le faltaba experiencia pero al obtenerla será un poderoso ninja.

-¡UZUMAKI! ¡TOMARE TU SANGRE Y HARE FELIZ A MADRE!-Naruto miro como una gran garra de arena destrozo varios arboles y de un gran salto salió Gaara siendo cubierto por arena desde la cintura para arriba, sus brazos iguales cubierto del material parecían grandes garras y su rostro tenia la apariencia de una bestia, todo con detalles azules que parecían ser ondas de viento, lo más llamativo eran los ojos del jinchuriki de Suna, de color amarrillo con cuadrado invertido en el medio. Naruto miro como Gaara en un cacareo desquiciado se dirigía hacia el dispuesto a despedazarlo pero Naruto no era estúpido.

Él era el Otokage. No oficial pero un Kage al final.

-Elemento rayo: Raikiri- con una velocidad monstruosa ,Naruto flexiono sus rodillas y extendió su mano izquierda ,la otra tenia la Shibuki ,y en una explosión de poder una gran esfera de energía eléctrica se concentro en la palma de la mano del rubio y Gaara se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había caído en una trampa que no pudo esquivar como Naruto ,aun sin moverse ,impacto el ataque justamente en todo el estomago del jinchuriki y perforar la misma para despues lanzarlo hacia atrás con fuerza dejando suelta una gran cantidad de arena y sangre como resultado del ataque. Naruto poso la Shibuki en su hombro derecho y miro como Gaara cayo al suelo completamente herido.

Naruto fue enseñado por Zabuza en todo los aspectos, desde taijutsu como el arte del asesinato silencioso que Naruto no usa como igual la manipulación elemental en la cual se concentro en el elemento agua y viento pero el también sabia algunos Jutsus de otros elementos y aunque se centra en el agua y viento, él tenía grandes técnicas de otros elementos, como tal, su versión propia del Raikiri. Naruto había escuchado de Kurama historias completas de su madre. Kushina uzumaki siempre fue una mujer curiosa y vivaz ,por lo que la bases del Rasengan ,Fūinjutsu y la base del jutsu Raikiri de kakashi hatake fue de conocimiento de kushina como igual de Kurama. Y Naruto aprovecho bien eso. El intento replicar el jutsu pero como él no tenía el Sharingan aunque podía usar los sentidos avanzados de Kurama, el jutsu perdía fuerza. Entonces el decidió convertir la técnica en una manipulación elemental más profunda, en vez de ser un jutsu de asesinato e impacto, sería un jutsu de defensa y ataque al mismo tiempo. El esperaba que su oponente se acercara a él y usaba el Raikiri para aumentar sus sentidos y cortar la distancia del oponente para atacar al oponente o cuando se da el momento, deshacer la técnica misma de su oponente. Era un ataque perfecto de defensa con contraataque, ya que no había necesidad de moverse mucho.

Pero el odiaba usar ese jutsu. No era su estilo.

Naruto suspiro mientras se ponía de cuclillas en la rama en la que estaba y miro hacia abajo como Gaara gruñía entre adolorido y furioso. Naruto podía decir que estaba pensando el jinchuriki de Suna, estaba furioso sobre el hecho que hasta ahora había un enemigo que ni podía hacerle sudar, que hasta había accedido usar chakra de su bijuu para combatir y ni eso podía hacer flaquear a su nueva presa. Las emociones de Gaara eran muy notables para el jinchuriki rubio. Naruto no podía decir que no sabia sobre el poseedor el de un cola, en sus viajes Naruto estuvo interesado en sus hermanos, en los demás jinchurikis y trato de buscar la mayor posible información de ellos, fue difícil pero pudo conseguir algo, como tal sobre la desaparición de su quinto hermano y séptima hermana pero no solo eso, sabia sobre Yagura, sabia de la poseedora del segundo cola y bueno Utakata. Pero el sabia poco de Gaara, solo sabía que muchos jounin tanto de su aldea como otras han intentando asesinarle y fallando miserablemente. Naruto se pregunto como puede ser posible que jounins con experiencia cayeran a manos de un Genin, sin importar si era un jinchuriki y lo descubrió rápidamente. El instinto asesino hacia flaquear a sus asesinos y los eliminaba rápidamente antes de que estos reaccionaran. (**N/A:** no, en serio ¿Por qué no alguien uso jutsu Suiton o un sello de contención o algo así?)

Pero Naruto no se dejaba caer por aquel sentido de peligro. Él era fuerte, él lo sabía y por ello ataco con estrategia desde el principio y ataco sin piedad. Por eso Gaara estaba perdiendo rápidamente porque Naruto era un ninja diferente. Y Gaara se estaba dando cuenta y sentía mucha frustración porque el sabia quien era el que se enfrentaba. Otro que entendía su dolor, que fue expulsado de su propia aldea de la peor manera posible, que estuvo en el mismo infierno en aquel lugar que una vez llamo hogar. Gaara sabia bien sobre el jinchuriki del kyubi y le molestaba profundamente que ,cuando lo conoció ,era una persona amable ,calmada y que no irradiaba ninguna clase de emoción negativa y eso tenia confundido a Gaara ¿Cómo alguien que fue apuñalado ,empalado en sus manos ,quemado ,golpeado y maldecido siguiera siendo una persona tan ,tan ,tan Humana? ¿Qué era lo diferente de ese jinchuriki de él que padeció lo mismo? ¿Qué era aquello que ha hecho que ese sujeto sea tan poderoso que ni su transformación jinchuriki no le ha hecho ninguna clase de daño? ¿Qué es lo que impulsa a ser más fuerte? ¿Cómo alguien que debería de ser alguien de odio predica palabras contra la guerra? ¿Qué clase de humano no pide venganza contra aquellos que tanto daño le ha hecho?

¿Quién era Naruto uzumaki namikaze?

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡MI ODIO, MI IRA, MI SOLEDAD, MI RABIA, MI DOLOR! ¡MI DOLOR! ¡TODO ESO ME HA HECHO FUERTE! ¡ME HA HECHO SER INVECIBLE! ¡NO PERDERE ANTE ALGUIEN QUE IGNORA EL DOLOR! ¡SHUKAKU! ¡DAME TU PODER!-Grito enloquecido Gaara mientras su bijuu gritaba con furia y poder desde su interior. Desde la aldea Kankuro, Temari, Yuu y Baki temblaron aterrados al escuchar las palabras de Gaara y más ahora que llamo por su nombre al de una cola en vez de madre, en poca palabra Gaara cayó en la desesperación. Guren gruño maldiciendo en voz baja y se volteo a ver al Kazekage con una mirada afilada.

-¡¿No vas a hacer nada para controlar a tu jinchuriki, a tu ninja, A TU HIJO?! ¡El poder que esta liberando es el de un bijuu y no quiero que mi pueblo sufra alguna clase de daño! ¡HAZ ALGO!

-No, quiero ver que hara su Otokage contra mi hijo. Sabe como tratar a la gente y sabe mucho de conocimientos de guerrillas pero quiero ver si es capaz de mantener la posición de Kage-Hablo Tonbei ignorando como un torrente de arena surgía del suelo a la lejanía haciendo temblar todo el lugar. Guren levemente incrédula miro al Kage de Suna para después mirarlo con furia, ella rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante e hizo varias señas de manos.

-¡Elemento cristal: muro defensivo cristalina!-Grito al caer al suelo y chocar sus manos en la misma, una gran muralla de cristal de color rosado surgió de la misma y cubrió básicamente todo ese lado de Oto para despues ser seguido por otras tres barreras. Ella no fue la única, otros dos Chunos junto a Jirobo al mismo tiempo efectuaron varios sellos de manos y del suelo se levantó una gran muralla de tierra y lodo que se pego rápidamente al de cristal reforzando la defensa férrea de aquel mural. Guren aspiro con pesadez aire intentando levantarse pero no pudo ya que había usado mucho chakra, ella solo pudo alzar la mirada hacia adelante- Otokage-sama, espero que gane.

De vuelta con Naruto este miraba como la arena en gran cantidad tomaba la forma de un Tanuki de arena con marcas azules parecidas a las figuras de viento, se trataba de Shukaku o Ichibi no Tanuki. Naruto suspiro mientras sellaba la Shibuki nuevamente y flexionaba aun mas las rodillas y extendidas sus manos en forma de garras, en una posición de taijutsu simple para prepararse para atacar. El miro como en la cabeza del bijuu aparecía Gaara que mascullo palabras que el no pudo capaz de escuchar pero supo que era algo para caer dormido ya que el cuerpo de Gaara cayo en dicho estado y los ojos del Tanuki de arena brillaron con fuerza como igual una gran cantidad de ansia asesina salió a brote por todo el lugar. Naruto sintió como un sudor frio bajaba por su mejilla, eso era mucho instinto asesino, aun para él.

**-¡SIIIII! ¡ESTOY LIBRE AL FIN! ¡ES HORA DE SANGRE! ¡Y QUE MEJOR MANERA QUE MATAR AL MALDITO CONTENEDOR DEL CHUCHO DEL KYUBI! ¡MATARE A TODOS! ¡SIIII!**

**-Naruto…**

-¿Si Kurama?

-**Ahora estoy cabreado, pon en su lugar a este imbécil ¡utiliza la segunda forma final!-**El nerviosismo que había estado sufriendo Naruto desapareció en un instante dejando paso a la preocupación. Fue un accidente una vez durante el entrenamiento al usar la capa de chakra de Kurama y se extralimito tanto que uso una segunda transformación completa pero aunque el tenia un espíritu puro y las emociones oscuras del chakra de Kurama no nublaba su ser ,parcialmente la segunda transformación completa le enloquecía levemente mas no se volvía un ser de ansia de sangre ,solo se excedía pero lo peor es que las consecuencias despues de usar dicha transformación aseguraba que estaría en el hospital por un largo tiempo. Pero recordó que Tsunade estaba en Oto así que quizás el tiempo de recuperación sea menor. Naruto con rapidez poso sus manos en el suelo, como en una posición de zorro y lentamente chakra rojo comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. Kurama sonrió levemente mientras se apoyaba en sus patas- **contendré mis emociones oscuras y trata de ganarle rápidamente. Es hora de hacerle entender a Shukaku quien manda ¡Adelante Naruto!**

**-¡YAYY! ¡ES HORA DE MATAR! ELEMENTO VIENTO: BAL—**

_-¡Jinchuriki_** form: fase dos FINAL!-**Interrumpió Naruto mientras en una explosión una capa en forma de zorro con nueves colas apareció a su alrededor para despues las colas girar y cubrir a Naruto para despues dejar paso una onda expansiva que causo que muchos árboles fueran destruidos, que interrumpieran a Shukaku y que la gran muralla alrededor por un lado a Oto se agrietara levemente mas no se destruyo. Una cola a rojo vivo hizo que el viento se moviera dejando paso a un Naruto fusionado con el chakra de Kurama, todo su cuerpo era de un tono rojo oscuro con sombra negra, orejas de zorro en su cara en donde lo único que se mostraba eran unos filosos dientes y unos ojos blancos sin fondo y unas amenazantes nueves colas en su espalda. Naruto apretó los dientes por unos momentos antes de dar un gran rugido que sacudió la tierra misma.

Lentamente huesos de un zorro apareció en Naruto dándole más una apariencia amenazadora. Si bien había usado esta transformación contra Orochimaru, esta era la verdadera versión completa en donde los instintos animales le abrumaban mucho. Él no lo usaba mucho pero necesitaba derrotar rápidamente a Shukaku. Con un gran rugido dio un gran salto que básicamente ocasiono que un gran agujero se formara por la fuerza de tal salto. Naruto en un instante estaba frente a Shukaku y con rapidez conecto su puño derecho en todo el rostro del bijuu que retrocedió hacia atrás siseando de dolor pero Naruto no se detuvo el comenzó a lanzar golpear a diestra a siniestra ya que él era capaz de estirar sus miembros y causar mas daño. Shukaku por el choque del suceso aun no podía reaccionar así que recibía todo esos ataques. Pero Shukaku logro superar el choque y con fuerza impacto su cabeza en Naruto enviándolo a varios kilómetros volando en el aire hacia la dirección opuesta y al aterrizar causar una gran cantidad de daño pero el bijuu de una cola no se detuvo ahí.

-**¡MALDITO SEAS, DESGRACIADO! ¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: BALA PERFORADORA DE VIENTO!-**Y chocando sus dos manos juntas en su estomago lanzo una gran bala de viento que choco contra la gran muralla de cristal destruyéndola parcialmente. Guren gruño adolorida mientras era lanzada hacia atrás junto a varios ninjas y algunos civiles que estaban cerca de la zona de impacto. Shukaku gruño furioso ya que él pensaba que aquella zona llena de humanos estaba desprotegida-**¡AHORA SI ESTOY CABREADO! ¡BIJUU—!**

**-I….MARI….-**Shukaku no pudo reaccionar cuando escucho la voz distorsionada de Naruto y lo siguiente que supo fue una gran explosión justamente en todo su estomago. El bijuu de una cola bajo la mirada para ver un tremendo agujero en todo su torso además de una gran zona de destrucción a la lejanía pero antes de hacer algo…. Miro como una sombra rápidamente se detenía en el aire y miraba como un Naruto en su capa de chakra del kyubi sostenía un gran Rasengan de color morado azulado**-¡BIJ…UU-RAN….SENGAN!**

¡BOOOOOMMM!

-**¡AHHHHH! ¡MALDITO!-**Grito a más no poder Shukaku ya que la mitad de su rostro y brazo izquierdo fueron completamente destruido. Por suerte, Gaara seguía estable pero eso no fue suficiente para el bijuu ya que cayo duramente en el suelo al no poder sostenerse bien y aunque sabia que su cuerpo se estaba regenerando, la vista del jinchuriki del kyubi frente suyo cargando desde las puntas de sus colas grandes esferas de chakra giratorio le hizo dar a entender que perdería o seria contendido. Shukaku mascullo en voz baja, algunas veces odiaba a sus hermanos que a diferencia de él, siempre ayudaban a sus carceleros, el no, el siempre seguiría la estima de su verdadero creador, El Juubi, no ese estúpido de Rikudō sennin, el sería un verdadero demonio. El no creerías ninguna de sus palabras, él no podía confiar en los humanos. Él era un demonio, punto final. Pero aun así maldecía a sus hermanos porque ellos eran capaces de perdonar tan fácilmente.

Con eso en mente y maldiciendo aún más, el regreso el control a su estúpido carcelero.

Gaara recupero el control y se preguntó cómo puede ser posible, Shukaku jamás le daba el control voluntariamente, en casos cuando él se dormía, era su padre que controlaba al bijuu de una cola hasta que Gaara despertaba pero ahora su bijuu le dio el control voluntariamente ¿Qué esta pasando? El abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que estaba mirando el cielo, el brevemente pensó que era un paisaje hermoso pero se concentro en lo mas importante. En la lucha. El miro a su alrededor y para su sorpresa descubrió que el cuerpo de arena de Shukaku estaba completamente diezmada y rápidamente hizo un sello de mano para concentrar su chakra pero así de la nada, una gran garra roja con negro lo tomo de la cintura y lo arranco literalmente de la figura de arena para despues seguir adelante haciendo que chocara duramente contra muchos arboles. Gaara grito tanto por los golpes en su espalda como también el ardor del chakra youkai de la garra que le sostenía fuertemente. A los lejos la figura de arena del primer cola se deshizo con lentitud al ya no tener quien le sostenía con su chakra.

-¡GAH!-Mascullo con dolor Gaara finalmente chocando contra una pequeña montaña que por el impacto grietas se formo alrededor del jinchuriki de Suna que respiraba con dificultad ante tal ataques. Sabía que el había perdido. De entre los arboles surgió Naruto que gruñía con pesadez y esfuerzo ya que lentamente ,su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad solo que su piel estaba completamente quemada y sus niveles de chakra estaban bajos aunque aun mantenía por seguridad el manto común de chakra de Kurama. El lentamente se acercó a Gaara que comprendió, a su manera, que iba a suceder a continuación. El comenzó a gritar-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO! ¡NO, MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡ALEJATE! ¡NO DEJARE QUE MI EXISTENCIA SEA DESTRUIDA! ¡NO! YO—

¡SPLAT!

Naruto había cacheteado a Gaara. El pelirrojo miro hacia un lado en shock y volteo a ver a Naruto, parecía que mientras gritaba, el rubio se había acercado como igual su manto se había desvanecido aunque sostuvo su mano en su cuello y posteriormente darle una cachetada. Antes de que Gaara hablara sintió algo que jamás, jamás había sentido. Un abrazo. El en shock miro como a un lado Naruto le abrazaba no muy fuerte pero con lo suficientemente firmeza para hacerle entender que quería trasmitirle un sentimiento de confort para el pelirrojo de Suna. Gaara podía haber hecho tantas cosas en ese momento, podía haber usado su última pizca de chakra para crear una espada de arena y empalar el corazón del rubio jinchuriki. Podía haberse separado. Podía haber hecho tantas cosas pero lo único que hizo fue mostrar su humanidad. Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de esos ojos aguamarina. Lagrimas que representaba toda esa tristeza, todo ese dolor, toda esa soledad, todo ese sufrimiento reprimidos salieran a flote. Había recibido un abrazo que únicamente, sin saberlo pero que sospechaba, había recibido de su madre, únicamente de su madre ya que fue antes de que esa maldita arena defensora evitara el contacto con alguien más, le habían dado. Ahora no sabia que sentir. A los lejos Utakata junto al Kazekage y compañía pensaba que una vez mas ,al ver como el anteriormente psicótico jinchuriki lloraba como un niño desamparado ,Naruto había cambiado a la gente para mejor.

Quizas su sueño de eliminar el odio del mundo no sea una locura despues de todo.

* * *

><p>Naruto suspiro en su asiento mirando como Kin le ayudaba a resolver algunos problemas con su odiado enemigo: el papeleo. Maldita sea, con razón los Kages son tan gruñones (véase; A y Onoki) porque debían de hacer algo que se puede encargar perfectamente una secretaria y dejarle al Kage entrenar o hacer algo maldita sea. Naruto suspiro nuevamente pero sonrió porque tenía a su lado a Kin, que kami le bendijera, que presto su tiempo de entrenamiento para ayudarle con el papeleo. Y tenía un buen motivo, no por nada tenía casi todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, usar todo su poder bijuu así jodío mas o menos su piel y debía de recuperarse adecuadamente pero ¿Cómo lo haría cuando el papeleo se acumulaba en su oficina? No, debía de vencer a ese enemigo a como dé lugar aunque con un poco de ayuda. Además la aldea lo necesitaba. Él se movió incomodo en su asiento tanto por su piel irritada. Pero se dijo que valía la pena. Apenas había pasado un día desde el enfrentamiento contra Gaara y se notaba el cambio, es más, ahora podía sentir sus emociones desde ahí, su hermano menor ahora era alguien con una determinación inquebrantable.<p>

Gaara había cambiado para mejor.

Cuando estuvieron en el hospital hablaron, hablaron como nunca, cada uno, habían hecho con nadie más, es que Naruto también tenía sus cuestiones, conversar con Gaara fue como un debate sobre la vida, sobre el odio, sobre el amor, sobre el destino de los jinchurikis y de sus sueños. Saber de la vida de Gaara fue suficiente como para que Naruto se levantara y que por casi se lanzara a golpear a Tonbei por estúpido sino fuera por Tsunade que le noqueo, podía asegurar que habría o un muerto Kazekage o un muy herido Naruto y Kazekage por igual. Tonbei puede decir que el chico estaba herido pero algo le decía que podía morir contra él, aun con tal estado. Despues de un momento de calma, Naruto hablo con profundidad y seriedad a Tonbei sobre el destino de sus dos aldeas y del mundo ninja en general porque lo que sucederá será grande. Para decirlo en un pequeño resumen: Sunagakure no sato y Otogakure no sato oficialmente eran aliados potenciales. En pocas palabras eran aldeas que compartirán más que una palabra de alianza, compartirán de todo, comercio, inteligencia, ninjas, materiales, de todo. Y eso seria algo completamente nuevo y que revolucionara el mundo ninja.

Porque verán…. Naruto enojado amenazo a Tonbei que hiciera a piel de la letra sus indicaciones o sino haría cumplir el plan zombie pero con el plan para destruir a Suna por todo el daño causado a su hermano menor. Decir que Tonbei no sintió miedo al saber que el jinchuriki del kyubi dominaba el Edo tensei en un nivel sumamente avanzando que el mismo Tobirama Senju era decir que Kankuro tenia un sano gusto por el maquillaje. Despues de eso Naruto le informo que las dos aldeas serán, consideradas en cierto sentido hermanas aliadas, que juntan se ayudaran, que con ese acuerdo a cambio Naruto le dará la llave para aumentar el poder militar y económico de Suna. Usar a los ninjas revividos para que ayudaran a Sunagakure. Esa fue otra razón del porqué ,de una manera graciosa ,Naruto tenia por los huevos al Kazekage ,poseer de su lado el ADN y capaz de traerlo de la muerte al Nidaime Kazekage (parecía que Orochimaru tenia mas muestra de ADN) ,Sandaime Kazekage y Pakura daba a entender que tenia todo el conocimiento de Suna ,los lugares importantes de ataques ,de infiltración ,lugares en donde están los Jutsus secretos de la aldea ,básicamente toda la información importante de Suna y en un enfrentamiento ,aun con konoha de respaldo ,podían ser destruido ,konoha era su aliado pero era una aldea que igual busca ser la mejor ,posición que perdió por Kumo despues de la noticia de Naruto uzumaki ,no seria una locura que Konoha se volviera en su contra y les traicionara.

Pero por otro lado Naruto iba a revivir ninjas de gran poder como Kagami Uchiha, salamandra Hanzou, el sandaime raikage ,el primer Tsuchikage ¡hasta el maldito de Madara uchiha y ni hablar de Hashirama Senju! Joder ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como hacerle frente ante tal fuerza de combate? en vez de eso, debía de sacarle provecho aunque, nuevamente el dicho de que Oto tenia a Suna por las pelotas, no le gustara debía de hacer lo mejor por Su amada aldea. El junto a Naruto y Guren idearon un plan ,que no le gusto al rubio pero que no tuvo de otra ,era usar a Shisui uchiha para que controlara mediante el Sharingan al Daymio de viento y que enviara ,secretamente y con seguridad claro ,a Sunagakure además de eso ,Naruto hasta podía permitirle llevarse a los Kazekage anteriores y a Pakura a Suna ,en secreto tener todos sus conocimientos y métodos de entrenamiento y así quizas pueda recuperar las artes perdidas de la arena de hierro ,las técnicas del elemento quemar y el segundo Kazekage que estudio a los jinchurikis y que se le conoce como un poderoso ninja manejador del elemento viento y otros secretos mas.

Aunque lo malo de esto es que la técnica durara superior a un año pero no se sabía cuándo, los avances de Naruto en aquel kinjutsu eran legendarios pero debía de pagar el precio en invocar a tales ninjas, solo tenía un tiempo límite pero las ganancias serian asombrosas. Para sellar el trato Tonbei voluntariamente se permitió ser marcado por un sello maldito que le hacia mantener en secreto toda esa información. Naruto si bien tuvo sus dudas decidió hacer todo eso porque necesitaban respaldo para que su aldea se recuperara rápidamente. No solo eso, sino también le comento a Tonbei sobre su plan de mostrar la fuerza en su Genin en los próximos exámenes Chunin y es por ello que estaban tan acelerado. Tonbei pensó que eso era una gran idea y quizás haría lo mismo, estaba pensando entrenar al límite a sus hijos y así demostrar la fuerza superior de Suna ante los daymios. Mientras estos pensamientos y recuerdos pasaban por la mente del rubio, este sintió como alguien le acariciaba y en un primer momento era atacar pero se dio cuenta que quien le acariciaba era Kin y que solo le estaba dando un masaje en sus hombros. El suspiro con modestia y se dejo llevar mientras la kunoichi seguía intentando que su Kage se relajara.

-Naruto, estas muy tenso, disculpa si te sorprendí-Afirmo Kin con un poco de vergüenza, ella noto como el rubio se tensaba, no lo culpaba, según pudo saber, venía desde una batalla para terminar en otra, contra un bijuu ni mas ni menos. En serio, ahora hasta había un verdadero club oficial del Nidaime Otokage y juro que anoche, en las cloacas abajo en la aldea hubo una tremenda fiesta aclamando por su gran Otokage. Kin sonrió levemente, realmente Naruto estaba haciendo cosas grandes.

-Ma, ma, no me molesto, es más me gusta mucho.

-**Si, porque quieres que ella te acaricie el—**

**-**_¡ahora no Kurama! _En fin ,oye….pues…. ¿quieres ir a comer ramen después de esto?-Pidió Naruto con mucha timidez ,cuando había sido arrastrado a la cama de hospital por Tsunade ,esta comento divertida que tenia unas grandes fans ,Tayuya y Kin que han estado preguntando por el cuando supieron que estaba en el hospital ,Naruto le molesto que haya hecho preocupar a sus ninjas y amigas por lo que así en el aire pidió que debía de hacer ,Tsunade en broma le dijo que para disculparse por haberlas hecha preocuparse por una bobada (Tsunade cree que Naruto solo peleo contra Gaara para mostrar) y Naruto curioso e inocente como es en ese aspecto le pregunto mas a Tsunade. Y finalmente el rubio entendía esas miradas que le lanzaban Tayuya y Kin cuando estaban en su oficina y decidió, que aunque no sabia que sentir por esa ley de restauración de clan, debía de relacionarse más con Kin y Tayuya para así cumplir con dichosa ley.

Comenzaría con Kin primero. Cuando estuviera en optima condiciones, el invitaría a Tayuya a salir.

-¿En serio?... ¡Pues te tardaste! ¡¿Sabias eso?! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos por un poco de ramen!-Con un cambio completo de personalidad, una Kin con una expresión de alegría tomo el brazo de Naruto y sin contemplación salió corriendo llevándose al jinchuriki como si fuera un costal de papa. Naruto tuvo como unos cincos segundos una cara de choque antes de gritar adolorido por su piel quemada. El creía que Kin lo tomaría con calma, estaba feliz que ella acepto aun sabiendo que él estaba en esa dichosa ley, pero carajo que aun seguía herido.

Quizás debió decirle a Tayuya en su lugar…..Nah.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde la llegada del Kazekage y compañía. En esos días Gaara lentamente, muy lentamente se abría a sus hermanos, Naruto había checado como los hermanos sabakku vagaban por la zona de la gran muralla de cristal (no fue completamente destruida) y también capto las miradas agradecidas tanto de Kankuro y Temari aunque esta ultima le lanzaba cuando nadie más veía una sonrisa de coquetería que Naruto no sabia como responder. El rubio había salido a algunas citas normales con Tayuya y Kin, él no podía decir mucho pero sabía que había algo con ellas y eso le funcionaba al rubio, él quería poner las bases antes de tener una relación con su compañera de clan uzumaki y la Genin Tsuchi. Tsunade por otro lado le dio una buena y mala noticia ,que Kimimaro vivirá pero que necesitara una medicina semanal para mantenerse estable ,Tsunade esta buscando una cura permanente pero necesitara mas investigación ,por eso hasta nuevo aviso Kimimaro dejara la carrera shinobi y se encargara en enseñara a luchar a varios ninjas niveles Genin en su tiempo libre como igual cumplir con su tarea de repoblar el clan Kaguya ,ya tenia planes que en unos dos meses su novia Nagi intentaría tener un hijo de Kimimaro ,por suerte esa enfermedad no es hereditaria ,Tsunade se encargaría de ello.<p>

Ahora que Naruto estuvo totalmente curado continúo en sus proyectos hasta que finalmente logro tener todo lo necesario para iniciar oficialmente el plan zombie. En ese momento ,él se encontraba en las catatumbas en las afueras de la aldea ,una que estaba al norte en la que estaba la cárcel ,frente suyo había un gran planicie en donde había una gran cantidad de personas siendo cubiertas por vendas sin dejar rastro alguno de su apariencia ,no estaban solos ,había botellas pequeñas con un liquido de color sangre oscuro ,unos grandes pergaminos de color azul lo cuales irradiaba un aura de chakra muy concentrado y finalmente en el suelo había unas marcas que se dirigían hacia Naruto que estaba concentrando chakra y haciendo los sellos correspondientes del Edo tensei.

A su espalda, en unos asientos estaban todos los ninjas de Otogakure junto a Tsunade ,Shizune ,Guren ,Utakata ,Yukimaru ,Yamamoto , Kurosaki ,Nagi ,Kimimaro ,los ex cuatros del sonidos ,los jefes de clanes ,los miembros de otros clanes ,el Kazekage Tonbei mientras que sus acompañantes no estaban presentes ,en poca palabra estaban casi todos los ninjas de Oto. Estaban viendo el futuro y el que seria el detonante del cambio. Tayuya hizo el sello de carnero con su mano y activo los sellos de intimidad y de intimidad, debía de evitar que, aunque es ímprobamente pero es mejor que asegurar, los espías entren a este suceso. Naruto se detuvo y rápidamente choco su mano en el suelo.

-¡KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI!-Grito con fuerza Naruto mientras chakra surgía desde los pergaminos en el ritual ,los cuerpos de los que se usaran como sacrificios comenzaron a temblar pero despues el chakra de los pergaminos salieron de estos y fueron disparados hacia los sacrificios y lo rodearon para formar alguna clase de cúpula hecha exclusivamente de chakra. Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos de manos a alta velocidad y comenzaba a sentir la presencia de varias personas pero….se extraño por algo-… _¡Kurama! ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo con la invocación de Madara?!_

**-¡no lo se mocoso! ¡Cancélalo de inmediato! ¡No necesitamos a ese bastardo aquí de todos modos! ¡HAZLO!**

**-**Bien…-Murmuro en voz baja y rápidamente corto conexión al sacrificio que iba a hacer para Madara Uchiha, en cambio decidió usar ese chakra desperdiciado en mantener mas estable otras invocaciones aunque seria despues que se daría las consecuencias de esa acción. Despues de un momento el cayo al suelo de rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras más de quince, muchos más, ataúdes aparecían y cubrían los cuerpos de los nuevos ninjas revividos. Naruto frunció el ceño oscuramente, había pasado algo con el alma de Madara, ahora cualquiera podía invocarlo ya que él no cometería ese error de nuevo ,si había algo extraño al invocar a Madara entonces era razón suficiente como para no meterse con el. Por otro lado debía de hacer algunas investigaciones.

Aun tenia en mente a aquel enmascarado que decía ser Madara uchiha cuando libero a Kurama de su madre, ese sujeto anda por ahí afirmando ser que alguien no es. En fin, debía de verificar que… algo le saco de sus pensamientos, uno de los ataúdes comenzó a temblar que fue seguido por otro y otros. Naruto miro como a sus lados aparecían Tsunade y Utakata que se prepararon por si habría una lucha contra algo desconocido. En un instante cuatro ataúdes fueron destruidos y Naruto hizo un sello para eliminar las personalidades de esas invocaciones pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que no podía, no sentía la conexión…no sentía nada…es más, su sentido de detector de emociones podía percibir la presencia de personas…vivas…

-…. ¿qué mierda acabo de pasar?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los edos han aparecido! ¡¿Y que rayos acabo de suceder?!¿Qué sucederá despues? Iba a mostrar más pero la batalla contra Gaara me tomo más tiempo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, Como sea, díganme quien piensa que son los revividos desconocidos, quizás sea el que ustedes piensan. Advertencia; mi computador se dañó así que me tomara tiempo en actualizar.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. Oficialmente agregado al harem será Temari, Kurenai y Anko._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata, como igual leve Suigetsu harem, leve Kimimaro harem, leve Sasuke harem._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento después de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

_Disculpen por la demora, no tengo computador y tuve que engatusar a mi profe en donde estudio para que pudiera hacer…mas o menos este capitulo._

* * *

><p><em>El yang que dio vida.<em>

El elemento Yang fue la clave realmente. El elemento Ying-yang era el poder mas grande ya que uno seria capaz de hacer cosas de la nada y darle vida, un poder extraordinario realmente, Rikudō sennin fue un maestro de este elemento siendo el único que fue capaz de manejarlo tanto consciente como voluntariamente. A través del tiempo a existido ninjas que han llegado…parcialmente cerca del elemento "que crea todas las cosas" pero que no han hecho grandes de la misma y eso es porque las técnicas normales que no se basan en manipulación de la forma y naturaleza son técnicas del ying-yang, ósea ¿capaz de expulsar la mente, hacer crecer los músculos, manipular las sombras, crear clones de…bueno, humo o nada? Eso es porque es alteración de la cosas tantos vivas como muertas. Son pocos que son consciente de que eso en si son elementos reales, por ejemplo tenemos a Madara Uchiha aunque son pocos que saben eso y uno en especial, Tobirama Senju aunque solo sea en conocimiento y una pequeña teoría con relación a una técnica prohibida.

Edo tensei.

Traer a los muertos al mundo terrenal es empleado con elemento Ying, que es cuando uno proyecta las cosas con la imaginación, la técnica en si no trae a los muertos, jamás, solo se usa las almas de los caídos a su antojo. Aparte de todo el asunto ,de toda las complicaciones del Edo Tensei ,jamás se podría traer a una persona de la muerte realmente ,no si la misma persona tiene conocimiento de como romper conexión con el invocador ,supuestamente quizás porque dicha persona revivida tenga conocimiento del elemento Ying-yang (Ósea ,Madara) pero retornando al asunto ,realmente no son personas revividas. Pero el elemento yang era la clave realmente. El poder de dar la vida, de dar forma las cosas creadas de la imaginación. Es por ello que Rikudo sennin literalmente fue considerado un dios, cuando termino su batalla contra el Juubi, parcialmente toda la humanidad estaba extinguida ¿En serio creen que tal criatura temible no masacraría a la raza humana? Y Rikudo sennin usando su Doujutsu, su conocimiento del elemento Ying-yang y la fuente ilimitada de Chakra del Juubi fue capaz de traer a casi toda la raza humana desde el reino de la muerte ¿no creen que alabarías a alguien con tal acción como si fuera un dios?

Cuando Minato Namikaze sello a Kurama en su hijo ,el sello la mitad del Bijuu ,el elemento Yang ,la energía ,la vitalidad ,la fuerza; es por ello que Naruto aun con su personalidad calmada en su juventud era una persona hiperactiva ,no por personalidad ,sino corporal ya que gracias al elemento yang aunque contaminado con youki daba una gran resistencia en todo lo sentido a Naruto y más conque él se llevaba bien con Kurama ,el Chakra del Bijuu no era tan toxico; es por eso que Naruto fue capaz de soportar el entrenamiento inmenso cuando fue entrenado por Zabuza ,capaz de soportar la terrible tensión de usar mas de mil clones a diario y gastar todo ese Chakra ,usualmente eso hubiera matado hasta a Naruto pero con su buena amistad con Kurama ,la tensión tanto física ,mental y de Chakra no le afecto ,es por ello que Naruto es casi considerado un ninja Rango S con solo tener trece años. No era obra de kami que Naruto fuera tan fuerte….bueno, casi, solo seria suerte y otros factores que Naruto haya tenido la parte yang de Kurama sellado en el. Pero el punto es que fue la parte yang la clave de todo el asunto ahora que sucedía en aquel lugar debajo de Otogakure no sato.

Cuando Naruto uso exclusivamente el Chakra del Bijuu de nueve colas pero en forma purificada , estaba usando en forma concentrada Chakra del elemento Yang que es por obviedad energía de vida pero eso no ameritaba que daría vida sino que una existencia terrenal mas extensa a quienes han caído bajo el Edo tensei pero cuando Naruto cancelo la invocación con Madara Uchiha y uso el contenedor de Chakra extra hizo lo imposible sin saberlo ,con los cuerpos vivos ,con el Chakra de Naruto alterando a los dichos cuerpos para que sean parecidos a los que fallecieron y el Chakra del elemento yang dándole vida realmente sucedió lo impensable; que se había traído realmente a la vida a alguien. O varias personas en realidad. Y eso lo supo Kurama al instante al sentir unas pequeñas emociones oscuras en los revividos y eso no podía suceder ya que eran solo invocaciones…en cierta maneras, recordando todo lo que sabía y lo que podía detectar, Kurama dedujo rápidamente la situación.

-_**Menos mal que no se trajo a Madara Uchiha ¡prefiero morir mil veces que servirle a el! Prefiero quedarme con Naruto….por otro lado…. **_**Oye mocoso, te tengo noticias que te van a asustar.**

_**-**__¿y que son? Siento la presencia de varias personas y—_

-**Oh me, esto será algo sorpresivo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Espero que nadie descubra tu clon, Zetsu.

-**Tranquilo Líder, mi otra parte se esta encargando de eso y confié en mi, nadie descubrirá a Zetsu blanco.**

-Espero que sea así. Ahora terminare… ¡Gedo rinne Tensei no Jutsu!...Listo, Zetsu llévalo a la cámara secundaria, de ahí lo llevare a mi base personal.

-Mmm aun no entiendo porque deja vivir a estos despojos, líder, mmm.

-Ellos serán parte del futuro de nuestro mundo, ellos conocen el verdadero dolor por lo que sacrificarlos seria algo contradictorio a nuestra causa. _Este Jinchuriki es alguien especial, padeció el dolor de la soledad pero maduro por ella y acepto a los demás convirtiéndose en alguien mejor. Parece que Jiraiya-sensei tenía razón en algo, que alguien crece cuando experimenta el dolor, espero hacer que el mundo sienta el dolor para que crezca de una vez por toda. _No tengo que darte explicaciones, Deidara-Corto Pein mientras Zetsu se acercaba al cuerpo en casi coma de un moreno de cabello rubio claro con traje Jounin de Kumogakure. Tanto la aun no atrapamiento de la Jinchuriki del Nibi desde hacia varias semanas y la no posible captura inmediatamente de la mayoría de los Jinchurikis, Pein decidió ir junto a Deidara y Zetsu en una operación secreta para capturar al Jinchuriki del Hachibi, el hermano del Yondaime Raikage, Killerbee.

La batalla contra el llamado Jinchuriki perfecto fue de grandes proporciones, por suerte fue en la frontera del país de la garra, ahí no llamo mucho la atención. Killerbee demostró tener una gran habilidad al combatir ya que tenía control total en el Chakra del Gyuji además de una buena relación con el Toro-Pulpo. Pein tenía que alabar la habilidad de lucha del Jinchuriki ya que tuvo que sacrificar tres de sus cuerpos, Deidara tuvo que usar su C1 y Zetsu tuvo que entrar a apoyarle para contener al Jounin de Kumo. Cuando termino el combate Deidara en un comentario de fastidio compartió un hecho que hizo que idearan un plan y eso era que el Yondaime Raikage ,A ,era conocido por ser alguien muy volátil ,por lo cual cuando supiera que su hermano fue secuestrado literalmente se armaría una bien grande además que había la posibilidad que ordenara el regreso de Yugito Nii como igual atraería la misma atención de las demás aldeas y siendo un poco mas paranoicos ,pensaron que los demás Jinchurikis harían lo mismo. El plan era que la parte blanca de Zetsu usando el Chakra copiado de Killerbee se haría pasar por el y no levantaría sospecha en Kumo además tendrían un buen espía en la aldea mas poderosa de todas

Hasta ahora la organización había logrado capturar y mantener en estado cautivo a cuatros Bijuus y de gran alcance; El Yonbi, El Gobi, El Nanabi y el Hachibi. Pein aun tenia en mente sobre la futura captura del Nibi de parte de Kakuzu con Keima y Hidan ,El Ichibi que estaba previsto para Itachi y Kisame , Aun esperaban encontrar información sobre las ubicaciones del Rokubi y el Kyubi ,finalmente el caso con el Sanbi pero ese era…visiblemente difícil considerado que era un Kage pero Madara lo tenia controlado ,Pein no entendía porque Madara (Ósea ,Tobi) no había capturado a Yagura de una vez por toda pero supuso que debía de tener sus propios planes y eso tenia con cuidado a Pein. No por nada el tenia sus propios planes.

Sellar en su interior Chakra de un Bijuu.

Sabia bien que se convertiría en un Pseudo-Jinchuriki como dice los informes de espionaje de Zetsu sobre un niño en Hi no kuni llamado Sora que posee Chakra del Kyubi en su interior, Pein tenia previsto eso y por la razón del porque no fue a capturar al Hachibi con Konan fue porque esta misma esta en la misión de secuestrar a tal niño. Pero ese no es el punto sino que saber sobre tal niño le dio una idea a Pein para poder ser mucho más fuerte. Era consciente que su cuerpo real era débil pero si lograba sellar en su interior Chakra de Bijuu purificado, su cuerpo se regeneraría y hasta seria mucho mas fuerte que nunca, sus técnicas ya no gastarían tanto de su Chakra que podría en peligro su vida y finalmente con mas poder, podía experimentar mas de sus habilidades hasta aquello sobre el estudios de los seis elementos que le otorga el Rinnegan. Si lograba eso, en el peor de los casos, él podía hacerle frente a Tobi y así cumplir el sueño de Yahiko y el suyo de un mundo libre de guerra.

En donde rige la paz.

-Pronto alcanzaremos nuestras metas mis compañeros, pronto…..ahh ¡ahh! -De improvisto Pein llevo sus manos a sus ojos al sentir un pequeño ardor y como en un solo segundo la vista se le nublo. Deidara, Itachi, Kisame y Konan siendo estos últimos solo eran visto por un holograma miraron directamente a su líder cuestionando que le estaba sucediendo, es mas, la única mujer de dicho grupo miraba preocupada a su amigo de la infancia. Pero mientras Todos miraban a Pein debido a lo que hizo, nadie noto como El Zetsu negro se estremecía profundamente. En Amegakure no sato, en un cuarto descansando en una cama gemía adolorido un pelirrojo de cuerpo esquelético mientras sobaba sus ojos con irritación. Después de unos segundos Nagato sintió que la molestia desaparecía en un santiamén y cuando ocurrió se recostó en su cama respirando con dificultad-…. _¿Qué fue eso? Sentí un…tirón en…mis ojos…_

-Líder-sama ¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto cortésmente Itachi a mucho lejos de ahí. Nagato recordó que el aun estaba en una reunión con los demás y usando a través del cuerpo Tendo les informo que sufrió una interferencia en la señal por lo que no era nada y que se concentraran en sus objetivos dados. Los demás Akatsuki obviamente no le creyeron pero no objetaron nada y mientras todos partían o desaparecían sus hologramas respectivamente dejando únicamente a Konan en aquella cueva. Pein interiormente suspiro porque no quería que su amiga se preocupara por el.

-Nagato ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si Konan, no es nada grave….quizás me he excedido en trabajar para cumplir nuestros sueños….Supongo que necesito descansar. Tú sigue con tu misión, sabes que es muy importante. Traeré al Jinchuriki de Kumo y lo pondré en la cámara de éxtasis y tomare un descanso ¿te parece bien, Konan?

-Si, Nagato, sabes que siempre pienso lo mejor para ti.

-Lo se. No te olvides de tu misión. Te esperare en Ame, Konan-Corto Pein antes de que su holograma desapareciera junto a la de Konan. Pero aunque en aquel lugar solo se encontraba Zetsu negro que dejo a Killerbee en una cámara subterránea secundaria para después desaparecer, había alguien más ahí. Detrás de una roca en una pared, se encontraba un cuervo negro con un Sharingan, un cuervo que escucho poco pero que era importante. A Los lejos Itachi Uchiha abrió los ojos y discretamente miro a unos metros delante de el como Kisame se levantaba del suelo. Interiormente Itachi se prometió investigar más de lo que sucedía con Pein y de las cosas que estaba hablando. Debía de saber para no mantenerse a la oscuridad.

Después de todo, aunque creía la causa de Akatsuki sobre la paz. Él no era tonto.

* * *

><p>En lo mas profundo de los lugares ,en la tierra de la nieve ,bajo tierra se encontraba la base que fue una vez perteneciente a Madara Uchiha ,el verdadero en la cual mediante a mucho trabajo logro crear un gran árbol lleno de células de Hashirama Senju ,un lugar en donde nació Zetsu ,un lugar en donde sobrevivió Obito Uchiha y murió en alma cuando vio morir a su amada Rin para renacer con el alias de Tobi aun cuando lleva igual el nombre de aquel viejo Uchiha quien le salvo la vida y que para el ,le mostro la realidad del mundo. En ese momento Tobi estaba trabajando en su proyecto propio ,uno aparte del plan ojo de la luna ,el de la búsqueda de los seis caminos o lo que sea…no ,sino en un plan espontaneo que ideo cuando leyó la idea de un pobre inocente en Kirigakure. Si, se hablaba de su plan en acceder a otra dimensión y reclutar a posibles subordinados para ayudarle a no solo conquistar su propio mundo sino quizás otros. Puede ser que Obito Uchiha al principio accedió a todo eso solo para estar con Rin pero él era un Uchiha al final ,esta en su sangre la maldición de odio ,la misma lo ha llevado a desear mas poder ,a causar destrucción y dominar todo ,porque simplemente….<p>

Ya no le importa nada.

Y también el deseo de encontrar a una Rin en otra dimensión ayuda a su ya de por si psicótico deseo de controlar todo. Tobi se encontraba estudiando grandes pergaminos de Fuinjutsu que logro robar desde hacia un mes de varias aldeas, había enviado un clon del Zetsu blanco a investigar en Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Soragakure y los restos de Uzushiogakure por si hay mas conocimiento del arte del sellado. Frente suyo había un gran portal hecho de madera blanca con piedra ,Tobi ideo una especie de mezcla usando parte del árbol de ADN de Hashirama para crear el portal el cual abrirá , teóricamente , la brecha a otra dimensión. Tobi ya tenia todo planeado….figurativamente, usando su Mangekyou Sharingan para utilizar el Kamui, abriría una brecha a su dimensión de bolsillo, después usando diagramas que aun no podía codificar de Fuinjutsu y utilizar Chakra del elemento Ying-Yang para cumplir con lo que quiere por lo que finalmente romper en verdad la barrera del espacio-tiempo e ir a un nuevo universo en la cual podía hacerse de las suyas.

Mientras leía unos tomos de nivel intermedio del arte del sellado sintió la presencia de Zetsu negro. Aunque fue una acción fuera de su control, se alegraba que Nagato pudo haber capturado al ochos colas y fue capaz de tener un infiltrado en Kumogakure pero Le enojaba que Nagato este haciendo acciones sin consultarle porque eso significaba que figurativamente el portador del Rinnegan de Madara estaba comenzando a pensar por si mismo y eso seria muy peligroso. Dejando los tomos Tobi se acomodó en su asiento para ver al Zetsu negro y alzo una ceja bajo su mascara al ver al ser que temblaba, noto por un momento, por una intensa molestia. Menos mal que Zetsu es fiel solo a el por lo que preguntarle que le sucedía no seria un problema, además debía de saber que carajo estaba haciendo Konan en el país del fuego y porque Pein estaba dejando vivos a los Jinchurikis. Esperaba que no fuera algún problema.

-Habla Zetsu ¿Qué te esta sucediendo?

**-Senti que momentáneamente la presencia de Madara-sama estaba entrando a este mundo.**

Eso…no se lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>-…Listo….ahora ella fue derrotada…. Bien… <em>¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto?<em>

-**Quieres ser Rikudō sennin, mocoso, es lógico pensar que las tienes que perder pero….Nah, tu siempre te las arreglas para sobrevivir.**

**-**_eso no ayuda Kurama._

La situación se puede explicar con solo ver el paisaje. Si, ya no estaban en la catatumba debajo de la aldea, no, estaban a un kilometro de la misma en el exterior con varios destrozos por todo lados, con algunos ninjas de Oto heridos pero gracias a la intervención de Tsunade no fue mayor daño. Naruto cayó al suelo respirando con alivio mientras acomodaba su Shibuki, no tenia ninguna camisa mostrando su torso lleno de cicatrices tanto nuevas como antiguas. Frente suyo se encontraba Inconsciente Toka Senju mientras a los lejos en un árbol amarrada por hilos ninjas a unas gruñendo adolorida Ameyuri Ringo y una Jounin de Kiri con cabello rubio verdoso llamada Suiren que estaba visiblemente confundida siendo vigiladas por una impasible pero un poco magullada Pakura que aunque estar estable aun no podía centrar sus pensamientos ya que no recordaba exactamente como murió. A los lejos Tonbei y Gaara encaraban al Segundo Mizukage , Kyoka Hozuki ,a quien tenían aprisionado con arena y polvo de oro al antiguo Mizukage que reía abiertamente sin uno saber porque. Utakata por otro lado estaba inconsciente y con toda la piel roja siendo atendido por Tsunade que gritaba palabras a Shizune sobre que fuera por más medicamentos ya que necesitaba tratar la piel del Jinchuriki del Rokubi. Y finalmente Guren junto a unos revividos Honoka Uzumaki y Tobirama Senju ayudaban a salir a quienes quedaron atrapados bajo el pequeño derrumbe que dejaron atrás.

Naruto con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer de cabello negro amarrado en un moño y que portaba una armadura antigua de color gris, Toka Senju, para ponerla encima de su hombro e ir caminando hacia donde estaban los demás reunidos. Aun podía recordar como comenzó todo el desmadre , los que en verdad revivieron resultaron ser: Toka ,Ameyuri ,Suiren ,Pakura ,Kyoka , Honoka ,Tobirama y finalmente los que permitió que toda la situación se saliera de control: Los hermanos oros y plata: Ginkaku y Kinkaku junto a un terciario de lo peor , se trataba de Izuna Uchiha quien para al menos un alivio ,el Uchiha hermano del temible Madara no tenia ojos Sharingan pero aun así fue un combatiente formidable y se la arreglo para escapar ,Naruto no le culpaba porque el sujeto estaba mas que confundido ,el vería cuando enviara ninjas para cazar al desorientado, confundido y perdido Uchiha del pasado ,los hermanos bandidos de Kumo por otro lado eran harina de otro costal ,cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban ,aun no estaban seguros , que de hecho estaban vivos causaron un enorme hoyo encima de la base y salieron de inmediato siendo seguidos por algunos otros de los revividos que hicieron lo que comúnmente cualquiera haría: Tratar de escapar de sus captores.

Suien y Ameyuri siendo Kunoichis de Kiri supieron que debían de escapar o pelear ya que estaban muy confundidas, Pakura que ya había sido victima del Edo Tensei antes y encontrarse con su Kazekage se recompuso rápidamente y se lanzo a combatir contra la espadachín y la Jounin desconocida. Naruto al principio se iba a enfrentar contra Ginkaku y Kinkaku consideraron que era como su obligación tanto porque de una manera ,tenia alguna clase de relación con los dos infames Shinobis , pero entonces se le interpuso Toka que afirmo que era una ninja sensor y que fue capaz de detectar a Kyubi en el y que era su obligación contener a la bestia ,afirmación muy ofensiva para Naruto y Kurama que por lo cual sin opción alguna terminaron enfrentándose a la mujer Senju del pasado que demostró tener una maestría de Genjutsu ,un arte que le daba pésimo a Naruto pero que se mantuvo firme contra ella. Tsunade fue capaz de explicar la situación a su tío abuelo para que no actuara y se mantuviera fuera del asunto para no dañar la aldea. El segundo Mizukage era otro asunto, el peculiar Kage obviamente no sabia donde estaba pero al principio no hizo nada hasta que comenzó a hablar con Tonbei y en un pequeño error terminaron enfrentándose en la cual el Yondaime Kazekage descubrió la forma de contener al excéntrico Mizukage por lo que pidió la ayuda de su hijo Gaara.

Kyoka Hozuki admitió enormemente que el en realidad quería probar la fuerza de los ninjas de esa era y que tenía que admitir que se divirtió a montón. Honoka Uzumaki por otro lado para sorpresa de mucho no le dio importancia a todo el asunto y decidió ayudar a Tobirama Senju en ayudar a quienes quedaron bajo tierra debido al estrepitoso derrumbe ,Para Honoka lo único lógico que debía de hacer era seguir al clan aliado del suyo ,el cual era los Senjus. Por otro lado, Utakata tuvo que hacerle frente a los dos hermanos de oro y plata, lo que conllevo a un combate dañino y que culmino cuando Utakata tuvo que usar casi todo el poder de su Bijuu accediendo a la segunda trasformación que a diferencia de Naruto que solo le afectaba un poco ocasiono que Utakata se volviera loco pero Tsunade usando un sello supresor dado por Naruto fue capaz de regresar a su estado normal aunque tenia toda la piel quemada y estaba bajísimo de nivel de Chakra. Lo malo del asunto fue que al final Kinkaku y Ginkaku escaparon, Naruto podría haber hecho algo sino fuera por las ilusiones y Taijutsu bestial de Toka que lo mantuvo ocupado.

-_mal día, terrible día-_Naruto estaba cansando mentalmente ante los ataques con Genjutsu de Toka y esquivar los Kunais o las espadas que tenia sellada la mujer del pasado, Naruto fue capaz de ganar al utilizar por primera vez su técnica Edo Tensei, trayendo desde la base subterránea invoco a Kagami Uchiha que usando sus Sharingan deshizo las mortales ilusiones y Naruto fue capaz de noquear a Toka. Pero dejando de lado la situación él se acercó a Pakura que apuntaba con la mano a los rostros de Ameyuri que gruñía frustrada y enojada ,Suien ,una ninja al parecer genérica solo miraba a todos confundida. Suiren fue la que noto la presencia de Naruto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el torso del rubio como igual toda las cicatrices del mismo que se gano en incontable batallas pasadas (véase que el entrenamiento con Zabuza no es nada bonito) pero la mujer de aspecto hermoso solo sacudió la cabeza y miro seriamente a Naruto.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

-Soy el Nidaime Otokage, Naruto Namikaze _odio llevar ese apellido _yo…pues como decirlo….dejare la sutileza, ustedes estaban muerto….ahora, ya no-Dijo simplemente Naruto mirando tanto a la antigua portadora de las Kibas como a Suiren y a Pakura que abrieron los ojos impactadas al recordar que de hecho si estaban muertas, excepto la ninja de Suna que si se dio cuenta que ella estaba de hecho viva aunque no podía recordar su muerte. Ameyuri gruño aun más.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER ALGUNA CLASE DE TRAMPA! ¡NO SE PUEDE TRAER REALMENTE A LOS MUERTOS A LA VIDA!

-Exacto, eso es cierto o lo era hasta hace unos momentos, ustedes iban a ser usadas bajo la técnica Kuchiyose: Edo tensei pero parcialmente sé que sucedió pero tomara tiempo para explicar, solo metense en la cabeza que están vivas, debo de ver que hare con ustedes. Jutsu clon de sombra-Dicho eso creo dos clones que tomaran a las mujeres amarradas ,mientras Ameyuri como ha demostrado que era una mujer orgullosa y dura se movía intentando liberarse del agarre del clon mientras Suien que era mas calmada solo miraba para todos lados con ojo críptico. Naruto guio a Pakura y a los clones hacia unos dos kilómetros hacia la aldea teniendo cuidado con Toka en su hombro.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la aldea en donde miraron como Tonbei traía al Segundo Mizukage encerrando en un ataúd de polvo de oro dejando solo a la vista el rostro ,el antiguo Kage de Kiri solo miraba todo lados con una expresión de inocente curiosidad ,Naruto usando su habilidad sensorial supo interpretar que el Kage no haría daño a nadie ,los únicos que debía de preocuparse seria Ameyuri Ringo ,Toka y Suiren que si bien no son malas ,son Kunoichis entrenadas para actuar a tal situación ,en este caso secuestro ,era obvio que actuarían hostiles con quien fuera. De pronto alguien le llamo la atención y se sorprendió que se trataba el segundo Hokage, Naruto se pregunto porque el que fue llamado El dios del agua en su tiempo no hizo nada pero supuso que fue la presencia de Tsunade que evito que todo se fuera un desmadre. Igual miro como cerca del mencionado se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojo corto con una banda blanca casi arriba de la frente haciendo que dos mechones de pelos cayeran a lado de su rostro conversaba con cuidado a Tayuya, Naruto recordó que en uno de sus mini aventuras en el continente ninja fue terminar en una isla en donde habitaba sellado una criatura que logro liberarse y ahí se topo con al parecer el alma de una miembro de su clan, Honoka.

Naruto tenia que admitir que Honoka fue una gran experta de Fuinjutsu al ser capaz de sellar su alma junto al sello que contenía a la terrible criatura usando solo su sangre y Chakra ,con lo que quería hacer eso Honoka es que si por casualidad dicha bestia se liberaba ella al menos daría la forma de como contenerla de nuevo ,Naruto no tuvo necesidad de eso mas solo uso el Chakra toxico de Kurama y destruyo a la criatura ,después de ello deshizo el sello que mantenía aprisionada a Honoka y guardo un poco de su sangre en la cual con mucha investigación hizo varia muestras copiada y fue capaz de usarla para permitir hacer el ritual y poder invocar a Honoka por el Edo tensei ,el necesitaba otra mano en el Fuinjutsu para Oto ya que sabia que no tendría tiempo para poner todo el conocimiento de Fuinjutsu en pergaminos para ser enseñado en la academia ,necesitaba alguien que sabia mas que él. Y ahora era mas importante, necesitaba crear las defensas de la aldea, estaban los infames Kinkaku y Ginkaku andando por ahí sabiendo que terminaron topándose con un Jinchuriki en una aldea desconocida en el país del campo de arroz, era cuestión de tiempo que esa información se filtraría además estaba el hecho que era su culpa que tales criminales estaban vivos y listo para hacer las suyas. Por otro lado estaba Izuna Uchiha que aunque no sabía casi nada de él, el Uchiha hermano de Madara que aun sin ojos se podía considerar muy peligroso aunque no tenia motivos para pensar eso. Izuna nunca fue un criminal pero…era hermano de Madara después de todo.

-¿Cómo están todos?-Pregunto al acercarse a Guren que estaba dándole un leve mimo a Yukimaru, si bien el derrumbe tomo a todos por sorpresa, por suerte eran ninjas así que nadie resulto heridos pero tomaría días para arreglar el terrible hoyo en donde escapo el Uchiha y el dúo criminal. Guren se volteo al ver al Otokage cargar a la mujer Senju siendo seguida por Pakura y dos clones que cargaban a las otras Kunoichis de Kiri y pudo respirar de alivio al verlo en buen estado pero se recordó que Naruto le había preguntando por la salud de todos. Rápidamente se dispuso a le, no por nada ella quería ser una leal Kunoichi y ser de modelo a seguir a Yukimaru y a los futuros ninjas de la aldea.

-Todos están bien, gracias a la reacción rápida de Tsunade-sama, Jirobo y Juugo, algunos hubieran recibido grandes heridas por los escombros e incluso algunos podrían haber muerto, fue algo muy repentino. Ahora nuestros ninjas que decidieron entrar para confrontar a Kinkaku, Ginkaku, la espadachín de la neblina y quienes fueron atacados por sorpresa por el pelinegro—

-Izuna Uchiha.

-¿era el? Oh dios….bueno, eso explica por como dejo a algunos….bueno, el punto es que hay mas de cincuenta ninjas heridos pero por suerte, Shizune logro encargarse de eso, por otro lado….el agujero….-Guren solo se limito señalar el tremendo agujero que estaba en el centro de la aldea, menos mal que las victimas fueron mínimas y de heridas pequeñas pero rayos, de alguna manera eso golpeaba duro el orgullo a Naruto y algunos otros. El suspiro levemente, el sabia que eso era fácil pero lo que en verdad molestaba es que todo ese embrollo haya ocurrido sin haber estar preparado. El rubio sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba centrarse en algo más.

-Bien, lleven a los heridos al hospital, Guren ve y vigila a Utakata, él se llevo la peor parte…..Tengo que hablar con su Bijuu por no ayudarle. Tayuya necesito que te lleves a Honoka y les explique la situación ,Tsunade…..yo….por favor ,te necesito que ayudes al hospital….por favor ,yo me encargo de tu tío...-Pidió un poco tímido ,sabia que la mujer no le gustaba recibir ordenes ,después de todo ,ella no era una de sus ninjas ,solo un familiar en la mejores de las palabras ,el entendía que ella quería hablar con su tío abuelo pero Naruto debía de hablar con Tobirama ,él fue un Hokage después de todo ,Naruto estaba preocupado que Tobirama regrese a Konoha y expondrá a todo el mundo de como el ,un niño de trece años había hecho lo imposible ,revivir a varias personas muertas aun cuando fue involuntario ,literalmente ni podía comenzar a pensar el desmadre que eso seria.

La cabeza le molestaba mucho.

-Kuchiyose: Edo tensei-Chocando su mano en el suelo, hizo aparecer dos ataúdes en la cual en una apareció con piel pálida y ojos sombreados Mu, el segundo Tsuchikage y la otra mostro con la misma característica un ninja de Konoha levemente conocido ya que se trataba de Hizashi Hyuuga, a los lejos Kyoka sonrió maliciosamente al ver a su maldito rival siendo controlado por alguien mas, como caen los poderosos. Tobirama por otro lado discretamente se preparo, el sabia bien que estaba bajo el Edo tensei pero comprobó que estaba vivo para su sorpresa, ver a su sobrina nieta con cincuenta años de edad (a él no le engañan los Genjutsus) supo que estaba en buena mano pero a pasado mas de cuarenta años ¿Qué cosa han ocurrido? Y ver como un chico rubio que supuso era un Jinchuriki hacer su técnica prohibida así de la nada y sin parecer cansando le tenía muy alerta. Tonbei por otro lado hizo la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo mentalmente.

-¿Por qué trajiste a esos? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Otokage-dono?

-Buscar a Izuna Uchiha y a los hermanos Oro y plata seria complicado ,mi aldea esta en problema ,no puedo enviar a ninjas así de la nada pero no puedo confiarme ,es por ello que traje a estos dos ,serán las defensas por esta vez ,Hizashi será los ojos en la noche viendo por si hay algún visitante no deseado y Mu será también un vigila pero será mas de fuerza bruta y sigilo ,no por nada fue considerado en su tiempo como "el hombre invisible" y el primer ninja en poseer un Kekkei Touta. Después enviare a buscar a Izuna y a los otros dos.

-Me parece una buena idea Otokage-sama-Halago Guren impresionando por su líder, otros pensaron igual pero no lo dijeron. Naruto con una seña le pidió a Kurosaki que guiara a sus clones a la cárcel de la aldea para retener por mientras a las tres Kunoichis revividas pero le advirtió que nadie le hiciera algo y que le trataran bien, que después iría a hablar con ellas, dándole también tres papeles con sellos de parálisis combinados con sellos de negación de Chakra que Kurosaki silenciosamente recibió y cumplió con la orden de su Kage. Naruto ignorando las miradas de enojos tanto de Ameyuri como la de cuidado y alerta de Suiren, él se volvió a los dos ataúdes y haciendo tres sellos grito un:

-¡Kai!-Dando paso como vapor comenzaba a salir de la piel de Hizashi y Mu hasta que parecía que realmente estuvieran vivos. Tonbei pidiéndole en voz baja a Guren sobre que hacer con Kyoka y saber que mejor esperara palabra de Naruto ,el Kazekage le hizo seña a Pakura que se acercara a él y se mantuviera en calma lo cual ella cumplió lealmente considerando que después de todo era su líder militar. Aunque tenia un sentimiento de que algo le faltaba.

Entonces repentinamente los ojos de los dos ninjas se abren mostrando que aparte de su iris, todo su ojo era negro profundo, pero además de eso no había mucha diferencia. Los dos ninjas comenzaron a mover la cabeza con desorientación hasta que Mu recobro la compostura y miro a todos los presentes con calma aunque se turbo un poco al ver a su jodido rival sonreír con prepotencia aun cuando estaba encerrando en arena de oro además de ver no muy lejos al Segundo Hokage.

-Interesante….Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

-¡CHUPATE ESA, MU! ¡YO NO ESTOY SIENDO CONTROLADO!-Obviamente ese fue el segundo Mizukage. El obviamente quería joder a su antiguo rival. Naruto se pego en la frente. No sabia porque pero en los próximos días necesitara mucho ramen para el estrés.

Iban a ser días muy interesante. Y estresantes.

* * *

><p>Mientras continuaba la vida en el continente elemental, en otro lugar sucedía otra situación. Era el mismo lugar pero diferente. Tobi tenia razón en sus palabras ,la existencia de universos paralelos; hay casi millones de universos en las cuales había muchas diferencias a la conocida; En una que podíamos decir se trata de Tierra-Prime ,la cual es donde no había muchos cambios como este ,en donde Jiraiya y Hiruzen sabían de la ascendencia de Naruto y en el cual Konoha no fue tan hostil con el (ósea ,el original) en la cual la infancia de Naruto no fue tan terrible pero eventualmente de una manera eso ocasiono que Naruto no fuera tan grande ,vamos que aun seguía siendo Genin a los dieciséis años pero ha hecho grandes acciones que…bueno ,este Naruto no ha hecho.<p>

Tomamos otros ejemplos: existen un universo en la cual Naruto vivió con los ANBUs para mantenerle vigilado y entrenarle correctamente en las artes Shinobis, Naruto no se volvió invencible como muchos creerían pero sus acciones conllevaron que el junto a Hinata y Sasuke convertirse en la nueva generación de los Sannin quienes terminan revolucionando el mundo Shinobi. En otra Minato Namikaze se enamoro de Mikoto Uchiha en donde culminan teniendo dos hijos, su hijo Mayor Itachi Namikaze y su hijo menor que cosa del destino terminan convirtiéndose en el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto Namikaze, por como era descendiente de un Senju y una Uchiha además de la gran cantidad de Chakra Yang del Chakra del Kyubi, Naruto obtuvo el Rinnegan e increíblemente se convirtió en Godaime Hokage a los doces años en una serie de acontecimiento que no tenia ni pie ni cabeza. Otro universo mas peculiar fue que alguien del futuro viajo al pasado advirtiéndole a Shisui Uchiha sobre las consecuencias de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, Shisui decidió adoptar a Naruto y entrenarle en las artes ninjas y en momentos de su muerte le entrego sus peligrosos ojos al rubio Jinchuriki. Eso y mucho más.

Pero había universos terribles; que Naruto hubiera recibido la parte ying del Chakra de Kurama haciendo que todas las cosas a su imaginación fueran creadas, por su terrible infancia Naruto parcialmente termino en la locura lo que lleva a que ponga al toda la tierra en una ilusión permanente en donde el reina. En otra Naruto no fue escogido como Jinchuriki sino su hermana o en alguno casos hermano, ignorado en toda su niñez el odio lo convertiría en un destructor. En otra realidad en donde Madara Uchiha no fue malvado y se convirtió en Nidaime Hokage, en donde su hermano Izuna fue quien causo todas esas terribles acciones junto a un resentido Tobirama Senju, juntos que adquirieron el Rinnegan al intercambiar ADN, al pasar los años cada uno dan sus ojos a quienes le pareciera mejor, Nagato y Naruto pero al final ambos causan destrucción a su mundo. Todo eso y mas…..pero había dos mundos en especifico que habían que hablar;

_-¿Estas segura que es lo correcto, Rin?-Le cuestiono en un terreno baldío, donde la tierra es mas gris que la piel de los muertos, en donde los arboles son mas oscuros que la misma noche, hablo un hombre de cabello plateado de avanzada edad, con el sombrero Hokage en su cabeza y un traje Jounin desgatado debajo de la misma, frente suyo se encontraba una mujer de apropiadamente unos veinte años mirando al vacío con los ojos cerrados._

_-Ya no me queda nada en este mundo, nada…..Tengo ganas de ver mas allá de mis ojos antes de que mi muerte llegue….gracias Sakumo-sama por todo…espero que reconstruya Konoha como antes…..esta guerra nos daño demasiado…. Arte de sellado: Energía natural: Kai….-Tres sellos en el pecho de la mujer que mostraba una camisa negra con hombreras ,un pantalón de combate azul y zapatos ninjas negros ,comenzó a brillar tres sellos y en un estallido una gran explosión de energía de Chakra de la naturaleza comenzó a rodearle pero la mujer comenzó a hacer varios sellos y toda la energía fue trasportada directamente a su ojo izquierdo que al abrirlo mostraba una pupila roja con cuatros picas en forma de X de color negro en toda la iris que comenzó a distorsionar la realidad misma-….Kamui…._

_Así, Rin del mundo 381 desapareció._

Y…

_-¡Hiajajaja que espectáculo tan genial! ¡Debo de quemar! ¡Debo de destruir! ¡Hiajajaja!_

_-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE CONTINUE MAS CON TU MASACRE, MALDITA UZUMAKI! ¡PRUEBA ESTO; ARTE SECRETA UCHIHA: KAMUI!-Grito una mujer de cabello negro y una distorsión de la realidad comenzó a tragarse la figura de una persona que grito enfurecida por tal acción hasta que no quedo nada. La mujer cayo de rodillas respirando con dificultad, a un lado aterrizo un hombre de cabello purpura, una túnica de color canela en la cual mostraba todo su pecho y un pantalón negro, el ayudo a levantarse a la mujer que mostraba poseer un conjunto de blusa que mostraba el escote y un pantalón holgado de color azul, lo mas curioso es que tenia una tela en la cadera, una cuerda grande de color morada._

_-¿Qué sucedió con ella, Satsuki?_

_-Creo que la derrote , Aikou ,Menos mal que Kakasiri-sensei me dio su ojo Sharingan para poder tener el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno y usar el Kamui a su máxima potencia ,Envié a esa maldita a una dimensión lejana a la nuestra ,no a una dimensión de bolsillo en donde podía escapar…_

_-Pero ¿Qué pasara con ella y con el Yonbi?_

_-No te olvides que logre sellar al Bijuu en la estatua, ella podrá tener parte de su Chakra y todas esas habilidades pero con ella desaparecida, Iwa caerá….vamos que quiero ver a Saku, ese cabeza de rosa me debe por salvarle la vida._

_-Solo espero que donde termine esa Uzumaki no la pasen mal con ella._

Algunas veces los cambios son grandes; ¿Qué ocurrieron en esos mundos?

Solo había que esperar….

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Al fin tengo computador!...pero no internet….el destino es una perra. En fin aquí un nuevo capitulo, sé que muchos dirían ¿Qué paso con la pelea? Bueno, no estaba de humor además que mucha pelea seguida no da mucha emoción, ahora le deje muchos spoiler para el futuro. Entonces reviví a quienes no esperaban, en la próxima mostrare a Izuna Uchiha, alguien que no aparece en muchos fic, mencionado únicamente pero nada mas, después los hermanos oros y plata. <strong>_

_**También explique porque Naruto es tan fuerte porque como dije, uno debe de explicar porque tu personaje es tan fuerte, en la próxima un poco de Mei terumi y al pobre Zabuza. Veremos más de Toka Senju, Ameyuri Ringo, Suiren, Pakura y Honoka Uzumaki en los siguientes capítulos. Lo del final iba a poner a un Naruto que tenia sellado al Juubi en su interior pero dije ,nah ,es mejor algo diferente ,es mas iba a poner a una Itachi femenina ,men ,en serio ,vi unas imágenes de ella en internet y dijo ¡super hot! Pero….no lo se ¿ustedes que dicen? **_

_**Los últimos capítulos del manga me la voló ¡siempre supe que fue Obito Tobi! En serio, así que por un tributo a eso quiero dar un protagonismo a Rin en el fic además de componer las cosas que actualmente han aparecido en el manga. Por otro lado ¿Quién quieres de las revividas ser parte del harem de Naruto? Honoka esta descartada e igual a Toka porque creo que la mujer es muy seria para estar enamorada de Naruto, ustedes me dicen, quizás puedan ser solo dos.**_

_**Por otro lado sé que se las volé con que KillerBee fue capturado, si, sé que duele pero vamos, debo de darle balance a los malos para que cuando se topen con el bueno ¡todo sea una batalla épica! Es ahí la clave para quienes hacen fic con un Naruto fuerte ¡haz también un villano poderoso! Además ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes miembros de Akatsuki?**_

_**Pues tendrán que averiguarlo.**_

**Toaneo07**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capitulo. Oficialmente agregado al harem será Temari, Kurenai y Anko._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata, como igual leve Suigetsu harem, leve Kimimaro harem, leve Sasuke harem._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento después de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

_Otra cuestión ,ya vi los nuevos capítulos de rellenos de Naruto en la cual habla de las vidas de algunos de los ninjas revividos ,ósea Pakura y Ameyuri ,la ultima la cual fue una gran sorpresa ya que estaba seguro de que ella era una mujer._

* * *

><p><em>En vuelta a la vida.<em>

Pakura realmente odiaba la situación que le tocaba pero no había de otra. Apenas había pasado unos tres días desde que ella juntos algunos otros fueron revividos por accidente, algo que aun tenia sorprendida a Pakura. Toka, Ameyuri, Suiren que eran ninjas un poco peligrosa y que tenían serios motivos para causar daño fueron puesta en cárceles especiales a la espera de lo que iban a hacer con ellas aunque Pakura supo del Yondaime Kazekage que ella serian enviadas al hospital para ser revisada. Kyoka Hozuki por otro lado se dejó llevar y no mostro alguna clase de resistencia ,Naruto abogo por el alegando que el Nidaime Mizukage no tenía mala intenciones así que junto a Honoka ,Tobirama y los demás que resultaron heridos debido al evento se encontraban en el hospital de Otogakure.

La verdad de lo que tenía molesta a Pakura era que finalmente recordó cómo murió y encaro furiosa a su Kage en como la envió morir por Kirigakure pero Tonbei alego que tenía sus razones ,el reinado del Sandaime Mizukage fue terrible aunque no tanto como la del Yondaime Yagura pero fue terrible igual. En verdad Pakura iba a ser enviada a una misión diplomática pero mientras ella viajaba al país del agua ellos habían recibido un mensaje inquietante del Mizukage alegando que ellos no deseaban una relación diplomática pero igual aceptaban "una ofrenda" para tener un cese al fuego entre los dos países ,esto era debido que Iwagakure tenía amenazado a Kirigakure a que no entrara directamente en la guerra y como el Sandaime Mizukage tenía aparentemente un gusto por los sacrificios entre Shinobis ,pensó que sacrificar una poderosa Kunoichi de Sunagakure ayudaría a subir la moral de sus súbditos y mantener a raya a Suna. De igual modo Tonbei no pudo culpar a Kiri porque el poder militar de Iwa en la tercera guerra era completamente impresionante por lo que decidió usar la muerte de Pakura igual como motivador para sus filas y así continuar en la guerra.

Obviamente a Pakura no le gusto eso pero Tonbei fríamente le recordó que ella era su soldado y que su perdida fue un duro golpe para muchos pero no podía preocuparse por una persona en ver de muchas y fue el sacrificio de Pakura que ayudo a que Sunagakure no cayera en un estado de depresión ante la notorias perdidas en las guerras ninja. Pero fue finalmente sobre las palabras de que la estudiante favorita de Pakura; Maki está viva hizo que la poseedoras del elemento quemar decidiera ir a Suna a ser nuevamente una ninja aunque ahora lo tomaría con más calma y centrarse en volverse más fuerte. Ahora ella estaba junto a su Kage ,sus tres hijos ,a la anciana Chiyo ,a los Jounins Baki y Yuu juntos a unos cubiertos por capuchas y máscaras ,Shisui Uchiha y un ninja ANBU sensor de Kumo que no sabía su nombre igual con el revivido Sandaime, Nidaime y Shodaime Kazekage y el maestro de las marionetas Monzaemon que con el acuerdo entre el Otokage y el Kazekage actual ,el primero permitiría unas invocaciones del Edo tensei para que diera información para ayudar a fortalecer el poder militar de Suna a cambio de compañerismo eterno de Suna con Oto además de ayuda de fondos financieros. Un trato justo en verdad pensó Pakura deseosa en silencio los secretos de las artes del elemento viento del Shodaime Kazekage.

-Bien, espero que esto sea de ayuda, Kazekage-dono y recuerde lo que le dije…. No trate de sacar provecho de esto-Menciono el Otokage Naruto Namikaze dándole una mirada seria al Kazekage que asintió rígidamente, cualquiera tiene orgullo y que un niño, aunque muy poderoso, le esté dando una advertencia es un duro golpe para el ego. Pero era lo mejor para su aldea así que Tonbei asintió solemnemente igual de todo modo él tenía mucho que ganar.

-Correcto Otokage-dono. Enviare en un tiempo a alguien para hablar los resultados de su ayuda-Menciono Tonbei mirando discretamente a su hija que sabía que tenía un leve flechazo con el Kage del sonido y tenía muchas ideas por eso ,sabía bien que el chico estaba iniciando un nuevo clan con el apellido del legendario Yondaime Hokage y que tendría varias mujeres o concubina o lo que sea para que se cumpla ese objetivo ,Tonbei no le desagrada la idea de que su hija este en eso ,no por nada en la fundación de Sunagakure hubo casos de eso y no se hacía ahora ya que Suna no tenía muchos clanes con Kekkei Genkais era debido a los pocos fondos para mantener seguros a los nuevos nacidos de esos clanes ,el punto es que sería muy beneficioso que su hija se relacionara aún más con el Otokage. Por ello decidió que en unos meses enviarle a Oto además que….

-Correcto y no se olvide de lo que hablamos-Tonbei sonrió levemente recordando porque dejaría a su hija en Oto hasta los exámenes Chunin celebrados en Konoha ,ya que Oto enviara a sus propios equipos para que puedan competir y sabía que su hija estaría a salvo con el Otokage pero había otra razón. La participación de Oto era algo muy nuevo y solo fue gracias al que por recomendación la aldea del sonido participara pero Naruto alego que para mostrar cuan poderosos son debían de llamar la atención de las demás naciones ,por eso el Kazekage haría mediante cartas a los demás Kages en ver los eventos de los exámenes chunnins ,así los ninjas tantos de Suna y Oto serían más reconocidos y respetados pero lo mejor serían los daymios de los demás países y así las misiones y famas crecería ,claro que había el contratiempo de traer enemistad entre los ninjas de los demás países pero Naruto tenía un plan para evitar la posible resurrección de la guerra. Y es por ello que necesitaban un Kage en específico en ese lugar.

Al Yondaime Raikage, A.

-Bueno, debemos de nos, hemos estado en este lugar por mucho tiempo. Espero que su plan funcione, Otokage-dono. Bien vámonos-le dijo a sus subordinados y familia junto a los revividos, la mayoría desaparecieron en un Shunshin no Jutsu, dejando atrás únicamente a Kankuro que a regañadientes saludo a Naruto, Temari que sonriendo audazmente dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto dejándole sonrojado, Gaara que extendió su puño hacia Naruto que sonriéndole respondió por igual mostrando la hermandad que compartían y tomo por el hombro a sus hermanos para desaparecer en un Shunshin no Jutsu de arena. La ultima en irse era Pakura pero ella se quedó mirando a Naruto intentando buscar las palabras que quería decirle… y decidió no ser tan complicada , bajo un poco la cabeza y con cuidado tomo la barbilla del confundido Naruto que no sentía ninguna malicia de la mujer de Suna.

-¿eh?

-Solo calla y acepta mis gracias-Dijo cortante Pakura para después dar un leve pico en los labios de Naruto con los suyos dejando sorprendido al rubio que agradeció que solo Guren estaba con él para despedir a los de Suna y ser espectador de ser besado por Pakura. La usuaria del elemento quemar sonrió a la vista del turbado y enrojecido líder de Oto, de verdad para ser alguien aún seguía siendo en cierto sentido un niño tímido que no sabía mucho sobre la vida. Satisfecha consigo misma, se apartó para después irse en un Shunshin de fuego dejando solo a un movido Naruto Namikaze y a una Guren que miraba divertida a su líder.

-De verdad que nada con usted es sencillo ¿eh, Otokage-sama?

-….Vamos, Guren….necesito ramen, de verdad que he estado estresado

-¿y esto? ¿Acaso no es relajante un beso de una mujer mayor, eh, picaron suertudo?

-….algunas veces eres tan quisquillosa.

-**no te quejes Naruto, además ese fue tu primer beso.**

**-**_¡no te pongas de su lado, Kurama!_

_-_**¿pues qué esperabas? ¡Extraño al Nibi! ¡Me siento solo chico!**

Naruto se pegó en la frente. No lo podía creer.

* * *

><p>-Interesante… ¿conque eso ha ocurrido en el mundo en general?<p>

-Si maestro Izuna.

El que fue el hermano del Uchiha más fuerte se sentó muy pensativo en el salón principal de la guardia especial de la señora mekobaa mientras una de la subordinada de la invocación gato le revisaba las cuencas de sus ojos. Aun recordaba cómo se despertó así de la nada sin sus ojos y como sus sentidos que desarrollo después de quedar ciego al dar sus ojos a su hermano Madara percibió que estaba rodeado por personas desconocidas e incluso algunos con muchísimo Chakra aunque no tanto como sus enemigos o de su hermano e hizo lo más lógico en esa situación ,peleo y huyo ,encontró algunos oponentes fuertes pero no sabiendo quienes era o…que estaba sucediendo sabiendo bien que él había muerto entonces no podía decir mucho. Así que usando una de su invocaciones de gatos le pidió que fuera trasportando a la tierra de los gatunos para así hablar con la jefe de clan Mekobaa y raramente termino en una de las viejas guaridas del clan Uchiha que era usado antes de la fundación de Konoha que según a cuenta desde su muerte, son como unos ochos años atrás.

Lo que no explicaba mucho.

Así que se encontró frente a la señora mekobaa que se sorprendió a montón a verlo vivo y comenzaron a discutir tanto lo que ocurrió en el mundo desde su muerte como también las circunstancias de su resurrección. Supo entonces que Hashirama y Tobirama Senju se convirtieron en Hokages, después un tipo llamado Sarutobi, después de un ninja que según los gatos menores que era tan habilidoso que hasta le daría batalla a su hermano pero Izuna sabia mejor que su hermano era un monstruo, eso y más razones fue que Madara se convirtió en el líder del clan Uchiha. Y hablando de su clan fue un shock saber que casi esta extinto con únicamente dos sobreviviente, un niño en Konoha y su hermano traidor por otro lado. Y lo peor de todo es que….después de todo, los Uchihas son los únicos que pagaron al unirse con los Senjus, es decir ¡en serio más de ochenta años Konoha no hayan escogido a un Hokage Uchiha! Eso estaba en las negociaciones con los Senjus, que al menos una vez un miembro de su clan seria Hokage. Quizás el enojo de su hermano cuando escogieron a Hashirama puede ser cierto. Pero no había caso, él no podía ir y aparecerse a Konoha alegando que él era el hermano muerto de Madara Uchiha, contando que su hermano se convirtió en traidor y una especie de figura de terror por todas las naciones ninjas. Él no podía porque terminaría capturado por cualquier motivo que se le pueda ocurrir.

-Y las guerras…oh mi dios….tres grandes guerras ninjas ¡¿Qué mierda hizo Hashirama como Hokage?! ¡Él dijo que habría paz al fundar Konoha! ¡Solo ha aumentado las cadenas de odios en todo el mundo! ¡Al menos con los clanes no había esas clases de guerras! ¡Tan grandes! ¡Y me entero que otros clanes desaparecieron! ¡Al menos los clanes tenían el código de honor de no causar genocidios contra otros! ¿Y las bestias con colas? Eso fue una estupidez de parte de Hashirama pero ¿que se esperaba? Era un Senju ingenuo, estúpido—

-Maestro Izuna, por favor cálmense.

-…..si, lo siento señora. Es que es una sorpresa, todo esto, los Bijuus, las guerras, las estupideces de las naciones, el hecho que mi clan haya sido erradicado…no lo sé…la verdad estoy muy confundido…ni siquiera sé porque estoy vivo.

-La única técnica que es mundialmente conocida por traer a los muertos a este mundo es el Kuchiyose: Edo tensei, técnica creada por Tobirama Senju y que solo la mecánica de esa técnica le pertenece a Konoha pero se le conoce una técnica prohibida.

-No puede ser posible, Madame mekobaa, en el lugar en que desperté fue a más de varios kilómetros fueras de la frontera del país del fuego a dirección noroeste, me tomo dos días llegar hasta aquí y eso porque estaba ciego, había lugares que no pude reconocer e incluso ¿sabías que había una gran cascada con dos estatuas? Eran grandes.

-Eh…señor Izuna, eso era el valle del fin…y esas estatuas son la de su hermano y Hashirama Senju a honor de la titánica batalla entre ellos.

-….mierda….como sea ¿Qué hay de uno de mis descendiente? El chico en Konoha ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Pues…según supe es un Genin bajo el mando de un Jounin llamado Kakashi Hatake llamado el ninja copia o Kakashi del Sharingan—

-Espera, espera ¿Cómo así?

-Pues…según supe él tiene el Sharingan.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-ehh…la verdad no se todo el asunto maestro Izuna, tiene que entender que desde que Konohagakure no sato se fundo hubo…complicaciones con nosotros.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Después de su muerte, Konoha acepto otros clanes ninjas y uno de ellos en específico comenzó problemas con el clan Uchiha y eso tenía relación con nosotros; ese fue el clan Inuzuka.

-oh mierda no, ellos no.

-Sí señor, ellos. Aparte de usted no tuvimos más invocadores e incluso algunos de sus hijos intento serlo pero entonces antes de que incluso eso sucediera, se hizo una ley que los usuarios de invocaciones deben de registrar su tipo de invocaciones y que estos mismos dieran lealtad a Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de basura es esa?! ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Los jefes de invocaciones no pueden aceptar eso! ¡Solo los desesperados se dejarían doblegar por otros!

-Exacto, hubo muchísimo problemas por eso y esa es la razón del porque hoy en día encontrar a un invocador es rarísimo y más en Konoha ¿recuerda las invocaciones de los demás clanes ninjas? Los murciélagos de los Hyuugas, los elefantes de los Akimichis, Los ciervos de los Naras, Las lagartijas de los Kuramas e incluso los escarabajos de los Aburame, ellos dejaron a sus invocadores y hasta la fecha no se ha sabido de ellos en estos días. Y esto fue por esa ley. Es decir ¿Por qué darían lealtad a otros así de obligado?

-Entiendo, recuerdo cuando usted me recalco que debo de mostrar respeto a usted sin importar que era un Uchiha.

-Esto fue debido a según supe para mejorar el poder de Konoha a tener aliados de gran poder como los animales de invocación; nosotros aceptamos pero prometimos serles leal al clan Uchiha no a la aldea en general pero entonces el asunto comenzó cuando uno de sus hijos pensaba firmar nuestro contrato pero entonces su maestro le hablo el asunto a Tobirama y el pidió una reunión con el consejo de la aldea para aceptarlo y el clan Inuzuka negó que se permita a que un invocador de gato se permita.

-Esos pulgosos envidiosos ¡siempre han tenido problemas con los invocadores de gatos de nuestro clan! Toda cosa con sus perros. Mph, pulgosos estúpidos.

-_Uchiha hasta la medula, al menos no es como los demás. _Nosotros no somos realmente de combates sino de recopilación, con esa palabras los Inuzukas convenció al consejo de que se negara a que su hijo firmara el contrato y…lo siento pero su hijo tuvo que obedecer y esto nos enojó muchísimo y cortamos lazos parcialmente con Konoha, aceptamos a los Uchihas en sus bases con respetos pero a mas allá de eso…no les ayudamos y lo lamentamos ahora… los Uchihas pueden ser orgullosos y déspotas pero…hubo algunos que realmente respetamos.

-Gracias por sus palabras, señora mekobaa pero una pregunta; ¿Quién hizo esa ley?

-Un tipo llamado Danzo…fue un miembro del escuadrón de Tobirama y sé que es un tipo peligroso Izuna, en serio lo es. También estuvo en el equipo de su hijo.

-¿de Kagami, eh?...el… ¿el llego lejos?

-Él incluso estuvo entre los candidatos para ser Tercer Hokage…pero no fue seleccionado, Kagami "el espejo rojo" Uchiha, capaz de reflejar cualquier ataque, lastimosamente murió de circunstancias extrañas. Lo siento maestro Izuna.

-Tranquila señora mekobaa. Es…terrible pero al menos Kagami llego lejos. En fin ¿Qué sugiere que haga? No puedo ir a Konoha…no sé qué hacer.

-¿Porque no simplemente se queda aquí y descansa? Fue revivido por razones desconocida y de golpe se ha enterado muchas cosas, tomases unos meses para adaptarse a la situación mejor, entrena un poco para acostumbrarse y aprender los nuevos métodos de lucha y por sobre todo las cosas descansar para acostumbrarse a su Sharingan.

-Si…supongo que sí, nunca tuve tiempo para descansar con todas esas guerras de clanes y las interminables batallas con el clan Senju. Lo bueno del asunto es que ellos también están casi extinguidos-Menciono Izuna mientras sonreía maliciosamente ante el final del clan Senju mientras en su espalda ,la muchacha humana nieta de mekobaa creía cerraba uno de los contenedores secretos de los Sharingans de los Uchihas caídos. Izuna se había enterado por mekobaa que después de su muerte los Uchihas comenzaron a guardar los Sharingan de sus compañeros caídos, su clan en Konoha se había vuelto mucho más reconocido mundialmente y algunos enemigos se la pasaron años buscando debilidades, lo cual ocasiono que algunos Uchihas sufrieran heridas graves en sus ojos y para evitar perder a subordinados que excepto por sus ojos seguían siendo funcional decidieron recuperar los ojos caídos y ser usados.

-Me alegro que mi presentimiento sobre los ojos Uchihas fue cierta y es de mucha ayuda ahora, señor Izuna-Dijo mekobaa con una sonrisa desviada, cuando supo el casi final del clan Uchiha secretamente envió a sus subordinados gatos ninjas para recuperar los ojos de los Uchihas caídos, la mitad de ellos fueron tomados pero al menos lograron conseguir al menos unos quinces par en buen estado. Parece ser que ahora tenían un buen uso. Mirando como su antiguo invocador tenía los ojos vendados y estaba siendo entendido por unos gatos médicos, eso era debido que el Uchiha ciego está a paso de recuperar la vista.

-Sí, tomare un descanso y veré que hare ahora con mi nueva día. _Y uno de mis objetivos es saber más sobre todo con Konoha. Algo no cuadra._

* * *

><p>-Hey Kinkaku.<p>

-¿Si Ginkaku?

-Creo que es mejor tomar un tiempo para descansar, fuimos revividos pero debemos de estar en silencio, hermano ¿Quién sabrá quienes nos estarán buscando? Después veremos que haremos ¿te parece?

-Claro hermano, además debemos de averiguar qué tiempo es y donde están nuestras armas.

-Si hermano, mejor vamos a Takigakure no sato, sé que es una aldea basura.

-Sí, quizás la hagamos nuestra ¡será genial!

-¡Si! ¡Adelante hermano!

* * *

><p>-¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto no estaba en mi plan, Tsunade, tu tío está vivo y él es leal a Konoha…no sé qué hacer…-Menciono Naruto con urgencia mientras caminaba por la aldea, ya cinco después de la ida del Kazekage había por fin llegado la ayuda para ayudar a reconstruir a Oto, algunos constructores contratados por Koyuki y Tazuna con los constructores de Nami, todos fueron acompañados por varios de sus Edos; tales como Kushimaru kushiarare, El Sandaime Raikage y Salamandra Hanzo. Naruto estaba muy satisfecho que no hubo grandes problemas y los constructores no tuvieron problemas. Los materiales fueron conseguidos por Hashirama Senju y aquel ninja que posee el elemento magnetismo de Kumo para tener los materiales y Oto en pocos días estaba haciendo grandes progresos.<p>

Eso y también algunos que otros clones.

-Mira mocosa, la verdad no le veo muchos problemas.

-¡tú tío abuelo está vivo, Tsunade! ¡Eso es un problema! ¡Realmente uno para mí! Ni puedo ponerle un sello de silencio, el tipo es un Kage, él sabe cómo romper esos sellos. Tsunade…mira…realmente, te aprecio mucho que hayas venido aquí, ayudaras a Kimimaro, que de verdad vas a dejar conocimientos médicos a mi aldea y…_permitas que Shizune esté dándole cuidados a Utakata pero lo que no sabe no le hará daño _bueno, eres una gran mujer pero eres una ninja de Konoha—

-Retirada.

-Pero puedes regresar ,no me feos Tsunade pero el asunto es que yo aprecio todo esto y te prometo que siempre te ayudare cuando lo necesites…pero si Tobirama va a Konoha y habla sobre todo esto ¡muchos van a sufrir! ¡Y si eso sucede! ¡Destruiré Konoha de una vez por toda!-Hablo Naruto en voz baja pero con poder y advertencia, él no lo haría en señal de enojo, ira u odio. Sino lo vería como la finalización de un grupo de salvajes y malvados, el hecho que no lo ha hecho es porque es mejor que eso, el no buscaría venganza además que el no sentía odio contra Konoha. Pero sentir odio es muy diferente a justicia real. El defendería a quienes él quería y si tenía que causar destrucción de esa clase, que así sea. En Oto está el clan ante perdido de su madre, las chicas que posiblemente compartirían el resto de su vida con él, su hermano de carga Utakata, casi como una hermana con Guren, un amigo como Juugo, un compañero espadachín como Suigetsu. Él era respetado, era querido, era importante. En Oto su existencia valía la pena.

El hasta iría a la guerra por defender Otogakure.

-mocoso, sabes que ya no le tengo el mismo amor a Konoha ¡lo que te hicieron es demasiado horrible! Lo sabes—

-Pero igual es la tierra que fundo tu abuelo, eso jamás cambiara Tsunade…no lo sé realmente…-menciono Naruto mirando como una persona alta cubierta con una capucha y una máscara de animal caminar siendo seguido por todo un sequito de ninjas rango Chunin. Naruto suspiro ante eso, ese era realmente Hashirama que estaba guiando a otro lote de ninjas para…de una manera, patearles el trasero. Naruto tenía la emocionante idea de enfrentarse contra el Shodaime Hokage pero según ha visto él era capaz de destrozar a más de treinta Chunin en medio de cuarenta segundos y se las arreglas para no causar tanto daño. No era solo pateaduras de trasero sino igual le enseñaba como ser mejores y más fuertes Shinobis a sus subordinados. El aún no ha hablado con todas sus invocaciones del Edo tensei pero él se prometió hacerlo para saber cómo se sentían con el hecho que estaban siendo usados para pasar sus enseñanzas nuevamente al mundo de los vivos.

-Cierto pero créeme Gaki, tu no tendrás problema conmigo y te lo dije, enseñare personalmente a esos niñas tuyos a ser grandes médicos, tu dijiste que tu aldea lo necesitan. Puedo convencer a mi tío pero ¿conque? No lo sé…la verdad estoy en la misma contigo Naruto, no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno… pensare en algo, ahora vamos al hospital, quiero hablar un poco con…nuestros invitados y sé que vas por tu sake en tu oficina, ehhh-dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Tsunade que gruño enojada e iba a ahocar a su familiar lejano pero el Kage desapareció en un Shunshin no Jutsu no sin antes sacarle la lengua a la mujer mayor. Tsunade suspiro enojada ante tal aptitud de parte de Naruto, en serio cuando quisiera ser serio lo era pero tenía su momento de….estupidez…ella negó la cabeza un poco para después seguir al rubio al hospital. En realidad estaban caminando por la aldea para ver cómo estaba con la reconstrucción y hablar en privado.

* * *

><p>-Esto es una mierda.<p>

-No, esto es un milagro.

-Lo siento, Mizukage-sama pero….esto es una mierda.

-Ohoho, pequeña, esto es algo genial.

-Le dijo de nuevo pero esto es—

-¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! ¡SANTO CIELOS! ¡SI QUE SON QUEJOSOS!-Naruto sobo su frente en gesto cansado al escuchar el grito de enojo de Ameyuri interrumpiendo la curiosa conversación entre el Nidaime Mizukage Kyoka junto a la Kunoichi de Kiri Suiren. No eran el único en la habitación con los ninjas revividos de Kiri sino estaba Suigetsu junto a un reposando en cama Utakata que estaba siendo atendido por Shizune que ignoraba el griterío de la que fue llamada "la genio del elemento rayo" cuando estaba viva. Naruto suspiro levemente mientras se acomodaba aún más en su asiento.

-Vaya, los tiempos han cambiado como para que no respeten a sus queridos y hermosos lideres ¡oh qué pena!

-Disculpe por mi ofensa, Mizukage-sama pero….ustedes son quejosos-Medio gruño Ameyuri ringo mientras cepillaba su pelo intentando no ver a cualquiera de la habitación. Después de unos días de estar en una celda medianamente cómoda para después ser traída a ese hospital juntos a otros para ser revisados por Tsunade Senju e increíblemente sus revividos cuerpos estaba libre de cualquier mal e incluso a ella que tenía una mortal enfermedad que tuvo que aguantar desde que era niña milagrosamente fue eliminado pero no solo eso sino que sentía una fuente cantidad de energía y vitalidad. Según Tsunade Senju parece que sus cuerpos son más enérgicos debido a la saturación de Chakra del elemento yang, ella no entendió sino lo único que importaba era que reamente estaba viva. Aunque tal situación es cuestionable contando que estaba en cierto sentido capturada por una aldea patética oculta en quien mierda sabe dónde y lo peor es que tienen como un líder a un mocoso de trece años ¡trece!

¿Qué carajo paso con el mundo mientras estaba muerta?

-En fin, Shizune ¿Cómo sigue Utakata?-Pregunto Naruto intentando pensar en qué hacer, él tenía el plan de hablar con los revividos pero hasta ahora Tobirama, Honoka y Kyoka han mostrado que ellos no harían nada malo a su aldea, su ahora revivida familiar Uzumaki es mas ya se encontraba preparando las clases de Fuinjutsus en la ya inaugurada academia ninja que ya habían aceptado más de cien niños que querían ser ninjas, era un buen comienzo. Por otro lados los demás revividos tenían sus propias razones para actuar hostilmente hacia el pero ¿se les podía culpar? No, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Él no los iba a sacrificar, eso iba en contra de todo lo que creía y sería muy inhumano. Él estaba realmente considerar meterlos en una habitación especial con el Chakra sellado y que sean sus huésped-encarcelados permanentemente. Shizune que le estaba dando un poco de sopa de frijol a Utakata se volvió a ver a Naruto.

-Oh, pues él se encuentra mejor, las quemaduras disminuyeron hace ya días.

-…espera ¿entonces porque sigue aquí?

-Pues…Tsunade nos atrapo en una posición comprometida-Dijo tímida Shizune con las mejillas rojas mientras miraba a un con dos piernas enyesada y un brazo lleno de vendas Utakata que no estaba de humor para bromas de los demás y les lanzo una mirada peligrosas a todos que dócilmente aceptaron y no dijeron nada. Utakata suspiro levemente, desde que ha llegado a esa aldea cosas fuera de lo común le ha estado sucediendo además de la constante burla de todos con la señorita Shizune. Que la señora Tsunade le haya pillado cuando Shizune se había caído encima suyo por accidente ya de por sí hizo que Utakata maldijera la jodida suerte.

-Bueno…en fin ¿hay algo que quieren saber? Veo que tienen muchas preguntas….oh, bien, dime Suigetsu ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me voy a quedar con las Kibas, no?

-… ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso, Suigetsu?

-¡Oye! ¡¿Tú tienes mi espada, eh camarón?! ¡Espera que me salga de esta y te voy a devorar para recuperar mis espadas!

-….no respondas Suigetsu, ya se. Mira Ameyuri, las espadas las perdiste por culpa de tu estudiante.

-Fui atacada por sorpresa, jamás espere que Raiga me traicionaría así y lo peor es que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de— ¿Por qué te estoy hablando, niño? ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

-Oh sí que lo es, no por nada yo igual soy un espadachín de los sietes-Menciono Naruto quitándose las vendas de sus rostro para mostrar sus puntiagudos dientes, él había dejado de usar sus vendas en la aldea pero con los de Kiri él se la tenía que poner, no quería que sea conocimiento fácil sobre ser parte de los sietes espadachines y poseer los dientes de tiburón. Ameyuri abrió los ojos por un breve momento pero se recompuso rápidamente. No era la única interesada sino igual Suiren que se mantenía callada en búsqueda de mucha más información y Kyoka que solo se la pasaba disfrutando el espectáculo según su opinión.

-Pruébalo niño. A mí me gustan los tipos de hombres que muestran con acciones, no con simples palabras.

-Mmm ok ¡liberar!-Y en un santiamén hizo aparecer su Shibuki para después apoyarla a un lado suyo. Ameyuri y los ninjas de Kiri revividos suspiraron levemente al comprobar que efectivamente Naruto era de hecho un miembro de los siete espadachines de la neblina asegurado. Portaba una espada, tenía los dientes de tiburón y finalmente respetada el código de

Vestimenta de los sietes espadachines. Las vendas era más que decoración, era una tradición y Ameyuri pudo reconocer la forma en la que estaban las vendas.

-Entonces fuiste alumno de Zabuza ¿correcto? El fue el único que usaba sus vendas como tapaboca ¿me estoy equivocando, niño?

-no, no lo estas, mi maestro fue Zabuza. Fue difícil pero me enseño muchísimo en las artes Shinobi. _Pero fue un jodido psicópata y solo porque sabía que era un buen tipo, como aquella vez que entro corriendo a mi habitación sacudiendo como loco su espada ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! ¡Kurama! ¿Tú que crees?_

_-_**¿Qué esperabas? Es tu vida, todo lo tuyo es peculiar.**

**-**Como sea ,espero que no avergüences a los espadachines…_no más de lo que está ahora Kiri-_Pensó eso ultimo Ameyuri mientras se acostaba en su cama en aquella habitación del hospital ,decidida a dejar el asunto de sus espadas para después ya que se había deprimido realmente sabiendo que aún continuaba la guerra civil en Kirigakure. Suigetsu por otro lado tomo el silencio de la mujer de cabello vino tinto como una victoria en la obtención de las Kibas, él sonrió victoriosamente para después salir en búsqueda de su novia Kagero, tenía mucho que hacer con ella. Kyoka suspiro alegremente a su último perteneciente de su clan.

_-Él es alguien notable._ Bueno, joven debo de decir que usted es alguien muy notable como para revivir a tantas personas y usarla muchísimo mejor que Tobirama Senju según contaba los rumores en mi tiempo. Parece que la posición de… ¿Cómo dijeron? Oh si, Otokage le pertenece-Halago Kyoka felicitando el poder del joven frente suyo, a diferencia de muchos el respetaba realmente al chico ya por sus logros y aún más sabiendo que era un auténtico espadachín. Además estaba feliz porque pudo ver como el karma caía en su enemigo más odiado, El Tsuchikage Mu, que ahora era un guardia de aquella aldea. Oh que divertido.

-muchas gracias por sus palabras, Nidaime-sama.

-Oh deja las formalidades, dime Kyoka-san, es mucho mejor. Pero debo de decirle que necesita crecer su población civil para mantener estable su aldea pero eso no es realmente un problema, será un tiempo antes de que esta aldea funcione.

-Sí, ya comencé a extender relación con las demás aldeas del país del campo de arroz- oh más bien la tierra del sonido, estaremos bien, gracias por sus palabras Kyoka-san.

-Bueno, si quiere mas consejo puedo decirle que-Kyoka entonces fue interrumpido por la llegada mediante un Shunshin un encapuchado que rápidamente reconocieron como Mu. Kyoka le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa a su antiguo rival que si no fuera por las restricciones quitaría esa sonrisa al Hozuki con un fuerte puño en toda la mandíbula ,el solo se limitó regresar a ver al rubio mocoso que había logrado invocarle junto algunos otros antes esa maldita técnica del Edo tensei.

-Alguien se acerca a la aldea, viene en grupo, el Hyuuga logro contar como en total seis personas y supo que eran de Kiri.

-¿Kiri?...tiene que ser maestro Zabuza y…espera…. ¿Qué sentimiento es ese?-Menciono de improvisto nervioso Naruto mientras se levantaba de repente de su asiento mirando al horizonte. Utakata extrañamente tembló sintiendo como el peligro se acercaba a Otogakure. Suiren que había estado callada durante todo el asunto miro curiosa a Naruto y no pudo evitar hablarle en un tono calmado y amable como usualmente es.

-Disculpe pero ¿Qué le sucede?

-Siento la presencia de varias personas pero…hay una en especial que….tiene un gran instinto asesino, uno muy mortífero.

-Oh, entonces son enemigos—

-no, no….esto no es un enemigo…no común en realidad….es lo peor que uno se puede encontrar…es una mujer encabronada…-Utakata palideció fuertemente ya haciendo las conexión tanto sabiendo que era de Kiri y las palabras de Naruto. Shizune muy preocupada se acercó para ver que tenía Utakata. Por otro lado no tan lejos de la aldea se encontraba caminando con firmeza un pequeño grupo liderado por una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño rojizos junto a un hombre de cabello azul y con un parche en el ojo derecho ,un joven peliazul claro que su detalle más notorio seria sus dientes de tiburón y una espada de lo más extraña ,detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre alto que tenía la cara vendada desde la nariz para abajo pero el detalle más importante era el ojo derecho completamente morado e hinchado ,era seguido igual por un joven con una leve apariencia femenina y una mujer de cabello rosa fuerte que miraba curiosa al hombre que notablemente llevaba una gran zanbato en la espalda.

-¿Qué le ocurrió en la cara, señor Zabuza?...Haku ¿Por qué no responde?

-Es que…Mei-sama golpeo fuertemente a Zabuza-sama y...le saco unos dientes…ehh…hehehe, no sé qué responder, Fubuki.

-bueno, no me importa que está sucediendo ¡veremos a Naruto por fin!-dijo alegremente Fubuki ganándose una mirada asesina del único ojo bueno de Zabuza. El en ese momento estaba maldiciendo a su tercer estudiante de los predicamentos que terminaba metido por el e incluso cuando ¡no estaban en el mismo país! Zabuza realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones. Mientras Haku y Fubuki hablaban de cómo se encontrarían con Naruto, Zabuza casi lloro, sabía que pasaría algo grande, el presentimiento no le ha dejado desde que sintió como algo del pasado iba a golpearle de nuevo. Era extraño pero seriamente Zabuza estaba pensando en creer en las señales.

Estas jamás le han fallado.

* * *

><p>-¿estás seguro de esto?<p>

-Sí, mis fuentes han afirmado que la han visto por el noroeste con compañía, creo que no será mucho problema encargarse de ella y los demás, creo que eran Genins y un par de Jounins.

-¡así es! ¡Solo llegamos, lo matamos y listo! ¡Jashin lo exige, he estado más de dos meses en esto, Kakuzu, estoy cansando!

-Cálmate ya estúpido sin cerebro. Keima ten en mente que no debemos de matar a la Jinchuriki ¡y eso va para ti también Hidan que puedes quedarte con los otros imbéciles que acompañaban al dos colas!

-¡si, gracias Kakuzu!

-como sea, espero que mis técnicas hagan que este combate sea igual que los libros.

-_subnormales, estos tipos realmente están locos y habla el que tiene hilos en todo su cuerpo. Que locura. _Como sea, estimo que en dos días comenzaron la fase final de nuestra misión; atrapar a la Jinchuriki del dos colas. Prepárense ustedes dos, nos vamos ya.

Y así con un Shunshin desapareció un trio muy peligroso.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la demora, sé que el capítulo no es tan emocionante, estoy preparando todo, el próximo no habrá pelea, quizás un poco de tira y allá pero no creo que grande peleas, en dos capítulos si habrá y después de esa otra más grande ¡Yugito vs el trio de locos! ¡Naruto y compañía vs trio de locos! ¡Naruto vs Hashirama Senju! Después entonces ¿Qué sucederá con Tobirama Senju? Eso ustedes lo deciden.<strong>

**¡Feliz año nuevo mi gente!**

**Toaneo07**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capítulo. Oficialmente agregado al harem será Temari, Kurenai y Anko._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata, como igual leve Suigetsu harem, leve Kimimaro harem, leve Sasuke harem._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento después de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

* * *

><p><em>Los miembros de Kiri y Kumo.<em>

-Suigetsu…no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto y más en un hospital.

-Vamos amor, eres mi novia ¡mi prometida en realidad! Quiero celebrar que me voy a quedar con las Kibas además…quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

-…. ¿en serio me quieres?-Inquirió sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro pero sus ojos brillaba de incredulidad y anhelo. Suigetsu que estaba besando con pasión y deseo el cuello de Kagero Fuma asintió aunque continuaba con su recién deseada tarea. De seducir a su novia y celebrar que ya tenía dos de las sietes espadas de la neblina además que tenía cerca suyo a los antiguos espadachines ahora revividos mediante el Edo tensei, ellos le darán consejos de su estilo de lucha. Además estaba su hermano que aún no tenía el valor para hablar con él. Según Naruto principalmente el Jutsu se podía cancelar cuando dicha persona revivida experimenta una fuerte emoción pero Naruto se ha encargado de privar eso aunque no estaba muy seguro. Además solo era más o menos un año y medio casi do años, debido al Chakra extra que Naruto uso cuando descarto la invocación de Madara, hasta que las invocaciones del Edo tensei partan al otro mundo. Pero notando como su novia tomaba su rostro con sus delicadas manos para verlo a los ojos, Suigetsu dejo esos pensamientos para después, Kagero necesitaba su atención-…. ¿Me quieres en verdad, Suigetsu?

-Sí, aún recuerdo cuando estaba combatiendo contra Raiga, pensé en ti y me ayudo por un momento en causar un gran daño….Sabemos bien que estoy en esa ley de restauración de clan….aunque no estoy seguro ahora que está el segundo Mizukage aquí pero no creo que él sea parte de esto, recuerdo que él nunca tuvo descendencia…pero ese no es el punto, tu eres el futuro del clan Hozuki. No lo olvides ¡eres mía, maldita sea!

-….Acepte esto principalmente para que mi clan y el nuevo clan Hozuki fueran más unidos….Suigetsu ¿recuerdas mi transformación?

-¿la de un sujeto feo y grande? Yeah, muy feo ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Hay cosas en esta vida que mejor no saber de otras personas, Suigetsu, solo sepa que…no me gusta estar en público…mi apariencia me molesta—

-Eres hermosa con un demonio ¡¿cuánta veces te lo tengo que decir?!

-Es por esta apariencia delicada y frágil que muchos me subestiman y soy la única poseedora de un Kinjutsu rango S del todo clan Fuma pero aun así, todos me subestiman por mi apariencia…Suigetsu, yo la aborrezco, yo quería fama, quería respeto, fue por eso que respetaba muchísimo a Orochimaru porque creí que él veía algo en mi aparte de una cara bonita. Me veía como una poderosa Shinobi. Pero el me fallo al perder contra el señor Naruto.

-yo sé que lo eres, por eso acepte enseguida que fueras una de mis prometidas, vamos Kagero ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Solo….quiero decirte eso…no es fácil sentir que alguien te quiere… ¿me quieres por mi o por mi poder o por mi apariencia o por mi posición en el clan fuma?

-Te quiero por tu maestría de Jutsus. Por tu poder-Confeso seriamente Suigetsu, después de todo, las habilidades de Kagero eran algo de notar aunque su mayor debilidad era Genjutsu y Taijutsu pero aparte de eso, era una gran poseedora de técnicas de Ninjutsus y un Kinjutsu. No era algo vano admitir que le gustaba alguien solo por su talento de lucha, no, en cambio era un halago, en un mundo en donde el poder se rige, que alguien te quiera por ser alguien habilidoso es un buen elogio. Y lo fue más para Kagero ya que al escuchar a Suigetsu confesa esas palabras se sintió orgullosa y dichosa ,que alguien respeta o le gusta su talento en Ninjutsu ,que no le gustaba solo por ser alguien físicamente pasivo o por su apariencia o por ser alguien notable en el clan fuma.

-¿en serio?...que halagador….me falta mucho Jutsus que aprender, me alegro que me quieras porque soy poderosa…el señor Naruto menciono que si me esfuerzo podría aprender el elemento lava en unos años… ¿Cómo te parece eso, Suigetsu?

-Ohhh, eso sería genial ¡mis hijos serán invencibles! ¡Igual que mi mujer! ¡Ven y bésame!-Con una sonrisa de pura alegría depredadora Suigetsu se lanzó para besar nuevamente a la joven del clan fuma que después de ese intimo momento decidió permitirle a Suigetsu tener el control, no era algo usual que se besaran pero como dijo Suigetsu, desde que el llego de su misión en el asesinato de Raiga aunque hubo ese desmadre con aquel ninja llamado Hiruko, el Hozuki ha estado muy cariñosito y apegado a ella. La atención no le molestaba ,después de Kunoichi era mujer así que se sintió un poco querida por el espadachín pero quería que fuera por una razón legitima ,ahora satisfecha decidió dejar suelta en parte las emociones que…Suigetsu le causaba cuando le besaba. Pero incluso antes de que Suigetsu bestia como es comenzara a mover las manos el sintió como un escalofrió pasaba por toda la espalda e incluso Kagero noto eso por lo que separo para verle confundida.

-¿Qué te paso, Suigetsu?

-…..siento que otra vez Oto tendrá sus problemas.

-¿otra vez? Señor Naruto no lleva un año aquí y ya hemos sido visitados por un Kage, peleado contra un Bijuu y la resurrección de unos ninjas rango S ¿Qué más puede pasar?

-….no lo sé….pero que se la aguante, ven, dame un besito.

-…..ok.

Que lealtad…. Eso es sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Mei terumi estaba enojada, en serio que lo estaba. Pero para entender el porqué de eso había que entender un poco a la mujer. Su infancia estaba bien, fue respetada por los pocos miembros de su clan al haber nacido con dos Kekkei Genkais y fue por ello que logro convertirse en Genin a los siete años y dominar el elemento vapor a los ocho, pero fue a los catorce que los problemas comenzó en Kirigakure, como tal el reinado del Sandaime Mizukage se tornó oscuro en el cual inicio esa maldita prueba de academia que dio el sobrenombre de la aldea de la neblina sangrienta a su jodida patria. Menos mal que ella no estuvo en eso pero igual cuando se convirtió en Chunin tuvo que estar presentes en esas masacres, fue bárbaro y fue peor para quienes sobrevivían debidos que quienes terminaban como ganadores eventualmente se convertían en unos psicópatas que aumentaban más a la mala reputación de Kiri. Tenía ejemplos como Kushimaru o Jinpachi o Ameyuri aunque esta última tenía un fuerte sentido de honor…aunque su forma de hablar sobre comidas era preocupante.<p>

Pero Mei ya había notado un problema que daría a otra después a base de los resultados de esos macabros exámenes, con solos los que serían de la generación anterior de espadachines y algunos pocos la mayoría de los nuevos ninjas que pasaban la prueba eran poseedores de Kekkei Genkai, algo que eventualmente Mei cree que culminaría con la masacre de los usuarios de líneas de sangre en Kiri. Era algo que debió de darse cuenta , es normal que muchos civiles pensaran que solos los poseedores de Kekkei Genkais pasarían esos exámenes y con lo terrible que era la maldita prueba muchos comenzaron a pensar que los usuarios tenían genes demoniacos lo que les hacían demonios con piel humana y todo empeoro con las cosas que Mangetsu Hozuki hizo ,convertirse en la segunda venida del demonio superando todas las marcas de Zabuza y peor ,lograr manejar todas las espadas y hasta la monstruosa Samehada ,si Mangetsu hubiera vivido y hubiera manejado definitivamente la Samehada el definitivamente se hubiera convertido en el Yondaime Mizukage ,pero es ahí con todas esas pruebas que causo que los civiles y los ninjas comunes miraban con desconfianzas a los usuarios de Kekkei Genkais y cuando Mei noto ese problema ,ya era demasiado tarde. Ella y Ao sabían, juraban, que Yagura estaba siendo controlado o suplantado, de todos Yagura e incluso Utakata son los mas que tienen empatía a los usuarios de Kekkei Genkais debido a sus propias cargas pero…

Cuando Yagura se convirtió en el Yondaime ,solo fue una semana ,una jodida semana en que ella y algunos de sus compañeros usuarios de Kekkei Genkais esperaban un trato más justo y una nueva era para eliminar la estigma de la neblina sangrienta ,hacer unido a su nación ,regresar a esos tiempos de calmas y alegría que hubo con la del Nidaime Mizukage Kyoka Hozuki , todos lo esperaban ,Mei ya Jounin en ese tiempo había estabulado amistad con Yagura ,Ao había estado con el Jinchuriki cuando remodelaba su oficina ,Mangetsu incluso hablo con Yagura sobre aceptar a su hermano menor como próximo usuario espadachín ya que estaba siendo entrenado por Zabuza ,todo estaba ahí ,ahí podría haber sido una época dorada para Kirigakure no sato. Pero no fue así. Solo después de una semana se decretó esa maldita ley de masacre contra los usuarios de Kekkei Genkais y desde ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo ,la muerte de Mangetsu ,el golpe de estado de Zabuza ,la huida de Kisame , las muertes de algunos de los espadachines ,la desaparición de Suigetsu , la extinción de los clanes Yuki y Kaguya entre otros clanes ,la sangre en las calles ,las batallas ,los gritos ,las lágrimas ,el dolor y en medio de ello Mei terumi decidió detener eso de una vez por toda por lo que formo su propio ejército se lanzó a la guerra contra el régimen de Yagura.

Y ahora estaba ahí, después de un par de año con un enojo sin igual y eso era debido a Utakata, ella había contactado en un punto para pedir ayudar al Jinchuriki del Rokubi pero este mismo se negó, bien, que estuviera con Yagura aunque no podía culparle ya que eran Jinchurikis, sin importar que, ellos entienden el dolor del uno con el otro aun cuan cambiado se convirtió Yagura. Pero cuando supo que Utakata fue exiliado y que decidió irse según palabras de Gozu y Meizu a una aldea menor, eso enojo a Mei terumi, porque ella necesitaba la fuerza de Utakata para así terminar de una vez por toda con la guerra civil. Ella estaba en las últimas, el estrés, el enojo, la soledad y la ira, ser líder de una rebelión no es algo fácil y en serio necesitaba ayuda. Razón por la cual no importa quién sea este Otokage o que sea estudiante de Zabuza o que sea el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, ella se iba a llevar a Utakata y ver que más podía hacer en aquella aldea. Ella puede ser una mujer coqueta pero cuando estaba enfrascada en algo, no había nada que le detuviera en conseguir lo que quiere. Bueno, excepto conseguir un marido.

¡Lo cual hace que se enoje muchísimo más!

* * *

><p>-¡oi Omoi, deja de hacer eso y ven a ayudarnos!<p>

-ya cálmate Karui, solo estoy asegurando las trampas para que nadie nos tome por sorpresa…pero ¿y si las trampas se activan porque alguien de nosotros la activa? ¿Y entonces debemos de cubrirnos para evitar morir? ¿Pero entonces y si ese es el plan del enemigo? ¿O quizás el enemigo ya está aquí oculto? ¿Entonces nuestras trampas no funcionaran y…?—

-¡OMOI, CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Darui suspiro mientras miraba como los dos jóvenes Chunin discutían de una forma peculiar, una gritando y otro que dice las cosas de las más inquietante, considerando que él era Jounin y uno de los hombres más cercano al Raikage las cuestiones de Omoi por muy ridículas que sean eran parcialmente posibles, nada es imposible en el mundo ninja, es decir ¿Cuánto falta que de verdad se traigan a alguien de la muerte? No lo podía asegurar. A los lejos Naruto estornudo. El miro como sentando a un lado suyo se encontraba otros compañeros Jounin, Samui y su hermano gemelo Atsui los cuales…..Darui resistió el impulso de golpearse la cara, los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo sobre que era mejor ¿ser hot o cool? Darui realmente se preguntaba porque acepto esta misión y la respuesta le llegaba rápidamente, era una petición personal del Raikage en acompañar a Yugito en su misión de encontrar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Hablando de la mencionada miro como la rubia Jinchuriki intentaba encender su cuerpo en fuego aunque solo logro hacerlo en su brazo derecho, Yugito había estado recibiendo entrenamiento intenso desde hace años de parte del Raikage y Killer Bee, aun podía recordar cómo después de haber hablado de su hallazgo del Jinchuriki del Kyubi, afirmo que ella se volvería fuerte y se convertiría en la nueva Godaime Raikage. Sonrió con pereza al recordar exactamente sus palabras.

_-¡seré la primera mujer Raikage de todas y defenderé con todo mi cuerpo y alma a Kumogakure no sato! ¡Jamás me rendiré!_

Yugito no quiso decir porque tuvo esa nueva determinación mas solo afirmo que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi la inspiro aunque no les dijo lo que ella supo sobre Naruto Namikaze, es decir, ser echado de su aldea y casi dejado muertos por los mismos y aun así afirmar a los cuatros vientos que sería el próximo Rikudō sennin, cualquiera se sentía motivado por tales palabras y Yugito no fue la excepción. Por esa razón ha estado entrenando por los que fueron conocidos el dúo A-B durante la tercera guerra ninja ,y Yugito ha demostrado mucha dedicación en su entrenamiento ,hasta ahora esta poco a alcanzar su propia técnica de Nintaijutsu ,el Katon no Yoroi ,cubrir su cuerpo con unas llamas azules la haría una combatiente formidable ,no tendría las características del Raiton no Yoroi pero ella tendría sus propias habilidades ,como tal el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería algo inútil contra ella e incluso con Jutsus del elemento agua no podrían pararla aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Por otro lado había el asunto con su Bijuu ,Yugito había sufrido desde los dos años un entrenamiento brutal y asqueroso que le dio un completo control en el Chakra del Nibi pero a diferencia de KillerBee que podía hacerlo a voluntad ,Yugito tenía que usar toda su concentración mental y su fuerza de voluntad para usar el Chakra del Nibi pero después de su nueva resolución ella intento por primera vez ir a la cascada de la verdad ,le tomo un mes pero logro eliminar la oscuridad en su corazón y con ayuda de KillerBee ,hace ya unos años atrás , Yugito nii se convirtió hasta ahora en la quinta persona en la historia en domar a un Bijuu que al pasar el tiempo su relación ha mejorado exponencialmente.

-_aunque eso no ayuda a su sueño_-Pensó sobriamente Darui recordando aquella reunión hacia un mes y medio atrás ,en donde el Raikage A había comentado de su nueva estudiante y la futura Godaime Raikage , si KillerBee no aceptaba el puesto , por si un percance el caía en combate ,los concejales en vez de aceptar las palabras de su Kage se indignaron y trajeron colación que aun cuando Yugito había logrado hacer lo imposible en domar correctamente a su Bijuu , no podían permitir que se repita lo mismo que estaba sucediendo en Kirigakure con Yagura ,en cierto sentido el temor era correcto pero en las demás naciones elementales nadie sabe exactamente que estaba ocurriendo en Kirigakure. Así que las afirmaciones de aquellos concejales son nulas pero Darui aún tenía ese sentimiento de que algo malo ocurrió en esa reunión, no lo sabía pero sus sentidos Shinobis le menciono que hay gato encerrado en el asunto. La verdad a Darui no le molestaba que Yugito fuera Raikage, en unos años quizás y cuando fuera capaz de derrotar a KillerBee sería una candidata directa pero era muy pronto.

-Esto es tan caliente, hemos estado caminando por yendo de un lado para otro buscando a un mocoso ¡eso no es caliente! ¿Qué haremos ahora, Darui?

-Cálmate Atsui, solo debemos de descansar y buscar más a fondo la tierra de campo de arroz, hay rumores de que por aquí hay una aldea escondida, quizás buscar más sobre eso será algo que ayudara a nuestra misión.

-Hemos estado buscando al Jinchuriki del Kyubi por más de un mes, capitán Darui y no hemos encontrado nada.

-¿nada dices, Samui? Recuerdas lo que conseguimos averiguar en el país de la primavera, la daymio nos dio muy buena información de Naruto Namikaze, resulta ser que posee una de la espada de los espadachines de la neblina, eso es algo.

-sí, eso no es cool, tiene también las cuatros armas atesoradas de Kumo, imagínate que más armas tiene ¿no lo crees, capitán Darui?-Pregunto con voz plana Samui mientras miraba al Jounin mayor con una mirada de profunda calma y frialdad. Darui se encogió de hombros, lograron conseguir información sobre la apariencia de su objetivo y les ayudo a hacer itinerario y lograron atrapar que se le vio por las fronteras de la tierras del campo de arroz y es por ello que estaban ahí en búsqueda de Naruto Namikaze. Darui era quizás uno de los pocos de la verdadera razón del porque estaba en búsqueda del fugitivo hijo del flash amarrillo de Konoha.

Un arma por si ocurre la guerra.

Kumo era actualmente la nación más fuerte, con dos Jinchurikis que ya dominaban a sus Bijuus con seguridad, con un poder militar muy alto y su ubicación en los lejos de una montaña, era la nación más fuerte y todo debido a la pérdida de ingresos en Konoha debido a la pérdida de su Jinchuriki y la mala fama, aun con tener ya su Godaime Hokage, Konoha ya no era la misma. Las tres grandes naciones: Iwa ,Kumo y Konoha ,las cuales siempre son las que inician las guerras están en un punto de desequilibrio , Iwa y Konoha no tenían Jinchurikis pero estaban aumentando su poder armamentistas ,están paranoicos y los altos mandos de Kumo temen que en momento de desesperación Konoha e Iwa dejen su odio a un lado y con la alianza de Konoha con Suna ,las tres aldeas se lanzarían a la guerra contra Kumo ,por muy fuerte que Kumo fuera no podría contra la fuerza de tres aldeas juntas , Kiri estaba fuera de la cuestión ,apenas y habían participado en la segunda y tercera guerra mundial y ahora con lo de su guerra civil ,era lógico pensar que no entrarían en una cuarta guerra mundial e incluso si lo hicieran ¿Qué lado lo harían? En el bando ganador aunque con clanes de ninjas con Kekkei Genkais o el bando perdedor en donde no hay casi Kekkei Genkais y se centran en mejorar a los ninjas normales, era una cuestión muy difícil de considerar. La razón del porque Kumo no ha hecho antes una alianza con Konoha es que no podían, el incidente del clan Hyuuga fue un asunto muy terrible para los dos bandos.

Pues resulto que el embajador había sido engañado por uno de los concejales que mintió sobre otra misión y esa es capturar a un usuario del Byakugan, eso era estúpido porque ¿para que tendrían un Byakugan si no sabrían usarlo? Y el Raikage A era alguien muy honorable como ni siquiera para pensar la barbaridad de usar a una inocente como banco de reproducción para crear su propio clan de poseedores de Doujutsus además si se hacía eso garantizaba una nueva guerra mundial ,no ,el Raikage no había aceptado o pensando tal estupidez ,pero igual ese concejal envió al embajador a una misión suicida y culmino con todo el asunto ,el Raikage había reaccionado como cualquiera al saber de su embajador morir inocentemente y así fue como termino la situación de que quería el cuerpo del que asesino a uno de sus ninjas ,fue después que supo del todo el asunto ,del toda la conspiración y aun hasta hoy no se sabe porque ese concejal hizo eso , Shi dice que quería crear la discordia entre Kumo y Konoha ,que no quería que hubiera una alianza y Darui podía dar fe en ello pero el sentía que había algo más ,algo mucho más profundo. Darui sabía que porque su Raikage no ha pedido disculpa o no ha dicho esa verdad a todos sus ninjas, les haría ver débil y eso afectaría profundamente a la aldea, así que se tragaron la culpa y siguieron con sus vidas aun cuando la situación podría haber ido mejor. Pero que al final si fue.

Naruto Namikaze sería el comodín por si una guerra estallaba, tres Jinchurikis sería un suicidio para quien intentara enfrentarle. El Raikage era alguien gruñón si pero el respetaba a aquellos que se ganaban su respeto y el respeto muchísimo al Yondaime Hokage por lo cual acepto que su hijo se convirtiera en uno de sus ninjas aunque igual deseaba que regresara las armas atesoradas de Rikudō sennin, las armas eran de Kumo después de todo. Pero igual estaba las suplicas de Yugito en no poner al Jinchuriki del nueves colas en el libro bingo ,afirmo que el niño no era un ninja por lo que no podría ser marcado como ninja renegado ,mas allá solo una orden para traerlo vivo a Kumo pero Darui aun podía recordar como la que es usualmente vacía y dócil Kunoichi de cabello rubio pedir con vehemencia al Raikage que no afectara mucho al Namikaze ¿ser empática con alguien que en mayor grado tuvo una infancia similar a la suya? Puede ser, KillerBee igual paso por ese tipo de vida pero el ninja rapero tuvo una poderosa fuerza de voluntad para resistir aquella terrible infancia y resurgir de lo más oscuro hasta ser uno de los hombres más alabado de Kumo y si desea, ser el Godaime Raikage si el actual fallece, Yugito aún era joven y aún tenía la maldición de la soledad, por lo que ella quizás sea la única que podía conectarse con Naruto Namikaze, razón por la cual ella estaba con ellos en esta misión.

-En serio que tengo que alabar la habilidad de los anteriores Raikage en hacer el Raiton no Yoroi ,cubrir su cuerpo con un elemento es algo muy complicado y he estado en esto por más de dos años-Comento con frustración Yugito mientras una vez más su brazo era cubierto por una onda de fuego azul hasta desaparecer después. Sus habilidades se han centrado en el elemento fuego ,en Taijutsu ,en Nintaijutsu y en control del Chakra de su Bijuu ,Matatabi ,ella sabía que era más fuerte pero quería ser aún más ,aún faltaba mucho para ser lo suficiente fuerte para derrotar a KillerBee y cuando lo haga su siguiente meta era derrotar al Raikage. Así su posición como Godaime está asegurada. O por lo menos como candidata lo este.

-Tranquila, Yugito, pronto dominaras esa técnica además es una nueva, hay cosas que quizás tu no sepas de ella.

-Si…sí, creo que tienes razón, capitán Darui. Muchas gracias.

-No hay problema, Meh, no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy, tan entusiastas en aprender técnicas—

-¿cool?

-No hermana ¡hot!

-….da lo mismo, los jóvenes deben de aprender de los movimientos básicos y manejarlos con maestría, mira a Shisui Uchiha y su maestría en el Jutsu de Shunshin no Jutsu y él es alguien muy famoso ahora, aun cuando está muerto.

-Yo escuche otra cosa también pero en la aldea, capitán Darui. Yo—

-Espera Yugito. Todos regresen, he escuchado algo-Ordeno de improvisto Darui sintiendo como a la lejanía un sonido de una rama resonó en el silencio del bosque en que estaba, para otros eso no hubiera nada pero Darui fue estudiante del Sandaime Raikage, el hombre más fuerte de Kumo, él era alguien calificado para saber cuándo algo o alguien se acercaba. Y el detecto la presencia de varias personas. Y sus sentidos le gritaban que había peligro. Omoi, Karui, Atsui, Samui y Yugito se pusieron en alerta al escuchar las palabras del líder del equipo y en cuestión de un parpadeo estaban agrupados mirando a todos lados, ahora que estaban alertas podían escuchar a las lejanías…

Vulgaridades.

-_Espera ¿Qué?-_Pensó confundida Karui mientras sacaba de su funda su katana y se ponía en posición lista para lo que sea. Ella al igual que los demás podía escuchar las voces de dos…no, tres personas, una de las cuales estaba soltando las mayores de las vulgaridades que alguien jamás ha dicho. Darui, Atsui y Yugito siendo lo más experimentados podían sentir el instinto asesinado acercarse hacia ellos y eso les tenia nervioso ¿Quién era? ¿Un ninja enemigo? ¿O alguien de esa supuesta aldea en la tierra de campos de arroz? O ¿Naruto Namikaze?

-Mantengan la calma, debemos de analizar la situación antes de lanzarnos a un ataque-Pidió Darui con voz de acero, ya dejando su pereza habitual atrás, él tenía un mal presentimiento. De entre las sombras de los arboles surgió la figura de tres personas ,un hombre que llevaba un especie de mascara y sombrero que cubría casi todo su rostro aunque dejando unos ojos verdes lleno de frialdad y el detalle más importante de él era la diadema de Taki con una línea cortada ,junto a él era un hombre de aspecto galante de cabello plateado que llevaba una diadema amarrada en el cuello de la aldea de las aguas termales e igual con una línea encima y finalmente un joven de cabello castaño y unos lentes ,el llevaba puesto una diadema de Kusa que al igual que los otros dos también tenía una línea encima de ella ,el detalle que compartía era bastante simple; una gabardina negra con nubes rojas y el hecho que es notorio que son ninjas renegados. Y bastantes notables pudieron descubrir Darui-….mierda…esto no puede estar pasando ahora…

-¿capitán Darui ,que está sucediendo?-Pregunto con voz nerviosa Karui ya que había algo en esos tres recién llegados ,un aura de malicia y oscuridad ,aunque el de cabello plateado tenia uno que le asustaba muchísimo y no ayudaba igual que murmuraba vulgaridades sin vergüenza alguna. Karui trago un poco de saliva ,ella no era así ,ella era alguien fiereza y orgullosa ,ella sabía que era una descendiente lejana de un Uzumaki ,en ella aun esta la fuerza de voluntad de lo que le pertenecieron a sus acentos pero…ahí estaba ,temblando como si fuera una jodida estudiante de academia ¡qué vergüenza! Y eso le molestaba mucho y peor, que no podía evitarlo. Y cuando escucho las palabras del capitán Darui, Karui sintió una sensación superior al horror.

-Estos son ninjas renegados rango S ,Kakuzu "de los hilos negros" ,sabemos de él porque él se encarga de atrapar a los ninjas renegados de nuestra nación y se dice que se enfrentó a Hashirama Senju y sobrevivir ,el otro es Hidan el inmortal ,el encargado de que no haya ninjas de Yugakure después de que dejaran de ser una aldea ,seguidor de una religión que se rige en matar a todo que se mueva todos los días y finalmente Keima "el dios de las conquistas" el único ninja rango S formado en Kusagakure y se dice que es capaz de dominar a cualquier persona que se tope.

-¿dominar?

-¿has escuchado alguna vez de Ryugakure?

-N-no capitán.

-Exacto-Respondió con voz nefasta Darui sacando su zanbato listo para un posible combate que quizás no salga con vida. Omoi tembló con terror al escuchar y entender las palabras del líder del equipo, que una aldea que lleva el nombre Dragon ya no exista por alguien era realmente aterrador. Yugito apretó los dientes por el enojo ya que sentía que sus sentidos estaban activos y fue peor cuando los tres recién llegado centraron sus ojos en ella. Hidan sonrió sádicamente mientras tomaba su arma mientras Keima acomodaba sus lentes como si lo que iba a suceder no era y finalmente Kakuzu que dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió su mano hacia los ninjas de Kumo.

-Entreguen a la Jinchuriki o les matare con muchísima crueldad. Ustedes deciden.

* * *

><p>-¡vas a volver a Kiri!<p>

-¡no!

-¡que si lo harás, te necesitamos!

-¡no iré a ese lugar!

-¡iras Utakata!

-¡no!

-¡deja de actuar como un niño!

-¡¿mira quién habla?! ¡Eres tu quien está jalándome de mi cama!

-Mejor…regreso después…-murmuro Kin Tsuchi mirando junto a Nagi y Kimimaro que ya estaba estable como para salir por un paseo en el hospital y terminaron encontrando un escenario que ni en los peores sueños de los más desquiciados tendrían. Era toda una imagen pintoresca que hasta Kin le entro gana de dibujar para que las futuras generaciones la contemplen.

-Oh ,hola Kin ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Naruto mientras ,increíblemente ,estaba apartado del todo el embrollo y solo estaba de pie siendo abrazado por Fubuki de manera afectuosa a lado de la puerta junto a Shizune ,viendo como Mei terumi jalaba de los pies a Utakata que con su brazo bueno intentaba sostenerse de la cama ,como en el otro lado del cuarto estaba Ao que igual estaba siendo ahorcado por Ameyuri ya que al analizarle con su Byakugan hizo algo que no se debía y la mujer espadachín se estaba vengando notablemente , Chojuro por otro lado estaba hablando con nerviosismo con el Nidaime Mizukage que bromeaba de vez en cuando y Suiren miraba como en una esquiva siendo cubierto por una nube negra Zabuza se movía de adelante hacia atrás y Haku que intentaba consolarlo ,tanto shock de golpe no fue bueno para Zabuza.

-N-no…nada realmente ,Naruto…eh ,solo aquí viendo como esta Kimimaro-Indago un poco nerviosa Kin ,si alguien le hubiera dicho al comienzo de año que ella sería una amiga pasiva del guerrero de elite de Orochimaru se hubiera reído desquiciadamente ,pero era cierto ,aun cuando Kimimaro mantiene su devoción al Sannin de la serpiente el Kaguya había cambiado ,todos lo habían hecho y es que ya no tener ese sentimiento de peligro ,oscuridad y miedo que Orochimaru siempre producía ,saber que las acciones que estaban tomando era terrible y tener un poco de libertad ,en serio libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y no tener como castigo ser un experimento de un desquiciado ,ha sacado lo mejor de todos. Ella era amiga de Nagi y en menor medida de Kimimaro, no tan fuerte pero al menos mantenían una conversación estable, razón de la cual había venido al hospital para pasar el rato antes de ir a entrenar.

-Que bien, me alegro que estés acompañando a la pareja Kagura.

-¿ya se enteró, Otokage-sama?

-Bueno, Guren me dijo que decidieron casarse por vía civil ¿cierto? Espero que tengan bueno tiempo, los dos.

-muchas gracias Otokage-sama y tranquilo, Nagi ya ha contactado a otra compañera sobre…bueno…usted sabe-Confeso Kimimaro con voz plana pero teniendo cuidado de no hablar de mas, considerando las personas en la habitación. Aun no se le olvidaba que debía de tener más amantes para el regreso del clan Kaguya, una amiga que estaba en las cámaras de experimentos de Orochimaru y que es miembro del clan de Juugo había aceptado ser también parte del renacimiento del clan Kaguya, solo que en vista de que por casi estuvo a punto de morir, Kimimaro decidió dar su apellido a quien será la madre de su descendiente. Nagi asintió confirmando las palabras de Kimimaro y giro a ver curiosa la discusión de…todos los ninjas de Kiri.

-Ano…Otokage-sama ¿y que está sucediendo aquí?

-Pues ,no sé qué decir pero esta mujer es nada más ni nada menos que la líder del ejército rebelde que está en contra del mandato anti-usuarios de Kekkei Genkais en Kirigakure ,Mei terumi ,pues según mi maestro…Zabuza ,que está en la esquina ,ella vino desde el país del agua con la única misión de llevarse a Utakata ya que creía que era su deber ayudarle a terminar de una vez por toda la guerra civil ,yo le dije que Utakata puede irse cuando quisiera aun cuando acepto ser uno de mis hombre más cercano.

-Sí, ya estoy viendo el punto pero Naruto ¿Cómo es que las cosas termino así?

-….cuando dije que Utakata podría irse cuando quisiera ,la señorita terumi se lanzó a gritarle…pues no pude detenerla y vieron a Kyoka-san ,a Ameyuri y a Suiren….a mi maestro Zabuza se puso a llorar y no sé porque…-Dijo Naruto con un poco de pena y es que cuando le había explicado que había logrado revivir a Suiren y compañía , su maestro que no sabía porque tenía un ojo morado se fue a una esquina a ponerse a llorar ,según supo por Fubuki ,Zabuza ha estado durante días con los nervios en alto y de una manera ,todo por su culpa. Naruto no entendía porque por lo que le pidió el favor a su amigo y hermano de aprendizaje Haku que consolara al espadachín. Lo demás es entendible, Ao quería ver más de cerca a los revividos y Chojuro estaba siendo interrogado por el Mizukage revivido. Naruto no ha hecho nada porque era mejor que la situación continuara su curso, después de que las cosas se calmaran, el intervendría y hablaría con seriedad.

-Naruto ¿necesitas un poco de ramen?-Pregunto amistosamente Kin notando que el rubio podría estar estresado un poco, dos meses en el poder y le ha sucedido cosas fuera de lo común, eso explicaría porque los Kages no son jóvenes, el estrés podría afectarle. Menos mal que Naruto dominaba muy bien el Jutsu clon de sombra porque le hubiera dado un ataque de nervios por el papeleo. Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Kin suspiro un poco aliviado de que alguien notara el cansancio que tenía, le faltaba mucho para acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida pero sabía que eventualmente lo lograría. Mientras el rubio asentía, Kin sonrió levemente y se giró a ver a Kimimaro y su pareja Nagi- Parece que el Otokage me necesita. Ahora regreso, iré por ramen ¿les traigo algo?

-Solo un poco de pescado y jugo de fruta ¿puedes, Kin?

-Claro, Nagi. Ahora regreso Naruto-con eso y usando un Shunshin Kin desapareció en un torbellino, Nagi sabiendo que ella y Kimimaro estaban de mas además que no quería su pareja esté involucrado en temas de guerra de líneas de sangre en su país natal partió para esperar a Kin en el cuarto del Kaguya. Naruto sonrió levemente y notando que le abrazaban más fuerte, de parte de Fubuki, suspiro porque sabía que las cosas serán más fuertes después. De pronto el sintió la presencia de una de las invocaciones en la puerta y si eso era cierto significa que algo debe de estar sucediendo. El movió la cabeza para ver directamente a Fubuki.

-Oye, Fubuki, tengo que irme.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero porque Naruto?!

-mira, no me voy a demorar mucho, solo mantente quieta, por favor. Shizune, te lo dejo a ti, gracias-Sin esperar respuesta de la ninja medico Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin hasta que termino en el techo del hospital, poco después fue seguido por otra persona, Naruto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hizashi Hyuuga que le miraba, obligatoriamente, de frente. Aun cuando se ha quejado, el Hyuuga aún continuaba aun en contra de su voluntad todas las peticiones de Naruto aunque hasta ahora solo le ha pedido más que solo vigilar con su Byakugan el alrededor de la aldea que estaban e informar sobre los métodos de control de Chakra, a más allá nada más y eso era un alivio para Hizashi ya que no quería contar los secretos de su clan.

-He detectado la presencia de varias fuentes de poder a la lejanía. Me toca venir y a decirte sobre esto, así que ¿Qué harás?

-Lo usual era ir a investigar pero no puedo arriesgarme así ,por lo que enviare a alguien más ,gracias Hizashi ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-Chocando su mano en el suelo hizo aparecer tres ataúdes de las cuales se abrieron para dar paso a tres personas ,el primero era un hombre de piel clara y cabello negro en rulos corto y como vestimenta era una notoria armadura roja desgatada ,el otro era un joven de cabello azul grisáceo además de vestimenta era un y finalmente un anciano alto de cabello blanco y como detalle tenía un bigote que raramente tenia marcas oscura y una larga barba erizada y de vestimenta increíblemente era un traje de Kage de Iwa. Mientras los cuerpos expulsaban un vapor Naruto noto como los ojos de Hizashi se abría en shock.

-¿Cómo puede ser…que hayas logrado…?—

-¿Que haya obtenido ADN de Kagami "el espejo rojo" Uchiha, de Shin el ANBU más fuerte y finalmente el Shodaime Tsuchikage, Haibu Kamizuru? Pues suerte, Orochimaru igual no tenía la fuerzas para invocarlos…pero yo si…-Dicho esto los ojos de los tres invocados se abrieron repentinamente pero ante de que dijeran algo Naruto hizo un sello de mano deteniendo cualquier movimiento hostil y de inmediato los tres ahora ninjas bajo el Edo tensei saltaron con fuerza dispuesto a dirigirse hacia el lugar de enfrentamiento cerca de la frontera del país. Naruto aspiro aire mientras veía como esos tres ninjas iban a alta velocidad a verificar el problema que Hizashi descubrió, menos mal que Shin tenía habilidades sensoriales. Viendo que Hizashi aún se quedaba ahí, él sonrió levemente- Tranquilo Hizashi, a quien se encuentren estos tres, estarán en serios problemas.

Y Hizashi no lo dudaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí esta ¡tada! Próximo capítulo ¡batalla! En fin, pensé inicialmente que Naruto y Tsunade pelearan contra los Akatsuki pero pensé que era muy cliché así que decidí algo diferente. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	18. Chapter 18

**Quiero ser el nuevo Rikudō sennin.**

_Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto._

_Actualmente habrá Harem en este fic y Yugito es la principal Junto con Kin, Fubuki y Tayuya actualmente, gente espero que les guste este capítulo. Oficialmente agregado al harem será Temari, Kurenai y Anko._

_Habrá un Pairings de Shizune junto a Utakata, como igual leve Suigetsu harem, leve Kimimaro harem, leve Sasuke harem._

_**Nota del autor:**__ En mi perfil habrá una encuesta donde se puede votar los elementos que deseen que Naruto aprenda. El comenzara a dominar aquello elemento después de la saga del examen Chunin así que habrá tiempo para que voten._

_Debido a los nuevos avances que han ocurrido en el manga de Naruto tuve un pequeño bloqueo debido a tantas cosas que me han jodido como tal con Tobirama, Izuna, Kagami y otra cuestiones pero eso también me trajo algunas ideas, como tal mi nuevo fic Changes legacy, en fin disculpen por las información no precisa dadas en el fic pero igual no fue mi culpa, en fin, espero que les guste el nuevo cap._

* * *

><p><em>Ataque de Akatsuki: la supervivencia de Yugito.<em>

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios están hablando?-Inquirió Yugito fuera de lugar al escuchar las palabras de los ninjas renegados. Ella sabia bien sobre los Akatsuki ,era una organización que Kumogakure ha estado vigilando desde hacía años ya por varias razones unas de las cuales es que en sucesos importantes para Kumo fueron desbaratada por ninjas de Akatsuki y que estos mismos lo hicieron porque otras naciones le contrataron para dicho propósito y una de las razones del porque Kumo no ha usado a Akatsuki para lo mismo seria el hecho que esa maldita organización ha hecho daño a Kumo y que no hay ningún ninja renegado de su aldea en aquel grupo. Pero una cosa era dañar una alianza con un país mercado y otra cosa que salir y audazmente exigir a una Jinchuriki como si fuera un simple objeto.

-¡y una mierda! ¡Jamás dejaremos atrás a uno de nuestros compañeros!-Grito audazmente Karui que aun cuando mostro una mueca de fiereza interiormente seguía atemorizada, estaba frente a ella tres ninjas de rango S y de los más peligrosos lo cuales son los más sanguinarios ya teniendo en mente exactamente las personas que el capitán Darui recién menciono. Hidan rio en voz baja de una manera atemorizante que puso en alertas a los Chunnins mientras Darui gruñía enojado y Yugito lentamente se ponía en posición.

-Oh eso es bueno en realidad porque como no podemos matar a la Jinchuriki entonces ¡ustedes serán parte de mi sacrificio! ¡Por Jashin-sama!-Grito en demencia Hidan y con una velocidad suprema se lanzó hacia el equipo de Kumo con su guadaña listo para desmembrar a quien se cruce en su camino. Darui con rapidez se interpuso en su camino usando su zanbato para frenar el ataque del ninja sangriento para después darle toda una patada en la barbilla pero Hidan reacciono a dar varios giros en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo y volver a atacar con brutalidad, así Hidan y Darui comenzaron un partido de armas en donde intentaban dañar al otro más los movimientos de Hidan eran salvajes y con muchas aberturas centrándose completamente en herir a su oponente. Kakuzu miro a Keima que veía todo aburrido pero al sentir la mirada del ninja renegado de Taki suspiro con hastió.

-bien, bien, me encargare de toda esta basura reales, tú en cambio encárgate de la Jinchuriki. Odio este mundo real-Así los dos ninjas de Akatsuki se lanzaron a alta velocidad hacia sus objetivos, mientras por un lado Kakuzu intento darle un puño a Yugito esta reacciono contusionando su cuerpo y dar un salto hacia atrás mientras Keima se interpuso entre Omoi, Samui y Karui antes de darles a cada uno un buen golpe en todo el estómago haciendo que perdiera la concentración. Atsui hizo una mueca ante esto y rápidamente hizo unos Clones de fuego que se dividieron hacia Yugito y Darui mientras él se lanzó hacia Keima dispuesto a defender a su hermana. El Akatsuki de Kusa movió la cabeza un poco esquivando la patada del ninja rubio que saco una katana y de inmediato se lanzó dispuesto a decapitar a su oponente. Keima alzo una ceja curiosa- Que linda katana, me hace recordar del cuento del samurái honroso, te felicito por eso.

-¡cállate! ¡Tú desgraciados dispuestos a atacarnos así no es Caliente!

-Mmm no me importa mucho lo que ustedes piensan, son seres reales que me dan ganas de vomitar. Solo me interesa el mundo de los cuentos.

-¡¿ah sí?! ¡Pues toma esto! ¡Estilo de la nube: Corte ardiente!

-…Patético-comento Keima cuando fue cortado en dos por una cuchilla de fuego y Atsui comenzó a sonreír pero se detuvo cuando noto una distorsión en el aire y el cuerpo de Keima desapareció en un segundo y a lo siguiente que sabía Atsui fue un gran corte había aparecido en todo su pecho. El miro detrás suyo para ver como Keima tenía una katana simple con una mango de color azul y un hilo azul oscuro amarrado en la punta del mango ,Keima le miro con aburrimiento mientras Atsui caía de rodillas ante su herida-…Parece ser que no eres rival para mi poder.

-¿tu…que…ugh…hiciste?

-Mmmm bueno pues ahí una razón del porque no me gusta el mundo real….es porque yo domino lo irreal con mi poderoso Jutsu….-En ese momento Samui y Karui con sus espadas cubiertas de Chakra de elemento rayo haciendo un corte en X contra Keima pero este solo poso su katana entre de las dos Kunoichis aunque el retrocedió un poco e incluso entonces antes de que hiciera algo del suelo surgió Omoi y con rapidez empalo a Keima en todo el corazón. Él les miro con un leve sentido de interés antes de que se pusiera aburrido y en un estallido de cristal desapareció y en un momento después Samui, Omoi y Karui tenían grandes cortes en su espalda, cadera y pecho. Keima apareció frente a ellos mirándoles como si fueran un chiste-….mi Jutsu más fuerte y único….Elemento Ying: Mundo de ilusión….y ustedes han caído en ella….y en ella yo soy dios…

* * *

><p>Kagami parpadeo un poco mientras saltaba con rapidez entre unos árboles y rápidamente comenzó a hacer a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo único que recordaba era su muerte y….e intento mover su cuerpo pero descubrió que no podía. El miro como a su derecha saltando entre los árboles se encontraba una persona que el juraba que ya había muerto porque se trataba del Shodaime Tsuchikage Haibu Kamizuru conocido también como "Rey de la colmena" un poderoso usuario de técnicas de invocación, de levitación y control de insectos más en específicos las avispas y abejorros. Ese Tsuchikage fue uno de los grandes rivales de Izuna Uchiha antes del nacimiento del sistema de las aldeas ninjas y siendo hijo de Izuna, Kagami sabía bien la fuerza del primer Kage de la nación de la tierra. El miro a su izquierda a un chico con una ropa un poco extravagante pero por su complexión y movimientos suaves supo que tenía que ser un Shinobi muy capaz que se centra en ataques veloces y planes rápidos. Kagami analizo bien el equipo y supo exactamente que eran…<p>

-Somos un equipo de eliminación.

-Pareces que ya te has dado cuenta, Uchiha.

-Correcto, Tsuchikage, su poder tiene que ser temible por lo que serás parte del ataque principal mientras yo atacare en varios puntos para desorientar al enemigo y finalmente este chico dará el golpe de gracia. Esto es una formación interesante.

-¿Sabes cómo fuimos traídos de la muerte? Oh lo digo yo mismo porque sé muy bien que he muerto.

-Yo igual he fallecido, Tsuchikage.

-Creo que yo puedo responderle eso, esta es la técnica llamada Kuchiyose: Edo tensei, el Jutsu que permite traer a los muertos a la vida para poder luchar nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

-El Jutsu de Tobirama-sensei…ya veo….entonces ¿él fue quien nos invocó?

-No lo creo, la cuestión es que ya ha pasado décadas desde la muerte de Nidaime-sama. El único otro que sería capaz de invocarnos seria Orochimaru o eso fue lo que nos informó Danzo-sama.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Ese no era el estudiante favorito de Hiruzen?...espera ¿Cómo así que Danzo-sama?...espera un—

-Efectivamente, soy o fui un ninja bajo el mando de Danzo-sama pero debido a una enfermedad fallecí y….aquí estoy…

-Danzo…ahora recuerdo mi muerte. Fui vocal contra los concejales en aceptar a Hiruzen como Hokage así nada más y mi clan que también fundo Konoha no tuvo oportunidad de tener el poder al menos una vez ,era una injusticia para mi clan y yo de verdad amaba…no ,aun amo a mi aldea y quería hacer lo mejor por ella. Hiruzen era suave y siempre olvida las cosas pequeñas e importantes, el causaría muchos errores.

-En parte es cierto, seño Uchiha.

-Entonces le pedí a Hiruzen que le aceptaría y le seguiría si solo me daba la oportunidad de pelear pero Danzo y sus quejas de que él tendría oportunidad jodio todo eso y pues….Hiruzen fue hecho Hokage al final y no tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto…a mí me dio igual pero me enojo con Danzo por entrometerse, decidí cuestionarle sus verdades y supe….de su organización ilegal.

-Ya veo….usted es Kagami Uchiha entonces….si ,los de Raiz sabe cómo un Uchiha intento frenar el nacimiento del grupo y fue asesinado por ellos ,se usó la sangre de Kagami Uchiha para hacer el Jutsu Clon de sangre haciendo que el clon fuera enviado a una misión en donde haría el teatro de que falleció en combate. Según los informes el cuerpo de Kagami Uchiha fue dado posteriormente para estudios a Orochimaru que fue parte de Raiz en ese tiempo…

-Interesante historia que ustedes dos ninjas de Konoha me están contado y aun no puedo creer que Mu intento hacer una alianza con ustedes, que decepción.

-De eso no lo dudo, Tsuchikage….entonces tu niño de Raiz, dime una cosa ¿Qué sucedió con mi hijo Shisui?

-El vivió y se convirtió en un espléndido ninja famoso….según los informes se cree que tenía deseo de también ser Hokage pero danzo….pensaba que era mejor cortar el problema de—

-Ya. No continúes….lo juro que si tengo la oportunidad de atrapar a Danzo le matare lenta y dolorosamente…ahora debemos de esperar y saber exactamente porque hemos sido llamados por el Edo tensei…-Así los tres ninjas continuaron con su camino metidos en sus pensamientos, teniendo recuerdos, análisis y pensamientos de sus vidas y de la cosas que le gustarían saber pero no podían porque al parecer tenían un objetivo en específico en aquel momento. Mientras saltaba entre los arboles Kagami saco de un pergamino pequeño un gran escudo que se lo puso en su brazo izquierdo, el brillo reflector del metal brillaba aún más fuerte de lo normal, Haibu hizo varios sellos de manos y de su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a salir avispas rojas y finalmente Shin con un sello de mano hizo aparecer dos grandes pergaminos que los sostuvo bajo su brazo derecho y de su mano izquierda saco dos pinceles especiales. Cada uno involuntariamente se preparaba para una batalla y supieron entonces que una va a haber.

Y será una grande.

* * *

><p>-¡Elemento fuego: Bolas de pelos!-Grito Yugito lanzando desde su boca varias motas de fuego azul que se dirigieron directamente a Kakuzu que uso los hilos de su cuerpos para desviar los ataques pero descubrió rápidamente que estas bolas de fuego estallaban con fuerzas así que comenzó a esquivar los ataques con maestría pero tuvo que usar su Jutsu de elemento tierra de induración para evitar sufrir daño de un gran puntapié de cortesía de Yugito que con su agilidad de gato aprovecho en atacarle en un punto ciego pero Kakuzu logro contener ese ataque pero fue una sorpresa cuando las uñas de las pies de Yugito crecieron rápidamente y se fortalecieron que lograron causar una gran cortada en todo su estómago. Kakuzu rápidamente se adelantó y le dio un codazo en toda la cara a la Jinchuriki pero este estallo en un mar de llama haciendo que el Akatsuki retrocediera un poco y lanzara los restos de su capa mas no tenía mucha heridas en su cuerpo ante la explosión.<p>

-Cambie de parecer, esta chica claramente es muy calificada-Comento Kakuzu mirando a todos lados esperando por su objetivo. Yugito por otro lado dio un respiro de molestia, ella sabía muye bien que su oponente era de una liga un poco superior al de ella y eso considerando que poseía pleno control del Chakra de su Bijuu dada a entender que Kakuzu no era alguien con quien meterse , pero también se decía que al menos debió de haberle dado más heridas ,ella había intentado usar Jutsu de elemento fuego pero el tipo lo contrarrestaba con algún Jutsu de elemento agua de gran alcance además esta ese Jutsu de elemento tierra que le hacía inmune a muchas técnicas. Entonces encontró la respuesta a su dilema y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Kakuzu miraba a todos lados intentando localizar a la Jinchuriki, después de despachar al clon del otro ninja la Jinchuriki ha comenzado atacarle con técnicas y movimientos débiles pero hábiles y la respuesta a eso es que la Jinchuriki le está analizando y encontrando un modo de hacerle daño. Kakuzu asintió para sí mismo-_Buena habilidad, es obvio ya que está siendo entrenada por el mismo Raikage pero esto no es nada, yo mismo me he enfrentado a Hashirama Senju._

_-_¡Elemento fuego: ratones de fuegos!-Kakuzu escucho el grito de Yugito y miro como ratones cubierto de fuego normal se dirigían hacia su persona y el rápidamente hizo un Jutsu de agua deshaciendo la otra técnica pero descubrió que algunos ratones siguieron de largo y pretendía esquivarlo cuando escucho un sonido a su espalda y noto que era Yugito con agilidad se le acercaba con sus uñas alargadas. Kakuzu sonrió con pereza bajo su máscara y del suelo surgieron varios hilos de su Jiongu que tomaron de las piernas a Yugito y una de sus máscaras, la de agua en específico, surgió de su espalda y disparo un torrencial de agua ante los ratones de fuego deshaciéndoles. Kakuzu comenzó a hacer varios sellos de manos mientras se acercaba a Yugito.

-¿creíste que con esto me derrotarías?

-No lo creí, lo supe, yo—

-Si crees que con un clon aquí y tu original intentar atacarme a mi espalda funcionara entonces eres un desperdicio de ninja, soy un ninja de rango S de todos modos, trucos como esos no funcionan.

-¿Quién dijo que yo era un clon?

-¿Qué?

-¡Katon no Yoroi: Lanza de mata dioses!-Y un agudo dolor penetro en la mente de Kakuzu y miro con una mano con garras puntiagudas surgió de su pecho más en concreto en su corazón y miro a su espalda, escondida en el follaje a un clon de fuego con un brazo cubierto de fuego azul que le sonreía antes de desaparecer dejando un gran agujero en el pecho de Kakuzu. Yugito se liberó de sus ataduras y una gran cola de fuego azul y mechas negras surgía de su espalda y un agua comenzó a cubrirla completamente.

-Es hora de terminar con esto ¡Ascuas de Matatabi!

-¡Elemento agua: Tormenta de agua!

-¡¿Qué?!-Murmuro Yugito posteriormente después de haber lanzado grandes ráfagas de fuego cargados de youki de Matatabi fueron repelida por unas ondas de agua de gran poder que tanto deshizo su Jutsu como igual golpeándola partiendo varios árboles de paso hasta que Yugito cayó al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre. Ella levanto la cabeza para ver como Kakuzu caminaba hacia ella con sin ninguna herida mientras tres mascaras con hilos unidos a ellas surgían de la espalda del ninja de Akatsuki. Y para su sorpresa miro como el gran agujero que había causado lentamente comenzó a cerrarse-… ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo fuiste capaz de sobrevivir a mi ataque? ¡Destruí tu corazón!

-Tu ataque de Nintaijutsu fue muy poderoso e incluso deshizo técnica de piel de piedra aun cuando fue con poder de fuego ,muy habilidoso pero la cosa es que…yo no puedo morir ,hiciste que perdiera mi corazón de tierra….pero tengo algunos más y aun igual de fuerte-De pronto detrás de Yugito dos cuerpos fueron lanzando con fuerzas hacia unos árboles y para horror de la Jinchuriki eran Omoi y Samui completamente llenos de cortadas y heridas graves pero aun respiraba pero a Yugito no se le escapaba que los estudiantes de KillerBee se veían muy mal debido al malestar que había en sus rostros. Ella miro a su izquierda viendo como surgía de entre los arboles Keima llevando a rastra del cabello a Karui y en su hombro, empalado por su katana, a Atsui que gemía y soltaba sangre de su boca. Estaban vivos pero se notaban que estaban en las últimas. Kakuzu le alzo una ceja a Keima que se escogió de hombro y lanzo a los dos Shinobis de Kumo al suelo como si fuera basura y se dispuso a ver a todos lados buscando a Hidan.

-¿Dónde está ese mal hablado? Estoy un poco molesto con estos seres reales.

-Hidan tiene que estar divirtiéndose con el otro ninja de Kumo pero creo que aún puede estar vivo, es Darui del rayo negro después de todo, es un ninja muy habilidoso e incluso fue entrenado por el tercer Raikage.

-Mmmm ¿te ayudo con la Jinchuriki?

-Dame apoyo por si la situación es pesada pero tus ilusiones no funcionarían con ella, es una Jinchuriki con una gran relación con su Bijuu, podría salir de ellas fácilmente.

-Mi mundo de ilusión es—

-Cree lo que quiera pero haz caso a mis indicaciones o te mato.

-Pff ,eres tal amargado Kakuzu ,bien ,iré a ver como…-La declaración de Keima fue cortado como una cola de fuego azul le atrapo por la cintura y le lanzo hacia el aire antes de recibir un potente puntapié en toda la columna vertebral pero entonces Keima se deshizo como si fuera un espejismo y apareció detrás de Yugito pero este cubría su brazo derecho de fuego y le dio un codazo en todo el estómago al Akatsuki pero este se deshizo igual y ella enojada lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia Kakuzu y a su alrededor ,el Akatsuki respondió usando su máscara de viento y agua creando un gran vendaval que deshizo el ataque de la rubia Jinchuriki. Keima surgió de la espalda de Kakuzu mirando con leve interés a la Jinchuriki- Interesante forma de derrotar a mis clones de elemento ying.

-Las ilusiones no funcionan con ella.

-Son clones solidos que al deshacerse causa que el enemigo caigan en un Genjutsu y tienes razón, en ella no funciona los Genjutsus, supongo que es tu oponente perfecto Kakuzu, utiliza muy bien Ninjutsu.

-Da lo mismo, será capturada de todos modos-Una explosión a los lejos se escuchó y de entre los arboles surgió Darui mientras un Hidan con el cuerpo cubiertos de heridas y la falta de un brazo le seguía atacando con salvajismo y velocidad. Yugito con rapidez se dirigió hacia Hidan y con un corte con sus uñas alargadas le rebano la cabeza al Akatsuki albino pero para ella y Darui shock el cuerpo siguió atacando terminando dando una gran patada en el rostro del Shinobi de Kumo y una patada en el estómago de Yugito. La cabeza de Hidan reboto por unos momentos antes de terminar en los pies de Keima y Kakuzu-Al menos ya aceptas que soy tu superior.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA, KAKUZU! ¡ESA MALDITA PERRA VA A CAER, LO ASEGURO! ¡VE Y PON MI CABEZA EN SU LUGAR, PENDEJO!

-Sí, sí, sigue quejándote Hidan y veras que nadie te ayudara. Kakuzu, no estamos en una historia de terror así que coche su cabeza y deja que me encargue de este ninja y nos encargaremos de una de la Jinchuriki, que molesto es el mundo real-Comento Keima con molestia mientras levantaba la cabeza de Hidan y se la daba a Kakuzu. El cuerpo de Hidan dio un salto hacia donde estaba Kakuzu que murmurando molesto comenzó a cocer la cabeza de Hidan que no paraba de quejarse. Keima dio un salto hacia Darui y Yugito mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos como igual los dos Shinobis de Kumo hacían los suyos-Jutsu secreto: sonido de resonancia.

-¡elemento tormenta: haz de luz!

-¡elemento fuego: lanzallamas de nekomata!

Keima con un movimiento de su espada creo varias ondas de sonidos plateado que se dirigieron hacia Yugito y Darui pero estos respondieron rápidamente siendo Yugito escupió una gran marea de fuego que tomo la forma de un gato demoniaco y Darui que lanzo haces de luces hacia Keima que respondió usando el Shunshin no Jutsu y aparecer detrás de Darui pero el Jounin ataco con otro haces de luz de elemento tormenta e intento darle un gran tajo igual con su zanbato. Yugito miro como Hidan estaba a punto de ser arreglado por Kakuzu y si bien seguía perturbada de que uno de sus enemigos incluso seguía vivo después de que le cortarse la cabeza ella no podía perder la oportunidad de dar un ataque sorpresa pero entonces incluso antes de atacar con sus colas de Matatabi dos clones surgieron del suelo y le dieron unas patadas doble en todo el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre pero ella se recompuso y concentrándose concentro fuego en su brazo deshaciendo de un gran golpe a los dos clones de elementos ying y cuando iba a seguir moviéndose fue interceptada por un gran golpe de un ya recuperado Hidan y este pretendía causar un corte a la Kunoichi pero Yugito reacciono dándole una puñalada a Hidan usando las uñas de uno de sus pies y dio un salto hacia un lado para tomar espacio pero entonces Kakuzu apareció y uno de las mascara de su espada surgió para disparar una onda de electricidad que termino afectándole profundamente. Ya caída de rodilla en el suelo intento levantarse pero aún tenía efecto de la electricidad en sus nervios.

-Maldita sea….Darui ¡¿Qué sucede?!-Como respuesta y para su shock ,gracias a Matatabi podía ver de las ilusiones o no ser afectada por ellas ,miro como Darui usaba su Jutsu más fuerte ,la pantera negra y deshacía muchísimos árboles y como Keima aparecía en su espalda y con un tajo cortaba en dos el brazo derecho de Darui antes de apuñalarlo en el estómago. Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron con horror-¡Noooo! ¡Darui! ¡NOOO!

-Cálmate ya perra, no estés triste, pronto estarás con ellos en el más allá ¡después de que te haga sufrir un gran dolor! ¡por Jashin-sama!-Grito con enojo psicótico Hidan lanzándose hacia Yugito dispuesto a cortarles al menos la pierna de la Jinchuriki ,después Kakuzu la mantendría a salto pero al acercarse una gran explosión de Chakra estallo desde Yugito que incluso envió volando hacia atrás a Hidan. Keima y Kakuzu se cubrieron con sus brazos y al bajarlos cada uno alzaron una ceja aunque se pusieron tensos por el peligro.

-El Jinchuriki ha accedido a su arma secreta, estas batalla será muchísimo más problemático, seré de apoyo Kakuzu, tu atacaras de frente.

-Grrrr, estúpido Hidan atacando de frente, espero que levante su perezoso y maldito trasero y nos ayude.

-**¡ORGGHHHH! ¡VOY A ACABAR CON SUS VIDAS!-**Del polvo surgió Yugito en su segunda forma de la transformación de Jinchuriki, su cuerpo era cubierto por un manto de chara, youki y sangre dándole una apariencia similar al Nibi mas tenía un esqueleto encima de su cuerpo a la forma de un gato añadiendo también que tenía un aura de fuego azul con negro alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a gruñir y su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar de rojo antes de pasar a color morado. Ella soltó un grito poderoso que hizo temblar y agrietar el suelo antes de lanzarse con una increíble velocidad hacia Kakuzu que dejo suelto a todos sus corazones y se preparó para la batalla.

* * *

><p>Naruto era habilidoso y capaz ,aun a su corta edad era un poderoso Shinobi pero su mayor debilidad era la sutileza y organización; el chico tiene mucho poder en bruto que utiliza para abrumar a sus enemigos pero en general si solo se enfrentara a uno a uno a un Jounin usando solo un Kunai perdería. Es por ello que jamás ha habido un Jinchuriki como ANBUs porque ellos son máquinas de guerras, la sutileza no es lo suyo, pero el grave caso de Naruto era mucho mayor, Zabuza le enseño las artes ninjas pero Naruto se embarcó en usar más técnicas poderosas y más poder que el perdió la base de usar lo más simple para combatir, pero era joven y el aprendería con el tiempo. Por esa razón el no pudo coger a tiempo como a su lado apareció nada más ni nada menos que Tobirama Senju que le lanzo una mirada fría pero llena de un poder que hizo que Naruto temblara levemente ,un poder que solo alguien usando sus manos desnuda podría causar tu muerte. Hizashi ya hacía tiempo que se había ido dejando a Naruto mirando el horizonte mientras frente suyo en el suelo había un mapa del país de los campos de arroz y como unas pequeñas esferas negras se movían lentamente. Tobirama miro esa tabla por un segundo antes de ver a Naruto.<p>

-Quiero explicaciones. Ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nidaime Hokage?

-No te hagas el tonto mí, muchacho, sé muy bien que has estado tratando de mantener un ojo sobre mi desde que fui revivido pero resulta que yo muy bien sé cómo hacer inútil las habilidades de un sensor e incluso yo encontré una manera de hacerle frente al Jutsu de detección de emociones oscuras de Mito Uzumaki pero sobretodo tus habilidades de sensor son muy inferior al de ella.

-**Mierda, Gaki, este tipo esta en serio y es muy poderoso, es quizás el más poderoso de toda la aldea (que esté vivo en realidad) superándote incluso a ti, al carcelero de Saiken y a la mujer terumi. Anda con cuidado con este tipo. Es muy peligroso.**

**-**_Lo se Kurama. _Ya veo…entonces has evadido mi zona de detección ¿Qué has hecho con eso?

-Averiguar algunas cosas, la época en la que estoy, en donde estoy y lo más importante como fue que realmente volví a la vida; esto último fue que me hizo pensar mucho en la habitación que tú y mi sobrina nieta me dieron.

-¿y entonces?

-La respuesta fue muy sencilla, yo conozco bien del tema porque el Edo tensei fue una de mi creación. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se el hecho que mi hermano y muchísimos otros ninjas están bajo ese Jutsu impartiendo clases a los ninjas en esta aldea. Oh como mi sobrina nieta y mi camarada Toka Senju están aquí o simplemente… ¿Por qué no estoy en Konoha?-Mascullo Tobirama cruzándose de brazos mirando con poder, frialdad y un leve toque de ira contenida al Shinobi que miro a otro lado. Había algo extremadamente superior en Tobirama, Naruto sabía que era fuerte pero que ya este temblando por una mirada de un Shinobi del pasado le hacía sentir un poco de vergüenza. Dando un suspiro leve el volvió a ver a Tobirama con seriedad.

-La aldea que tu amas ha cambiado, ha cambiado para peor Tobirama, yo fui echado por—

-Entonces ¿Eres un ninja renegado? No me importa si eres un niño yo—

-Porque soy un Jinchuriki-Le cortó Naruto ahora con frialdad. Tobirama cayó por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer una imperceptible mueca antes de que volviera a abrir los ojos y mirar directamente a los de Naruto. Naruto y Kurama supo entonces que la lealtad de Tobirama por Konoha era demasiado fuerte e incluso por las mismas palabras de su sobrina nieta Tobirama aun quería a Konoha.

-La aldea debió de cometer un error sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho pero todo puede ser solucionado—

-¡y una mierda! ¡Konoha intento asesinarme solo por simples hechos que fueron hechos fuera de mi control! ¡Ellos no tienen solución! ¡Y si ellos aprenden de mi entonces mis seres queridos morirán! ¡¿Esos quieres Tobirama?!

-Algunas veces hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de otros. Mi hermano, mi clan y muchos más dieron todo para que Konoha creciera, no sé exactamente qué ha ocurrido pero dejar caer mi lealtad es una grave ofensa a la memoria de mis padres, mis hermanos y mis antiguos camaradas. Sea lo que sea que te paso no me puede afectar. Tengo una tarea que cumplir y llevar a Konoha a la grandeza-El frio comenzó a rodear a los dos ninjas, Naruto con el enojo y Tobirama con la indiferencia. Lentamente el rubio Jinchuriki se levantó del suelo y achico los ojos al Senju.

-¿Sabes que cuando ellos sepan dónde estoy se desatara una guerra? ¿Todo porque desean tener su preciosa _**arma **_de vuelta?

-Creo que estas exagerando, eres un Jinchuriki, un arma Shinobi de una aldea cierto pero toda aldea ninja tiene muchos Shinobis y muchos son más necesarios e importantes que unos pocos, si estás aquí eso no es problema mío yo solo me centrare en Konoha y nada más. Sobre la guerra, no soy una amante de ella, siempre he creído que para que haya paz o entendimiento se debe de hacer reglas y acatarlas a pie de la letra, al regresar a Konoha pondré las reglas que regirá a un futuro mejor para la aldea que mi querido hermano permitió nacer y así evitare que mi gente haga estallar una guerra. No voy a permitir una guerra cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero si eventualmente lo hacen ¿Qué harás?

-Cortare el problema de raíz incluso antes de que se inicie. Has hecho cosas cuestionable niño, utilizar mi técnica y sacrificar vidas, tener un desorden con algunos de tus ninjas y robar técnicas pérdidas para tus ninjas desde los muertos, has hecho cosas que podrían ser perjudiciales en el futuro pero no por eso voy a amenazarte con la guerra.

-….Ya veo…entonces te pido amablemente que no te vayas de aquí hasta que sea el momento. Porque aunque seas más fuerte que yo…-Naruto callo cuando a su lado apareció una persona oculta en una gran gabardina y que al quitarse la capucha mostro el rostro de Hashirama Senju que miro vacíamente a su hermano que hizo una mueca entre enojado y frustrado entendiendo muy bien la amenaza no dicha por el Jinchuriki. Naruto asintió viendo que Tobirama entendió sus palabras pero frunció el ceño antes de mirar el horizonte siendo seguido por Tobirama que igual sintió la anomalía-…Eso es—

- Es un Jinchuriki y uno con un gran control de su Bijuu….pero está perdiendo.

* * *

><p>El Nibi no nekomata cayo duramente en el suelo pero se recompuso para lanzar una gran onda de llamarada hacia un punto en específico pero fue detenida por una onda de agua de gran colisión y de esta surgió un haz de energía de rayo que choco contra uno de los ojos del nii. Matatabi y Yugito que estaban trabajando juntos intentaban por todos los medios destrozar a sus enemigos pero estos eran muy habilidosos y sabían exactamente como contrarrestar sus movimientos, al principio fue un shock ya que deberían de al menos haber matado a uno de ellos pero después de un tiempo Matatabi comento una terrible posibilidad.<p>

Había un espía en Kumo que ha regalado sus movimientos y habilidades a Akatsuki ,era la única explicación debido a como todos sus movimientos han sido repelidos y lo peor es que el ninja mal hablado a intentando ponerle un sello supresor de Chakra youki y si bien otros eso sería un suicidio debido a las poderosas y ardientes llamas que conformaban el cuerpo de Matatabi Hidan era inmortal y encontraba placer en el dolor por lo que las quemaduras no sería un problema ,por ello Yugito en el modo Bijuu tenía que moverse cada rato para esquivar a Hidan y ya incluso había recibido de ellos tres ataques de fuego pero aún seguía adelante en su plan de suprimir el Chakra del dos colas a Yugito y lo peor es que Keima y Kakuzu le atacaban cuando estaba distraída de los intentos de Hidan. Y lo peor es que no podía usar la Bijuu-dama porque Karui y los otros aún seguían cerca.

Estaban en serios problemas.

-**Maldición, gatito, esto es malo, estos ninjas de verdad sabían cómo contenernos ¡tenemos que hacer algo!**

**-**_¡lo se Matatabi! ¡Estoy pensando en algo! _**¡Gran ascuas de Matatabi!-**Gruño Yugito disparando varias esferas de fuegos azules que estallaban con fuerza mientras Kakuzu ,Hidan y Keima esquivaban como podían sus ataques ,Kakuzu había perdido sus corazones de viento y fuego mientras Keima no había podido atacar debido a que sus Genjutsus no podían hacerle efecto a Yugito. O al menos eso parecía ya que en realidad lo que Yugito creía que estaba combatiendo era un clon de elemento ying de Keima. Escondido sentando en la rama de un árbol un poco cerca de la batalla Keima observaba como Kakuzu lanzaba un poderoso Jutsu de colaboración de agua y rayo además de usar sus grandes hilos para contener a la Jinchuriki en su modo Bijuu mientras Hidan gritaba enojado porque el aun no había probado sangre enemigo, Keima comenzó a hacer varios sellos de manos a alta velocidad antes de que levantara su espada y señalara a los ninjas de Kumo heridos.

-Quebranta…. Kyoka Suigetsu….-Comento con voz plana haciendo su Jutsu más fuerte. Y así de improvisto Yugito sintió un cambio a su alrededor pero no le prestó atención porque noto una abertura y dando un gran salto empalo con una de sus colas a Hidan y con su pata derecha aplasto a Kakuzu con fuerza. La bestia con cola sonrió victoriosamente pero entonces escucho el sonido de un vidrio roto y todo a su alrededor pareció cambiar antes de que ella sintiera un dolor agudo en la cabeza en forma de bestia con colas y para su horror puro lentamente todo el Chakra de Matatabi comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo y cuando ya estaba en su cuerpo escupió un montón de sangre de su boca sintiendo el dolor agudo más grande en su estómago mirando en shock y horror como una guadaña de tres palas había perforado su estómago ,ella giro la cabeza notando a Hidan y Kakuzu completamente ilesos mirarles fijamente.

-¿…Com...como…?

-Ese fui yo ,sucia cosa real ,has caído mi Jutsu mas fuerte…la activación de mi espada….Kyoka Suigetsu que tiene el poder de expulsar una onda de Chakra ying que hace que la zona se vuelva una ilusión ,el usuario cree ver algo pero en realidad solo es un espejismo…es complicado usar esta técnica porque se necesita requisitos previos como el tiempo y demás pero…es lo suficientemente fuerte para que incluso pueda dañar a un Bijuu y su Jinchuriki-Comento Keima después de aparecer en un Shunshin no Jutsu y con una sonrisa maligna el señalo a un cierto punto a Yugito que al ver que era jadeo de horror. Eran Atsui y Karui quienes en realidad fueron heridos por Yugito en vez de Hidan y Kakuzu respectivamente. Yugito abrió los ojos impactadas, traumatizada y destrozada que ella haya matado a sus amigos pero una ira profunda comenzó a llenarle porque fue engañada por Keima pero entonces un choque eléctrico surco por su cuerpo y ella cayó al suelo completamente herida y derrotada. Kakuzu entro a su campo de visión mirándole con pereza, la Jinchuriki hubiera atacado de nuevo sino fuera que uso manipulación elemental de rayo para electrificarla.

-Creo que esto es obvio, la Jinchuriki es finalmente nue—

-Imitación de imagen: Zombies deben de morir.

¡SLASH!

-Creo que nunca debieron de darle la espaldas a sus enemigos aun cuan muerto parece ser-Comento Shin entrando al campo de batalla mientras los supuestos cuerpos de Atsui y Karui se convirtieron en tinta y sus brazos restante se convirtieron en lanzas de tintas apuñalando los corazones de Hidan y Kakuzu enviándolos a volar hacia atrás ,muy lejos de Yugito que soltó unas lágrimas de alivio y confusión al ver como Atsui ,Karui e incluso entonces Omoi ,Samui y Darui estaban a salvo siendo cargados por grandes avispas del tamaño de una persona junto al primer Tsuchikage. Shin interiormente sonrió al haber usado el kawarimi no Jutsu con unos clones de tintas para haber salvado a esos dos Shinobis y aunque sean de Kumo pensó que el hecho que estuviera muerto su lealtad a Konoha no era importante en ese momento, salvar inocentes era algo que inicialmente Shin quería hacer cuando decidió convertirse en ninja. Keima al ver a los recién llegados levanto su espada pero una mano agarrando el filo de la misma hizo que se detuviera y miro unos ojos rojos con una forma de estrella de cinco puntas y un circulo en el centro y Keima entonces sintió un poderoso puño en todo el pecho enviándole a volar a varios metros al lado contrario antes de detenerse y levanto la mirada para ver a un sujeto pelinegro y un Doujutsu de los más raro. Kakuzu y Hidan se posicionaron a lado de Keima viendo a los recién llegados, Kakuzu maldigo al saber que su corazón de rayo había sido aniquilado y Hidan maldigo el hecho que su guadaña quedo incrustado en la Jinchuriki y no podía usar la sangre para el ritual. Kagami Uchiha miro a esos tres ninjas y una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro.

-Es hora de mostrarle porque fui un candidato a tercer Hokage aunque cualquiera puedo negarlo ¡Susanoo!-Grito Kagami mientras una forma casi humana le rodeada hecha de hueso, Chakra rojizo marrón y un guerrero con una cama de un león se formó a su alrededor (Similar al de Sasuke solo que con tema de felino) y en su brazo izquierdo se alzó un poderoso escudo que en aquel tiempo solo alguien posee. El poderoso espejo de Yata. El Tsuchikage choco su mano en el suelo e hizo aparecer una gran avispa amarrilla que tenía un traje de combate y un gran sombrero en su cabeza y Shin que poso sus dos pergaminos en el suelo y puso sus manos en ellas donde comenzaron a aparecer marcas y formas de guerreros de diferentes clases comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del hecho completamente de tinta. Yugito miro todo eso mientras se quitaba con cuidado la guadaña de su estómago y sentía el Chakra de Matatabi curarle su herida pero era un poco débil debido al sello de supresión y sonrió levemente entre aliviada pero confundida porque sabía que tenía una oportunidad de vivir pero según ella recordaba el Shodaime Tsuchikage estaba muerto. Kagami sonrió levemente al notar el pánico en los ojos de sus nuevos enemigos-...Parece que alguien de verdad les odia con solo enviarnos a nosotros ¿no creen?

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y pues no tengo mucho que decir, en el próximo capítulo a la continuación de la batalla y demás cosas. En fin, nos vemos<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola gente, soy Toaneo07.**

**Lamentos informales de un desafortunado suceso, mi computador ha sido dañado desde hace más de dos meses, por problemas externos no pude antes comentar esto a mis fieles lectores, lamento muchos si están enojados conmigo por ello. En total lo siento.**

**Para aclarar, cuando perdí mi computador ya tenía medio listos los nuevos capítulos de los siguientes fics: Resurgimiento de maestría, dragón de hielo, Quiero ser rikudo sennin, la voluntad del fénix, Fate legacy, las plantas siempre crecen y el camino heroico. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta perdí esos trabajos, he tratado de recuperarlos pero he fallado en eso y al final lo peor fue que quine me arreglaba mi computador fue un hijo de puta que me fallo, en fin me prestaron como dos días un computador más hijo de puta, en total pensé que me lo quedaría y comencé a hacer mis fics comenzando los nuevos capítulos y nuevas serias pero lastimosamente el mismo hijo de puta me jodio y termine dando el computador, ahora tengo que esperar como un par de meses de tener computador nuevo. Lo siento mucho. Las obras que me mate haciendo durante esos dos días no son mucho pero espero que sean de su gusto:**

**Fate stay night:**

**Un fic crossover de Harry Potter con la serie del mismo nombre. La trama se efectuara en el mundo de Harry Potter, es decir tendrá una guerra del grial y tendrá temas del nasuverse, no será un crossover en su totalidad ya que solo se tomara tema de Fate y no aparecerá perso0najes de la misma serie además la guerra del grial se manejara diferente. Solo se trata de un tráiler para probar como será recibido por el público.**

**Fate war:**

**Un fic de Fate stay night en la cual Angra mainyu decidí cambiar los Servants excepto Gilgamesh con Servants de los más fuerte agregando al impredecible clase Avenger y obviamente la clase Ruler. Una verdadera guerra con combatientes de igual de fuerte. **

**Fate Apocrypha: Guerra máxima.**

**Un crossover total de Harry Potter**** con Fate stay night. ****Harry, Hermione, Tonks y Sirius terminan en nasuverse y para regresar a sum uno tienen que ganar la gran guerra del grial efectuada por los Yddgmillennia pero por su culpa la guerra serán de cuatros facciones de siete Servants. La mayor guerra del grial de todas ha iniciado.**

**En total no es mucho pero espero que sean de sus gustos estos nuevos fics.**


End file.
